Make This Go On Forever
by Xtyne
Summary: Eric couldn't understand Godric's fascination with the human. He wanted nothing to do with her when Godric asked for him to watch over the girl. What was so special about such a useless human?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I sat at the top of the winding grand staircase inside of the extravagant large southern home. I strained to hear what was being said in the room closed off by the double sliding doors leading into the den. The two vampires had been in there for close to two hours now, no one leaving or entering. I tried to catch parts of their conversation, but they must have spoken in low voices as I could not pick up on even a single word. I knew I shouldn't have been spying on the two, it was a punishable offence. If any of the occupants of the house caught me, that would be it. I would likely be thrown out on my ass, and practically fed to the wolves (figuratively of course). The mere thought scared me to the bone, and I hurriedly got to my feet. Thinking it would be better if I spent the rest of the evening in my private bedroom, I turned and made to walk up the last couple of steps to the second floor. But I was stopped by the smooth, calm voice of the vampire that had become like a brother to me.

"Did you hear anything that pleased you, my child?"

I bit my bottom lip as I shook my head, turning back around to stare down at the vampire that didn't even look above the age of 18 in his appearance. Godric cocked his head to the side as a warm smile crossed his lips.

"Join us." He held out a hand.

I wanted nothing more than to just turn around and run to my room. But I knew better than to do so. Not that Godric would ever hurt me. I had grown to trust this vampire with my life, more so than anyone else in my life. But then again, he was the only one in my life, living or dead. He was all I had. I nodded and slowly walked down the grand staircase, slipping my hand into is as I placed my feet onto the marble floor.

"I apologize for ruining our plans for this evening." He spoke about the promise he had made the other night.

I shrugged. "You're a sheriff, you have obligations."

"You were looking forward to it; I apologize for disappointing you." His eyes shone with sincerity. "Can you forgive me Elizabeth?"

"I was never angry, Godric." I scrunched up my nose. "And please stop calling me Elizabeth. You know how much I hate it. Ellie, please."

"Of course, Elizabeth." His smile grew before his gaze fell on the man that had just stepped out of the room Godric had just left. "Isabel will make the arrangements Eric."

The tall, blonde vampire nodded his head curtly in acknowledgement before his eyes darted to me. The cold blue eyes narrowed as he took me in. I shifted from one foot to the other as this vampire I had never met before sized me up. I found nothing else to do but do the same to him. My eyes drew up from his feet up to his face. The journey was a long one. He was just so tall. I had never seen someone so tall before. It was like his legs just went on forever. As my eyes fell over his chest, I could feel myself blush at the way that his muscles were outlined in the dark grey t-shirt. I'm sure if he didn't have a leather jacket on, I would have been able to see the biceps I was sure were there. His facial features were almost as defining as his well toned body. His jaw was sharp, his complexion paler than any other vampire I had ever seen, besides possibly Godric. I could only imagine how old this vampire was. His eyes were a sea of blue, though they held coldness and anger. One flicker at those eyes and I had to look away quickly. It felt like he was staring straight through me and into my soul.

"We'll speak again when you return." Godric's eyes travelled between the other vampire and me, a look of amusement on his face.

"Yes, Godric." The vampire nodded again, peeling his eyes off of me. He turned and left the house in a blink of an eye. I had to blink a few times to make sure he was actually even there in the first place.

"That was Eric. Eric Northman. My progeny." Godric answered my unspoken question.

"Oh."

"Come now, Elizabeth, let's continue our evening."

I was so dazed by the presence from the other vampire that I had let the use of my full name fly right overhead. I just nodded as he led me into the main living room. My eyes were behind us however, eying the door that Eric Northman had just left through. There was something about that vampire that felt familiar, as if I had met him before. But I couldn't remember meeting many vampires that looked like him. I would remember someone that looked so handsome. I blushed at the thought, thinking of how foolish I was to be thinking such a thing about the vampire.

"Eric will be back within a week. I had a request for him." Godric spoke, as if reading my mind. He could read me like a book, one trait that I never liked about the 2000 year old vampire.

"That's nice." I tried to play it off as if I didn't care.

But the odd thing was, there was a confusing surge of excitement to know that the vampire I had just met would be returning shortly.

* * *

"_Please..."_

"_You're a vampire whore!"_

_There was a kick to my ribs, causing my body further damage. I curled up into a ball as I lay on the alleyway floor, my clothes growing dirty. I had just left my job at the small bookstore after closing up, only to be met with two men I had remembered seeing in the store often, trying to hassle myself and the store owner about the vampire novel display we had in the front window. It was evident that these two men were vampire-haters. I had talked back to them multiple times, finding their blind hate towards the race of vampires horrible and discriminating. I wasn't afraid to voice my opinion. I had no reason to be afraid of the vampires. They never crossed my path, and from my perspective, they were just trying to live as normal of a life as we mere humans were. What was the difference that they were a different species from us?_

_These two must have taken a disliking to my comments, as they jumped me the moment I left through the back alleyway exit. I had been caught off guard as they threw me into the walls back and forth before pushing me to the ground and repeatedly kicked at whatever body part they could. My body ached, already feeling my arm and ankle broken from the beating. I could do nothing but just lie there and hope they would get bored. Surely they wouldn't kill me. These two men couldn't be capable of that sort of power, could they? I prayed not, prayed that if god did in fact exist, that he would help me._

_It was as if a miracle happened. One of the men was pulling me flat on my back as the other began groping my body. I tried to kick and scream, but it was muffled by a hard slap to my face. I was barely conscious as my shirt was ripped off of me. I couldn't fight back; I was in too much pain. I was sure that these men were going to rape me and then leave me to die. But before they could do the deed, the man tugging on my shorts was suddenly pulled off of me and out of sight. The other man jumped up in surprise, yelling and looking in every direction. And then he disappeared as well. With whatever strength that I had left, I lolled my head to the side to try and catch a glimpse at what was happening. My eyes were half closed as a set of feet stood before me. And then whoever it was, bent down so I could look into their face. It was a boy no older than a teenager. He looked young, but his eyes looked older than father time himself. I tried to call out to him, but couldn't fine my voice. My eyes were fluttering closed, my body going limp. The last thing I could remember was his comforting words._

"_You're safe now."_

* * *

I awoke with a start, sweat dripping down my forehead. My breathing was rigid as I tried to make out where I was. The light to my bedroom was flipped on suddenly and I could see Godric standing in the doorway to my room, a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright, Elizabeth? I could hear your rustling." He was beside my bed in a flash, sitting down upon it.

I sighed as I laid my back against the headboard and fidgeted with my hands. A hand came out to run over mine, grasping one of my hands comfortingly. I looked back up into Godric's eyes and could feel the tears in my eyes.

"You were having the dream once again, weren't you my child?" He raised a hand up to brush away the tears.

"I never thanked you." My voice cracked.

"You do so every day." He smiled at me warmly. "And every day I tell you the same thing. You do not have to thank me, Elizabeth."

"You could have let me die Godric. You could have just let those two rape me and leave me to die." The tears were more constant now.

"I have been around for too long, Elizabeth. I don't wish to see anyone, living or dead, in such pain. You are no exception. I have gone through many wars, many centuries of living among humans. I used to hold so much hate for your kind. But once you live for as long as I have, you learn that hate is not necessary. I don't wish to hate anymore. I'm too old to have such an emotion."

Godric always had a way with words. His voice soothed me with whatever he was talking about. He was my angel sent from the heavens above that day. I still remember waking up, in this very room, and having Godric take care of me. That had only been 6 months ago. I had come a long way from who I was after the incident. I was withdrawn, unable to speak, and couldn't be anywhere without the presence of Godric. He was the only one I would allow to touch me, and to this day, I only felt comfort in his arms. We had grown a special bond, one that a human and vampire shouldn't have had. It was nothing romantic. He was merely like a brother to me, my protector. He had promised a thousand times that no harm would come to me any longer. I believed every word that came out of the wise vampire's mouth.

I had lived here ever since. I had quit my job at the bookstore, fear of the incident happening again, and solely lived here. I would run errands when asked of me of course, but otherwise, I grew to live on vampire time. I slept during the day and awoke during the night. I had grown accustomed in doing so to spend time with Godric when I had first come here. Now it was second nature. It wasn't like I needed to work. Godric provided anything that I could possibly need. He would always indulge me, making sure I was as happy as I could be. Never had he let any of the other vampires that roamed around the house even take a simple sniff of me. He was overly protective. It was under his order that no one fed off of me. It was helpful that he was the Sheriff of the vampire territory, making his orders final. I had of course, offered Godric my blood on countless of occasions, a gift for all he had done for me. But he always declined, giving me a kind smile and pat on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth?"

"Are you ever going to just call me Ellie?"

Godric didn't answer as he stood from the bed. "Shall we go out tonight?"

"Where?" I immediately forgot about the dream, always excited to go out somewhere with Godric.

"I was thinking perhaps the mall that you enjoy so much."

"The mall?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll need to get you some new clothes."

"Why?"

"All will be explained, my child." He assured. "I have some business to attend to, but I shall see you in an hour."

I wanted to question what he was talking about, but he was out of my room before I could blink. I loved Godric like a brother, but he certainly had his mysteries that I would just to solve. But alas, he was a 2000 year old vampire; I suppose he was allowed a few mysteries and secrets.

* * *

**A/N:** so I really shouldn't be starting another new fic, but for some reason last night i just couldn't help myself. I absolutely love the Godric character, and felt the need to write something involving him, and everyone's favorite blonde vampire, Eric. I'm just going to warn everyone now, this will not follow the timeline of the show...most of the things will probably still happen, just dfferently than in the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

A week had passed and I found myself more excited than I should have been for the return of Eric Northman. Godric, sensing my excitement, made sure to remind me every day that Eric was returning. As always, he seemed to know much more than anyone else. I tried to hide my excitement as best as I could but even Isabel, one of Godric's most trusted vampires, could see through my act. She would throw me knowing smiles whenever we crossed paths. The vampires in the Texas nest had always been wary of me, not liking that a human was now living among them so freely. While none of them questioned Godric's request, I could hear what they spoke about me, I could see their dislike. Isabel was the only one who welcomed me and trusted me like one of their own. She always had a much deeper compassion for humans than the rest of the nest, having a human lover and all. She treated me like a daughter in a way, a relationship that I never cherished with my own birth mother. Godric was always pleased at our friendship, just wanting peace in his home. Of course, that would have been easier done if I just didn't live here. I had told Godric countless of times that I could leave and make all of their lives easier. But he would always become personally hurt whenever I suggested such a thing.

"Godric requested that you wear something nice this evening." Isabel entered my room without even a knock.

I looked up at the tall brunette with a Spanish accent, smiling warmly as I tugged my brush through my wet tangled hair. I had just exited the shower moments ago and was about to search through the new clothes Godric had purchased for me. I was still confused why I needed such an extensive wardrobe, but he always enjoyed to spoil me even when I didn't need it.

"I don't know what to wear." I glanced at my closet.

Isabel patted my shoulder as she gracefully moved to the closet in a flash, going through the clothes in record time before pulling out a simple emerald green dress. It matched my eyes perfectly, one of the reasons Godric had insisted I got it. Actually, I had refused to get it, not liking dresses at all. But he had snuck it in with the rest of the clothes. That sneaky vampire.

"This will be perfect." She walked back over, laying it beside me on the bed. "Let me do your hair."

"I'm not that pathetic."

She raised an eyebrow and stared down at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing she was right. I always such a tomboy, even when I did come here to live. I would much rather shorts and a t-shirt than anything girly. Isabel was the complete opposite, always looking perfect in whatever she happened to be wearing. I was jealous of her beauty. I could only imagine how beautiful she was as a human, with colour in her cheeks.

"You're excited for Eric to return." She spoke as she began to work on my hair.

"I'm not."

"I've had hundreds of years to understand the emotions of humans, Ellie. I can smell your excitement." She squeezed my shoulder, as if telling me it was alright to be excited.

I don't even know why I was so excited to see the blonde vampire. So he was tall and gorgeous, it wasn't like I even knew him. The last time he was here, he was glaring so deeply at me that I was afraid I was just going to drop dead by the look. Godric hadn't spoken much about Eric, who was apparently the vampire child of Godric, made over a thousand years ago. There was just something about the blonde vampire that caused my entire body to bounce with excitement. I just couldn't explain it. Maybe I had just spent too much time around vampires. Hell, I was even losing my Texas tan by doing so. I was probably just losing my mind along with it.

That was my story and I was sticking with it.

"All done." Isabel took a step back.

I shot a look over into the mirror across the room, and smiled as I fingered the hair that now lay to one side, flowing over my shoulder. My hair was a mixture of brown and reds, all completely natural. I had gotten the colour from my father who had the same. My hair usually fell past my shoulders in a natural wave, but tonight it was completely straight, a task I was never usually able to achieve.

"Thanks Isabel." I smiled up at her.

She simply smiled in return before leaving the room. I gazed down at the dark green dress and sighed, I suppose it was now or never to get into that thing. I stood and let my towel drop to the ground as I picked up the dress, scrutinizing every inch of it. It was as smooth as silk, shining in the light of my room. There were two thick straps at the top that curved up towards the neck in a faux halter fashion, crisscrossing in the back. The dress itself hugged my body from what I remembered when I first tried it on, flattering the curves I never knew I had. It fell halfway down my thighs, a bit too short for my liking but Godric complemented how the dress made my legs look. He would always complement me. I needed it after the attack, the bruises and cuts littering my body killing any self esteem I had. It took a long time to be able to call myself at least half decent in the beauty department. Godric made sure to always tell me I was beautiful, though I always shrugged it off. He was most definitely a gentleman, even as a vampire. I suppose that's what happens after being alive for 2000 years.

"Well well, don't you just look delicious."

I let out a squeak of surprise at the rough voice, pulling the dress up against my front as I spun around to glare at the vampire standing in the doorway. I tried to hide my naked body with the dress, though his eyes had already seen enough.

"What do you want Stan?"

"Just enjoying the view." He leaned against the doorframe, a smirk on his face as his eyes roamed over my body. He licked his lips, making sure to show me his fangs were out. I shuddered at the sight of them. I never liked Stan. He always tried to go against Godric's wishes, especially with me. On more than one occasion he had tried to bite me, either that or have sex with me. But either Godric or Isabel would hear and would stop it. I don't know why Godric kept him around, but I knew he was a strong vampire, and was good for battle and to keep others in line. I just wish Godric was able to keep him in line as well.

"Go away Stan." I grasped onto the dress tightly.

"Yes, do allow the girl to get dressed without interruption."

I sighed in relief as Godric suddenly appeared in the bedroom, standing between Stan and me as a shield. Stan scowled as he glared down at the younger appearing vampire, though he knew that the image was deceiving. Godric was one of the oldest vampires in the world, as well as one of the most powerful. Stan was no match for Godric, and he knew that Godric wouldn't hesitate to become violent if he even so touched a hair on my head. Stan turned and stormed down the hall, muttering curses under his breath. Godric sighed as he shook his head and turned around. His eyes, unlike Stan's, were only on my eyes, never letting his gaze drift below my chin.

"I apologize for Stan, my child."

"It's alright Godric." I attempted the smile, still keeping the dress up against my naked skin. Even with it being Godric in the room, I still felt self conscious. "Would you mind..."

"Of course." He nodded with a warm smile. "Eric shall be arriving in minutes."

He gave me a knowing look before parting from my room. I made sure to close and lock my door after him, not needing another intruder. Godric had made it known that my bedroom was out of bounds unless I gave the other vampires permission to enter. He knew that even to this day, I still felt discomfort around others when Godric and Isabel were not present. I appreciated his caring and protective nature. He really was like the brother that I never had.

I quickly pulled the dress on, not wanting a repeat occurrence. As I stared at myself in the mirror, now wearing the dress with my hair falling over my one shoulder, I could indeed say that I looked pretty. Maybe not beautiful, but indeed pretty. I slipped my feet into a pair of flats, knowing that I would never be able to wear heels with my clumsy nature, before making my way to the door. I could faintly hear the sounds of chatting and wondered if Eric was here yet. I opened the door a crack, and heard the smooth voice of Godric, the happiness in his tone clear as day. I smiled as I stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me as I began down the hallway. I stood at the top of the stairs, unnoticed by the three vampires standing in the main foyer. I realized that out of all of them, I was the only one dressed up. My cheeks flamed a deep shade of red as I contemplated running back to my room and changing. Though I knew Godric requested this, and didn't want to disappoint him. I stood there, just watching as Isabel and Godric spoke with the blonde vampire that had returned.

Eric Northman looked exactly like I had remembered, except for the hair. Before it had been long and fell into his face. But now it was short and slicked back, showing off his facial features at those striking blue eyes even more prominently. I approved of the change, the new look suiting the vampire. I almost wanted to hit myself for that thought. What did it matter if I liked the hair cut? He was just another vampire. I had to remind myself of that. I didn't even know him! I really needed to cut out whatever it was that I was feeling.

"The arrangements have been made." Isabel spoke. "You'll leave in two days."

"Why do you ask this of me Godric?" the blonde vampire ignored Isabel and spoke to Godric, staring down at the shorter vampire.

"Because I trust you, Eric."

"You trust many others. Why me?" Eric didn't seem to accept Godric's answer.

"I wish for her to be safe, I know she will be with you."

"Why do you care so suddenly about a human." A look of disgust crossed his face. I began to realize now that this conversation was about me. Now I was most definitely intrigued by Eric's visit. "You've never had a compassion for them in the past."

"Times have changed, my child. This is no longer the time for hate and ill feelings towards humans."

"They won't hesitate to betray us."

"They have a right to be afraid of us, Eric. We have not given them a reason to trust us. We cannot judge them because of their fear."

Eric's jaw locked as his eyes looked away from his maker. My eyes widened as I realized his gaze was moving up the stairs before falling on me. Now would have been a good time to pretend that I needed to use the bathroom, but I had never been that bright. Both Isabel and Godric followed his gaze, the two smiling when they saw me. I smiled shyly as I looked down at my feet.

"You look as beautiful as I remembered you in that dress, Elizabeth." Godric spoke, waving a hand to motion me down the stairs.

I blushed at his comment and slowly began down the stairs. I laid a hand on the railing in fear of falling and making a fool of myself. I could feel their eyes on me the entire time, unnerving me to no end. Especially that one striking set of eyes that seemed to be boring into my skull. I could feel his glare on me, and as best as I could try and ignore it, it was impossible. I wondered what I had done to make him hate me in such a way. Or was it just because I was human? This was why the world was so split apart. If only humans and vampires would stop acting like five year olds, then there wouldn't be so much hate in the world. Or at least that's what Godric would preach. I just happened to agree with him.

"Eric, meet Elizabeth Cole." Godric laid a hand on my back once I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Eric only nodded before his eyes finding Godric's. I had to suppress the want to frown and instead flashed on the fakest smile that I could produce.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Northman. Godric speaks very highly of you." I tried to keep my voice from wavering. I hadn't remembered feeling this nervous in his presence when he was here a week ago.

He acted as if I wasn't even there. He muttered something to Godric before walking past us and into the den, closing the sliding doors behind him. My face fell as I stared at the closed doors. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting out of the new vampire, but it most certainly wasn't this.

"I apologize. He has never taken well to humans like I have." Godric sighed with a frown.

"It's okay." I spoke softly, my eyes drifting back down to my feet.

"Let me speak to him in private before we begin." He laid a hand on my shoulder, running his hand down my straight locks. "You do look beautiful tonight Elizabeth."

"Thank you Godric." I couldn't help but smile at his words. He always made me feel special.

"Let's find you something to eat Ellie; you have yet to eat today." Isabel put an arm around my shoulders and turned me down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I nodded and glanced over my shoulder as we left Godric. I watched as he walked towards the den at a human's pace, his eyes catching mine briefly before he entered the den and began what I could only presume to be a long and tedious conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The two vampires hadn't been afraid to raise their voices tonight. You could hear them fighting from the other side of the large house. Isabel sat in the kitchen that was really only used by me and to store the synthetic blood while I stood by the doorway, gazing out into the hallway leading back to where the two were arguing. I could hear parts of their conversation, and there was no doubt that the argument was because of me. Why, I had no idea, and even as I looked to Isabel for answers, she would just look away and appear busy. Soon Hugo, her human lover, came and the two were swept away to do more...well things I just didn't want to think about. I was left alone to my own thoughts as I paced around the kitchen.

Part of me wanted to go up to the door of the den and listen in more closely, to understand why I was suddenly the topic of the night. But I was afraid of what would happen if they found me spying. Godric hadn't once said a word the other week when he found me trying to listen in from the stairs. Probably because I hadn't heard a word. However this time, I wasn't so sure I would just get away with it. I just couldn't stop my ever growing desire to want to know what was going on, however. Why were they even arguing over me? What did I have to do with anything?

I decided, against my better judgement, to at least try and listen in on the conversation. I would just pretend to be passing by to go back upstairs if anyone caught me. They were yelling loud enough that I could probably get away with the excuse. Inhaling sharply, I left the kitchen and walked back down the hallway, growing closer to the closed room. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at the door, the voices now crystal clear.

"I don't want to watch over some useless human!"

"I'm asking this as your maker, Eric." Godric's usually calm voice held agitation.

"What is it about her, Godric? What has you so captivated by her? She smells disgusting to me. I will not have her in my presence!"

I frowned and raised an arm to smell myself. I thought I smelt rather nice, using the shampoo and soaps Isabel had given me as a birthday present last month.

"I ask kindly of you not to insult the innocent girl."

"I'll talk about her in any way that I would like! I will not watch over her!"

My original excitement to see the blonde vampire again was now replaced with raw anger. I mean really, what was his problem? Just because I was human, it didn't mean I was horrible. I didn't hate vampires; if I did I wouldn't be living here! I actually would much rather be in the presence of vampires than my own human race. So I just could not understand the vampire's immediate hate towards me. He didn't even know me. How could he judge me so quickly? And what did they even mean, watch over me? Why did I need watching over? I was 22, I didn't need a babysitter.

"Your blind hate towards humans is a reason why they fear us. We've shed blood for centuries. I can understand why they view us as monsters."

"They try to kill us, Godric. They would love nothing else than to wipe our entire species out!"

"If our kind could only understand why they feel that way..."

"I don't wish to understand humans, Godric. We're superior. We've lived centuries longer than the oldest human. I refuse to lower myself to their level."

"And this is why there are groups that are against us, Eric. We need to reach out to the humans, to show them that we are not as evil as they believe us to be."

"Except we are! We are evil! We kill, we drink their blood. Why can you not accept that?" Eric's voice boomed.

I didn't even need to be right outside of the room to be able to hear them now. They had caught the attention of the others in the house, Stan and a few other vampires now littering the foyer to listen in on the private conversation. I glanced behind me and saw Isabel on the stairs, Hugo's arm wrapped around her as they watched the door with interest. I was glad I was not the only one who was intrigued by the argument. At least now I wouldn't be pegged as an eavesdropper with everyone here.

"I will not discuss this anymore."

"Eric, I ask you to watch over her. Please, do this for me."

"No. I'm not going to spend more time than I have to around a disgusting human. Have one of your other minions do your bidding."

There were footsteps coming towards the door, and if I hadn't jumped back, I would have been ploughed down by the angry blonde vampire that left the den in a hurry. I stumbled over my own two feet backwards, but was caught by none other than Godric before I could hit the ground. I couldn't meet him in the eye, feeling guilty that I had just been listening to a conversation no one else was supposed to hear. The other vampires eventually drifted off, seeing that the show was now over. Stan sneered at us before leaving the house after Eric. Isabel and Hugo hurried back upstairs to enjoy the rest of the evening, leaving just Godric and I downstairs.

"I'm sorry." I snuck a glance at him, worried that he would be angry.

"For what, Elizabeth?" he questioned.

"For ah..." I waved at the door. "For hearing what you two were saying."

"I suspect everyone heard, not just you, my child." He patted my arm.

"Could I...I was just..." I trailed off, not sure how to word the question that was on my mind.

"You want to know what this has to do with you." He spoke as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I nodded sheepishly. I had never gotten involved with Godric and his business. Even when I was intrigued, I would always keep myself at a distance from the work of a vampire. It was easier for everyone involved if I did so. But as this was somehow involving me, I couldn't help myself from wanting to know what it was all about, even if I had no place to find out. If it had something to do with me, I did have a small right to know what was going on, didn't I?

"I believe you and I should have a chat, Elizabeth."

"You don't have to tell me Godric. I know I've overstepped a boundary. I'm sorry." I looked down, the guilt rising.

"You have done nothing wrong, Elizabeth. You would have found out at any rate. I feel foolish for believing you cannot handle what I have to discuss with you. You are a strong girl."

"I'm not that strong." I shook my head, remembering all too clearly the reason I had even come to live here.

"You are incredibly strong." He laid his hands on my shoulder. "Do not think less of yourself, Elizabeth. You are a fascinating human. You make me feel more alive than I ever have in my 2000 years of living. I thank you for that. You remind me of my humanity."

I stared into those warm eyes of his, and couldn't help but feel comforted. This was the exact reason I hadn't been afraid of Godric when I first woke up after the attack and found out he was a vampire. There was nothing evil about him. Maybe he had been an evil bloodsucker in the past, but he was far from it now. He comforted me when I needed someone the most. He had swept in and saved me from what I could only assume to have been death. I owed my life to this vampire. He may not have a beating heart, but that didn't mean he didn't have one, and the night that he saved me, that was apparent.

"I still remember when you first found out what I was." A smile fell over his lips.

I chuckled. "I asked to see your fangs."

"You weren't scared at all. I still find myself surprised by that."

"You're not all that scary Godric. Not to me at least." I shrugged, smiling at him.

"I used to be. But that is in the past." He laid a hand on my back as he began leading me into the living room. "Let us only live in the present. That is where our lives truly mean something."

"You look far too young to have so much wisdom."

"Appearances are deceiving, child."

Yeah, like a gorgeous tall blonde vampire turning out to be a jerk. Appearances really were deceiving. Now if only Eric Northman didn't have to look so god damn good looking. Then I would be so caught up in why he disliked me so much. Even now, as Godric sat me down on the couch before sitting in a nearby chair, I wondered if Eric would come back after he cooled down. I just couldn't get the vampire out of my head. I wanted to slap myself for it. He had been rude and an asshole and he hadn't even spoken a word to me! Why should I give him a single thought. But my thoughts betrayed me. My damn hormones. I really needed to get out of this house more often.

* * *

"So because you're going away for a bit, you don't want me to stay here?" I tried to make sense of everything Godric was telling me.

"I do not feel that you will be safe here without my presence. I fear something could happen to you while I am gone." Godric explained.

"But what about Isabel? She wouldn't let anything happen."

"Isabel will be coming with me for the first half of the trip. There is business we need to attend to elsewhere. So you can understand why I am hesitant to leave you here with..."

"With Stan." I frowned, knowing where he was going. "He wouldn't hesitate to do something the moment your gone."

"That is what I fear." Godric nodded, sitting down beside me on the couch and taking my hands in his. "I do not want you to be harmed. I promised you six months ago that I would protect you."

"So that's why you want Eric to watch over me?"

"That is what I was hoping for, yes."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "He seems like an asshole to me."

"You have to understand, Elizabeth, that he was created in a time when vampires were one of the most feared creatures to walk this earth. I turned him when I myself was in my most darkened days. I did not teach him as well as I should have. You cannot blame his blind hate towards humans on him; it is all that he knows."

"You changed though. You've said countless of times that you used to despise humans, and now you have one living in your home. Something had to of changed in you. He shouldn't be so...so..."

"So much like the humans are to us?" he smiled sadly. "There is too much hate in the world. I wish we could all live in existence together. That was a wish of ours when we first came out into the public. Unfortunately it's only brought more hate and fear towards us. I hope one day that we can live side by side with one another, harbouring no ill feelings."

"Do you really think that could ever happen?"

"It happened with us, has it not?" He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I never hated vampires." I shrugged. "I never saw anything wrong with any of you trying to live out in the open. I always thought it made you even braver, to not hide what you were anymore. It takes a truly brave person to not be afraid to show who they really are."

"You are much wiser than you give yourself credit for, Elizabeth." He leaned over, laying a kiss to my forehead. "There are the rare humans, like you, that make my hope grow stronger. But for now, this is the way we have to live, hating one another. That is what Eric is accustomed to."

I sighed. "Well then what makes you think he's going to agree to watch over me? He's already stomped out of here once tonight."

"He will come back." He patted my hands. "I have faith in my child. He has a temper, much like I did when I was his age."

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"What is it?"

"It's just funny to hear you speak like that. You look like your barely even eighteen and yet your older than...well everything." my cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Sorry, that was a bit rude."

"Not at all. My appearance does hinder my words, does it not?" his smile widened.

"Could I...could I ask you something personal?" I bit my lip, not sure how he would react to my question.

"You know you are always free to ask whatever it is you would like. I do not judge nor turn away from any question."

"Well," I pushed a stray piece of hair back behind my ear. "I was just wondering...how old were you when you were changed?"

"I was barely the age of sixteen."

"Wow." My mouth gaped open. "So young."

"Yes, I had my whole life still ahead of me. But I do not regret my choice. I was nearly dead when my maker found me and gave me my new life. I feel thankful that I had a second chance, even it is one that has lasted 2000 years."

"I can't even imagine." I leaned back on the couch. "I thought 21 was too young to die when I got attacked. But 16...wow. Do you remember it at all, being alive I mean?"

"Very little. I remember my little brother. But that is it. I've been alive for so long that my memories are long gone."

"Did it...did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt, child?"

I felt embarrassed for even asking. "Did it hurt when you changed?"

A faraway look crossed his face as he stared behind me at the wall. "The amusing thing is, I don't even recall if it did."

"I'm sorry for asking." I looked down.

"Don't be sorry, Elizabeth. It is only natural for you to be curious. May I ask you a question about yourself?"

"It's only fair." I nodded, looking back up at him.

"You don't speak about your family. Are they not worried where you have been for the past six months?"

I knew he would question me about my family sooner or later. It was odd of course, for there to be no contact between my family and I, and I was surprised it took this long for him to ask.

"My parents both died when I was only five. I don't remember them too much, just little things." I could feel tears well in my eyes. I felt robbed that I never had a chance to know my parents. I would never have those cherished moments that every child was supposed to have. I was forced to grow up years before I should have, all because of a drunk driver.

"How did they die?"

"We were driving home from visiting my older brother, he was away at college, and we were hit by a drunk driver. My father was killed instantly. My mother had managed to live to make it to the hospital, but she died there a few hours later, or so my brother told me. I was the only one to survive, with surprisingly hardly a scratch on my body."

"A miracle." He raised a hand up and wiped away a tear I hadn't noticed slipped down my cheek.

"Sometimes I don't think so. There were a lot of times while growing up that I wished I had died with them." I admitted.

"Well I am happy that you did not." An arm wound its way around my shoulders in a comforting manner. "Who raised you?"

"My brother. My grandparents had died long before I was born, and both my parents were only children. He left college to take care of me in our family home. I always felt guilty; making him put his life on hold to take care of me. That's how we moved to Dallas. When I was ten, I was able to convince my brother to go back to school. He got a scholarship and we moved here. It was hard, but we managed."

"You love your brother very much." Godric mused.

"I do...I did..." I felt my voice crack.

"He passed away, didn't he?"

"When I was a freshman in college. He just got sick one day and died a few weeks later. I never went back to school after that. Not having the money. I got a job at the bookstore, and managed to survive off of the small salary. And now I'm here."

"You've had a hard life."

"I try not to look at it like that." I shook my head. "My brother always made sure I had everything I needed. There were a lot of sacrifices made while growing up, for the both of us. But it could have been much worse. I'm thankful I had my brother. I've heard of the horror stories of going through the foster system and orphanages. I couldn't imagine not having my brother there."

"I may not believe in many things, but I do believe in god." His hand brushed away another set of tears. "Ironic, I know. But I do believe that his choices are made for a reason. We live, and we die. Even as vampires, we follow the same path. We each are born and die, just in a much different way."

"I hated god my entire life." My cheeks grew pink. "I always blamed him for taking everyone away from me. But I guess I don't anymore."

"And why is that, child?"

"He sent me you." I gave him a smile. "Vampire or not, you were my angel that night. I prayed to god the entire time, the first time I had ever done so. I thought he would smite me for the hate I held towards him, but then there you were. You still are my angel. You've gotten me through so much. You remind me of my brother to be honest. Always my rock."

"I feel privileged that I was the one to find you that night."

"Well isn't this just heart warming."

I gritted my teeth as Godric looked over the couch towards the doorway to the room. I snuck a glance over my shoulder and glared at the blonde vampire as he leaned against the doorway. I was surprised Godric hadn't heard Eric return to the house. Or else he had, and wanted him to hear everything.

"I'm glad you've returned." Godric stood. "Perhaps we should all sit and talk."

"I've only returned because dawn is near." Eric crossed his arms over his leather jacket, his glaring eyes never leaving me.

I shifted uncomfortably as I gazed down at my lap. I had never had someone hate me as much as Eric did. And for absolutely no other reason than because I was human. He was exactly like all of those vampire haters. Blind hate would get us nowhere in the world. We were only taking steps back with all of this hate towards one another.

"I'll have someone show you to your accommodations." Godric nodded. "But we will continue this conversation tomorrow night, my child."

I could hear the authority in his voice and knew that Eric wouldn't be able to get out of it. Godric was not only Sheriff of this area, making his orders final, but he was also Eric's maker and still clearly held some power over the slightly younger vampire.

"As you wish." Eric spoke, his eyes still boring into me.

"I-I'm going to go up to bed." I stumbled up to my feet, not wanting to be in the same room as the blonde vampire any longer.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Godric pulled me into an embrace. I could see Eric's eyes narrow as I peeked at the vampire, and felt the nerves grow in my body. I was glad Godric wouldn't let any harm come to me, as at that very moment, Eric looked like he wanted to kill something, or rather, someone.

And that someone was me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I woke up earlier than I usually did. I was used to waking up almost exactly when the vampires would, if not just a bit earlier. But today was different. It wasn't even afternoon when I woke. I tried countless of times to go back to sleep after only a couple of hours of sleep, but it was no use. I was too worried about this Eric thing to sleep. So after an hour of arguing with myself, I left the bed mumbling, stumbling my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I was surprised to see Hugo sitting at the island in the kitchen, eating a complete breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. I wasn't used to seeing Hugo during the day. Usually he would leave for his own home after a night with Isabel, and would return later. He worked as a Lawyer during the day, or as best as he could while he dated a vampire.

"Good morning." He spoke, gazing over the paper he was reading. His face went red however, as he looked at what I was wearing.

Usually when I would wake up while it was still day out, I wouldn't care how I looked. Why should I? There was normally no one else but me, and a few human stragglers from the night before, up and enjoying the day. This morning was no different, still wearing the short shorts and thin tank top I had gone to bed with. I was just thankful I had forgotten to take off my bra the night before, giving me a little bit more comfort as I stood in front of the man I hardly knew. While Isabel and I were close, I never really wanted to get to know Hugo. He never went out of his way to get to know me either. It was just a mutual agreement that we would be civil, but not friendly towards one another.

"Morning." I mumbled with a red face as I quickly hurried across the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and the cereal from the counter.

I was always so thankful that Godric made sure that the kitchen was fully stocked at all times. He really went out of his way to make this feel like a real home for me. And it certainly did feel that way. I poured the cereal, forgetting the milk as I knew we were out, and slid down onto a stool across the island from Hugo. The next few moments were silent as we munched away on our meal, before he stood and said something about work. I didn't even wave as he left the room, and moments later, left the house. Letting out a breath, I relaxed and began to enjoy the day. I figured after breakfast I may as well get dressed and head down to the store to get a few things. I hated to always wait for someone else to go do it, or until nightfall set. I was perfectly capable of doing things on my own. And I needed some time out of this house. If Eric was going to somehow be forced to watch over me, I had a feeling that my freedom would be absolutely nonexistent. So I may as well enjoy it while I could.

As I finished my bowl of cereal, I put the dishes into the sink to do later, and headed upstairs to change. I didn't bother on a shower, knowing the Texas humidity would just make me want to take another one later. I pulled on my favourite pair of plaid shorts and a light blue t-shirt while slipping my feet into my sandals. No matter how hard Godric and Isabel tried to get me to become more girly, it just was never going to happen. I had been a tomboy since the day my brother gained guardianship over me. And it wasn't about to change. I'd rather watch sports, get dirty, and use curse words than get dressed up and look like a proper little lady. That just wasn't who I was.

As I made my way out of the house, I waved at one of the human guards that patrolled the large land the house laid on. Godric was adamant on having the guards during the day, to make sure no one from the rising anti-vampire church, The Fellowship of the Sun, tried to destroy the nest. They were the perfect guards too, all large and ready to tackle anyone to the ground. Or just shoot them dead, either way. The guard only nodded as I hopped into the car Godric had given me for my birthday. He really did spoil me far too much. But as I had never lived the life of luxury, having made so many sacrifices as I grew up, it was nice to not have to worry about anything. I was sure that even if I chose to leave the nest, that Godric would make sure I would never have to worry about money every again. He was that gracious. I often wondered how he had accumulated so much money, but found it would be better not to ask. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that anyways.

* * *

It was nearing nightfall when I decided on returning home. I hadn't realized the time had passed until I looked at my phone and saw the time. I had been shopping the entire day, and a handful of bags in the trunk of the car to show for it. I found that shopping relaxed me, almost like therapy in a way. While I wasn't a girly girl, it didn't mean I didn't like shopping. Especially when it wasn't for myself. I bought Isabel a new piece of jewellery I knew she would just love, and Godric another interesting trinket. He had become fascinated with the little things of a human's life ever since I came to live with him. I always loved to see him happy, and whenever I had the chance, I would buy something for him. He always told me I shouldn't, but I felt like it was the only way I could repay him for everything he's done.

I made one last stop to the supermarket before making my way back home, knowing Godric would be worried if I wasn't there when he woke up. I hadn't expected to be gone this long and never thought to write a note. So, in record speed, I zoomed through the grocery store, grabbing everything I needed before walking up to the cash register. There was a long line, making me tap my foot impatiently. I took to glancing at my surroundings, finding that the only thing keeping me sane as the line moved painfully slow. There was a family of four just ahead of me, the two little girls trying to beg their mother for a treat while she tended to their baby sibling. I smiled at the sight and looked to the line beside ours, catching sight of two well put together men. They only had one item in their hands, and looked mighty nervous. I raised an eyebrow as I watched them closely. They looked oddly familiar, though I just couldn't place a name to their faces. I shrugged and looked away, praying for the line to hurry up.

Thankfully it had and I was out of there in no time. As I exited the supermarket, I frowned as I realized that the sun had set, the stars twinkling in the night sky. Godric was going to be a nervous wreck when I got home. I felt guilty and quickened my speed to the car. Finding room in the packed trunk, I put the new purchases in before going to close the door.

That's when I felt hands pushing me forward.

I tried to turn around, but something hard knocked me in the back of the head, causing me to stumble. They took that opportunity to push me forward and right into the trunk. My head hit the edge of it as they pushed me in. I wanted to fight back, and I tried, but I was completely dazed and out of it as I felt my keys being pulled from my hands and the door closed. That was when it hit me. The pain was ignored, the blood now seeping out of my head wound was forgotten, and all I could focus on was that I was now locked into the trunk of my car, my body squishing the bags as I tried to find a way out. I pounded at the closed door, hoping someone would hear. But no one would as the engine was fired up and the car began moving. I screamed, but with the sound of the moving car, no one could hear me.

I began panicking, and against all logic to try and conserve the little air I had left, I continued to scream and yell for help. It was a stupid thing to do, as my hyperventilating began using up the air faster than I would have liked. All I could do was just hope someone could hear me before the inevitable happened. I just squeezed by death months ago, I didn't want another experience. And this time Godric couldn't save me.

I had no idea how long the car had been driving for, and where we could possibly be when it just suddenly stopped. The air was now almost completely out of the trunk after my constant yelling and screaming. I felt light headed, but wasn't sure if that was from the blood loss, being hit in the back of the head, or the lack of air. I decided it was a mixture of the three and continued to try and get help. I tried to listen to what was happening around me, but after the car door was opened and then closed, I couldn't hear a thing. I could have been in the middle of nowhere for all I knew, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"HELP!" I screamed. "Please somebody!"

It felt like hours had passed as I slowly began gasping for air. I got a few last pounds and yells out of me before my eyelids began to drop. I briefly wondered if I would be able to see my brother and parents again once I died. Would I go to heaven? Had they gone to heaven? I didn't even know if I believed heaven existed, but it was the only thought that crossed my mind as I slowly fell unconscious.

And then, as if a miracle had once again occurred in my life, the trunk door was opened.

Or rather it was ripped open.

Before I fully fell unconscious, I blinked and stared up into the face of my saviour, only to be disgusted to find Eric Northman staring down at me.

Fan-friggin-tastic.

* * *

"You never told me that the Fellowship of the Sun has been threatening you."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"You knew it would, or else you wouldn't have asked me to watch over her while you're gone. You knew this would happen."

"I feared it would come to this. I just hoped that it would not."

"Well it has, Godric. Maybe now you won't be so blind to humans. She could lead them all here."

"This is not Elizabeth's fault."

"Don't be so quick to trust her. She's a human."

"She's trustworthy, Eric."

"And she has two ears." I groaned out, tired of the two arguing.

I wasn't sure when I had woken up, but it was long enough to gain a headache from the two exchanging words. I was surprised my rustling hadn't earned their attention at all, and only stopped talking when I spoke.

"Elizabeth, how do you feel?" I felt a hand cupping my cheek.

I sighed at the cold touch. Their ice cold skin never usually bothered me, and in this instance, I thoroughly enjoyed it. I let my eyes open to find that I was in my room, lying on my bed with Godric sitting beside me with a worried expression. I attempted to sit up before Godric wrapped his arms around me and did so for me. I gave him a small smile as one of my hands moved up to lightly touch my forehead where the cut had been. I gave Godric a quizzical look when I realized there wasn't even a scratch to be found.

"I gave you my blood." Godric explained. "It healed the cut."

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone squeezed the life out of me." I admitted, letting the events from earlier wash over me. "How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of hours." Godric answered.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering how I had gotten from the trunk of the car to my bedroom. Though I did remember seeing Eric's face when the door to the trunk was ripped off. I was trying to forget that I now owed Eric my life. Damn that vampire. If it wasn't finding him absolutely gorgeous, than it was being in dept to the vampire. I just couldn't get myself away from that vampire, and I had only just met him!

"One of the vampire guards heard a noise and came to alert us. We were already searching for you when we woke up to find you gone. Eric was the one to find you." Godric informed.

"Unfortunately." Eric muttered, clearly wishing he hadn't been the one to find me.

Godric ignored his progeny and continued to fuss over me. "I don't make rules for you, Elizabeth. But I'm going to have to ask you to not leave the house without someone else with you. Even if it is just one of the human guards."

"Who was it that did it?"

"By the look of the car, we suspect it to be the Fellowship of the Sun sending us a message." Godric sighed.

"What happened to the car?"

"There were some explicit terms written on the hood of it."Godric wouldn't go into details. "They have been threatening us for some time now. It's no surprise that they hate our kind."

"So they figured they would try and kill me to send you a message?" I shuddered at the thought. Maybe this was why I never liked to wander off on my own; my subconscious knew that it wasn't safe. "How could they really believe that killing a human is right in the eyes of god?"

"They're humans; they don't care for anyone but themselves. Such selfish creatures." Eric sneered.

"Not all humans are like that." I snapped, tired of his constant human bashing. "Just like not all vampires are evil."

"We are all evil." He flashed me his fangs, a pang of fear rushing through me.

"Put your fangs away, Eric." Godric gazed over his shoulder as he ordered the blonde vampire. "There is no need for them here."

"If you continue to think this way Godric, they're only going to get worse." The fangs disappeared as Eric's eyes narrowed. "Might as well kill them all before they can do any harm to us."

"You and Stan are narrow minded." Godric shook his head. "There will be no bloodshed because of this."

"You are naive Godric!"

"I am also the sheriff of this area!" Godric stood, and even though he was much shorter than Eric, his authority and age radiated off of him. I almost thought I saw Eric cower for a brief moment before his composure was regained.

Eric didn't say another word as he shot me a dark look before he was out of my room in a flash. I sighed and lay against my pillows, letting my eyes close.

"Rest now, Elizabeth." Godric laid a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Godric." I yawned, the exhaustion setting in.

"You will always be safe here, child. You have nothing to fear." His voice was soft and soon he too had left my room.

I curled up on my bed and let his soothing words drift me off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"_I hate you."_

"_And I despise you" His husky voice was in my ear as his hands roamed up my arms._

_Goosebumps rose on the bare skin as I kept my stare straight ahead. The blonde vampire raised a hand up to my hair, slowly pulling it off my shoulder. I shuddered as unneeded breaths fell on my neck, the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up. An arm slid around my waist, pulling me flush up against his clothed chest. Even from this angle I could feel the muscles that lined his body, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. I wanted to push him away, to shout at him some more. But I couldn't. I couldn't speak, I could barely even breathe. Our surroundings were stopped, as if the world had just stopped turning. As a pair of lips found the top of my neck, I jumped. I hadn't expected his lips to feel so cold on my skin. It felt as if the coldest ice possibly was sliding against my neck, chilling every bone in my body. I felt his body rumble as he chuckled at the reaction, his lips never leaving my neck. The vibration sent a shockwave through me and I began to feel lightheaded. I remembered then to breathe, letting out the breath I had somehow kept in for as long as I had._

"_Your innocence amuses me." his whispered in my ear, his fangs now protruded as they grazed over my earlobe. _

_I let out a small gasp of surprise as he nipped at it softly before letting his tongue trail its way back down my neck. I had never had any experiences with men. The only time I had been kissed was in seventh grade when one of the boys was dared to kiss me. They all felt pity towards me. I was an outcast even back then. I remember running home and crying to my brother. He had wiped away the tears and told me that boys were immature and that I didn't need anyone else but him. I lived by that for the rest of my life. I had one date, and that had been for prom. He ended up finding someone else to leave with anyways. After my brother died, I felt no need for relationships, fearing that they would just be taken from me too. And now since moving in with Godric after the attack, I had lost all interest in finding someone, of finding love. I had all that I needed right here._

_And then this Viking had come along and changed everything. The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he was drop dead gorgeous. He had hated me, he still hated me. But there was something about me, he had said as he walked into my room tonight. He asked me what I was, who I was. I had no answer to his question, and this was how I ended up here, in this predicament. I didn't know what was going to happen, but as his hand snaked its way up my shirt, finding a breast and kneading it with his fingers, I knew I didn't care._

_A moan escaped my lips as I closed my eyes, forgetting that this was a vampire who hated every single thing about me. It didn't matter. What mattered was the way his hand on my breast was feeling, the way that his lips were softly sucking on my neck, driving me absolutely insane. I felt his other hand creep down to my pyjama shorts, sliding his hand between the fabric and my skin. I leaned back into him, letting his hands wander wherever they pleased. His hand glided over my panties, pushing underneath them as his fingers..._

"Elizabeth?"

I snapped up in my bed, panting as my eyes grew as wide as saucers. I looked around wildly noting that I was in my room, lying in my bed with absolutely no blonde Viking around at all. And then I saw Godric, leaning against my doorway, and the colour rose to my cheeks. Had he known what I was dreaming? By the look on his face, I was too embarrassed to even ask. I let out a groan as I plopped back down and pulled a pillow over my burning face. Why the hell had I just been dreaming a very dirty dream about that damn vampire? It wasn't like I liked him, he was an asshole! Alright, so he was drop dead gorgeous, but so was Godric and I weren't exactly having those sorts of dreams about him.

Okay, so there was that one time...

But that was before I got to know Godric and loved him like a brother. This was just...disgusting. I shouldn't be having these kinds of dreams, no matter who they were about. And especially not about Eric Northman. That was just a big no no.

"Are you alright, child?" Godric asked, and I could hear the amusement in his voice. Oh I hated him right now. "Have a good dream?"

"Godric!" I threw my pillow at him.

He caught it with ease, a teasing smile on his face. I noticed that he hardly showed any emotion when others were around. Once in awhile with Isabel, I would see him letting his guard down, and a few times since Eric has been here. But I was the only person who truly saw this man smile, see the worry, see the happiness. I wondered why I was so special for the vampire to feel so at ease with me. We were supposed to be enemies, that's what most humans and vampires were. But I felt so close to him, so connected. He felt like a part of me, as if he truly was my brother.

"How do you feel?" He slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down beside me.

"Good. Have I been sleeping long?"

"Slept the entire day." He informed.

My eyes widened. "Really? Wow, really must have been exhausted."

"You had a long day." Godric patted my arm. "But it's time to get up now. You will be leaving shortly."

I snapped back up in bed. "What?"

"Arrangements have been made. Eric has agreed to watch over you while I am gone. You'll be accompanying him back to Louisiana."

"But...but..."

"Are you really sending me off with a girl who can't even speak?" a bored voice came from the doorway.

I glared at the blonde vampire as he glided into the room. He smirked, staring down at me as if he knew exactly what I had been dreaming. Oh god. I shot him a glare as I pulled my covers over my head.

"I refuse to leave this bed." I moaned.

"Elizabeth, time is short."

"I don't want to go anywhere with him!"

Godric chuckled. Really, he chuckled at my complaining? I pulled my covers down enough so I could glare at him. He took that opportunity to pull them all the way down and put his arms around me. In a flash, I was standing beside him on the floor, looking longingly at my bed. Oh how I wanted to get back in there and never leave. Especially not with Eric. Then again, if I get back in bed, then I might fall asleep and have another one of those dreams...

Maybe I would do better not going to sleep anytime soon.

Yeah, probably for the best.

"Isabel has already packed while you were asleep. I've asked for food to be prepared for you before you leave." Godric squeezed my shoulder before turning and leaving the room.

Of course he didn't take Eric with him. He was still staring at me with that stupid smirk on his face. Well at least that's an improvement. He could have been glaring at me, hating me as usual. Then again, I didn't exactly like that look in his eye as he stepped forward. With his long legs and speed, it didn't take long until he was directly in front of me. I had to crane my neck up to be able to look at him properly. Holy Jesus, this vampire was tall!

"Sleep well, Miss. Cole?"

If I didn't know better, that sounded like a rather loaded question. I chose to ignore it and went to move around him to find something decent to wear. However, he just stepped into my path, not allowing me to move. I narrowed my eyes and glared up at him.

"If you wouldn't mind..." I waved my hand for him to move.

"I do mind."

I gritted my teeth. "If we're going to be leaving soon I need to change."

"You look perfectly fine in that." His blue eyes plunged down my body, making me blush like mad.

I was wearing exactly what I had been in my dream; a short pair of loose PJ shorts and a probably too tight tank top that I refused to get rid of because it was my favourite shirt. I felt absolutely bare underneath his stare and wrapped my arms around myself to try and hide what I could. I really should have put a bra on.

"Of course, you'll need to show a lot more skin at my club." His eyes returned back up to my face, after a long pause of course.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be working for me." His expression drew blank. "If I'm going to be forced to babysit a mere human, I'm at least going to make it worthwhile to myself."

"I never agreed to that." I glared at him.

"You can always remain here. I'm sure Stan would find other things for you to do." He cocked his head to the side, the smirk returning to his face. I noticed the fangs that were now out, causing me to take a step back and into my nightstand. "Your choice Miss. Cole."

He took a step forward, clearly never been taught the whole, personal bubble rule. He raised a hand up to my long hair, twirling a piece with his fingers. He raised the lock up, sniffing it for a moment while his smirk grew wider.

"Oh yes, you will definitely do."

I was too afraid to even ask what that meant.

"What are you?"

Huh? What sort of question was that? "Human obviously."

He tugged on the piece of hair, causing me to wince. "What are you?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

His hand let go of the hair, but moved to the back of my head, grabbing a chunk of hair and yanking my head back. His teeth bared down at me as anger flashed in his eyes.

"I do not have patience with humans. What are you?"

"I-I don't know what you're..."

"Answer me!"

Needless to say, I was scared. I hadn't witnessed an angry vampire before. Not this angry and threatening anyways. Not even the near death experiences I've had by humans could compare to the fear that surged through me from a simple look up into this vampire's face. He yanked at my hair once again, causing me to yelp in pain. I didn't know what he wanted. What did he mean, what was I? Last time I checked, I was human. Unless something happened to me while I was asleep. But nope, still have a beating heart. So what was this all about?

"You taste different. You smell different." He voice was dangerously low as his face was mere inches from mine. "You feel different. What. Are. You?"

"I-I..." My body shook in fear, tears popping in my eyes.

"What are you!"; He shook me roughly as if I were just a rag doll.

"Eric! Retract your fangs!"

Not even the mere sound of his maker's voice pulled Eric out of his furry. He shook me again as I cried out. I thought he was going to sink his teeth into me right then and there, but Godric once again called out to his progeny.

"I said retract you fangs, Eric!"

A low growl emitted from the blonde vampire as he glared daggers at me, his fangs indeed retracting.

"Step away from Elizabeth."

Eric once again, did as he was told, letting his hands fall from me and back to his sides. I was breathing heavily now as my heart raced. I shot towards Godric, who held his arms open for me. I dug my head into his chest, hiding my teary eyes from view.

"I want to know what she is Godric." Eric demanded. "You only told me that she was different, that she was unique. I want to know what the hell that _thing_ is!"

"You need to control yourself, my child."

"I gave her my blood at your request. I saved her life. I deserve answers Godric!"

My body tensed at Eric's shouted statement. He was the one to give me the blood? But Godric had said...

"You lied to me!" I pulled away from Godric, my eyes wide. "You told me you gave me your blood!"

"Elizabeth..."

"Don't Elizabeth me! You lied! You had that asshole," I made sure to glare at Eric, "give me his blood and lied about it!"

"This is not the time or place to discuss this." Godric sighed, looking between Eric and I. "You two are to leave soon."

"Nuh uh! I'm not going anywhere with him. I'll take my chances with Stan." I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"I want to know what that _thing_ is." Eric growled.

"I'm not a thing!" I snapped at him.

He took a menacing step forward, but Godric sped in front of me before he could do anything.

"I want answers Godric." Eric glared. "I want to know what she is."

"What is he talking about; I'm just an ordinary human."

"Godric."

Godric ran a hand down his tired face as he glanced over his shoulder at me before staring up at Eric. He sighed before nodding.

"Elizabeth is a..."

"I'm what Godric? I'm a human for fucks sakes!" I threw my arms up. "What the hell is going on here?"

Godric turned his back on Eric as he laid his hands on my shoulders. "I knew it the moment I could smell you bleeding in that alleyway."

"Knew what?"

"I searched for answers after I fed you my blood. I could feel the power that you possess through our connection. It was stronger than anything I had ever felt before." Godric continued.

"Godric, please tell me what you're talking about."

"I had Eric heal you so he could feel the way that I had, so that he knew that you were special."

"I'm not special." I shook my head wildly. "I'm just me."

"You are an extraordinary young woman, Elizabeth." Godric smiled.

"Godric, please, just tell me what's going on." I pleaded with him.

"You're a telekinesis, Elizabeth."

"I'm a what?" My face paled.

"You're a..."

He never had a chance to finish as I fainted on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I could hear voices around me as I came to. All I wanted to do however, was curl up in a ball and cry. Godric's words sliced through me and it felt like I could hardly breathe. Telekinesis? How could I, Elizabeth Cole, the most normal person possible minus the fact that I now lived with vampires, possibly have the ability to move objects with my mind? It was absolutely absurd! I just didn't believe it. What proof did Godric have? I didn't care how my blood tasted, or smelt, or whatever _feeling_ they got. I was perfectly normal. The vampires were just a little off, that's all. They have been alive for over a thousand years each, so who's to say that they're not mistaking it for something else?

"I expect her to be perfectly healthy when I see her again." Godric's voice cut through my thoughts.

I frowned and made sure my eyes were squeezed shut. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I wasn't in my bed, or any of the couches back at the house. Whatever I was laying on, it was uncomfortably, stuck to my body, and squeaked whenever I moved, which I tried not to do at all.

"I gave you my word, Godric." Eric's voice was cold.

"Do not exploit her gift, Eric. She's just a scared girl."

"Now why would you think I would do a thing like that?" I could just imagine that stupid smirk of his on his face. Stupid vampire for still looking gorgeous when he was looking arrogantly smug.

"I ask this as your maker."

"I agreed to watch over her Godric, you cannot ask the world of me."

"I fear for her safety." There was worry in Godric's voice. "The fellowship has set their sights on her."

Well that's just great. Godric was sending me to Louisiana to get away from trouble, and the fellowship currently has their eye on me. And Eric Northman of all people was the one watching over me. Is it normal to feel this freaked out? I suppose no one can blame me. Eric didn't exactly scream comfort and safety. On the other hand, Godric was his maker, and if there was one thing about Eric that I did admire, it was that he was fiercely loyal, even after all of this time. He would still follow the orders of his creator; still listen to his wise words. Eric didn't seem like the type to take orders well, but he was loyal, and that was the only thing that I could hope would keep me safe. He wouldn't let me get hurt if Godric asked him to keep me safe. Or at least I hoped not.

"Protect her Eric, that's all I ask of you."

I felt a hand brush away the hair that was tickling my nose before a soft kiss was laid on my forehead.

"We will see one another soon, little one." Godric whispered in my ear before his presence was just suddenly gone.

I felt absolutely empty knowing Godric was no gone. I would be without him for a month. I had depended on the vampire for so long now that being away from my guiding force seemed foreign to me. I hadn't relied on someone since I was 19, and now suddenly it felt like I couldn't function without Godric around. It was absolutely insane and ridiculous of course. I was a grown woman; I could live without him for a month. But he felt like such a big part of me that it saddened me to be apart from him. He had been there when no one else was. He saved me from death itself. He was my angel sent from a god I wasn't even sure existed half of the time. And now I was being thrown into the hands of the devil himself. I was scared; I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. I was scared that the fellowship would come to Louisiana and try to send a message to Godric and all vampires through me. I was scared that Eric would go behind Godric's word and kill me. Hell, I was even scared that Godric wouldn't want me back! I was 22 years old, and I felt like that scared little five years old that just lost her parents. I had gone through that once, and gone through it again when my brother died. I couldn't go through it again with Godric. I wasn't sure if I could emotionally handle that.

A sudden jolt caused me to fly off of where I was lying and smash to the ground. I groaned loudly as I rubbed my head where I had hit the wall. I heard a snicker as wherever we were began to move, and I slowly began to realize that we were on the plane heading to Louisiana. I opened my eyes finally and glared up at Eric, who I was now sprawled on the floor in front of. He was staring down at me with that large smirk, and all I wanted to do was smack it off his face. Of course that wouldn't happen as the vampire was stronger than I ever would be, but it was a secret wish of mine at least.

"My, my, ever the graceful one, aren't we?" the sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

"You're an ass." My eyes narrowed as I managed to push myself up into the seat directly across from him. I crossed my arms stubbornly as I looked around the plane.

I had to admit, the air service that catered to vampires really was top notch. The plane was private, holding only a total of 8 seats. The seats were the most comfortable seats I've ever flown in. I've only been on a plan a handful of times in my life, but never had it been this comfortable. I wouldn't admit it out loud to Eric of course, who was staring intently at me.

"Buckle up."

"You aren't." I snapped at him.

"I'm also a thousand years old."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I shot back.

He snickered before reaching his hands over, grasping the two ends of the seat buckles. I stiffened at how close he now was, his long legs touching mine, his face barely an inch away. My heart was racing as he buckled the belt painfully slow, dragging out the moment as much as he could. His eyes never left mine, his smirk only growing wider as I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at him any longer. I felt his hands linger on my waist, tracing just above the buckle, causing goose bumps to rise on any exposed skin. Suddenly the plane took off, forcing Eric further towards me. The only thing keeping the vampire from crushing into me were his hands that were now gripping the arm rests on either side of me. His arms were touching mine, and a shock ran through my rigid body. I barely breathed as his hot unneeded breath fell on my face.

My mind went back to that dream I had before waking up tonight and my cheeks grew a deep shade of red. The moment I remembered it, I couldn't deny that I became aroused. He was just so damn close. My hormones were going wild by this point. He must have felt the change in emotion from me as he chuckled, drawing closer if that was even remotely possible. Damn blood bond. Why did Godric have to go let Eric give me his blood? Now the asshole was going to know what I was feeling, and where I was 24/7. Of course it has its advantages, but at the present moment, this wasn't one of them.

"Am I exciting you, Miss. Cole?" his husky voice asked lowly.

"N-No." It was all I could trust myself to say.

"You and I both know that is a lie."

"I-It's not."

The plane was levelling out now, but Eric refused to move an inch.

"I can feel you at all times, Miss Cole."

"P-Please don't c-call me that." I stuttered.

"What would you like me to call you, human?"

"E-Ellie."

"But Elizabeth is such a beautiful name."

My body felt on fire as his ice cold lips brushed against my jaw. Was it completely wrong of me to want to jump the vampire right now? Probably, yes. But I was a 22 year old girl with a very hot, blonde Viking at my disposal, what else was I supposed to want to do? Talking was overrated.

"I excite you, don't I Elizabeth?" his lips vibrated against my skin as he spoke. "Do yourself a favour and don't lie to me."

"Y-yes." I admitted, hating myself for doing so. Just because I wanted to jump him, didn't mean I wanted him to know that.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Eric suddenly pulled back.

My breathing was heavy as I slowly opened my eyes, not feeling the vampire's presence any longer. He was back in his seat, his gaze falling on something, or rather someone, behind me. I looked over the seat, and raised an eyebrow as the stewardess flashed Eric a seductive smile. Really, could that outfit be any shorter or tighter?

"I have matters to attend to." He stood with grace, throwing me a smirk before briskly walking past me.

I rolled my eyes as I kept my eyes strictly ahead. I did not need to know what was going on in the bathroom I just heard them enter. I sighed as I tried to relax, not letting what had just happened between Eric and I bother me. He had a thousand years to practice manipulating and getting whatever he wanted. He probably just wanted to use me and whatever powers it was that I had, for his own personal gain. That was it. The fact that Godric asked this of him was just a minor detail. I knew what kind of person, or rather, vampire, Eric Northman was.

However, that didn't mean that I didn't want to poke that stewardess' eyes out for currently doing it with the vampire that I was oh so close to jumping myself.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I thought of a vampire bar, but as I stepped into Fangtasia after Eric hours later, I certainly wasn't expecting what I found. The floor was black as the walls shined a blood red. Not very original, but considering people were here for the vampires, the interior design didn't matter too much. It was the people that amazed me. It was easy to pick out the vampires. If their fangs weren't out, than it was the paleness and grace that they conducted themselves with. The humans in the bar were, I was sorry to say, just pathetic. Some dressed as Goth and Punk as they could to try and fit in, but it only set them further apart. Then there were the ridiculous tourists that made the place seem like a vampire Disneyland with their capes and fake fangs. I giggled at the sight of most of them, trying to get photos of the vampires. There was even a booth close to the door that was selling merchandise!

I moved my attention back to Eric to find that he was now chatting with a blonde, whose eyes were on me with interest. That must have been Pam, from the way she leaned into him, rolled her eyes, but nodded in a loyal fashion to whatever Eric was saying. Godric had informed me that Eric had his own child that he had turned a long time ago. I wondered how their relationship was compared to the one Eric had to Godric. Despite his attempt to get out of watching me, it was obvious that in the end Eric would have caved and followed his maker's orders.

It was then that I realized I stuck out like a sore thumb, most of the patrons in the bar watching me closely. I glanced down at my simple shorts and a tank top and shifted uneasily as I stood by the bar while Eric and Pam continued to talk. I was happy I wore what I had, Louisiana much more humid than even Texas was, but I couldn't help but feel out of place. I didn't exactly want to draw attention to myself in a vampire bar of all places.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." A voice was in my ear.

I spun around, surprised at the voice, and found a dark haired, pale man that was obviously a vampire. If it weren't for the fangs that were being flashed at me, than it was the cold eyes that gave him away. There was no life in them. Even Eric's eyes held a certain spark. But not this vampire. I shuddered as I stared into those eyes before quickly looking away. There was no way I was going to get caught being glamoured by a strange vampire.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here all alone?" There was a smirk on his face, the fangs making the look even more terrifying as he reached up and brushed some hair out of my face.

I tensed at the ice cold touch, moving backwards. Thankfully I didn't need to figure out a nice way to turn the vampire down as Eric clasped a hand over my arm and yanked me to his side. His fangs were bared down at the shorter vampire, a growl emitting from the back of his throat. I was a bit surprised, and I believe Pam was too as she raised an eyebrow at Eric. The other vampire backed down immediately and hurried off to find another human to try and glamour into being a meal. Eric, meanwhile, began dragging me towards the back of the bar where a hallway led to a group of doors. Two were marked as bathrooms, closer to the main floor, while the one we stopped at had 'employees only' plastered across it. He pushed the door open, not even giving me a glance as he pulled me into the room. I was pushed down onto a leather couch as he sat behind his desk. I could feel his stare lingering on me for a moment before he began shuffling papers around on his desk. I looked around the office, trying to keep myself occupied. There was a bookcase to one side, and storage shelves beside that. A filing cabinet was on the other side of the room, leaving only the desk and couch to take over the rest of the space in the office. There wasn't much to look at, nothing personal in the room. I sighed and sat back on the couch, fidgeting with my hands. My fingers began drumming on my kneecap after a bit, growing bored quickly.

"Stop that."

I jumped at the voice, my eyes going to Eric. There was an annoyed expression on his face, and I quickly clasped my hands together. I bit my bottom lip hard as gazed down at my lap, his blue eyes still boring into me. I hadn't realized I began fidgeting with my hands again, drumming my fingers on my leg out of habit, until a hand wrapped around my wrist painfully. I yelped in pain as I glared up at Eric, who was now hovering over me, his fangs out. At the mere sight of them my eyes widened and I leaned away from him. My reaction pleased him as loosened his grip on my wrist, letting it go a moment later. I sighed out of relief, but tensed right back up when he placed his hands on either side of my head on the back of the couch, trapped me against it. I gulped as his fangs were only inches away, fear surging through me. Surely he wouldn't kill me on only the first night here, would he?

"When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it." He voice was low, but surprisingly calm. "Is that understood?"

"I'm not some slave." The stubborn, idiotic side of me, argued.

His eyes narrowed. "I do not take lightly to back talk. You will follow my orders, or else."

"Or else, what?" I challenged. I was just asking to be killed, wasn't I?

"Or else Godric won't be returned his human." He grew even closer, grabbing a chunk of hair and yanking my head to the side. His fangs were placed on my neck, and the fear grew even stronger. I knew he could not only feel the fear, but smell it as well. Godric had once told me that vampires could smell more than just blood. Fear was what drove them over the edge, making the thrill of the kill that much more exciting. I tried to calm myself down, but it was rather hard when fangs were grazing across my neck threateningly.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out, hoping this would please him enough. "P-Please don't kill me."

"I can smell just how pathetic you are, begging for your life." His voice was smooth, but his words were cruel. "I'll spare your life for now."

His fangs were still on my neck however, and as I tried to shift away from him, I ended up nicking myself on the razor sharp teeth. I winced as Eric's hold on me tightened. I felt his tongue lightly dancing over the tiny wound, licking at the small drop of blood.

"Yes, you are a delicious one, aren't you?" he licked my neck one last time before pulling back up to look me in the eye. There was a smirk on his face, his fangs retracting. "You're lucky, that will keep you alive longer."

I shuddered at his words. He snickered and in a flash he was back behind his desk, looking over paperwork. I let out a heavy sigh as I ran a hand over my neck, subconsciously rubbing it. If this was any indication of how this next month was going to go, I was beginning to regret ever getting mixed up with vampires in the first place.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to mentioned a quick little thing that came out of a review, I do mean to have Elizabeth have the power of Telekinesis, not the power of a telepath. I wanted someone different than Sookie running around. Sookie and Bill btw, should be making an appearance in the story at some point in the next chapter or two. there's going to be lots of Eric/Elizabeth bonding...or lack of bonding to come lol


	7. Chapter 7

Bit of a warning: there is a slightly disturbing scene in this chapter, just a heads up.

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven:**

I yawned as the night wore on. I wasn't sure of the time anymore, but knew it was well into the night. I was still exhausted from the events in the past couple of days, and found myself fading fast. As Pam entered Eric's office to inform him that the club had been locked up, I realized just how late it was. I was curled up on the couch, not having moved from the piece of furniture in case it infuriated Eric. He had come and gone throughout the night, but I barely noticed. I kept my thoughts to myself, trying to do whatever I could to not annoy him. It was obvious that he had little tolerance for a human. As my eyes began to droop, I just couldn't help but speak for the first time in hours.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked, yanking once again.

Eric's eyes moved up from the mail he was sorting through, and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. There was just something about him that didn't feel right. I had always found comfort when I was in Godric and even Isabel's presence. I felt nothing but discomfort and fear as I sat across the room from Eric, knowing that at any moment he could get bored of me and kill me, despite the orders from his maker. Could he even do that? Could he kill me against the wishes of his maker? I didn't quite understand the connection and bond between a maker and his child. For all I knew, Eric could easily do just that.

"There."

"What?" I blinked and sat up straight, thinking I had heard him wrong.

"You will sleep there." He pointed a long finger at the couch, his face expressionless.

My mouth dropped open. "Excuse me? You want me to sleep on a couch?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"I was never ordered to give you five star accommodations. You should be lucky I'm not making you sleep out with the garbage where you belong." He sneered.

"But..."

Before I knew it, he was before me, his hand grasping tightly around my neck. I yelped out in surprise as he pulled me up to my feet roughly by his grip on my neck, squeezing tightly. I raked at his hand, trying to pull his hold away. It was no use of course. He had more power than I would ever have, it was absolutely useless to try and fight him. I whimpered as he yanked me across the room and out the door, still holding me tightly by the neck. I began to feel lightheaded as oxygen was slowly stolen from me. I knew what he was doing the moment that we reached the back door of the club and he tore it open. I struggled harder as he pulled me through the door and tossed me into the side of the dumpster that was across from the door. I winced as my back hit with the metal dumpster, staring at Eric in shock.

"Sweet dreams Miss. Cole." He snarled before taking a step back inside of the building, and with a click, the door was closed and locked behind him.

My eyes were as wide as saucers as I stared at the door. This was a joke right? He was going to come back out here, laugh and tell me it was all a joke. He just had to. But I knew that wasn't going to happen deep down inside. Eric wasn't the type of person, or vampire, to play games. He had been dead serious when he threw me out here, leaving me to the disposal of the night. I shuddered as I gazed around the dark alleyway behind the bar. I could see the street at the far end of the alleyway, but I didn't make my way to it. What if there were still Vampires out roaming the streets before dawn? They would see me as fresh meat and I wouldn't stand a chance. However, I didn't just want to be a sitting duck. It was smelly and repulsive back here.

"Why the hell did Godric leave me with him?" I grumbled to myself as I stuck my hands into my pockets, trying to search for something that could help me.

My one hand grasped around my phone that was still settled in one pocket, while the other hand grasped around a wad of paper that made my eyebrows rise in surprise. I pulled the wad out to find that it was folded bills, held together by an elastic band. I wondered how in the world I had gotten such cash, and when.

"Godric." I shook my head with a tiny smile. I didn't even need to ask. He must have slipped me the money while I was still unconscious. Even when he was sending me away, he was still trying to take care of me. Maybe this was his way of knowing Eric might pull something like this, or it could have just been an innocent gift. Either way, I was happy for it and made sure to thank him the next time we spoke.

Now knowing I could find a cheap motel close by to sleep for the day, I slowly began out of the alleyway. I glanced around me constantly, keeping my eyes glued to the dark shadows of the night. I could never tell if I was ever truly alone. Living with vampires for half of a year taught me that they could be anywhere without your knowing. I made sure to keep alert as I made my way to the road and gazed around my surroundings. I could spot a motel down at the end of the street and decided it was my best bet. From looking at my phone, there were still a couple of hours before daylight, which meant that vampires were still roaming about the city. I didn't want to get caught alone on the streets, so I hurried my pace up.

When I arrived, I got a room with ease, though not after the sketchy managed gave me a good once over. I felt disgusted at his stare and quickly tore out of sight of the aging man and found my room. I stopped off at the candy and pop machine to get myself something to eat as I hadn't eaten since the plane ride. I didn't hold any high expectation for the motel room, and was just glad that the carpet and bed sheets looked clean enough. I kicked off my shoes, locked the door tight, and plopped down onto the bed. I didn't even have a chance to rip open my bag of chips before I was dozing off to sleep.

* * *

"_You're a naughty girl."_

_I moaned as the cold lips trailed across my body, driving every single sense insane. My eyes were closed as I relished in the touch of his hands kneading my breasts. The kisses continued farther and farther south until they met with the thin fabric of my panties. With a single yank, they were ripped off of my body, leaving me absolutely naked. I opened my eyes then, his blue eyes connecting with my green orbs. My arousal peaked as I saw him between my legs, that smirk of his wrapped on his face. I shook with intensity as his hands continued to play with my breasts. Who knew I could find such pleasure from a vampire?_

_Eric's lips travelled down each leg, taking his sweet time. He tickled my toes with his tongue, sucking on each one before trailing his lips back up my legs. He softly sucked on the bare skin as he met with my inner thigh, send a shockwave through me. His hands left my breasts, and I let out a moan of displeasure. He silenced me immediately as his fingers danced over my stomach, inching towards the spot I had been craving to be touched. I was only silent for a moment however, before the moans of pleasure returned. His fingers were doing a number as they reached their destination. My back arched as his tongue..._

I awoke with a sudden start, snapping up in the bed with sweat dripping off of my face. I looked around the darkened room, trying to remember where I was. Seeing that I was still in the motel room, and very much alone, I sighed and flopped back on the bed. These damn sexual fantasies were going to be the end of me. Even after he threw me out like garbage, I was still having these dirty dreams about the vampire. This couldn't have been normal. Why did the asshole have to be so gorgeous?

I groaned as I rolled onto my side, glancing at the alarm clock that was in the room. I saw that it was just past sunset, and wondered if Eric would even realize that I wasn't outside of the club anymore. What did he expect anyways? There was no way I was going to sleep out there. Though I knew he was going to be angry, or furious. But it wasn't like I could go back in time and fix it now. I would just have to deal with the consequences of my choice.

A sudden bang jostled me out of my thoughts. I rose up into a sitting position on the bed, staring around to find the source of the noise. When another bang sounded, my head shot towards the door. I could hear low murmurs just outside the door, as if there were people talking. The banging persisted, causing fear to shake through me. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and tapped in the familiar phone number. I knew Godric was too far away to help, but maybe he would be able to reach out to Eric. I didn't exactly like the blonde vampire, but I also knew that I was an idiot if I thought that I could handle myself against the fellowship. They had already tried to kill me this week back in Dallas. I didn't understand how to tap into the powers Godric was sure I possessed. I had no possible way to defend myself and I was scared. I hated admitting my weaknesses, but my fear was too strong right now to care about my pride.

"Please pick up, please pick up." I whispered to myself as I held the phone close to my ear, slowly inching to the other side of the bed as the banging became louder. "Come on, Godric please..."

"Hello Elizabeth." The smooth voice immediately comforted me.

"Oh Godric!" I could feel the tears popping in my eyes.

"You're upset." He stated, and I could just imagine the frown on his face. "I thought I had felt you're distress. What is the matter, child?"

"Godric, I think..." I gazed at the door, a look of horror crossing my face as I saw the door shaking violently, the handle and lock slowly but surely breaking from the amount of force on the other side of the door. "Godric I'm scared. I think the fellowship found me already."

"Where's Eric?"

"I-I don't know. At the club?"

"He is not with you?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

I didn't want to get Eric in trouble with his maker, knowing that would just be taken out on me. But I had no choice if I wanted to get out of this alive.

"I'm at a motel down the street from the club. I left after he tossed me out into the alley behind the club." I explained. "I found the money in my pocket and I came here to sleep. And then..."

"Is there any other way to get out of the room?"

I looked around every inch of the room that I could see. I was too scared to leave the bed, or turn on a light. "I-I can't find one. Godric I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"You will not be harmed. I need you to find somewhere to hide. Right now. Make as little sound as possible. Do you understand me?"

"But what if they find me?"

"Just do it Elizabeth. I will not let you get harmed. I promised you that six months ago. Trust me."

I knew that I could. Whatever Godric could do from where he was, he would surely do it. Even if that did mean calling Eric and having to deal with him later. I didn't care. All I wanted was to get out of here. The dark alleyway seemed like a much more appealing option right now. The phone went dead, but I hardly cared as I tossed it away and went to scramble off of the bed. Before that I could however, another bang sounded, and this time, broke the door open. I screamed and tried to get away, but a hand clasped over my ankle and yanked me down the bed. I could see three large men now in the room, cruel smirks on their faces. They reminded me of the two men that attacked me six months ago, the same redneck biker look to them. Their appearances alone scared me, but it was the rope in one of their hands, and a gun that another held that caused the tears and screams to grow more desperate.

"Shut up you fangbanger!" the one who had a hold on my leg backhanded me, my face snapping to the side.

"Please, please leave me alone!" I pleaded with him in hysterics.

"You're going to burn in hell for being a vampire whore." The man with a gun snarled at me.

"You're going to burn just like all of the others. You are a sin to the world." The one with the rope took a step forward. "Let's shut this whore up."

"Please!" there were tears streaming down my face as I struggled against the grip of the man. He wasn't as strong as Eric was, but he was still strong nonetheless. "Please don't!"

"How does it feel to defy god, you little whore!" I was backhanded again, causing another scream to emit from my lips.

"Shut her up Mack!"

"With pleasure."

I let out another scream and tried with all my might to kick and scratch at the man. I managed to kick him in the leg, making him stumble backwards. I used the opportunity to jump off the bed and attempt towards the door. But a hand flew out and grasped my hair, yanking me backwards and back on the bed. I cried out as I tried to get away again, only for the man with the gun to point it at my head. I stopped immediately, my eyes wide. I wasn't stupid. I knew he would shoot me. I knew I was going to probably die anyways, but if I could stretch it out as much as possible, maybe Eric, or anyone for that matter, would save me. It was a slim chance of course, but I believed Godric when he told me I wouldn't be dying tonight.

"Vampires will just fuck anything these days." The one I had kicked looked down at me in disgust. "Or are you just a good lay?"

"I wonder what all the fuss is about." The man with the gun cocked his head to the side. "Maybe we should find out."

I shook my head wildly, again trying to struggle out of the strong hands holding me down onto the bed. The gun came up to my head, pushing into the side causing me to stop immediately.

"I'll blow your brains out, fangbanger!"

"Please, please you don't have to do this. Please." I begged.

"Shut up!"

I whimpered as the butt of the gun met with side of my head painfully. I could feel blood beginning to drip down the side of my face, but I didn't dare make another sound. I didn't want to die. Not like this.

"Tie her up so she can't get away." the one wielding the gun ordered.

Mack, who I had kicked, nodded and grabbed the rope that had fallen to the ground, a sadistic look on his face. I couldn't help but struggle as he grabbed each wrist, trying them to either side of the headboard. I knew beyond a doubt that if I didn't find a way to get out of here now, than I wouldn't be able to escape getting raped. I cried, screamed, begged. I kicked my legs, as they had yet to be tied down to anything, and was happy when I had been back to kick Mack in the face. However, that just caused one of the others to grow angrier, pulling out a knife and putting it up against my neck. I stiffened, frozen to the spot in fear as I felt the cool metal on my neck. One false move and I would be dead. I tried to not even breathe as the flat part of the blade pushed into my neck, testing to see what I would do. I slumped against the bed, losing all control and causing the men to laugh cruelly.

"Hurry up and let's get to the good part." Mack rubbed a hand down his face, a look of pure glee on his face as his eyes travelled down my body.

I knew what he was thinking, I knew what they were all thinking, and I was scared as hell. I didn't want to be raped just as much as I didn't want to die. Godric had saved the day the last time, but Godric couldn't do the same now. I was alone, absolutely alone.

"Look at these." One of the men grasped the hem of my shirt and pushed the fabric up, uncovering my bra covered breasts. "Look at these beauties."

I yelped as he gripped onto a breast tightly, squeezing and twisting painfully. I whimpered as another hand came and did the same to the other breast. Mack was more interested in what lay beneath my shorts however, and began tugging on them. My mind was travelling a mile a minute as I tried to figure out a way to get out of this, and quickly. My shorts were being tugged off of my legs, with a bit of struggle as I kicked my legs out. But they were slipped off, leaving me in my panties. It was then that I remembered something. Godric had known I was upset and scared from another state, all because of the blood bond we shared. He wasn't the only vampire I had taken blood from however. Could Eric feel my distress? Could he feel my fear, how scared I was? Did he know, without Godric telling him, that I was in danger?

Did he even care?

I couldn't think like that, and all I could do was scream as loud as I could.

"ERIC!" I didn't care that the metal of the knife was digging into the skin of my neck, I just had to try. I wasn't sure if he could hear me from this distance, but maybe he could _feel_ me yelling for him. "ERIC!"

"Shut up whore!" the razor sharp edge of the knife was on my neck now, casing my neck to sting. "I'll slice your throat out."

"Please..." I begged, squirming as Mack slipped his fingers around my panties. "Please!"

They just all laughed cruelly as they continued to assault my body, have their way with me before eventually killing me. I tried to call for Eric again, but the knife kept me from doing so. All I could do was lay there, at their mercy, with my eyes closed and wishing that they would just kill me already.

And then, as if by some miracle, the hands were gone.

"What the fuck!" Mack yelled.

The others were screaming at the top of their lungs. I could no longer feel them on the bed, but I could hear their screams of pain. I could fear the flesh being torn; I could smell the horrendous smell of blood in the room. My body was tense as the screams slowly began to die down, until there was an eerie silence in the room. I kept my eyes firmly closed, too scared to open them. It wasn't until I felt a presence beside me that I began struggling again.

"Stop."

But I couldn't stop, not even Eric's cool commanding voice could calm me down. I was still crying and struggling like mad. I felt his cold hands on my wrists, trying to free them, and I screamed. It felt like my body was on fire from just one touch, and I knew that I was now scarred from the unwanted hands on my body. This was exactly what had happened the last time. But Godric had been there. He had helped me through it. Not this time, however. He wasn't here; he couldn't hold me and promise me everything would be alright. I was left with Eric, who I was sure if it hadn't been for Godric demanding it, would be more than happy to see these three kill me. I sobbed like I never had before as Eric fought against my struggling form and free both of my wrists. My eyes remained closed as I tried to scramble off the bed. Eric let me do so, and the minute my feet touched the floor, I slipped on a puddle of a thick substance. My cries were louder now as I crawled backwards until my back hit the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest. I was thankful that my panties were still in place, or else Eric would have gotten a show. I pulled down my shirt to cover whatever I could, and sobbed into my knees. I didn't care about anything else around me as I just cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"I need you and Chow to clean this up. I don't care about your shoes Pam, just do it."

I could hear the frustration in Eric's voice as he talked with Pam over the phone. I still sat in the corner, arms wrapped around myself. I was no longer crying, having cried every possible tear. I felt exhausted from fighting, from crying, from everything that had happened. How could this all be happening to be? Haven't I had enough go wrong with my life? I lost my parents, I lost my brother, I almost died six months ago, and have had two more near death experiences in the past few days. I was tired of it all. I just wanted to live a normal, happy, healthy life. Was that even possible anymore? Why was I chosen to endure all of this pain? Was this God's way of punishing me?

"We need to leave."

I didn't say a word as I kept my cheek pressed against my knees, my eyes closed tightly. I didn't want to open them. I knew that there was a mess in the room. I could feel the blood pooling around me. I had my own blood to deal with, I didn't want to stare at the bodily fluids of the men who had just tried to rape and kill me. They deserved to die, but that didn't mean I wanted to witness their bodies in such a horrid way. I would never be able to get the image out of my head.

"Elizabeth," Eric's voice was cool as he knelt down beside me. "We need to leave."

I felt a hand floating across my cheek and I shrieked out, scrambling to get away from his touch. My eyes were open now as I stared at him in fright. I became even more scared when I saw the state he was in. There was blood on his clothes, as well as dried onto his face around his mouth. And then my eyes caught the sight of the room. My eyes welled with tears I didn't even know I still had as I stared at the blood. There was just so much blood. And body parts. It was everywhere. The walls and floor were covered in it, as were the bed, the ceiling, the furniture, and even myself. My heart was racing as I began panicking. I tried to rub the blood off of me, ignoring the pain as I brushed over the bruises. I just wanted the blood to be gone. I wanted this to all be over.

"You need to calm down." Eric's hand grasped my wrists, ignoring my cries of protest and struggling. "Elizabeth!"

I shook my head wildly as I tried to fight against him. He sighed and let one of my wrists go, only to clasp onto my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Listen to me Elizabeth." His voice was surprisingly smooth and calm. "You are safe now."

"N-No, get away from me. Please don't hurt me." I was blinded by my fear, not even caring that Eric had come here to help me. I couldn't take anyone touching me. Not now. Not by him.

"You need to calm down." His eyes bored into me.

It felt like a rush of calm just swept through me as my eyes remained connected with his. There was no thought travelling through my mind as my body slumped forward. There was a haze surrounding me and my thoughts, and I wondered for a brief moment if this was what it felt like to be glamoured. But I didn't even care at the moment. I could feel his arms slip around me and soon I was being lifted up into his arms. I closed my eyes firmly as he walked with ease across the room before suddenly stopping.

"Clean it up as soon as you can." Eric spoke.

"You're going to owe me new shoes." I could hear Pam's annoyed voice.

"Just do it Pam."

"Yes master." There was sarcasm in her tone.

I let my head fall onto Eric's shoulder as he used his speed to run down the street, and in a matter of seconds we were inside of Fangtasia. I reopened my eyes when I was suddenly tossed onto the ground, wincing as my body hit the floor with a thud. I looked up and was absolutely petrified by the look on the bloodied face of Eric. I tried to crawl backwards, but in a flash he was pinning me to the ground, baring his fangs down at me.

"I will not tolerate your disobedience." He growled. "Nor will I tolerate your ruckus in _my_ city. You mean absolutely nothing to me. If it weren't for my maker ordering me, I would have left you to die."

So I had been right, he really would have just let me die at their hands.

"As Sheriff, I have every right of punishing you for causing a disturbance." His face was inching closer, yanking my head to the side to reveal my neck. I whimpered, my throat too sore from all the screaming to do much more. "You will follow my orders in the future, or else. Is that understood?"

I could do nothing but nod, my eyes wide.

"Now clean yourself up, your dirtying my club." A look of disgust crossed his face as he stood away from me a moment later. "And then you can clean up the mess you made. And the _entire_ club before we open."

I opened my mouth to argue, but once those fangs were flashed at me, I nodded and curled up into a ball. He shook his head and strode right on by me, not giving me a second glance. I let out soft sobs as I just stayed on the floor for a bit. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

"NOW!" Eric roared.

I scrambled to my feet, stumbling as I did so. My legs were weak and I hardly could stay standing, but I somehow made it to the bathroom. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror as I began scrubbing at every inch of skin possible. I tried my best to try and get the blood off of me and out of my hair, wishing I had a shower right about now. But I did what I could before looking down at my bloodied tank top and ripped panties. Before I even had a chance to figure out what to do about what I was wearing, the door to the bathroom opened. I yelped and tried to hide myself, but a snicker stopped me. I glared as Pam glided in, looking far better than I did. I saw the blood on her arms, and spots on her outfit, but compared to how Eric and I looked after leaving the motel room, she looked fabulous.

"Here." She tossed a bundle at me. "Put those on."

I was glad that my suitcase was still in Eric's office. I slipped into one of the stalls and gladly put on a loose pair of shorts and an old t-shirt of my brother's. I let myself linger in the stall for a moment, waiting until Pam left. I sniffed at the collar of the shirt, my brother's scent almost gone. But the cologne he used to wear was still there. It was barely there, but I could still faintly smell it. I didn't wear the shirt much, and washed it as little as possible. It was one of the few things of my brother's I still had. it was more of a sense of comfort than anything else. But I suppose now more than ever I needed something of my brother close to me, comforting me at a time of need.

Eventually I pulled myself out of the bathroom, pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail with the hair tie I had found in the pocket of the shorts. I sighed when I saw the cleaning supplies sitting beside the bar. Eric wasn't kidding when he ordered me to clean. I thought he would at least have somewhat of a heart and let me rest for the night. I figured this was the job he wanted me to do here, but did he really have to make me do this tonight? At the mere sight of the blood that had stained the ground where I was lying, tears popped in my eyes. The memories were fresh, playing before me like a movie. I rubbed my eyes repeatedly but the images just wouldn't go away. So I did the only thing I could do, and I cleaned. I suppose in some aspect, it was something I needed, to keep myself busy. But it just wouldn't work. My mind would continue to go back to what had transpired and I would start to tear up all over again. I worked harder every time, scrubbing the floor, the walls, the tables, as hard and as forceful as I could. By the time I had finished, there were only minutes before the club was due to open, and the place was absolutely sparkling. I didn't have a moment to admire my work as Pam ordered me back into Eric's office.

I was hesitant as I stood outside of the office door. I didn't want to go in there. I didn't want to face Eric. I didn't want a moment to think. I knew that if I didn't have the cleaning to keep me half busy, I would have ended up just sitting in the middle of the room and balled my eyes out. The moment I stepped into the room, I would be brought into silence, and forced to return to the memories of tonight. And I just didn't want that. I was too scared, I was terrified. I couldn't imagine what sleeping would do. I remember how hard it was to go through this once, when I had Godric there to hold my hand. This was going to be even worse. There was no guiding force to help me this time.

"She's alive Godric, that's all that you asked from me." I could hear Eric's annoyed voice from inside the room.

Intrigued, I leaned an ear against the door.

"She's cleaning. What did you expect Godric? She got my club dirty. It is her fault. If she hadn't run off, then the fellowship wouldn't have found her."

What I wanted to know, however, was how they even knew I was here. I just got here. How had they known I was in Louisiana? Unless...

"I don't know how they knew. Someone from the air service? Or a traitor amongst your nest. I do not know, nor care. I need to go, I have business."

Before I could even step back from the door, it was swung open. I tried to look as innocent as possible, but Eric's eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Eavesdropping is a punishable offence." He growled as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the room. "Now you're going to sit here and not leave."

I nodded, keeping my gaze trained to the side so to not have to look at him. I spotted my cell phone lying on the desk, and made a move towards it. He stopped me however, roughly gabbing onto my shoulders and keeping me in place.

"Do not touch it. You are to sit and nothing else. Or else."

I gulped and nodded again. He glared at me, his fangs out as if to scare me. Well he certainly did his job. My bottom lip trembled as my body shook. He seemed pleased as he let me go, leaving his office with a slam of the door. I made it to the couch just in time to collapse onto it in a fit of sobs.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted Godric.

* * *

I sat curled up on the leather couch for hours. I had lost track of time, but I didn't care. The exhaustion of the night had set in, but I wouldn't allow myself to sleep. I was too scared. The images were flashing constantly in my mind, and I knew falling asleep would just make it worse. I didn't want to relive what had happened earlier. I just wanted to forget. I remembered the nightmares I had had the first time this happened, the nightmares I would still get to this day off and on. I couldn't possibly have another nightmare. I wouldn't have Godric here, pressing his cool hand to my forehead, promising that I was safe. I wouldn't have the vampire by my side, lying beside me as I fell asleep. I wouldn't have anyone to protect me.

At some point Pam had dumped a bag of food down by the couch, but I couldn't eat. When I tried, I only remembered the bloodied body pieces lying around the motel room, and the food would move back up my throat. I had thrown up what I had ingested into the garbage pail near Eric's desk, and knew he would be less than pleased at the smell arising in the room. But I had been too scared to even go to the bathroom that was only a door down the hallway. Eric had told me to stay in this room, sitting nonetheless. I wasn't about to piss him off. I had seen him angry. I had heard him ripping those men to pieces. I didn't want any of that. I didn't want that to be my fate. So I stayed here, on this couch, and just bid my time until dawn. At least then I would have an excuse to leave this office, to clean the club and use it as a distraction to my thoughts.

At the sound of my cell phone ringing, I sat up straight and stared at my phone longingly. I knew it was Godric calling. Every so often my phone would go off, and I knew it must have been him. He had to of been worried sick, wondering how I was. I just wanted to go over there and talk to him. His voice alone would be able to calm me down, or at least give me a sense of comfort. But I knew Eric would hear it, or even feel my sudden sense of happiness. And I didn't want to witness Eric angry. Not again.

The phone eventually stopped ringing, and I slumped back down on the couch. I wasn't alone for long however, as the door to the office opened and Eric walked in. He shot a glance over at me as he walked over to his desk and sat behind it. I watched as he sniffed the air, a look of disgust crossing his face. He rolled the chair over to the garbage pail and looked inside, before glaring darkly at me. My hands shook as I looked down at my lap.

"You will clean this up." He ordered.

I could only nod at his order, though I did not move. I felt frozen to the spot.

"Dawn is near. You will stay here, in this club, until I awake. Is that understood? Or will I have to be forced to punish you?"

"I-I understand." My voice cracked.

"Good." He shifted through a few papers before standing. "I expect everything to look up to my standards when I return at sunset."

I nodded once gain as he left his gaze on me for a moment longer before shaking his head and leaving the room. As the door closed, I listened carefully, trying to pick out where he went to. I wasn't sure how long I sat there after he had left, but eventually I peeled myself up off of the couch when I felt it was safe. I found my suitcase beside the couch and pulled out another loose pair of shirts. I didn't even bother to go into the bathroom to change as I slipped off the dirty pair and changed into the clean shorts. I didn't change my shirt, still needing the smell of my brother to give me some sort of comfort right now.

I went right to work. I took the bag out of the garbage pail and put it out into the hallway to be taken to the dumpster in the back later. I replaced it with a newer bag before grabbing the cleaning supplies from where I had stored them last night and got to it. I began from bar, cleaning the counter top, the floor, and dusting the bottles. I lined the many bottles of alcohol up into a straighter line, making sure nothing was out of place. I continued through the rest of the bar, cleaning the tables, the small podiums for the dancers, and even what I guessed to be Eric's 'throne'. I took small breaks, looking at the time and was surprised that the day was moving slowly. By the time I was finished cleaning the main room it was only noon. Not knowing what else to do, I moved on to the bathrooms, the hallway, and even cleaned what I could of Eric's office without him throwing a fit that I touched his things.

I was starving by the time I had finished, and sweating buckets. But I had been successful in keeping my mind occupied from all of the unwanted thoughts, and that's all that mattered. I didn't know if Eric even considered having food around for me to eat, as I was human and required it. Knowing him however, he probably didn't even care. I got a glass of water, using the bathroom sink as I didn't want Eric to flip out if I happened to take anything from the bar. So I drank the rather disgusting water, trying to quench my thirst and bury the hunger.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening trying to ignore the rumbling in my stomach. I sat in the club, trying desperately to think of anything but what had happened the night before. Unfortunately, with nothing to keep me occupied, I could think of nothing but the incident. There were tears streaming down my face when I heard a door creak somewhere in the club. My head snapped up as I rubbed away the tears, though I knew my eyes were red and blotchy. I didn't care as I stood to go investigate the noise. I didn't need to however, as Eric appeared before me, his eyes roaming over the club before resting on me.

"It could be cleaner." His arms crossed over the grey t-shirt he wore.

My mouth dropped open. I wanted to bash his face in. I wasn't usually a violent person, but being in Eric's presence did a wonder to my nature. I couldn't believe how heartless he was. He didn't seem to care at all about what had happened last night, and just expected me to move on. He may not have emotions, being a vampire and all, but I was human and I most certainly did. I had worked my ass off half of the day trying to forget what had happened, and felt rather proud of what I had accomplished with a heavy heart. But he just had to knock me when I was down, didn't he? I just felt like crying some more. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Though knowing him, he probably would ruin that as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The next week followed the same pattern; I would clean the club beginning at dawn, spend half of the day doing so, and spent the last half of the day before sunset thinking unwanted thoughts. While Fangtasia open, I was forced to stay in Eric's office where I would sit on the couch, eyes straining to stay open. I forced myself as best as I could not to sleep. I was beyond exhausted and not even my attempts to cover the bags under my eyes with makeup helped. I looked a complete mess, but I refused to sleep. When I did find myself dozing off here and there, I would only wake up in a start, tears streaming down my face and my heart thumping hard against my chest. It was always the same; I would see the blood, the bodies. I would feel the hands on my skin, the metal of the knife digging into my throat. It always felt so real, as if it was happening over and over again.

Eric didn't seem to give a damn. He would only bark orders at me. And that was when he was even within five feet of me. He seemed to be ignoring me most days. It was Pam who would bring me food every night. I would eat what I could, sometimes throwing up later in the evening if my thoughts betrayed me. If Godric saw me now, he would be horrified. My hair dangled down my back in tangles, looking greasier than I had ever imagined. I had tried what I could using the bathroom to clean myself over the past week, but all I wanted and needed was a nice warm shower. I didn't dare ask that of Eric however, knowing he would just snarl some remark at me. It felt more like I was a prisoner in the club than merely being looked after.

My body was feeling the effects of the past week, becoming weak from the exhaustion and lack of food. As the days wore on, it took longer and longer to get the task of cleaning done. My body was just too tired and weak to go much faster than a snail's pace. It gave me more time without my constant thoughts, but I ached like I never had before in my life. I began to welcome when I could sit on this couch, even if it did mean I would be forced to think of the incident, or fall asleep against my will. I wasn't sure how much longer I could do this before everything became too much, both physically and mentally. I was ready to just give up now, throw in the towel. All I wanted was Godric, but I knew that was impossible. He was too busy with his sheriff duties to have to deal with me.

"Get up!"

I was broken out of my thoughts by Eric's sneering voice. I sighed as I pushed myself off of the couch, swaying a bit as I stood on my weak legs. I groaned as the pain rain through me, but tried my best to muffle the noise by biting hard on my bottom lip. He grabbed onto my arm roughly as he began pulling me out of the room and towards the main clubbing area. It was Sunday night and the club was closed, though that didn't mean I had the day off. I still cleaned the place up, and noticed now that Eric had already destroyed all of my hard work.

"Sit." He pushed me down onto a bar stool.

I gritted my teeth as I glared up at the blonde. I noticed Pam sitting on a stool a couple away from me, though she didn't even look at me in recognition. I looked at Eric, silently wondering what he wanted. I hadn't done anything wrong that I knew of.

"We're going to finally see what you can do."

"What?" I tried to understand what he was saying.

"Make this move." He moved over to the middle of the floor towards a table and laid a shot glass on top of it.

Oh, so that's what he wanted. He wanted me to use the powers I didn't even know how to use. Hell, I didn't even think I had them. Where were these powers when I was about to get raped and killed? Where had they been my entire life? Godric was just mental. He was 2000 years old; he must not have been all there in the head. And anyways, I was too exhausted to even attempt to try and work these powers. Mentally and physically I was tired beyond belief. I wanted more than anything to just curl up and sleep. But I couldn't in fear of what I would see. I was stricken by fear and was forced to put myself through this torture, and there was nothing that would change that.

"Do it." He demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"I-I don't know how." I tried to reason.

"Try."

"But..."

"I said try, damnit!" he was before me in a flash, and with a click, his fangs were on display. I pushed back against the counter of the bar, my eyes wide with fear. He smirked, the fangs only making him look more terrifying, as he drew closer to me. "You're going to work those little powers of yours, or else I'm going to make you. Understood?"

"O-Okay." I nodded wildly, trying to ignore how lightheaded I felt.

Eric seemed satisfied by the answer and soon he was back standing beside the table, staring down at the shot glass intently. I didn't know where to even begin, but I knew that if I didn't at least look like I was trying, I could kiss my life goodbye. So I did the only thing I could think of doing; I closed my eyes.

I breathed in deeply as I tried to keep myself focused. It was a bit hard however when Pam clicked her tongue, tapping her foot on the stool impatiently. I tried to block her out, but the sound was persistent. My face scrunched up as I tried with all my might to move the shot glass. I muttered under my breath, pleading for the glass to move. Every time I would peek open an eye however, nothing would be out of place. Eric would just order me to continue trying, leaving me no room to argue. For the next hour, I did whatever I could think of to move the glass short of walking over to it and throwing it across the room. I could feel myself growing weaker by the minute, though I didn't voice this to Eric. My head was spinning at one point, but I kept pushing myself to get my powers working. But the darn glass just wouldn't budge. No matter what I tried, it just wouldn't work.

Yeah, and they all said I was a telekinesis.

I could feel myself swaying on the stool from side to side, but kept my concentration on the shot glass. I focused and focused, but just couldn't do a damn thing. It wasn't until Pam spoke that I understood fully that my body had had enough.

"Eric, you need to stop."

"Do not tell me what to do Pam." He growled back at her.

"Fine, don't come complaining to me when she bleeds out."

My eyes snapped open at that comment. They were both staring at me like crazed animals. I raised a hand and felt a small pool of liquid just beneath my noise. My eyes grew wide when I realized I was bleeding. I tried to get off of the stool to hurry to the back to clean myself up, but I was stopped by my body betraying me. My legs could no longer work as they collapsed underneath me. I crashed down to the ground, the club spinning as I tried to blink away the blurriness. I could barely hear the two speak as I let my head rest on the ground, my cheek lying on the cool floor. My eyes closed, and at that point, I didn't even care about the potential dreams; I just wanted a release as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I had no idea of the time when I woke up from what I could recall to me a dreamless slumber. I felt relieved, as well as well rested as I slowly came to. I could begin to hear shouting in the room I suspected to be the office. I strained an ear to hear what was being said, and heard Godric's voice meeting my ear. My eyes popped open as my body snapped up. I didn't seem to draw Eric's attention as he paced the length of the room. I frowned when I realized that Godric wasn't in the room, but speaking through the phone. Nonetheless, the sound of his voice was enough to calm my entire being, even if his tone was that of anger.

"I asked you to keep her safe."

"I did, Godric." Eric growled.

"You let her walk straight into their arms."

"And I rescued her, did I not?" Eric's body was tense as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"She would not have been in harm's way if you hadn't treated her like vermin."

"That's all that she is, Godric. She's human. I do not care about her. I'm only doing this because you asked me to."

"And because you want her power." Godric accused.

"And you don't? Isn't that why you've kept her around, Godric?"

My heart sank. Was that the only reason Godric had kept me around? Had the powers I didn't believe to have, the only reason he had kept me alive, allowing me to live in his home? I felt truly heartbroken at the mere thought of it. I don't know what I would do if I found out that was the truth. I would be truly destroyed if that was the case.

"No, Eric. I have grown to care for Elizabeth more than I had ever cared for another human, or creature for that matter."

I let out a sigh of relief at Godric's answer. That however, caught Eric's attention, as his glare was now settled on me.

"You, out!" He pointed at the door.

I didn't need to be told twice as I stood, stumbling over my own feet, and hurried to the door. I was stopped however, by Godric's voice softening.

"Elizabeth?"

"Godric?" I spun on my heel, staring at the phone that lay on the desk. I longed to jump through that phone to wherever he was and just hold onto him until I could no longer.

"Out!" Eric grabbed me by the arm before Godric could say another word, pulling me towards the door.

"Eric, release her!"

How Godric even knew that Eric had some sort of hold on me was amazing, but I didn't question Godric's sense. He and Eric did have a bond after all.

"She's a senseless child, Godric. She's useless and unneeded. We should just get rid of her!" Eric argued.

"I wish to speak to Elizabeth alone."

"Godric, be sensible about this!"

"As your maker, I order you to release your hold on Elizabeth and leave the room to her and I."

I watched as Eric's eyes narrowed even further. His head rolled on his shoulders before his hand snapped off of my arm as if it were on fire. I stared in amazement as Eric pushed passed me roughly, his eyes shooting daggers at me as he stormed out of the room. I knew Eric was going to take his anger out on me later, but at the moment I just didn't care. I rushed over to the desk, dropping down onto one of the seats and scooted closer to the phone.

"Godric?"

"My dear Elizabeth." Godric sighed loudly. "I have been worried."

"Oh Godric." There were tears in my eyes. "Godric it's been horrible!"

"I am sorry, child. I wish I could be there. I promised you no harm, and you have gone through some of the worst pain imaginable. I apologize." There was pain in his voice, which only caused my eyes to water even more.

"It's hell Godric. Its absolute hell."

"I will speak to Eric about his treatment towards you..."

"No, you don't understand Godric." I looked down at my lap as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can barely stand up anymore. I'm exhausted. God, I'm so tired! And hungry! But I just can't do anything but work. It's so hard."

"Elizabeth..."

"Do you know what happens when I close my eyes Godric?" a lump rose in my throat. "I feel their hands on me. I can hear their cruel laughs. I can imagine being in that room again, with all of the blood. There was just so much blood. I-I just can't get it out of my head. It's just always there, playing like a damn movie!"

The tears were growing more and more and I didn't even attempt to stop them. There was no use.

"I can barely eat because all I can think about is the blood. And the body parts. It makes me throw up. I can't retain anything anymore Godric. I'm so hungry, but I just can't eat!"

My breathing was becoming rigid as a sob escaped my lips.

"And when I can eat, its once a day, at night when it's convenient for Eric to find me food. I work all day cleaning, and I can barely eat the one meal I'm given."

I heard a growl through the phone before a crash sounded. It was obvious wherever Godric was, he wasn't happy.

"I sleep on a couch Godric. He makes me sleep on a god damn couch! Not that I can sleep, but it's a couch! I want a bed. I want my bed. I want you Godric. I need you. Why can't you be here?"

I sobbed again as my hands moved up to cover my weeping face.

"Oh Elizabeth. I want to be there. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to help you. You have no idea how much I wish I could do that for you." There was sincerity in his voice. But sincerity wouldn't help. I needed him here, not wherever he was.

"I can't do this Godric. I just want to give up. I want to walk out into the club one night and just offer myself to a vampire. I don't want to live if it means I have to feel like this. I feel dirty, hell I am dirty! It would be easier if I was just..."

"Do not finish that sentence Elizabeth." Godric's voice ordered.

"Why not? I want to die. I don't want this anymore. I can't. I just can't do this anymore!" I was completely sobbing by this point, not caring that he could hear it.

I couldn't speak as I just sat there sobbing. Godric was completely silent as he just listened to my sobs. He probably thought I was weak, disgusted at my desire to just end it all. But I couldn't help it. What was the point of living on this earth if I had to live in such a way?

"Eric, my child, we need to talk."

In a flash, Eric was back in the room. I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored him as I sobbed. I knew he had been listening in, it was hard not to. But I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

I couldn't understand a word that was being spoken between the two, thought I wouldn't understand them even if they were speaking English. My sobs drained out all other sounds. I pulled my legs up to my chest as I continued to sit in the chair, letting my head fall onto my arms as they wrapped themselves around my legs. I wanted this all to be a horrible nightmare. I wanted to wake up and find myself still in Dallas, with Godric there with his arms around me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. I so wished for that to be true, for this not to be reality.

I didn't know what was happening as I felt arms circling around my body, lifting me up and out of the chair. My vision was blurred by the tears as Eric, I assumed, carried me out of the office. I didn't even care that this was Eric, and dug my head into his shoulder, sobbing even harder. He didn't say a word as he continued to carry me until I felt a breeze of my face. Soon I could feel myself being lowered down into a seat, and I finally realized that I was outside of the club, sitting in a car. I tried my hardest to try and calm myself down, but I just couldn't it only got worse as the engine of the car roared and we began moving.

All I wished for was to fall asleep and to never wake back up.

Was that too much to ask for?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

It felt like all I was doing lately was waking up.

And that's what I didn't want to be doing.

I kept my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to will myself back to sleep. I didn't want to deal with the world anymore, didn't want to deal with the pain. I just couldn't anymore, it was too hard. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

I heard a rustling sound in the room I was in, and wondered where I even was. I vaguely remember Eric taking me out of the club and putting me in the car. But between the sobs and exhaustion, I had fallen back asleep before we even left the parking lot. Where was I? Was I still in the same city? Had Eric tried to take me back to Dallas, to get rid of me? I didn't blame him at all if he had tried to do so. I was more trouble than anyone should have to deal with. I'm sure not even Godric would want to deal with me. I was a mess, an absolute mess. I was weak, weaker than Godric assumed I was. I couldn't keep my chin up and pretend that everything was going to turn out okay. They weren't. What was the point of being optimistic? I had gone through too much in my life to be optimistic.

"She's awake."

I tried to pinpoint the voice, but everything just seemed so far away to me. I cracked my eyes open, to try and search out the voice, but once I had, I felt a gust of wind and whoever it was had left. I sighed as I shifted on the bed...wait, bed?

I pushed myself up, ignoring the aching in my body, and looked around the room in wonder. It was a bedroom, smaller and less extravagant than my bedroom in Dallas, but it was a bedroom nonetheless. I let my hand wander over the soft cloth of the bed sheets, the mattress comfortable as I moved on it. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to lie in an actual bed. My eyes roamed around the room, finding no windows, but two doors on opposite ends of the room. There was no other furniture in the room but a nightstand and what looked like a closet across from the bed. The walls were a deep burgundy, but there was a lamp dimly lit on the nightstand to light the room up.

"You're awake."

I jumped at the smooth voice, my eyes falling on Eric as he stood in the doorway that I assumed led out of the room. He was wearing loose black sweatpants with a blue stripe riding up both legs, a black wife beater singlet over his muscled body. I was sure if I wasn't in the state that I was in, I would appreciate the biceps on his arms and the way that the shirts showcased his abs. His blue eyes bore right through me, as if he was search for something within my soul. I shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted with the bed sheets. It was then that I realized I was no longer in my own clothes, and instead in a large t-shirt I supposed was Eric's. Thankfully I still had my bra and panties on, but was embarrassed at the fact that he must have seen the rest of my body.

"The bathroom is through there." He inclined his head to across the room, his eyes never leaving mine.

"W-Where am I?" I asked in a soft, but wavering, voice.

"My home."

It took a moment for the statement to sink in. His home? You mean that this asshole of a vampire actually had a home! He forced me to sleep on the uncomfortable leather couch in his office at Fangtasia, all while having a perfectly suitable home? I wanted to hit him. No, I wanted a stake to fly into his chest. Needless to say, I was beyond angry. Every single emotion I had been feeling over the past week was now transformed into anger. It was easier to just be angry at the vampire. Anger was an easy emotion. The wish to just die was not.

"You're angry." He cocked his head to the side.

No shit Sherlock!

"You also have a pathetic desire to end it all." His lips curled down into a frown.

I wasn't sure if he was remembering what I had told Godric, or felt it in the unwanted blood bond we now had, but either way I didn't care. I pulled my knees up to my chest, my eyes now gazing down at them as I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt ashamed and embarrassed for feeling this way, but I just couldn't help it. What was the point anymore? What was there to look forward to?

"You're weak human emotions won't get you anywhere." He stepped into the room further.

"What do you know about emotions?" I grumbled.

"I know better than you think, little girl." He was beside the bed in a flash, grasping onto my chin forcefully. His fangs weren't out, but the look on his face was enough to make me want to run and hide. "You don't speak to me in that way."

"Don't tell me what to do." I tried to move away from him, but his simple grasp on my chin was enough to hold me in place.

"I will speak to you in whatever way I please." He yanked on my chin, causing me to wince softly. "Now you will go clean yourself up. You're smelling up my house."

"That's your own fault."

"You will not speak unless you're asked to." His eyes narrowed. "I don't wish to hear your pathetic squeaky voice."

He gave one last yank on my chin before stepping back.

"Bathroom, now." He pointed behind him at the door leading to the bathroom.

I bit my lip to keep from tearing up as I pulled myself out from under the bed sheets. I didn't even care that I was half naked as I left the bed and padded across the room to the door. I looked over my shoulder to find that Eric was no longer in the room, and I sighed in relief. I didn't even pay attention to what the bathroom even looked like as I stripped the clothes off and hopped into the shower. The moment I turned on the hot water, I was in a whole different world. I just stood there, with my eyes clothes, as the water washed over me. It was the most comforted I had felt in days. The water felt so warm as it washed away the grime and hidden blood I hadn't been able to wash away from a week ago. I never wanted to leave this spot, never want to go back out into the real world. I felt safe here, as the water cascaded down around me. I felt protected by the water.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in there for, but I was soon jostled out of my calm trance by a loud knock on the door.

"Hurry it up!"

I sighed as I let the water drop around me for one last moment before turning the water off. I stepped out of the shower, taking a towel from a shelf and wrapped it around myself tightly. I tried to listen into the other room, wondering if Eric was still there or not, but at the sound of another knock, it was obvious that he was.

"I'm coming." I grumbled, making sure I was hidden as best as I could be before opening the door slowly.

"Finally. We need to..." Eric spun around from where he was pacing, his eyes immediately on my practically naked, and dripping wet body.

My cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as I stood there awkwardly. I toyed with the ends of my hair as I watched Eric's expression from the corner of my eye. He was absolutely frozen to the spot, his eyes glued to me. I was a bit surprised. There wasn't anything special to me. I wasn't tall and blonde like the usual whores I'm sure he fucked and sucked the life from. I was petite, shorter than Godric who wasn't very tall to begin with. I wasn't stick thin, but at a healthy weight that I was happy without. Though I could tell that I had lost a few pounds over the past week from the exhaustion and lack of food. My hips were curvy, though my bottom was smaller than I would have liked, as were my breasts. I wasn't perfect, far from it. The only feature on my body that I praised, were my eyes. They were bright (or usually they were. When I had peered at myself in the mirror they seemed so dull and lifeless) and a shade of green I hadn't seen many people have. They were a unique feature, the only one I deemed pretty. Everything else was just so plain. How could the sight of my almost naked body possibly stump him?

"Er...um...my clothes?" I bit my bottom lip as I tried to think of what to say.

He merely pointed to the bottom of the bed where my suitcase was now lying. I nodded and continued to watch him watch me. There was no way I was going to move even closer to the vampire. Not when I could feel the heat rolling through my body from his stare. For once, my mind was completely off of what had happened in that motel room, and instead, my mind was focused on those two sexual dreams I've had of Eric. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him, even if he was an ass and treated me like dirt. That didn't change the fact that he was gorgeous, probably the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life. He just oozed sex. I'm sure if you looked up sex in the dictionary, his picture would be there. I wasn't sure if it was just a vampire thing, or if he had always been this jaw dropping handsome, but whatever it is, I just couldn't stop staring.

In only a matter of a blink, Eric was no longer standing in front of me. I frowned, wondering where he had gone. And then a hand was on my back. His cold hand. I jumped at the contact as the surprisingly soft hand moved its way across my upper back, his fingers tickling lightly at the skin. His other hand joined in the journey as they ran across my shoulders and down my bare arms. I could barely breathe as I just stood there, my eyes staring straight ahead. I didn't even dare move, knowing he would be pulled out of the moment. And at the moment, I really didn't want this to stop. When his hands moved over my now clean body, it felt like a shock was running through me. I hadn't felt like this before, not in reality anyways. His hands felt exactly like they had in those dreams, and even a little better. I never imagined the cold, icy hands could cause such an intense sensation on my skin. It felt like I was flying, like gravity could no longer hold me down. It was only his hands that kept me settled to the floor, rooted to the spots as his hands explored more of my body.

One hand moved down my side, moving to my waist and sliding around to my front. He pulled me flush against his chest, and I let out the tiniest moan. His simple touches drove me almost over the edge. Right then and there, I didn't remember a thing that had happened over the past week. I barely even knew what my name was. I just didn't want Eric to stop. I wanted to feel exactly like I had in those dreams, have him do to me what I had imagined him to.

He lowered his head down, his nose pushing into my wet air and sniffing my scent. I closed my eyes as his free hand moved my hair off of my shoulders as his lips began to trail up and down my slender neck. He would pause over the pulsing vein leading to my life source, kissing the spot harder than anywhere else, but his fangs had yet to retract. I didn't even care if they did. At that moment, I felt completely safe in his arms. I wasn't sure why, as he had shown me that he cared very little about me. Maybe it was because Godric was his maker, and I had always felt safe with Godric. Or maybe it was just the tender way he was treating me right now. But I just felt so comforted, so protected. I really didn't want this to ever stop.

And then his stupid phone went off. Of all things to interrupt the moment, his god damn phone began ringing like mad. I wanted to break that thing and continue on where we were headed. It was the first time I felt somewhat okay, and I didn't want that to just go away. Because I knew, the moment his hands left my body, the moment he left this room, everything would just go back to how they've been. And I wasn't exactly sure how much longer I could take that.

"What?" Eric snapped as he answered his phone, though he kept his arm firmly wrapped around me. "What do you want Bill? I don't care about your little problems, I have my own."

I felt incredibly awkward just standing there, up against his chest, as he spoke angrily into the phone. I didn't even try and get out of his grasp, even though sooner or later he would move. I sort of liked having his arm around me, as if he was protecting me from the world. I knew he was just interested because I was practically naked, and would be an easy fuck for him. But I couldn't change how I felt.

"Fine. Meet me at Fangtasia."

He grumbled in a different language as he hung up the phone before laying a single kiss on the back of my neck and pulling away. I tried to not look disappointed as he moved around me and towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at me.

"You won't be needed at Fangtasia tonight."

"O-okay." I nodded shakily.

"You are not to leave the house, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." He looked straight ahead again. "There's food that you'll require in the kitchen. Pam is...around."

I went to tell him thanks, feeling like that was something someone would do in this situation, but before I could utter the words, he was gone. I sighed as I stared at the door way, the door now closed, wishing he was still here. But he wasn't unfortunately. Knowing I didn't have to go to Fangtasia was a relief at least. My body still ached and I needed to eat desperately. I was sure I would have to work extra hard the next time I was there, but at the moment that seemed far from my thoughts. I felt relatively normal at the present moment, or as normal as I possibly could be when I'm being locked up in a vampire's house.

I stared longingly at the bed, wishing I could crawl back into the soft sheets and sleep for the rest of my life. But as my stomach rumbled, I knew I should search out the kitchen. So I rummaged through my suitcase, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, before changing quickly. I let my wet hair fall to one side as I opened the door to the hallway and peered out. I couldn't hear a sound in the house, and I wondered where Pam actually was. Though, it was probably better if I didn't know. I stepped out into the hallway and looked around, wanting to explore. However, the sensible part of me stopped my desire. This was Eric's home. And as much of an asshole he was, I was taught better morals than to search through someone else's home. Especially when that person was a thousand year old vampire that could tear me to pieces.

Finding a set of stairs, I followed them down to what I presumed to be the main floor. The house didn't seem quite as large as Godric's in Dallas, but for only one person, it was still rather big. I began to realize, as I moved down another hallway to search out the kitchen, there were no windows in the house. Nowhere at all. He must have had this place built especially for him, or else there were some rather interesting people in this world.

I finally found the kitchen and was shocked at its beauty. Why a vampire needed such an extravagant kitchen was beyond me, but it was nicer than anything I've ever seen in my life. My hand roamed over the marble countertop as I moved around the large island to the fridge. I peeked in, and was taken back to find that it was filled to the brim. I suppose after my little breakdown earlier, Godric had forced Eric to actually treat me like a human. I made sure to thank Godric for that, even though I was sure if and when I spoke to him next, he would be giving me a long lecture about my chosen desires.

Speaking of Godric, it was then that a familiar ringtone met my ears. I turned every which way before spotting my phone lying in the middle of the small kitchen table off to one side. My eyes brightened as I rushed over to it. When I saw Godric's name displayed on the front, knowing it was him that was calling, I was hesitant to answer. I was glad to finally have my phone back in my possession, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say. I weighed the options, but I knew I would answer it eventually. I needed him right now, even if it was just to be lectured. There was just something about his cool and calm voice that sent me into a state of happiness.

"Godric?" I pulled the phone up to my ear.

"I assume Eric did what I asked of him after all."

"Well considering I'm not at Fangtasia currently and talking to you, yes, I would say that he did." I plopped down in one of the seats.

"How are you feeling? Better I hope."

"A bit. Feel refreshed at least." I made sure to leave out the fact that I felt a bit aroused after what occurred in the bedroom moments ago. "Look Godric, about what I said..."

"You were upset. I understand Elizabeth."

"How can you possibly understand?" I sighed. "I told you I wanted my life to end. How can you understand that? You should be trying to lock me up, not tell me that you understand."

"I've lived a long life Elizabeth..."

"Please call me Ellie, Godric. You know I hate that name. Please."

"I apologize Ellie." A shiver ran through me when he called me by my desired name for the first time since I had known him. It sounded rather nice coming out of his mouth. "You've gone through much more than any average person has ever gone through. You have every right to be thinking the thoughts that you are. I can only hope that I can talk you out of ever attempting such things."

"Like killing myself." I looked down at the table sadly. "I never thought of myself to ever be suicidal. Not even after my brother died did I ever feel like this. I felt lonely, empty even, but never like this. I was too young to ever feel like this when my parents died. But...I can't help it Godric. Everything just feels so hopeless."

"You're going through a darkened time, child. No one expects you to put that beautiful smile on your face and pretend that you're not upset. You are allowed to grieve, to want nothing more than to be left alone." Godric's words soothed me, making me feel less than a freak for my disturbing thoughts. "After the many centuries I've roamed this earth, it would be a lie if I told you I didn't feel what you are right now."

"You've wanted to just...end it all?" My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "But Godric, everything seems so...perfect for you. Why would you possibly want to just end it?"

"I've lived for 2000 long years Ellie. I've seen and done things that I'm ashamed about. I have done things that would only frighten you. I have not always been this way, child. I have had 2000 long years to evolve into who I am today. I am a monster in every sense of the word."

"No you're not. You're..."

"You are fooled by who you see today." He interrupted me, and I could hear the strain in his voice. "I was a savage, I killed for sport. I am no role model, I am no heroic hero. I am just a monster."

"But..."

"It wasn't until the last hundred years I began to realize that I've been alive for so long that such instincts seem pointless. We were once human; we were once the poor souls we drink from today. I forgot that due my blind hate and desire for revenge against the human race. For so long I had killed, murdered, for no reason other than pure fun. I've seen where I have gone wrong, and I have changed my ways. But that does not take away from the fact that I am still a vampire, I am still a monster."

"You aren't a monster to me, Godric." I spoke softly. "You're...you're everything to me. You, you can't think those thoughts Godric. You can't ever meet the sun, or try and end your life by any other means. I need you Godric; I need you more than anything. I can't lose you."

"And I, you. I do not wish to lose you. One word and I will be there. You're life has more meaning than any business I could possibly attend to."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. "I'll...I'll manage somehow Godric. Just a few more weeks, right?"

"Of course."

"Godric, speaking about my life meaning something...can I ask you about..."

"About your powers." He guessed.

"Yeah." I bit my bottom lip. "I really don't think I have them. I can't be a telekinetic. I just couldn't do it."

"Yes, Eric told me about his attempt to witness your powers." There was a hint of anger in his tone.

"So then he must have told you that I couldn't do a damn thing. I love you Godric, but I really think you're just crazy. I'm nothing special."

"You are, Elizabeth." I rolled my eyes; I suppose he had gotten tired of using the nickname. "You are the most special girl I have ever met. You have extraordinary powers."

"But..."

"You just need to learn how to use them." He explained.

"So then how? I tried concentrating. It just wouldn't work."

"Where are you right now?" Godric suddenly asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "In the kitchen."

"Search out a room of comfort, if you could Elizabeth."

"Okay, I guess. But why?"

"You are going to learn how to use your powers, child."

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who has read this, reviewed, or put it on their story alert list and such. This is my first True Blood fic and I really wanted to get it right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Alright, I'm in a living room." I pressed the speaker button as I walked into a comfortable living room. There was a fireplace on one end of the room, chairs and a couch wrapped around it. I didn't give the room a long look as I was too preoccupied with what Godric was saying.

"Do you have what I asked you to find?" Godric's voice came loud and clear through the phone as I set it on a small table behind the couch.

"Found a pencil. What do you want me to do with it?" I twirled the pencil around my fingers, curious as to what Godric wanted me to do.

"Place it across the room if possible."

I glanced around the room before laying my gaze on the fireplace mantel. It was empty and a good enough distance from where I stood on the other side of the couch. I walked over and place the pencil delicately on the mantel before walking back to where I was. I felt torn at what Godric was going to have me do. Part of me was excited at the prospect of trying to figure these powers out, to know how to use them. But the other part of me was still hesitant to believe Godric. I didn't feel any different than usual. I didn't feel some surge of great power like I expected. I just felt like me.

"Alright, done." I bit my bottom lip, a habit of mine when I was nervous. "Now what?"

"Do you trust me, Elizabeth?"

"I would trust you more if you called me Ellie." I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my lips.

Godric chuckled lightly, sounding like music to my ears. I never really treasured the little things about the vampire until I was forced to be apart from him. I really did count on him for a lot of things. I had always been so independent. I had to be. But ever since that first attack, I began depending on Godric more than I depended on oxygen to breathe. He was a part of me, and not having him around to understand these new powers, it was hard.

"I want you to close your eyes."

"Just close my eyes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, _Ellie_."

I snorted at the teasing tone but did what he asked. I didn't bother telling Godric I was doing so, knowing that the vampire would know that I would be doing so. I was stubborn, yes, but I did trust him with my life. If this was going to help, than I was going to trust what he said.

"I just want you to relax Elizabeth."

"I already tried this, Godric. It didn't work." I reminded him.

"I imagine it would be quite difficult to relax when you're being forced to do something you are unaware of how to do. And I understand from Eric than Pam can be quite annoying."

"You have that right." I snickered.

"Just lose all thought. Forget about where you are. Forget about my voice. Just relax. Let your mind wander free. It is just you."

I let Godric's words wash over me, instructing me into the unknown. I tried to do as he said, to just let everything go. I held my eyes closed, squeezing them almost. I breathed through my nose, long and deep breaths. I let the moment just take over me, let my thoughts just leave me. But the moment I began to let myself go, the images would return. I would see the blood; I would see the horrid three men strewn about the motel room in pieces. My heart quickened and I began breathing harder and more rigid. My body tensed as my hands clenched into fists at my sides. My eyes were almost in pain as I squeezed them shut so tightly.

"Relax Elizabeth. I know it's hard. I can feel your sadness, your pain. You need to just let it go."

"I can't Godric." My voice was cracking. "It's so horrible."

"I know, child. But you must let it go. Do not let that moment dictate the rest of your life. Move on. Allow yourself to remember only the good. Do not look at that moment in time. Look elsewhere. What is your happiest memory, Elizabeth?"

I had to shake my head to try and get the images out of my skull, but they just wouldn't leave. It was like they were glued to my eyelids and I just couldn't wish them away.

"Elizabeth? Think, child. Happiest memory."

I tried to concentrate, remembering back to when I was the happiest in my life. It was hard of course. When I was a child, I had grown up so quickly that I hadn't been able to enjoy many things. My brother and I lived through such hard times that there weren't many happy moments. But no, that was a lie. We were happy. Maybe not all the time, but we were happy.

"Do you remember such a time?"

"Kind of." I admitted.

"Tell me about it."

I inhaled as I let the memory wash over me, replacing the images that were haunting me.

"When I was 9, my brother wanted to do something special for my birthday. It was a hard year for me. We weren't well off, and we hardly ever could do anything exciting together." I recounted. "But for that year, he had saved up every single penny from working so hard, and we went to Disney world. He told me that mom and dad took him when he was around my age, and that every kid needed to go."

There was a tiny smile on my face as the images flashed before me, warming up every single inch of my being. No longer was I thinking about the horrid night in the motel. My body began relaxing, my fists unclenching as I remembered every minute of that vacation.

"We weren't there for long, but god, it was the best three days of my life. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was only nine but I remember every single moment of it. The first time we walked through the gates, my first ride on Space Mountain, begging my brother to wait in a 2 hour line to meet Mickey Mouse."

My eyes weren't squeezed shut any longer, and were just faintly closed as I stood there in complete peace. I had never felt so relaxed in my life. It didn't even feel like I was the same person. There was a warmth that overcame me, washing over my body as I told Godric about every single thing that we did for those three days. He never spoke, never stopped the story. I wasn't even sure if he was listening, but I didn't care. I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. I didn't feel an ounce of pain, or hurt, or even sadness like I usually did when I remembered my brother. This was a happy memory; it didn't need to be tainted by such emotions. My brother had sacrificed everything to give me everything I ever wanted. I didn't want much, but he made sure that I had enough. He made that trip so memorable. It was a moment I should have been able to experience with my parents, but there nothing better than having my brother there. He truly was everything to me. He was a parent, a sibling, and my best friend. He was my protector, my provider, and truly my hero. I don't know if I could be able to do what he had, raise a child all by himself when he surely had other plans in life. But he had always assured me that he would rather raise me than be forced to watch me go through foster homes. He just wouldn't allow it. He was my older brother, and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure I grew up exactly how mom and dad would have wanted.

When I finished retelling the memory, I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to moment to end. I felt so in bliss that I didn't want that to change.

"I can feel just how peaceful you are Elizabeth." Godric's voice was soft. "I want you to remember that pencil while you relive that memory over and over again. Remember how happy you had been. Remember how you feel right now."

I did as he said. I visualized the pencil lying on the mantel, taking every single inch of it in. While I did so, I kept the memory of my brother in the back of my mind, not wanting to lose the peaceful moment.

"I want you to visualize it moving, gliding up into the air. I don't want you to strain yourself, to think too much. Just simply imagine it moving."

I wasn't sure how such a simple thing could work, but I let my mind do as he said. I was in such a relaxed and peaceful state that he could have told me to cluck like a chicken and I probably would have done it. I imagined the pencil slowly but surely moving up into the air. It was difficult at first, but soon I could see the led pencil moving ever so slowly until it was suspended in air. I didn't feel any different, didn't feel anything happening. This couldn't have actually done anything to help. Imagining a simple pencil moving couldn't move it. It just couldn't. It was impossible. This whole thing was impossible.

"Do not let your doubt overtake you." Godric guided. "Just let yourself go. Anything is possible, child."

I breathed in deeply as I allowed the negative thoughts to be pushed aside. The memory of my brother was intertwined with the pencil floating into the air.

"Now I want you to open your eyes."

I wanted to question why, but I didn't. Godric knew what he was doing, or else we wouldn't be doing this little exercise. I let myself be in his complete control as I opened my eyes at his demand. My eyes just about bugged out when I realized that before me, hovering above the wooden fireplace mantel was the pencil. It was just suspended in air, staying there as if there were strings holding it up. But there weren't. The pencil was there, without any help, all because of me. I didn't dare even blink as I just stared.

"I can sense your amazement. You did it."

"I did it." I was knocked back into my senses, a grin crossing my face. "I did it Godric! It's working!"

"I told you you were magnificent. You have extraordinary powers, Elizabeth; you just need to understand how to use them."

I couldn't stop grinning as I stared at the pencil. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't believe that normal old me, had been able to do such a thing. It still felt like a trick, like I was just seeing something or this was a dream. But I knew that it wasn't. This was completely real. I was really causing that little pencil to float in the air. Me. I did it. Maybe Godric wasn't as insane as I originally thought.

"What are you doing?"

The new voice in the room startled me as I shot my head towards the doorway. Eric was standing there, with a pained expression as he gripped onto the pencil that was now suddenly lodged into his chest. He let out a sound of pain as he swiftly pulled it out. My eyes were bugging out as my mouth gaped open. I made the pencil move! It wasn't just floating into the air, it actually moved! Of course, it moved right into the chest of Eric Northman, but hell, it still moved! I don't think I had felt this happy in a very long time. I had these powers, the powers that Godric was sure that I had, and I knew how to use them. For the most part anyways. I had done it. I had actually done it.

Although, I never thought of Eric's reaction at the tiny incident. In a flash, I found myself pushed up against the wall, fangs baring down at me. I let out a small shriek as Eric yanked my head to the side and dove his fangs down towards my neck.

"Eric!" Godric's voice called from the phone. He must have put two and two together. "Leave Elizabeth alone, now!"

Eric was only millimetres from sinking his teeth into my pulsing vein when he moved his head up, glaring me in the eyes.

"You god damn bitch." He growled dangerously low.

"Eric, step away from the girl."

Eric growled again as he was forced to take a few steps back, though his glare never left me. I held onto my chest in fright as my heart raced like never before.

"What the hell was that?" Eric demanded an answer.

"I...er...I did it?" I chewed on my bottom lip.

Eric stared down at the pencil that was still in his hand, blood stained to the yellow pencil. I looked to his chest, where there was just a touch of blood on his grey t-shirt. Part of me actually felt concerned that I hard injured him, which was just insane. After all, he was a vampire; he would have healed by now. And anyways, he's been a complete asshole to me this entire time; he deserved to get a pencil stabbed in him a few times over. As well as a stake. Though, that little part of me felt ashamed for even thinking it. Despite the jerk that he was, he wasn't completely heartless as I originally thought. Or else he wouldn't have brought me here. While it might have been an order by Godric, he had still brought me to his home. Not to mention, he had technically saved my life, for a second time when he barged into that motel room and ripped those men to pieces.

The blood drained from my face as the memory returned. The images of my brother and I laughing happily vanished into thin air as I was brought back down to reality.

"Eric, leave Elizabeth to..."

Godric never finished his sentence as in a blink of an eye, Eric was beside the phone, grasping it into his hand and crushed it as if he was just crumpling a piece of paper. My eyes were wide as he tossed the pieces to the floor, his eyes never leaving me. I felt truly scared as I stood there, back pressed against the wall as I watched him slowly walk back over to me. His head was cocked to the side as his eyes bore down into me. After a moment he grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me back into the spot I had been in previously. I was shaking now as Eric pressed his hands into my shoulders, pushing down hard. I almost collapsed onto the ground from the weight, but was able to keep myself upright.

"Again."

"What?"

"Do it again." His voice was demanding.

"D-Do what?" I knew what he wanted me to do, but I didn't want to, not without Godric there guiding me. He was right; I couldn't truly relax and concentrate when I was being forced into doing something. I needed Godric's calm voice encouraging me, not this large Viking barking orders at me.

"Don't play games with me." he growled. "Do it."

I gulped as he placed the bloodied pencil down on the table my phone had once been on before it was destroyed. He stood beside the table, looking at me expectantly. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to go about doing it. Godric had made it so easy. My mind was swimming with fear and the memories of the motel. I couldn't even think about one possibly happy moment. I couldn't concentrate, focus, or even relax when I was feeling like this. My heart was racing so hard I was expecting it to fly out of my chest at any moment.

"I said do it." He took a step forward.

"I can't." I shook my head, tears popping in my eyes. "I-I don't know how."

"You just did it. Don't lie to me." his eyes narrowed.

"But it was with Godric. He helped!" I tried to explain.

"I'll give you a choice." He was in front of me now, bent down so his eyes were level with mine. "You're either going to do it again, or I'm going to kill you like I've been wanting to do since I met you. It's your choice. I would make your mind up quickly however. I'm rather...hungry tonight."

My heart just about stopped. As much as part of me still wanted it all to end, I didn't want it at the hands of this man. He would draw it out, causing as much pain as possible, and that was what I didn't want. I hardly had to think as I nodded my head wildly, just praying that I would be able to get to the same peaceful, calm trance that I was in before.

"Good choice." He moved to my side so the pencil was now in view. "I don't have all night."

I sighed heavily as I let my eyes close. I bit down on my bottom lip as the images returned, the memories flying at me. I desperately tried to forget them, to remember my brother in any sort of memory. The only one I could draw on however, was the last time I had seen him in the hospital. My mind was so clouded, so dark compared to where I had been only minutes before, that I could think of nothing but death. I could feel my body shaking as a tear slipped down my cheek. I couldn't do this. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't focus. I couldn't think of anything but horrible memories. I was going to die tonight because I couldn't think of anything but the worst things imaginable.

Suddenly Eric's cold hands were back on my shoulders as he stood behind me. I braced myself, knowing that I had taken too long and he was going to just kill me. I was surprised however, when his hands loosened on my shoulders, not gripping as tightly as before. They slowly began pressing into my shoulders in a way that I could only describe as comforting. His thumbs pressed into the muscles that were tense, massaging away the knots. I don't know what he was doing, or even why, but it was somehow working. Every movement of his hands brought me closer and closer to a blissful peak. My breathing grew soft, matching my now slowing heartbeat in a perfect rhythm. My body became less and less tense as his hands travelled down my back and up my arms, returning back to my shoulders. I could feel him grow closer, his lips beside my ear now.

"relax." His husky voice caused a chill to run up my spine. He laid a soft kiss right below my ear before removing his hands and taking a step back.

I almost ached to feel his hands back on my body, but I knew it would just distract me. I let my mind wander to the pencil, noting every single feature, including Eric's blood. Once I memorized the small writing utensil, I visualized it moving. Just like last time, I imagined it lifting up into the air, suspended above the table. I wasn't sure if it actually worked, wasn't sure if I could make it happen like I had with Godric.

"Amazing." Eric sounded surprised.

I knew then that I had done it. For a second time that night, I had used my powers. I opened my eyes, a smile on my face as I watched the pencil just float in mid air.

"You really aren't useless."

"Shut up Eric." I was grinning now as I tested my powers, moving my eyes from side to side. And there the pencil went, moving along with my eyes.

"I suppose I will keep you around after all. Just don't pull that stunt again."

I rolled my eyes, and chuckled when I saw the pencil follow the movement and rolled in a circle. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to test the waters and see what else I could do with the pencil now completely under my control. I tried to take a step towards it, but I was stopped by a sudden wave of nausea washing over me. The room began spinning, everything becoming blurry. I blinked to try and get a control of my bearings and heard the pencil clink back onto the table. I found that I couldn't even keep myself any longer. I swayed to one side, and would have fallen if Eric's arms hadn't caught me before I met the ground.

"Seems you've had enough for one night, little one." His voice was soft as he lifted me up into his arms.

I mumbled something incoherently as my head fell onto his shoulder. I could vaguely see the smile on the blonde vampire's face before everything turned to black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

I woke up the next day a couple of hours before sunset, leaving me absolutely alone in the silent home. For the first time days, I had woken up with a smile on my face. I had slept a dreamless night. One moment I had fallen unconscious after an eventful night of using my powers, and the next, I was waking up here in this bed. I felt at peace with myself, at peace with the world. I didn't feel an ounce of sadness. I knew it wouldn't last, I knew eventually it would all come back, the pain, the sadness. But at the moment, I enjoyed the truly blissful feeling that surged through my body.

I left the bed, after much desire not to, and showered before getting dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I could hear my stomach rumble in hunger and decided on finding something to eat in the kitchen. I never did eat anything the previous night, as Godric had called. I never realized how starved I really was until now. I patted my aching stomach before practically skipping down the stairs. It was a bit revolting how happy I was. I was being forced to live in a house with an asshole of a vampire, who could snap me like a twig in a split second, and I was happy. I suppose in a situation such as mine, almost dying and going through a traumatic experience, it was the little things that could lift my spirit. I needed to concentrate on those small moments. They were the only things that were going to get me through this. And if nothing else, I now knew I was stronger than I had ever thought previously. I wasn't just some weak girl. I had a great amount of power surging through me; I just needed to learn how to wield it.

When I walked into the kitchen, I barely noticed that I wasn't alone until I was at the fridge, and then suddenly I turned and stared at Eric in surprise. Why was he up? I thought vampires had to sleep during the days? I just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. He looked amused at my expression as he sipped a True Blood, the Japanese synthetic blood that was supposed to quench a vampire's thirst. Though I could tell by the way his lip curled up in disgust while drinking it that it wasn't quite like the real thing. Godric didn't seem to have much problem with drinking it, as I had seen him do so many times. But Eric wasn't exactly Godric.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I hesitantly inched towards the island where he sat.

"I don't require as much sleep at my age." He responded in a cool voice.

I suppose being a thousand years old had its advantages. "Cool."

"Cool?" He raised an eyebrow, laying the bottle of synthetic blood down and pushing it away, clearing not enjoying it. "You human's are pathetic with your vocabulary."

"At least I don't talk like I have a stick stuck up my ass." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "FYI, you do."

He raised an eyebrow, his amusement growing as I talked back. I was surprised he wasn't threatening me for doing so. He had made it quite clear that I was just supposed to be a compliant little slave and do everything that I was told to without any complaints. But here I stood, mouthing off to him, without even thinking on my own part which was rather stupid, and he did nothing but stare in amusement.

"You're happy." He mused after a moment of just staring at one another.

"How do you...right, blood bond." I shifted. I didn't like having the vampire tell everything that I was feeling, knowing where I was all the time. It felt like my privacy was being evaded. I never minded with Godric because well...it was Godric. He never crossed the line and used it to her personal gain. Eric on the other hand, I just wasn't sure if he would use how I felt against me or not.

"Why are you so cheerful?" He questioned, looking genuinely intrigued. I had to say, I was surprised at the way he was acting. I wasn't sure if this was Godric ordering Eric to be nice or not. But I actually didn't mind this Eric. I could still see the arrogance in his eyes, the cockiness I'm sure he had when he was still human, but he seemed more laid back than he had in the past week or so.

I shrugged as I turned towards the fridge and opened it. I saw a can of soda and grabbed it before closing the fridge and popping the can open. I took a sip before sitting on a stool across the island from Eric. He never took his eyes off of me, but oddly enough, it didn't make me feel uncomfortable.

"As much as I would just love to off myself right now, I'd much rather learn about all of these new powers before I do so." I answered truthfully. The deep dark depression I felt was still there, it was just pushed to the side for the present moment while I tried to understand these powers. Maybe after awhile, the feeling would fade into nothing. But until then, this was the best I was going to get.

"Godric would not appreciate you 'offing' yourself."

"Godric would also not appreciate having our conversation cut short last night." I shot at him, smirking slightly.

Eric snickered. "Godric and I have had a thousand years of our differences. This would not be the first."

"Difference about what? About the compassion he has for the human race? You can't tell me that you hate every human in the world. There has to be someone out there that you don't hate." I leaned forward, wondering if I would be able to find anything new about this Viking vampire. Maybe something that could keep me alive at a later date when we wouldn't be having such a...well pleasant conversation.

"Human's are disposable." Eric's face turned blank. "They're not needed."

"So does that mean you don't want to use my powers for your own benefit?" My smirk widened. "Because I was under the impression that you were a selfish jerk. Was I wrong?"

"And I will use them before I dispose of you, eventually."

Well that comment was a conversation killer. I looked at my can of soda instead of at him, feeling uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me hungrily. I was sure that if I didn't have those telekinetic powers, he would be jumping over the island right this moment to drain every ounce of blood from my body. A shudder of fear shook through my body at the mere thought.

"Are you afraid of me?" his voice was low. Dangerously low.

"You're a blood thirsty vampire, what do you think?" I didn't dare look up at him. So much for having a somewhat peaceful conversation with the vampire.

"You aren't afraid of Godric."

"I don't have a reason to be."

"You should." He was beside me in a flash, gripping my shoulders and forcing me to turn and look up at him. "I'm sure he won't hesitate to eat you as snack the moment he loses interest in you."

"He wouldn't."

"He would."

"Godric wouldn't do that." I argued.

"I've known him for a thousand years, little girl." With a click, his fangs were out and on full display. "And if he doesn't do it, I will."

"Are you going to kill me now?" I couldn't help my voice from cracking in fright. All the happiness that I had felt earlier was temporarily replaced with fear. Fear that Eric would indeed kill me before I even had the chance to understand my powers, before I got to see Godric again, before I was fully able to live my life. This was the chance I took when I first entered the lives of vampires six months ago. I never thought that I could easily die at any of their hands. But then again, I never suspected I would be here, with the bastard that was Godric's child.

"No." He answered, though he pushed the hair off of one shoulder, his head lowering until his fangs grazed the skin of my neck. "Not until you bore me. You wouldn't be any use to me dead."

"Is that why you saved me from those men?" my voice wavering as I wandered into unchartered territory. I wondered if it was merely Godric's power as his maker that forced Eric to save me, or his own desire to keep my powers all to himself.

"Partly." Eric answered, letting his fangs retract as his cool lips touched my neck, trailing them up to my ear. "I also want to exploit other parts of you."

At that point, I was just beginning to hope this was all part of one of my sex dreams. It was far too real however, to be a part of a dream. But the heat I felt rising from every part of my body was not something I wanted to be feeling. Especially since half a second ago I feared for my life. What was wrong with me? Why did I have such an attraction to the blonde vampire? Sure he was gorgeous, but there had to be something else. Was it because we had a bond? Because he could feel what I felt? Was our bond deeper than I originally thought?

"But for now, I have business to attend to. We will be leaving for Fangtasia at sunset." Eric suddenly pulled back, a smirk on his face as if he knew exactly what was running through my head. Well I suppose he partly knew. He had to of felt how hot I was, and the confusion, and the arousal...oh god, he could feel that I was aroused!

"Are you going to make me clean the place?" I asked, trying to get my mind, and obviously his knowledge of my feelings, off of my sudden arousal.

"Perhaps." He turned and began towards the door. "I expect you by the door at that time."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Do I look like I care?" He left the room without a second glance.

I sighed heavily, letting my head hit the surface of the island loudly. I was surely going to die in the next month. And I was beginning to believe it was going to be from embarrassment and not from any other cause.

* * *

I spent the next few hours before sunset reading in what appeared to be a small library. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to roam around and touch his possessions, but he did technically say that he didn't care what I did to amuse myself. So I went and found an interesting book and read. I was so into the literature that I never noticed the large shadow that loomed over me as I read. It wasn't until the book was pulled from my lap that I was pulled out of the trance. I had nearly forgotten how much I enjoyed reading. It allowed for an escape into another world. My problems didn't matter when I read, when I became a part of a whole new world, became a new person with new problems. Problems that could be fixed by a knight in shining armour. Oh how I wished for that to actually happen in reality. And while Eric certainly fit the description of a knight in shining armour, he certainly didn't act like one despite the fact that he had saved my life twice already since we've met.

"I told you to be ready for sunset." I was surprised that his tone wasn't that of anger. Well at least at the moment he didn't want to rip my throat out.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Though I wouldn't have if you didn't break my phone last night." I pointed out as I stood off of the chair I had been sitting in, cracking my back as I did so. "You owe me a phone by the way."

He cocked his head to the side as he tossed the book aside. "Do I now?"

"Yes, you do." I crossed my arms and nodded. "That's the decent thing to do when you break someone's phone."

"Well I'm not exactly decent." His smirked down t me.

"Well I know that much. But I'm sure Godric isn't very happy with you at the moment. It might earn you some brownie points with your maker." I smirked back. I certainly was feeling a wide range of emotions today. I was back to testing the waters, seeing how far I could go before causing the vampire to snap. Definitely not the most logical choice to keep my mind off of other things.

"Don't use words you don't understand." His expression turned blank as he grabbed onto my arm, though I realized it wasn't a painful grasp, and began walking out of the room and towards the front door.

I let him drag me out of the house and over to his car. He pushed me into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver's seat before I could even click my seatbelt on.

"Is it natural to just be that fast, or do you have to think or do something differently?" I asked curiously as he started the car and left the driveway.

He flashed me a quick glance before staring straight ahead.

"Natural." He seemed to be humouring me by answering.

"What else can you do? Can you fly like Godric can?" I turned towards him.

"Yes."

"So why do you drive if you can just fly?"

"Because I don't want to have to lug useless people around." He shot me a frown. "Sit back and be quiet."

I rolled my eyes and did so, not wanting to anger him too much. It was clear that while Eric wasn't having a temper now, than he could at any moment. I think last night was needed, for me to realize how to use my powers. It meant that Eric really wouldn't kill me, at least not for awhile. He wouldn't have kept me around for this long if he didn't want to use the skill that I had. That much was obvious. He wanted power; he wanted anything that could help him personally. I was sure that being able to control objects with your mind wasn't exactly a popular trade to find, and now that he had come across it, he wasn't just going to let me out of his grasps. Not willingly anyways. And while I didn't exactly agree with letting him just use my powers, forcing me to help him do whatever he pleased, I didn't want to die, not now anyways.

I don't know why that had changed from only yesterday. I don't know why I suddenly felt okay, or at least decent. I don't even know why I didn't fear Eric as much as I had before. All I knew was that I did indeed feel different because of these powers. I felt stronger than I ever had. Even though these powers clearly took a toll out of me, I didn't feel like that weak girl in that motel room any longer. I needed to learn how to control these powers for not only my own safety, but to know that I wasn't just some damsel in distress. I was more than just a girl who needed saving.

I wish I could have told Godric this. He would be pleased to know about my sudden new interest in life. Even if it was just temporary. I knew it would all come flooding back. I didn't know when, but I knew it would. Maybe when I walked into Fangtasia it would. Or maybe a day from now, or a week. But it would. I was prepared for it, but it most certainly would come back to haunt me. I was well aware of that. And I was ready for it; I was ready to fight against my own mind, my darkened thoughts. I was ready to rage war, even if it was an inner battle against myself. I didn't want to be weak any longer. I wanted to be strong, and these powers allowed me to do so. I just needed to believe in myself. I already had Godric believing in me, and I dare say, even Eric. I just needed to let myself believe that I could do this, that I can learn these powers and use them for good.

I just needed to get through the next few weeks of living in this hell hole first. Which certainly was easier said than done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I was surprised when Eric left me at the bar and went into his office to do work before the bar opened. He didn't even bark orders at me to do a thing except just sit there. I was speechless, and partly thought that the pencil I accidentally stabbed him with had altered his mind in some way. Not that was in any way possible, but since when did Eric actually become somewhat nice?

When the bar was opened and the vampires and fangbangers began to crowd into the club, I began to feel a bit claustrophobic. And a little underdressed in my shorts and t-shirt. I really needed to find something new to wear. I just seemed so out of place, and not in a good way. I saw the way that the vampires stared at me like I was vampire bait. I was just asking for trouble by sitting here, looking like I didn't belong. I shifted uneasily in my chair, reminding myself that even if a vampire did try anything, Eric would be there in a flash. He didn't want me dead. Not anytime soon anyways. He wanted to keep me around for as long as he could to use my powers for his own personal use. It wasn't exactly the greatest comfort in the world, but it was something.

I tried to distract myself by watching those in the club. But that began to get boring when everyone started looking the same, acting in the same pathetic ways. Well the humans anyways. The vampires just seemed, well...like vampires usually did. They were predators watching their pray, playing with their food. It unnerved me to no end.

I let my gaze wander over the club and to the back where Eric sat in his 'throne'. I hadn't realized what he was wearing back at the house and only noticed now how amazing he looked in simple dark jeans and a black t-shirt. His black leather jacket that I swore he never parted with, was tossed over the arm of his chair. He just gazed around at the patrons, a blank look on his face. He looked bored, that was for sure.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing? Can I buy you a drink?" a vampire flashed me their fangs.

This was the fifth time someone asked to buy me a drink. And like the other times, I declined as nicely as I could. I mean, they were vampires but they still had feelings right? Well alright, maybe not, but I really didn't want to piss off a vampire tonight.

The vampire eventually slinked away to find another poor girl to prey on. I rolled my eyes and moved my attention back to Eric. I jumped when I realized his eyes were on me. I gulped and went to look away but stopped when I saw him curl a finger, indicating for me to join him. I sighed but slid off the bar stool. It was better if I just did what he asked and not go against his wishes. He wasn't exactly hateable at the present moment, and I was trying to keep it this way for as long as possible.

"You called." I smiled cheekily.

"Sit." He pointed at the chair angled beside his.

I raised an eyebrow but did so, not once taking my eyes off of him.

"You attracting business." He glanced at me, before gazing towards the bar. "Five customers wanted to buy you a drink and you declined."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I losing you money?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so heartless."

There was a curl of his lips upwards. It was tiny and barely noticeable, but there was most definitely a smile on his lips. Even if it had only been there for a split second before it returned to the blank expression it wore previously.

"Do you wish to clean the club anymore?"

"No." I answered quickly. "I don't think anyone would want to. Vampires are rather messy."

He ignored my comment and turned his head towards me. "Since you seem to attract so much business, that's what you'll be doing."

"Huh? I'm confused. I'm not taking off my clothes if that's what you mean."

He snickered. "As much as I would love for you to do so, no, that's not what I meant."

"Than what is it that you meant?" I moved to the edge of my seat. I was intrigued, I would admit that. But who wouldn't? This club got absolutely filthy after a long night of being open. I would much rather do anything else but clean this place.

"You will sit out there," he motioned towards the floor of the club with a hand. "And allow for whomever to buy you a drink."

"And what if I don't want a drink?"

"Then simply don't drink it."

"So that's all you want me to do? Just sit there like a brainless twat and let vampires buy me a drink thinking they have a chance of getting in my pants and biting me?"

Eric smirked. "That's all I want you to do."

"Okay then." I sat back in the seat, a bit amazed. "I can do that."

"Good."

"Okay."

And cue the uncomfortable silence. I was relieved however to know that I wouldn't have to clean up after all of these disgusting people. Humans and vampires alike. It couldn't be too hard to do what Eric asked. Just accept a few drinks, nothing wrong with that. And if anything did happen, Eric would be right here. Oddly enough, I felt safe about that. He would be here, watching over everything. I had nothing to fear.

"We'll need to get you something more appropriate to wear however." His eyes travelled over my body.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around myself. "Like what exactly?"

He merely waved at Pam, who was wearing some leather number that I couldn't even describe. I think I would need instructions on how to wear such a thing!

"No, absolutely not!" I shook my head wildly. "I'll do what you ask, but I just cannot wear something like that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not a slut! And I refuse to be a slut!" My rising voice began to get a few looks from the crown.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he grasped onto my arm roughly. I took that as a sign to quiet myself down, and huffed quietly in my seat.

"I'm not going to dress as a slut. So you can either accept that, or not have a chance to get even more business than you already have." I gave him a choice, though I wasn't exactly sure it was a wise idea.

I couldn't read the expression on his face. The one thing I hated about vampires was how unreadable most of them were. Though after a moment, it actually appeared like he was considering what I had said. Surprise surprise.

"Fine."

"Fine?" My eyebrows shut up into my hairline. "What do you mean fine?"

"I mean fine." He looked away, watching over the club with a watchful eye. "We'll go shopping tomorrow. You can pick what you want, but Pam and I will have the last say."

Well I wasn't thrilled to have to put on a show for Eric _and_ Pam, but I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. It meant a few new pieces to add to my wardrobe, and I wouldn't have to do the disgusting cleaning job. So I shrugged, showing my compliance, and followed his gaze out across the bar. From this view, I could see everything that was going on, and I suppose that was the point of Eric sitting up here. He could keep a close watch to make sure nothing was getting out of hand while in his club. While this was a vampire bar, there were rules, both human and vampire, that needed to be abided. Eric actually was respectful of those laws and made sure there was no reason for the police to raid the place. Or, at least just not as many.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, Eric not yet ordering me away. I actually began to feel comfortable, despite the dark looks the humans and vampires alike would throw in my direction. I suppose it wasn't every day that someone got the privilege of sitting up here beside Eric. Well believe me, it wasn't by choice!

Oh who the hell was I kidding, I would never deny a chance to be close to the Viking.

God something was wrong with me.

My cheeks were burning now as I tried to think of a reason to get as far away from Eric as I possibly could. I needed to clear my head, even for just a few minutes.

"Eric?" I asked cautiously.

He tipped his head in my direction, though he didn't give me the pleasure of staring into those striking blue eyes...

Yeah, I definitely needed to clear my head. Like now.

"Can I, er..." I gazed around the club before spotting the bathroom sign. "I have to...you know...human moment."

Eric seemed to understand as he waved his hand in the air. I took that as an indication that I could leave, and took off the stage in a hurry. I didn't bother to apologize to the immature humans and vampires that I pushed passed to get to the back hallway. Serves them right for giving me such dirty looks for absolutely no reason. Once I safely turned into the hallway, I let out a heavy sigh and began down it. I passed by the bathroom however, not having to use the facility, and instead slipped inside of Eric's office. I hadn't been in here since I had my complete meltdown a couple of days ago. I gazed at the leather couch uneasily. I had too many dark moments sitting on that couch, wishing for it all to end. I didn't want to even touch that couch, worried that the moment I did, I would go back to remembering the unwanted memories, go back to that dark place. So I settled in Eric's desk chair, knowing that he would be pissed if he caught me. I didn't care at the moment. I just needed a minute or two away from the hectic club atmosphere.

I swung around in the chair a few times, letting my mind wander into nothingness. No thoughts seemed to be travelling through my mind as I sat in the chair. I enjoyed it. I hadn't had the privilege of such a thing in far too long. It was nice to just be there, without thinking, without remembering anything, without there being a problem. I welcomed it.

"Hm, I wonder." I gazed upon Eric's desk.

My thoughts were clear; I was as relaxed as I could possibly be. I wonder...would I be able to repeat what I had been able to do the previous night? Would I still be able to wield my powers without the aid of Godric or even Eric? I couldn't depend on those two to be there all of the time. I needed to learn to do this on my own.

I twisted in the chair and sat up straight. I didn't close my eyes, wanting to see the objects move. I grabbed a couple of pens that were lying about, and laid them in the middle of the desk. Letting my thoughts continue to be clear of anything, I went through the steps that Godric laid out for me. Relax; check. Concentrate; check. Visualize; that was what I had to do. I imagined those three pens, each different in size and colour, move into the air.

And just like that, they began moving.

A grin was on my face as I watched the three pens slowly move, floating above the desk with ease. I hardly had to try that time. Maybe it was because I had already done something so simple last night, that now to do it, it felt easy. Whatever it was, I was happy. It wasn't just a fluke. I didn't need guidance. I could do this on my own. I wasn't just some weak girl who needed vampires around to save the day. That was what made this moment even more special.

"Impressive."

The voice broke my concentration and the pens fell back down onto the desk. I gazed over to the door to see Eric leaning against the doorframe. He was smirking while his arms were crossed over his chest. He walked into the room and stopped beside the chair, pointing from me to the chairs across from the desk. I rolled my eyes as I stood and moved around the wooden desk, plopping down in one of the chairs across from him. He sat in his chair, eying the pens closely before watching me.

"You're improving."

"I know." The smile was still on my lips.

"You'll need to practice. Moving larger objects will be more difficult. It will tire you out, exhaust you mentally and physically." He peered at me over his clasped hands. "You are aware of that, aren't you Elizabeth?"

"Ellie. Please for the love of Pete, call me Ellie." I groaned. What is it with everyone having to call me Elizabeth? I despised the name. It was so formal and just not me at all. My brother had been the first one to call me Ellie when I first lived with him, saying how it suited me perfectly. I was too outgoing to have the name Elizabeth. I smiled at the fond memory of my brother.

"I quite like Elizabeth." He leaned back in the chair. "But I can sense your displeasure."

"That's an understatement." I snorted, staring at him with interest. "Can I ask you something?"

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded all the same.

"What's it like with Godric?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind an ear. "I mean, he's your maker. What's it like with him? Is it more like love, or respect, or what?"

I was interested. I've always been fascinated with what I didn't understand. And I certainly didn't understand the bond between the maker and their child. I wanted to ask Godric, but everything had happened and I never had a chance.

"Both." He answered, a faraway look crossing his face.

He never had a chance to elaborate, if he even would have, as the door to the office opened and Chow entered. He shared a few words with Eric in a language I didn't understand before laying a bag on the table. I eyed it curiously as Eric dismissed him, leaving us alone once again. Eric reached into the bag before pulling out a Styrofoam container with the most addicting aroma.

"You never ate this evening." He pushed the container towards me. "Godric made sure to remind me that humans need food."

I never realized how starved I was until there was food in front of me. I totally forgot that I hadn't eaten earlier, even though I was hungry. Eric and I talked, and then we had that slight moment, and food was certainly not on my mind after that. But now that we were here, having another pleasant conversation, with food sitting in front of me, I couldn't resist. I ripped the top off and was happy to see a greasy hamburger and fries awaiting me. I didn't care at all that it was a heart attack waiting to happen, or that it must have looked disgusting in a vampire's perspective. I just dove right in, popping a fry into my mouth. And then another, and another. I didn't realize I had let out a small moan of delight until Eric chuckled, pulling me back down to earth. My cheeks grew red as I continued to eat in silence, happily filling my empty stomach. With no thoughts at all about what had happened over a week ago, I was able to eat with ease.

"Disgusting." Eric's nose was scrunched up as he watched me begin to eat the hamburger.

"I could say the same thing about you drinking blood." I stuck my tongue out at him after I had swallowed the most delicious bite. "Damn this is good."

Eric rolled his eyes as he reached into the bag again, pulling out a square box. I didn't pay him much attention as I focused on the food. I probably wolfed it down quicker than I should have, and must have looked like a pig and a slob to Eric. But as I looked up, wiping my mouth with a napkin, I realized he wasn't even paying me any attention. I raised an eyebrow at him as he played with what appeared to be a new cell phone. He was like a boy in a candy store, it was amusing to watch. For the amount of hate he had towards humans, he sure didn't mind adapting to the technology they created. Hypocrite.

"I believe I owe you a phone." He finally looked up when he noticed I was finished, holding out the hand grasping the cell phone.

My eyes grew wide. That was for me?

"Don't look so shocked, _Ellie._" He smirked as he spoke the name for the first time, causing me to shudder. My name rolled off his tongue in such a way that made me aroused all over again. His smirk widened, as if he knew what I was feeling. Oh wait; he did know what I was feeling. Damn that blood bond!

"T-thank you." I was almost at a loss for words as I took the phone into my hands, holding it as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. "How did you get it so fast? I complained to you about it on our way here."

"I had Chow fetch it." Eric shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "Along with your food. And if you happen to be done, then we can be leaving."

"Already?" I kept my eyes on my phone as I went through all the different features. It was a brand new phone, and must have cost a good amount of money to get it this quickly. I noticed Godric's number was already put into my contacts, as was Eric's phone, Pam's, and the club's. And someone named Sookie Stackhouse, though I didn't have a clue who that was. "Who's Sookie Stackhouse?"

"I have other business to attend to." Eric answered as he stood. "She's an acquaintance. If you should ever have trouble during the day, contact her."

"Okay." I raised an eyebrow.

He took the container the food was previously in and tossed it into the garbage before holding out a hand. I stared at it as if it had a disease. Since when did Eric Northman act like a gentleman? He made a sound of annoyance, and I quickly slid my hand into his. I gasped as a shock ran through me, as if someone had just sent a jolt of electricity into my body. I wasn't sure if Eric had felt it, but by the way he was staring at our hands, his eyes wide in confusion, I believe that he had.

Well that wasn't weird at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Is there a reason you're actually being half decent to me tonight?" I mustered up enough courage to ask him the question I had been wondering all night.

Eric finished locking up the front door, which I hadn't realized until now held several different locks. I suppose a vampire could never be too careful. He sent me a glance before walking past me swiftly. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to follow him or not, but I did so anyways. He turned a couple of times before entering what appeared to be a study. I stood awkwardly in the doorway as he slid into a dark burgundy seat, moving up the top of his laptop. It really amazed me how well vampires adapted to the world changing around them. 1000 years ago they didn't even have electricity, and now Eric was fiddling around with a laptop. It was all so amazing.

"I find use in you." He answered finally, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Well you found use for me since you found out I was a telekinetic, but that didn't stop you from treating me like trash." I tentatively took a step into the room. "What's with the change?"

Eric frowned as he gazed at me, his blue eyes boring right through me. "Godric."

From the tone of his voice, I didn't ask any further questions on the topic. I shouldn't have been complaining anyways. While Eric still had his temper, I'd rather this side of him than what I had seen for the past week or so. He was much more bearable to live with.

"Sit." He ordered after a moment.

I looked to where he was pointing, and walked over to the couch that sat opposite to his desk. I slowly sat down on it, noting how much more comfortable it was than the couch in his office at Fangtasia. I think it was his duty to make everyone uncomfortable at that place.

"We need to go over some rules." He pushed the top of the laptop down so he could see me clearly.

"Rules?" I raised an eyebrow, not sure I liked the sound of that.

"Yes rules." He stood, walked around the desk, and perched himself on the front of it, his long muscular arms crossing over his chest.

"What kind of rules?"

"You are in no shape or form allowed out of this house unaccompanied by someone I deem trustworthy." He peered at me with a frown. "While you are in this house, you are free to roam around this floor and upstairs. But you cannot, and I repeat, cannot, wander into the basement."

As if to add a little fear, his fangs popped out. To be completely honest, that just made me even more intrigued.

"What's in the basement?" I asked. Well of course I was going to ask.

"That's none of your concern." His voice was cold. "Is that understood?"

I wanted to ask him why I couldn't go into the basement, but by the look on his face, I decided against it. He was being gracious enough (or really Godric was making him) to let me stay in his personal home. I could at least give him his privacy and follow his rules. It was the least I could do.

"Understood." I nodded. "Anything else?"

"I want you to practice your powers every day. You need to strengthen them. It was clear last night that you exhaust quickly. We will need to work on that."

"Agreed." That wasn't much of a rule; I had already planned on doing so anyways. "Is that it?"

"For now." He cocked his head to the side. "You should rest. We'll leave to get you a new wardrobe at sunset. And then I have business to attend to at the club."

"Okay." I stood and began towards the door. I stopped in the doorway, turning slightly to stare at the vampire. "Thank you Eric."

"For?" He seemed confused.

"Not acting like the biggest asshole in the world tonight."

"Don't count on it lasting."

I snickered. "I wasn't."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Ellie."

"Goodnight Eric."

* * *

_I was lying on my stomach, my body completely naked as the bed sheet was pulled away from my body. My eyes didn't even open as I felt hands on my back, massaging away the tension. The hands didn't feel like the normal cool touch I was used to, but they were heaven nonetheless. I let out a moan as the hands dug into the muscles, relieving the tension and stress I had in my body. I felt utterly relaxed as the hands worked their way down from my shoulders, to the mid of my back, pass my ass cheeks, and to my calves. The hands felt like nothing I had ever felt before, the feelings surging through me more intense than ever before. I let myself completely go as the hands danced along my inner thighs, parting my legs further and further apart. I didn't object as I willingly pulled them apart._

"_That feels nice." I voiced as the hands moved along my inner thigh before reaching the spot that had been aching to be touched._

"_You'd like that, wouldn't your whore?"_

_The voice was hoarse, and familiar. But not the familiar voice that I had been expecting. Another set of hands were on my body as I was pulled onto my back roughly, my eyes meeting that of my would-be rapists and killers. The three stood above my naked form, hunger in their eyes. I let out an ear piercing scream as they lowered their pants and began touching me in places I never wanted to be touched._

I was pulled out of the nightmare by my own scream. I sat up, drenched in sweat and tears as I looked around the dark room in fear. I held the bed sheet up to my chin, scared what could be lurking in the shadows. I reached over and put the lamp on, letting out a sigh of relief when the room lit up, showing that I was indeed alone. It didn't ease much of my mind however, as I shuddered when I remembered their touches. A sob escaped my lips as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I had had a day without the memories of what had happened, and I should have known it was a day too long. They were back, and in full force.

I shook from head to toe as I curled up in a ball and sobbed. I felt their dirty hands still on me, and felt used. I needed to get the feel of them off of me. I shot up out of bed and raced into the bathroom. I threw my clothes off of me before hopping into the shower. I put the water on ice cold, hoping it would help numb the pain. I rubbed without mercy, scrubbing my skin raw. I needed to get the feel of their hands off of me, and scrubbed every inch of my body until I was red and sore. But I just didn't stop. Even when it began to hurt, I couldn't stop. Their hands were all over me. I felt dirty. I needed it to stop.

"Elizabeth." The cool voice startled me.

I yelped as I used my hands to cover myself, the glass door to the shower leaving nothing to the imagination. I tried my best to glare at Eric through my blurred vision, but it didn't last long. I just broke down, sliding down the wall of the shower and curled up on the floor. I was pathetic, that must have been what he was thinking. I was just some pathetic human he was forced to deal with.

"I think you're done." He was opening the door to the shower, shutting the stream of water off. I felt a warm towel wrap around me before I was lifted up into his arms. I didn't even care at that point if I was naked, though it just showed that Eric wasn't a complete heartless asshole at his action.

A moment later I felt Eric lay me down on the bed, using another towel to slowly dry me off, careful of my scrubbed raw skin. I noticed he deterred from my private areas as he slipped the towel that was around me away before pulling up the bed sheets and covering my naked form. I was still sobbing, though not as hard as before. I could see Eric sitting on the bed beside me, staring between the wall and me every so often. The fact that he was there, just made me want to sob even harder. But I tried to control myself; for him.

"I felt your fear, your pain." He spoke, his eyes finally resting on me. "I have never felt anything so...strong."

"S-Sorry." I managed to gasp out between my sobs.

His hand reached over to run over my tangled wet hair. "I've only given my blood to a handful of humans over my long life, but never have I had a deeper connection than I do with you. You are full of mystery, Elizabeth Cole."

The movement of his hand was calming, my shaking body slowly ceasing any movement. My breathing became more consistent, as did my racing heart. Soon, I was only sniffing and wishing I could just die now. I had just embarrassed myself in front of Eric Northman; I woke him up, and embarrassed myself.

"There's still a few hours before sunset, I'll leave you to rest." Eric stood suddenly, his eyes glued to the wall.

"P-Please don't go." I reached out and grasped his hand. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed him. He made me feel oddly calm, safe even. I shouldn't have, this was Eric. But I couldn't help it, I felt protected with him here. I feared that I would fall asleep and have another nightmare. But maybe if he was here, maybe his sheer presence would ward me against such dreams. "S-Stay. Please?"

Eric stared hard at the wall for a long while, and I was certain he would just leave. But he didn't. He surprised me by staying. He nodded, his eyes finding mine. I shoved over in the bed, giving him more room, and waited as he slid into the bed beside me. He kept on top of the bed sheets, and I wondered for a moment if that was because he was being respectful of my naked body, or if he simply didn't find a use for them. Either way, I didn't care. He was at least here.

Out of habit of having another body in the same bed, I found myself shifting towards him, turning onto my side and curling my body up against him. I could feel his body tense as I touched him. However, after a moment, he began to relax, even wrapping an arm around my back and clasping around my waist. I sighed heavily before letting my eyes drop back closed, praying that I wouldn't have another dream.

* * *

I woke up that evening to yelling. I couldn't understand what was being yelled, or who to, but Eric was most definitely yelling. I didn't want to leave my bed. In fact, I wanted to curl up and never leave again. Perhaps just die in this spot. I had a nice day or not reliving through the pain, but now it was back. Every ounce of pain and sadness I was able to control, was now surging through me even worse than before. I tried to keep myself calm, squeezing my eyes shut and thinking of the happiest memory possible. But it just wouldn't work. All I could see was that dream playing in my head, and I was startled all over again.

I sighed as I unwillingly opened my eyes, the sound of yelling growing louder. No doubt that had something to do with me. I glanced down at myself and remembered I was naked. And then remembered what had happened earlier. My face grew beat red as I remembered breaking down in the shower, Eric having to physically remove me. I was embarrassed at the spectacle I had caused. I wouldn't be surprised if Eric was trying to find a way out of having to deal with me any longer. I was a nuisance. An embarrassing nuisance.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door to the bedroom being slammed open. I yelped and sat right up, pulling the bed sheet up to my chin.

"Oh don't be modest; I saw enough of you earlier." His face was blank as he walked in, seeming to calm down once his phone was slipped into his pocket. "We're already an hour behind schedule."

"Sorry." I mumbled, staring down at my lap.

I watched as he walked over to me out the corner of my eye. He stopped just beside the bed, a hand reaching out, his fingers trailing down my cheek. It felt like electricity was surging through his fingers and into my cheek, shocking me. I snapped back away, looking at his hands in surprise. Eric frowned as he lifted his hand, looking at them as if they were just burned.

"W-What was that?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't felt the same shock when he had held me earlier.

"I don't know." He admitted, his eyes gazing down at me. "Get dressed. We need to get going."

I wanted to question what had just happened, but he was gone before I could. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, though was stopped by the tangles. I frowned and tried to tug my hand through my still damp hair, but to no avail. Knowing Eric would be back if I didn't hurry it up, I stood, keeping the sheet wrapped around me as I tugged it off the bed and walked over to the closet I had put my clothes in last night. If I was going to be here for a couple more weeks, I may as well be comfortable. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, not caring how I looked. If Eric was going to keep his word, we would be shopping for better attire for me to wear to the bar, so who really cared?

After I was dressed, I slowly left the room with my arms around myself. I had managed to pull a hairbrush through my tangled hair, having it fall down my back limply.

"No need to get dressed up at all." Eric commented, a smirk on his face as I met him at the front door.

I merely shrugged, having no desire, or the strength, to argue with him. When he realized this, the smirk was wiped from his face, replaced with a frown.

"Pam will be meeting us at the store." Eric unlocked the door, motioning me through.

I simply nodded and walked out of the house, walking straight to his car. Eric was there in a flash, opening the passenger side door for me. I didn't give him a glance as I slid in soundlessly. I heard a sigh emit from the vampire as he slid in beside me quickly before taking off out of the driveway.

"How did you get a store to stay open this late?" I voice after a few moments of silence.

"How do you think?"

"Did you...did you eat the owner?" My eyes widened.

Eric laughed. He actually laughed. It was the first laugh I had heard out of the vampire, and I had to admit, I did like the sound of it.

"Money, Ellie. Short, bald little things aren't my desired meal." There was an amused look on his face as he smirked at me. "I quite enjoy mysterious brunettes."

I ignored his last comment. "Were you arguing with Godric?"

"Yes."

"Because of me?"

"He didn't think I was capable of keeping you safe." Eric frowned, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I don't appreciate being insulted, even by my maker."

"I-I don't think you're doing a terrible job." I fidgeted with my hands, keeping my gaze on my lap as Eric shot me a look.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No one can help what I dream." I replied softly. "Not even Godric can protect me from what happens when I fall asleep."

"If he could, Godric would find a way." Eric mused. "I don't understand it, but he's taken with you. Never in all my life have I seen Godric take an interest in a human."

"Never?"

"He had little compassion when he first turned me. He taught me there was only survival or death. Vampires are ruthless monsters, you should remember that."

"He's not like that with me."

"No, he's not." Eric pulled to a stop, causing me to look out the window to see we were stopped outside of a boutique that looked closed to the public, even though there were still lights on. "But you're not exactly human, now are you?"

"I suppose not." I let my gaze fall on him.

He stared at me for the longest time, scrutinizing everything about me, before his hand reached up to my cheek. The moment his hand touched my skin, that electric type shock occurred once again. He didn't pull the hand away this time however, and kept it there, caressing my cheek with his cold fingers. I shuddered, but didn't move away, enjoying the feel of his hands on my body. I didn't feel dirty; I didn't feel used when he touched me. His simple touch made those hands on my body disappear without a thought. If I had my way, I wouldn't let Eric stop touching me.

"You're late." Pam's voice sliced through the moment, pulling open Eric's door. She sent us each pointed, yet knowing looks as she smirked and tapped her foot impatiently.

I reluctantly left the car, though all I really wanted was to jump into that man's arms. He may have hated me, wanted to use me, hell he may have even wanted to kill me. But the fact remains that something clicked when he touched me. Literally, a shock ran through me when his hands were on me. I didn't know what that meant, but I did know that it felt right. I felt safe, protected. And right about now, that's all I wanted to feel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"No, no, absolutely not."

"Just put it on and get out here." Eric's voice held frustration.

"No."

"Elizabeth, don't make me come in there."

I pushed open the curtain separating the changing room and the two lounging vampires, a look of displeasure on my face. I refused to put on the third outfit that Pam had tossed into the room. I changed back into my own clothes and stood before them with a stubborn look. There was no way I was going to wear any of them. For sport, I tried them on just in case one of them surprised me. Of course, like I originally thought, I looked like a prostitute. I wasn't tall and leggy, or even drop dead gorgeous like Pam was. I just could not pull off an outfit like that, and even if I could, I wasn't the type of person to do so.

"You said I could choose." I reminded Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes as he continued to stare down at his phone, probably conducting some sort of business. He hadn't put the phone down since we had gotten here, as if he was putting himself out just by doing this. I wanted to remind him that this was his idea, that apparently I was appealing to vampires and could bring in even more money for them. In fact, I did mention this, finally gaining his stare.

"Fine, find something." He grunted. "Where the hell did you go Pam?"

I eyed Pam over by the shoes, probably searching out a pair that she would make sure to get Eric to buy for her, replacing the pair that had gotten ruined when she cleaned the mess in the...

I shuddered at the mere thought and hurried past the Viking and towards the racks of clothes. The owner of the store stood nervously by the front counter, watching us out the corner of his eye. I smiled at him kindly, knowing that he was probably scared out of his wits. The owner just let out a squeak and quickly turned away. Rolling my eyes, I began fingering through the many garments. They were all expensive, not only in price, but how they felt. I suppose when you're a vampire, money doesn't exactly mean a thing. They could have an endless supply of it as long as they glamoured a poor innocent soul to give them their money. I wasn't used to such expensive clothes, being able to choose anything I wanted and not worry about the price. I always shopped at large department stores like Wal-Mart, only buying things on sale. I was cheap, but it managed to get me this far.

"I don't have all night!"

"I'm coming." I shouted back to the vampire, pulling out a black dress that actually looked quite nice. I wasn't one for dresses, but if I was going to be forced to wear something to blend in, than I was at least going to be comfortable in it.

I hurried back over to the changing room and slipped in, after Eric shot me a nasty glare. I stripped down before pulling the black dress off of the hanger. As it slipped over my body, it felt like it was just made for me. It hugged me in all the right places, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. I stared at myself in the mirror with wide eyes, surprised I could look so...so sexy. I had always just been the tomboy, the girl next door. I could dress up and look pretty sometimes, but never sexy. I never considered myself to be more than just plain and pretty. But I looked more mature, more...I couldn't even describe it.

The dress had only one thick strap over my pale shoulder as the rest of the dress started just above my breasts in a sweetheart shape, showing off a decent amount of cleavage. It clung to my body like second skin as it came down to just above mid thigh. Normally I would feel self-conscious and even a bit like a slut. But considering the other options, I actually felt comfortable and surprisingly beautiful in the dress.

"Hurry it up."

I couldn't help but smile as I tucked my now dried and wavy hair over the shoulder without the strap, wanting Eric to get the entire image. Inhaling sharply, I pulled back the curtain, stepping out to reveal my choice. You know in the movies, when the boy sees the girl for what feels like the first time, and there's that look on their face, like they just fell in love. Well this wasn't exactly like that. But it was pretty darn close. Eric nearly dropped his phone, he snapped up so fast. His eyes were roaming every inch of my body, starting from my legs that felt extra long in this dress, and ending on my breasts. Typical. Though I didn't mind. I wasn't used to having a man stare at me in such a way. Godric would just simply tell me I looked breathtaking and that would be it. I quite enjoyed having Eric look at me the way that he was, hungrily and almost like he desired me.

"Are you sure you don't swing the other way. I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you." Pam's voice broke the silence, her eyes roaming over my body just as Eric's was. Except I didn't feel as comfortable with her gaze as I did with Eric's.

I shifted uncomfortably, my cheeks growing red as I gazed down at the floor.

"Go buy the shoes you've been ogling Pam." Eric flashed his credit card out, not taking his eyes off of me as he held it out for his progeny to take.

Pam didn't to hesitate at all, probably just happy she wouldn't have to do any work to get what she wanted. She was back beside the shoes in a flash, leaving Eric and I alone.

"H-How does it look?" I asked shyly, removing my gaze off of the floor and onto Eric.

He didn't answer as his eyes moved off of me and looked around the room quickly. I was beginning to think he didn't like it, and was going to turn back into the change room when he stopped me.

"Stay." He commanded before he was gone.

I blinked and he was back, only standing before me with only inches separating us. In his hands was a pair of stunning black pumps that I was sure I would fall out of in only minutes. I was going to object when he slowly kneeled down before me, laying the shoes beside him on the floor. My heart began racing as his eyes drew up from my feet, to the very bottom of the dress. I was sure if I parted my legs just by a little bit, he would be able to get a very good view. Part of me wanted to run back inside of that change room to try and cool myself down. But the other part of me, the one that was currently radiating heat off of my body as my arousal began growing, it kept me planted before him, completely at his mercy.

His hands startled me as they were placed on my one calf. I shivered at their cold touch as his hands moved painfully slow up my leg. His fingers tickled lightly behind my kneecap as they continued higher and higher, stopping just before the bottom of the dress. My face was red as I stared straight ahead, unable to take the look he was giving me. I knew he could tell just how aroused I was, just how much I wanted him to rip this dress off of me and take me in that change room. That was why I couldn't look him in the eye. Because I knew the moment I did, I would beg for it.

The hands began back down, going even slower as they teased the skin of my leg. I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to keep from moaning out. His hands just felt so good on my skin. Not like those men. His hands were cold and smooth, soft even. They felt right as they touched me, leaving behind little sparks shooting through me. They weren't painful at all, but instead very pleasurable. Whatever it was causing it, it was only heightening this experience.

When his hands reached back down to my feet, he rubbed them expertly, before slipping on one of the pumps. He drew his hands back up my leg, stopping at my knee as he laid a soft kiss on my knee cap. My legs felt weak, and if it wasn't from my sheer determination to stay upright, I would have melted on the spot. When his hands moved to my other leg, I could feel myself start to shake. I mentally scolded myself. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I shouldn't be ready to fall at his feet. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me once he was tired of using my gifts. But here I was, ready to give into the vampire. I didn't want to be another brainless twat to add to the many women he had fucked in his long life. But there was just an air about him that I couldn't help but fall for. I was just like all of those other idiots.

But hell, he sure did get my mind off of all those unwanted thoughts.

I hadn't realized Eric's hand had run up my other leg until his fingers began toying with the bottom of the dress, slowing pushing up underneath the fabric. My eyes widened as his fingers pressed against my panties, lightly tickling me there. I jumped, trying to move away. But I was stopped as his other arm slid around my waist, keeping me in place. My breathing was becoming heavier now as his fingers toyed with the fabric, slipping underneath it every so often. My eyes just about bugged out of my head when he touched the one spot that drove me absolutely insane.

Eric chuckled at my reaction, slipping his hand out from under my dressed. He kissed my inner thigh, trailing his lips down to my knee cap and laying another soft kiss on top. The pump was slipped onto my foot, forcing me up a few good inches in height. I felt wobbly, my legs weak as Eric finally rose to his feet, his tongue flicking over his fingers. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as he just stared down at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I do believe I've excited you." His smirk was growing by the second as his other hand came up to caress my cheek, trailing down to my neck.

"You'd be too if I did that to you." I mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

"Would you like to?"

"No!" I answered a little bit too quickly. Who the hell was I kidding? Of course I would. God what was wrong with me?

"I know that you're lying." He bent down, his lips grazing over my ear. "I know how much you want me."

"I don't." I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, him or myself. I put my hands on his chest to try and push him away, but of course, he was a 1000 year old vampire and didn't budge at all. "Don't you have business to get to?"

Eric nipped at my ear lobe, causing me to yelp in surprise, while suppressing a moan. He then straightened to his full height.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. Or else I'd whisk you away right now and ravish you all night long."

I had no idea what I was supposed to say to that. Instead, I just blushed even more than I already was, and turned to walk back into the change room.

"There's no point in changing." He clasped a hand around my wrist, tugging me towards him. "I'll have Pam collect your things."

I let him pull me over to the front of the store, where Pam was intentionally toying with the owner.

"Pam, behave." Eric gave her a pointed look before beginning to speak in a language I couldn't understand.

I just stood there, Eric's fingers intertwining in mine, feeling like a complete idiot. I didn't know what to do but stare down at my shoes, which were surprisingly more comfortable than I would have thought. Soon enough I was being dragged out of the store and towards the car. Eric opened the car before stepping back to get what I was sure a good view as I slipped into the car as best as I could with how short the dress was. I tried to ignore the look he was giving me, hating the way that it was making me feel. I knew he could feel everything I was, that didn't help anything at all. I couldn't hide anything at all from the vampire without him feeling it one way or another.

We didn't speak the entire way to the club. It wasn't until we were walking through the doors that Eric finally broke the silence.

"You recall what you're to do?" he gazed down at me.

"Act like a slut and accept every drink offer." I nodded with an eye roll. "Yes I know what I'm supposed to do."

"Good. I'll be in my usual spot while I wait for my guests." Eric nodded up at the throne.

"Guests?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll meet them soon enough." He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me slightly towards the bar. "Now get to it."

Before he could race off, I spun around and grabbed his arm, a look of worry crossing my face.

"Just drinks right? Nothing else?" I bit my lip, just now voicing my concern. What if one of the vampires wanted more? Like a drink of their own, with their drink of choice being my blood. The thought didn't cross my mind until now, when I was here and about to start this new 'job'. Would Eric even care if someone else came along and tried to kill me?

He must have felt my sudden fear, as he raised a hand up to cup my cheek. "You are much more valuable to me alive. You will not be harmed. Not in my establishment."

"And you can be sure of that? What if..."

"You have nothing to fear Ellie." His voice was low as his eyes connected with mine. "Everything is going to be okay. You are safe."

"I'm in a room full of vampires and you want me to be on full display for them all." I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm plenty safe."

Eric frowned as he snapped his hand back. He gave me the oddest look before simply turning and walking at a human pace to the stage. I raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, wondering what that was all about. I shrugged after a moment figuring I may as well start this. At least I knew now that Eric would be watching out for me, even if it was for his own selfish reasons.

* * *

I spent a good two hours sitting at the bar, accepting drink offers one after another. Even humans came up to me, not even caring that I was a human just like them. I suppose this dress made everyone drawn to me. Something I wasn't used to. I wasn't like Pam, or any of the vampires in this bar. I wasn't beautiful. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous. I was just plain and average. But something happened the moment I put this dress on. It was like I was momentarily in someone else's body. It wasn't exactly something I wanted all the time, the attention or really unwanted attention, of vampires and fangbangers alike, but for the time being it actually strengthened my confidence.

And of course, it was a nice escape from my thoughts.

By the time the seventh drink offer came, I was off in my own little world. I didn't even notice that it was Eric standing beside me at the bar, and not some other pathetic excuse for a man trying to get my attention. Not until, that is, a hand began travelling up my leg. I snapped my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at the smirking Eric.

"What are you doing?" I tried slapping his hand away. "I'm trying to work here. You know, earn you some more money."

"And you're doing a wonderful job." His hand toyed with the bottom of my dress, slowly inching underneath it. "But my guests have just arrived, and I was hoping for you to meet them."

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

He nodded over my shoulder towards the entrance of the bar where Pam was stepping aside to let two people pass. The man was obviously a vampire from the way his face was so pale, red rings distinguished around his eyes. The woman beside him however, was very much human. She looked bubbly and perky, and completely out of place in her blue and green plaid sundress. I was amazed at the bright smile on her face as the man moved her along through the bar to where we were. She didn't look like a typical fangbanger. Actually, she didn't look like a fangbanger at all despite the fang marks that were on her neck.

"Eric."

"Bill." Eric straightened his smirk growing as he gazed down at the blonde. "Hello Sookie."

"Eric." She greeted politely enough, though there was an underlying warning tone there.

"How are we tonight?"

"Why did you call on us?" Bill went straight to the point.

"I have some business that might interest the two of you. Well, you Miss. Stackhouse."

Hm, Stackhouse? Sookie Stackhouse? So this was the human girl that Eric had put into my phone. He must have trusted her dearly if he told me to contact her if I had any problems. Though it just didn't seem possibly that Eric of all people, trusted a human. Actually, he looked mighty interested in her by the way he was staring down at the blonde. She shifted uncomfortably, her gaze turning to me.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She stuck her hand out, her smile brightening. "You must be Elizabeth."

"Ellie." I corrected, hesitantly shaking her hand. "I hope Eric didn't say too much about me."

Eric snickered as Sookie shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. Well she was definitely friendly, that was for sure.

"Sookie has certain...gifts that I find interesting." Eric turned his gaze back on me.

"Gifts?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, Sookie, you'd like to try and use those gifts on Elizabeth."

I was looking between Sookie and Eric with a look of confusion on my face. Sookie glanced warily up at Eric before nodding and taking one of my hands in hers. She closed her eyes as a look of concentration fell over her face. What in the world was this blonde doing? Her face contorted as if she had a bad case of constipation before her eyes popped open. They were as wide as saucers as she drew closer to me, looking at me with a curious expression.

"What are you?" she asked in a whisper.

What was I? What the hell was she?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Stay." Eric commanded as he swept Bill and Sookie off to his office.

That was an hour ago.

An hour had passed and I was still here, sitting at the bar, bored out of my mind. My thoughts would either go to that dream of mine, causing me to shake all over and have odd looks sent my way by those around me; or I would wonder what in the world Sookie was. There was just no happy medium at all. It was obvious that Sookie's 'gifts' were supernatural, just as mine were. I had been wondering lately if I was the only one out there that had these sorts of powers, not being quite human. It looked like Sookie could do something much different than I could, but it was a bit comforting to know that I wasn't just some freak in this world. She seemed nice enough, and Eric did happen to trust her. Part of me hoped I would get a moment to speak with her alone before she left. Though I had a feeling, with the way Eric had been staring at Sookie, that I would be seeing plenty of her. Eric seemed to have a fetish for humans with supernatural powers.

Then again, I seemed to have a fetish for tall blonde Viking vampires, so I guess I couldn't judge.

I sighed as I glanced around the club. It was nearing closing time and only a few last stragglers remained. Pam would walk by them, and one by one, shoo them out before finally it was only her and I. She gave me the creepiest smile I've ever seen, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat, before walking into the back to conduct whatever business it was that she did. The bartender was long gone, and I was absolutely alone as I sat at the bar. I moved on the seat, gazing around at the floor and tables. Thank the heavens I didn't have to clean that up, the place was absolutely disgusting.

"Hi!"

I just about jumped at the unexpected perky voice. I held a hand to my chest in fright as I turned to see Sookie standing there, the bright smile still on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She slipped up onto a stool beside mine, toying with a lock of her hair.

"Eric still talking?" I asked, waiting for my heart to return to its normal pace.

"He and Bill are...having a word." A look of worry crossed her warm eyes. "Well I hope that's all they're doing anyways."

"So are you and Bill...together?" I wasn't exactly sure what the wording was for vampire/human relationships. Isabel had always called Hugo _her_ human companion, but she was also a couple hundred year old vampire. Sookie was certainly not that. She didn't look that much older than me in fact.

"We've been together now for a couple of weeks." A smile was back on her lips, her eyes shining with what I could only describe to be love.

"You love him." I smiled at her. It was hard not to smile when you saw someone that happy. It was the same look that Hugo or Isabel always had when they spoke about the other.

"I do." Sookie nodded. "What about you and Eric, are you two..."

"No." I shook my head wildly, my hair crashing into my face. I pushed it back behind an ear as I gazed at Sookie's amused expression. "He's just looking after me for a bit."

"Oh." Sookie cocked her head to the side, a twinkle in her eye. "You and Eric just seemed..."

"We're definitely not." I could feel my cheeks begin to burn as I assured her. Or maybe I was trying to assure myself.

"Of course, I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"It's alright." I searched for another topic of discussion. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you did earlier?"

Sookie straightened, an unreadable expression on her face. "I was...well I was trying to read your mind."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "You can read people's minds?"

"Sometimes. A lot of the time it's just little things. Sometimes it's just images I see. I usually get a better connection when there's physical contact." She explained.

"Wow." My mind was going off in a thousand different directions. "Just wow."

"It's a burden most of the times." Sookie sighed, and as I looked closely, I could see just how much of what she had just said was true. "I have to put up these wall-like shields to keep everyone's thoughts away."

"That must be hard." I nodded. "So you can read anyone's mind?"

"Almost everyone. I can't read vampire's minds. I suppose because they're dead and all." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah that would be a bit difficult to have brainwaves." I agreed, leaning closer. I felt completely intrigued by her. I didn't know telepaths even existed. But then again, I didn't know telekinetics existed ether and I happened to be one. It was just nice to know that I wasn't alone at all, that this girl knew exactly what I was going through. To some extent anyways. "Could you read my mind?"

She looked at me curiously. "No, no I couldn't. You're the first person with a beating heart that I actually couldn't read."

"Hence the 'what are you' question huh?"

"Sorry about that." Her cheeks were a light pink, clearly embarrassed by the intrusive question. "I've just...I haven't met someone before who I couldn't read. I asked Eric, and he said that he couldn't glamour you anymore either."

My eyebrows lifted up into my hairline. "Good to know that he's glamoured me in the past. Friggin vampire."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but what are you?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. I haven't had to tell anyone what I could do. Godric had been the one to spill the beans, and it was obvious that Eric had told Pam. It felt weird to actually tell someone that I was a telekinetic.

"I'm a..." I searched for the right words. "I can move things with my mind. I'm a telekinetic."

Her eyes grew wide, her hand flying over her gaping mouth. "Oh wow!"

"Yeah." I gazed down at my lap, fidgeting with my hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I've never met anyone else who...well someone who is..."

"Different?" I offered.

"Yeah, different." I gazed up to see she was grinning now. "This is just super!"

"Super?" I looked at her as if she just sprouted two heads. She really was a perky one wasn't she?

"You have to tell me anything." She grabbed onto my hands. "Maybe we can help each other. It's so good to know that I'm not...well alone."

I felt a rush of happiness at her words. She seemed just as relieved as I was to find out that we weren't alone. We didn't have the same gifts, but we were both in the same place. We had powers that just weren't normal, that no one else could understand. But we could. I hadn't had my powers for nearly as long as she did, clearly, but that didn't seem to make it any easier. I could tell by just looking into her eyes that her powers as a telepath haunted her. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to constantly have to keep up walls to keep other thoughts out. I had enough problems with my own thoughts; I wouldn't know how to deal with everyone's at once.

"I know how you feel." I couldn't help but grin. "I thought I was just a..."

"A freak." She nodded. "So did I. How long have you been able to do it?"

"Only recently. I'm still really new at it. Godric made it seem like I've always been a telekinetic, I've just never tapped into my powers before." I explained. "What about you?"

"Ever since I could remember I could hear people's thoughts." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "The doctors my parents sent me too said I had A.D.D. Of course I didn't, but it was the only thing that could explain why I acted the way that I did."

"That must have been so tough." I squeezed her hands. "I have no idea what my parents would have thought if I had them back when I was a kid. I don't even know what they would think now if they were alive."

"My parents loved me, but I could tell it was hard on them before they died." Sookie admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright; it was a long time ago." She seemed to perk right back up. "But we really need to chat."

"I'd really like that. I don't think I've talked to an actual human for more than five minutes in a very long time." I replied honestly.

"Eric keeps you locked up?"

"Kind of. But it was mostly my choice back in Dallas. Godric he...well he means a great deal to me and I saw no need to befriend humans. I've always had problems with making friends anyways."

"Godric, is he you're..."

"Oh no, not at all." I shook my head. The mere thought of Godric in any romantic sort of way was just...well it was just weird. It was like thinking those thoughts about a sibling; completely gross. "He's like a brother to me. He saved me when I was attacked six months ago. I've been living with him ever since."

"Vampires seem to be knights in shining armour, huh?" she smiled, a faraway look in her eye as if she was remembering something.

"Apparently." My eyes caught sight of Eric and Bill coming into the room.

"Are we talking about me, ladies?" Eric was beside us in a flash.

Sookie and I shared an eye roll as Bill was beside her in a blink of an eye, an arm protectively around her. Though, by the look he was giving Eric, it seemed much more like a possessive action than anything. Sookie didn't seem to mind as she subconsciously leaned into Bill, a look of happiness on her face. I smiled at her, seeing the love that she had for the vampire. It just showed that it didn't matter if a vampire didn't have a beating heart; it was still there, still capable of love. Maybe Eric should learn a thing or two from them. He could use a bit more compassion.

"I'll contact you when I can arrange for a meeting." Eric sent Sookie a look.

Sookie nodded before pulling me into a tight embrace. "We'll talk soon, alright?"

I nodded with a smile almost identical to hers as she let Bill ease her down off of the stool and took off towards the exit.

"You and Sookie seem to hit it off." Eric eyes me once we were alone.

"Nice to know that I'm not the only freak in the world." I shrugged. "So what did you want from Sookie?"

"I've asked her to use her gift for me." he answered simply, turning his back to me as he began towards his office.

Not accepting the answer, I hopped down off of the stool and followed after him as quickly as I could in the black pumps. By the time I arrived to the office, he was already sitting in his desk chair, looking through some mail.

"In what way?" I sat across from him.

He didn't answer, causing me to ask again. And again, and again. Eventually he snapped, tossing the mail down onto his desk angrily. He sent me a dark look that normally would make me run in the other direction. However, I knew it was just a scare tactic, and merely blinked at him. And then I asked him again. This time he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I want her to find out if any of the Anubis Air crew were the ones to leak the information of your arrival here to the Fellowship."

"Oh." My eyes were wide. "So you think it was one of them?"

"Either them or someone in Dallas." His eyes met mine. It was clear that both of us wanted it to be someone from the air service and not someone from Dallas. That would cause too much trouble.

"Did Godric ask you to find out?"

"No." Eric's expression darkened when I spoke his maker's name. "I can function and think for myself, Elizabeth."

"Ellie."

"Elizabeth."

"Ellie."

"_Elizabeth_." His voice was lowered as he leaned across the desk, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I felt a child run up my spine as his hand clasped onto my chin. "You are tired of asking questions."

"No I'm not." I gave him an odd look. "Were you just trying to glamour me?"

Eric was taken back, pulling away and sitting back in the chair. "Interesting."

"Does this have to do with the fact that Sookie can't read my mind?"

"Possibly." He stood, moving around the desk until he was in front of me. "It seems to me that you are much more interesting that I originally thought."

"Uh, thanks?" I raised an eyebrow. "Were you able to glamour me before? I think...I think I remember you doing it. Back in the motel room."

I looked away quickly, clasping my hands tightly so they would cease shaking at the sudden thoughts.

"I did. You were frantic and I needed you to calm down." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The real question is why I am unable to do so now?"

"I wasn't able to use any of my powers then. Could it have something to do with the fact that I can now?" I wondered, still keeping my gaze off to the side.

"I believe it plays a part, yes. You mind is much more controlled than a normal human's. Much like Sookie's."

"So then a vampire can't glamour me? I guess that's good."

"Perhaps." I could practically hear the frown in his voice. He didn't seem too pleased to know that he couldn't glamour me if I ever got out of hand.

"Oh don't worry Eric, flash those fangs at me and I'll do whatever you say." I rolled my eyes, letting my eyes fall back on the vampire.

Eric snickered, and with a sound of a click, his fangs were out.

"And I was joking." I wagged my finger at him. "I'm not that scared."

"You should be." He was bent down before me, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair while his face was only inches away from mine. "I could kill you right now."

"You could, but you won't." I couldn't help the slight wavering in my voice. My heart skipped a few beats as he drew even closer. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or arousal. Or maybe a little bit of both.

"How are you so sure?" he used a hand to brush some of the hair away from my neck, letting his fangs rest on the pulsing vein.

"B-because." My voice didn't seem to want to work now that he was this close.

"Because why?" his teeth grazed up and down my neck, and I was sure if I moved an inch he would have his fangs in my neck.

"Because you want me." I managed to get out, though it sounded all jumbled together. "You want my powers."

He laughed. Though it wasn't the laugh he had before. It was a much more darkened laugh. I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Oh I want more of you than you know." His voice was dangerously low. "And I usually get what I want."

"Godric."

"Godric isn't here."

I racked my brain for something to say, something to stop him. If he wanted me to be scared, than good, he got that reaction. I thought he was just playing around, like he had the other times. It was obvious those times he wouldn't really bite me, but I wasn't so sure right now. His fangs were pushing against my neck in a threatening way, and I knew that any harder and he would break through the skin. Fear surged through me as his other hand gripped my hair, yanking my head to the side roughly for better access. I let out a wince as he pulled harder, my neck aching. He suddenly pulled back, staring me in the eye for a split second before it happened.

Before I could even register what was happening, his razor sharp fangs were piercing into my neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I screamed.

I had never imagined being bitten would be this painful.

It felt like a hundred hot knives were stabbing at me repeatedly.

I couldn't breathe. Pain was everywhere.

All I could do was scream. But even that was muffled by Eric's hand. I tried to struggle, but there was absolutely no point. Eric's hold on me was too strong, and my body was weakening by the second. He just sucked and sucked, drinking every ounce of my blood that he could. I thought for a moment that this was how I was going to die. I had wanted this; I had wanted to just end it all. Yesterday had proved that I wanted to live, but then today happened. A rollercoaster of emotions had surged through me today. I was scared, I was in pain, but then this vampire made it seem like everything was okay. He made me feel aroused, excited. And in a flash, I was fearing for my life, the pain excruciating.

I felt like an endless supply of blood as Eric sucked at my neck hungrily, his fangs diving furiously into me. I wished for it all to be over. I wanted it to just stop, all of the pain. It was too much. It was blinding. I had to close my eyes to try and will it away. But it just wouldn't work. I could feel my body growing weaker than it ever had before. I could feel my life being sucked away, my soul being ripped out of me. I could never have braced myself for death. I never would have expected it to be this painful. I almost wished it were those men who were killing me instead. Maybe then it wouldn't have been so painful.

And then just like that, it was all over. Eric pulled away, blood dripping down from his mouth as he tried to lick it all up. My eyes flew open as something was pushed against my lips. All I could see was blood as his wrist pushed past my lips. I shook against him, trying to move my head from side to side. He pinched my nose however, causing me to lose oxygen quickly. I was forced to open my mouth to gasp for air before his wrist was pushed into my mouth. I struggled as Eric kept a firm hold on my neck, his hand placed over my heavily bleeding wound. My eyes closed once again as the warm liquid slid across my tongue and to the back of my throat. There was so much of it that I had no other choice but to swallow. It tasted different than I expected. There was a hint of metallic, but it almost tasted sweet. It wasn't my drink of choice, but I was surprised by it. My body seemed to react positively to it, and without the consent of my brain, I was gripping onto his wrist with my hands, sucking at his wrist as if it was the only thing keeping me alive.

And I was sure it was.

"That's enough." He yanked his wrist away from me with ease.

I could feel the blood dripping down my chin, and I felt ashamed at what I had just done. Tears popped into my eyes as I remembered the pain in my neck. Eric took a step back, and I held my neck with my hands, nursing the wound. I let out a yelp when I realized that it was no longer bleeding. I felt for marks, for the wounds, but I could feel a thing. There was only blood, but no wounds at all. I stared up at Eric with wide eyes, trying to figure out what the hell he had done.

"You taste...different." he licked his lips, cleaning the blood away. "Yes, you are most definitely not human."

I didn't know what else to do but snap out of the chair and make a run to the door. I was nearly knocked down however, when I crashed into Eric's hard body. I whimpered as I struggled to get out of his arms that were keeping me from falling. I pounded at his chest with a surprising strength. I knew it was his blood. I don't know what he was playing at, but I wanted out. I didn't want to be here anymore. I was scared. If he wanted me to feel this way, well then he did his job correctly. I wanted Godric. He would never do this. He would never bite me, almost kill me. I had felt the end of my life; it was so close I could have touched it. What the hell did he think he was doing? Was this just a game to him?

"Calm down." He ordered.

"Let me go!" I cried out, trying to hit him in the face.

He grabbed onto my arms, pulling them down to my sides. I couldn't move them, couldn't move anything. I sobbed, my tears mixing with his and my blood. I felt betrayed. I had trusted Eric. I trusted that he wouldn't kill me, and there he went, almost doing just that. I thought I would be safe, that's what Godric had promised. And now I had this vampire who was playing with my life, toying with me. I couldn't handle it. It was too much. I wished he had just killed me when he had the chance.

"Ellie, calm down." His voice was smooth, but I could barely hear him through the sobs. "I said calm down!"

The eco of his booming voice sent shivers down my body. I stopped immediately, biting my lip hard as I fought to not cry out.

"You need to calm down. I did this for your own good."

"You tried to kill me for my own good!" I cried out. "I hate you!"

"Be quiet."

"Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled, using my legs to kick at him.

Eric grumbled in an unknown language before suddenly sweeping me off my feet. I struggled against him, once again throwing my fists at his chest. They didn't do any damage at all, and he simply ignored my attempts to get away as he walked out of the room.

"Chow, have someone bring my car home." Eric called before leaving the club.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs now, my hits becoming more consistent. The tears were rolling down my cheeks as my anger overtook my sobs. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel the pain that I've had to endure. I wanted him to feel it all.

"You might want to stop that for a moment and hold on."

I ignored him and continued to hit my fists against his bloodied shirt. That was until he took off into the air, causing me to let out another scream and hold onto him tightly. I dug my head into the crook of his neck, the anger quickly disappearing as he used his ability to fly to manoeuvre us away from the club. I sobbed harder than I had ever sobbed before. I wished for Godric to be here, to console me. Hell, I even wished for Stan to be here. Anyone but this man. I couldn't do this for another couple of weeks. I couldn't fear for my life, I couldn't take his games. I just wanted to curl up and die.

I never realized we had made it to Eric's home until I was dropped down into a bathtub. I didn't even fight him as I pulled my legs up to my chest, sobbing into them as water filled up the tub around me.

"Clean yourself up."

I barely paid attention as the door was closed and I was left alone. I just cried until I couldn't anymore.

* * *

I was still sitting in the tub an hour later. Or what felt like an hour. I had no sense of time as I sat huddled in the tub of luke warm water. My tears were dried on my cheeks, mixing with the blood that was still half caked onto my body. I didn't bother to scrub and rid myself of the red substance. I barely moved. I felt frozen to the spot by my emotions. I was mentally and physically exhausted. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. I wanted it all to just be over.

The door to the bathroom I had never been in until now, creaked open and alerted me to Eric's return. My body tensed as I peeked over the curve of my arms, watching as Eric ran a hand through his wet and clean hair, slicking it back. A few stray pieces fell into his face and he ignored them as he slowly walked over. I ducked my head, hiding my face with my arms as he knelt beside the tub.

"Elizabeth." He voice was calm as he spoke.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Have you come back to kill me?" My voice cracked.

"We need to talk." He ignored my question, reaching out to lay a hand on my knee. "But first we need to clean you up."

"Don't touch me!" I pulled myself away from his touch, water spilling over the sides of the tub.

Eric didn't seem bothered by it as he moved so he was sitting on the side of the tub. I tried my best not to look up at him, but as he took my arms in his hands and pulled them away, I had nothing left to hide my face. He didn't say a word as he reached over and grabbed a cloth, dipping it into the water. I was still in the dress that Eric had bought, though it was now ruined by the blood and water damage. He took the wet cloth and an arm in his hand before softly moving it across my skin, rubbing off the blood that was still dried on. I tried to pull away, but there wasn't anywhere to go, leaving me to his disposal. My bottom lip trembled as he cleaned off one arm before lifting the other arm and did the same. He moved the cloth over my neck, ignoring my flinches, and dabbed at where the wounds should have been. Slowly the blood and tears were washed from my body and hair, leaving me as clean as could be. Eric was still silent as he began draining the water out of the tub and lifted me out. I struggled with what little strength I had left, which Eric just ignored and carried me into a hallway. He walked past a few doors before stopping and entering my room. He laid me down on the bed before walking over to the closet and pulling out clothes, throwing them at the bed while keeping his back to me.

I shakily stood, letting the dress fall from my body. I gazed at it for a moment, staring at the blood that had stained the beautiful dress. I shuddered, ad quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and tank top. I didn't know what else to do but sit on the bed, my knees up against my chest as I stared down at the bed sheets. Eric turned around eventually, beside me on the bed in a flash.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" I asked softly, barely above a whisper.

"Because that wasn't my intention." He answered, slipping a finger under my chin and lifting it up. "Killing you was not my purpose."

"T-then why?" I began tearing up again.

"Because I had to know." He cocked his head to the side. "I had to know what you were. And you most definitely are not human."

"W-What I am?"

"I knew you were different the moment I walked into Godric's home. I could smell you a mile away."

"I don't smell." I sniffed, trying to will back the tears.

He chuckled softly. "You do. Your aroma, it's very intoxicating. I couldn't place it when I first met you. That was one of the reasons I refused to be in close proximity to you. I wasn't sure what it was that you were. I understand now why Godric kept you around. He wanted to protect you. He wanted to keep you safe."

"S-safe from what?"

"That I don't know." His hand began caressing my cheek, causing me to flinch. He didn't move away however, and continued the small action. "But I do know that you are extraordinarily special."

"I'm not."

"You are. You have so much power that you don't even know it yet. Godric was protecting you. He knew just how powerful you were. He must have known that night he found you in that alley. He had to of smelt just how different you were. It all makes sense now."

It didn't make sense to me however. I didn't understand what biting me and almost killing me had to do with this. I didn't understand why he had to scare me, make me fear for my life, instead of just telling me this. I just wanted to push him away, curl up onto a ball, and cry some more. But something was stopping me. I was scared out of my mind that he was going to just snap and attack me once again. All I could think about was the blood. But something was telling me to stop, to listen. I needed to hear this, but I just didn't want to. I didn't want to know another reason why I was freak, why I should be afraid for my life. I was tired of it. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to go back to Dallas and forget any of this ever happened.

"He wanted me to find out. Godric knew I would understand everything one day. Today was that day. I understand now."

"Understand what?" my voice betrayed my thoughts by asking.

"Understand why you're so important." He cupped my cheek. "I apologize for scaring you, for biting you. But it was needed for this cause. I needed to know just how special you were, why you couldn't be glamoured. I needed to know. And now I do."

"You...you almost killed me just so you could...understand something?" My breathing grew heavy as my anger began to grow. "You bit me, scared me, all for nothing!"

"Not for nothing Elizabeth."

"Don't call me Elizabeth!" I found whatever strength was still left in my body and jumped off the bed. I stood there, my heart racing, glaring at Eric. There was a blank look on his face, frustrating me to no end. Couldn't he damn well show emotion!

"Ellie." He was behind me in a flash.

I jumped and went to turn around, but was stopped by his arm sliding around my waist and pulling me flush up against his bare chest.

"I apologize."

"You don't get to apologize!" I struggled against his hold. "You almost killed me for no reason. I trusted you. I damn well trusted you Eric!"

"I know." He sighed, tightening his arm as he put his nose into the folds of my wet hair, inhaling deeply. "And I'm sorry. But I had to do it. I had to know. And now I do. I know how special you are. I understand now that you're important, that you need protecting"

"Let me go. I want to go home." My hands were on his arm, trying to pry it away from me.

"It's too dangerous. I can't let you go home. Not yet."

"Then just let me leave. You don't care. You just want to eat me." the tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"You're right, I don't care." He spoke the truth. "But I do care for Godric. He's my maker; I have a love for him that I cannot explain. He cares for you. You've made him happier than I've seen him in centuries. If your special gifts makes him this happy, than I will protect them. I will protect you. You taste delicious, and I would love more than anything to drain you, but I could not defy my maker in such a way. He asked me to keep you safe and I understand why."

His words only caused me to sob harder. My hands covered my face now, hiding the tears from the vampire. He sighed loudly as he turned me in his arms, running a hand through my hair as I leaned into him.

"Please stop that. It makes me feel...disturbingly human."

But I couldn't stop. I just sobbed into his chest, and surprisingly, he did nothing but run a hand down my back and muttered words he deemed comforting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

I ended up falling asleep in the arms of the same vampire that had attacked me hours before. I was just too emotionally and physically drained to even move. He had to lift me up to lay me in the bed. He hadn't left and instead slid into the bed beside me. His arm drew around me before we were both plagued by sleep. It was a dreamless night as exhaustion set in. When I woke up just after sunset, I found I was alone in the room, no Viking to be seen. What I didn't understand, was the panic that had begun to set in when I couldn't find him in the room. Somehow, while I had been sleeping, I began needing him. I needed the vampire that had almost ended my life. But he hadn't really, had he? He bit me to understand the truth, a truth I still didn't completely comprehend. But he hadn't done it to cause me pain.

I was caught between being scared and just wanting the vampire by my side.

My heart won over my brain, and I found myself calling out to the empty room.

"Eric?"

Not even a minute passed before Eric was in the room, his hair slicked back without a hair out of place, wearing a dark blue t-shirt. I let out a heavy sigh the moment my eyes fell on him, as if I was relieved he was there.

"How do you feel?" He was beside me on the bed in a flash, his hand on my neck.

"Like crap." I admitted.

"That's to be expected." He ran a hand through my hair. "Godric wishes to speak with you."

I noticed then that he had his phone with him. I gladly took it and brought it up to my ear.

"Godric?"

"Eric promised me you were alive, but I had to make sure for myself." Godric let out a sigh of relief. "I could feel your pain and sorrow even here."

"Well I'm alive." I looked down at my lap, fully aware that Eric was listening to every word.

"I'm glad. I know you have questions Elizabeth, and I wish I could answer them all, but I cannot I'm afraid."

"Why not? What am I Godric?" I asked, catching Eric's gaze before looking away quickly.

"I'm not completely sure. But I promise Elizabeth, when we reunite, we will speak more of this. As of right now, I ask you to follow what Eric asks of you. He understands now the importance of keeping you safe. You will also practice you telekinesis. It will help you should you ever be in danger."

"But Godric..."

"I can't speak long, I apologize. I won't be able to contact you for a little while. But I shall see you soon Elizabeth."

"Godric, I can't do this without you."

"I'm sorry, child. I wish I could be there. But know that Eric is there, willing to help you. Turn to him Elizabeth."

I could feel tears in my eyes. "Godric."

"I must go now. I love you Elizabeth Cole. Do not get yourself in trouble."

"Love you too Godric." A tear slipped down my cheek as Godric hung up.

"Don't." Eric grabbed the phone out of my hands with one hand while wiping the tear away with the other. "Don't start that again."

I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to let the moment pass. But it wouldn't pass. The tears were building up behind the eyelids, and I could feel them, one by one, begin to roll down my cheeks. I heard Eric sigh as he shifted on the bed before I felt an arm sliding around me. I turned and dug my face into his chest, once again sobbing into his shirt. He tensed as I did so, and I knew just how uncomfortable he was by doing this. But I didn't even care. I just needed someone to be there, and he was. I wanted Godric, but it seemed that I couldn't have him for awhile. Unfortunately Eric was the next best thing.

* * *

I was a complete mess when we made it to Fangtasia that night. Eric hadn't had me changed, and I was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that hung loosely on my body. I earned a few odd looks from vampires and humans, but Eric quickly sent them on their way with a flash of his fangs. He took me back into his office, ordered me not to go anywhere, and slipped back out onto the main floor. I sat in Eric's chair instead of anywhere else. There was a sense of comfort sitting there. I didn't understand it, but I was so emotionally exhausted that I could care less.

"Knock knock!"

The sound of the very perky Sookie Stackhouse forced my head up off of my knees. I raised an eyebrow as the blonde walked into the office wearing short black shorts and a white t-shirt with the word 'Merlotte's' written over one breast. There was a bright smile on her face as she walked over, plopping down in one of the chairs across from me. I eyed her closely, wondering what she was doing here.

"Eric called." She answered my unasked question. "He said that you might want to have someone to talk to."

"I don't." I mumbled, gazing down at my hands.

"He told me what happened. He's not very compassionate is he?" Sookie sent me a sad look. "I'd hit him myself, but we both know that won't do a lot of good."

I didn't know what to say to her. She was nice, friendly, and on any other night, I would love to chat with her, but tonight I just wanted to be alone. I just wanted time to myself to understand everything.

"I can see that you just want to be alone." She stood, walking around the desk and wrapping her arms around me. "I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. I understand what you must be going through."

"You do?" I looked up in surprise.

"Strange powers; check. Almost getting killed; check. Overprotective vampire; check. Having no idea what's going on; double check." There was a small smile playing on her lips. "Louisiana is a hot spot for trouble."

"I've had trouble even before I got here." I sighed.

"You said you were from Dallas right?"

I nodded.

"I've never really left Louisiana. Or Bon Temps much, that's where I live." She mused, perching herself against the desk.

"I haven't travelled much either." I offered, slowly getting more comfortable around the bubbly blonde. "I moved to Dallas when I was ten with my brother, and never left until I had to come here."

"How does your brother feel about all of the vampires? Jason, my brother, absolutely hates them. He just won't get over that I'm with Bill." She sighed.

I looked away quickly. "My brother...he died a few years ago."

"Oh! Oh you poor thing!" A hand slapped over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I lost my Gran recently, so I know what you're going through. I just couldn't imagine losing Jason though. As much of a pain as he is, I still..."

"Love him." I nodded, rubbing at my eyes for a moment before looking back up at her. "Brothers are a pain, but when you lose them, you realize just how much you needed them."

"Jason is all I have left." There was a glint of tears in her eyes before she shook her head, forcing on a smile. "But enough of that. How long have you known...Godric is it?"

"Six months, give or take." I tucked a piece of hair behind an ear, surprised that this woman could keep me talking for as long as she had.

"What's it like, living with vampires?" She looked interested. "I mean, I spend all the time I can with Bill, but I just can't imagine actually living in a house full of vampires."

"It's not bad." I shrugged. "Sleeping pattern changes. I started waking up before sunset and falling asleep around dawn so I could spend time with Godric. Not that I cared. Godric is...well he means a lot to me. As does Isabel. She's like the mother I never had. I could do without Stan though. It's different for sure, but after a bit it's like any other family I guess."

"It sounds that way for you." She nodded her head with a smile. "Why were you put into Eric's care?"

"Godric had some business to do outside of Dallas, and he was worried of leaving me alone. After I got stuffed into the trunk of my car by the Fellowship of the Sun, I started to understand why."

Sookie's eyes grew wide. "They did that!"

I nodded. "Apparently I would be the perfect person to use to send a message to Godric and the other vampires as I'm so close to them."

"Those people pray and preach about being good Christians, and then they go off and try and kill an innocent girl." Sookie shook her head. "My Gran would be horrified to know that. She was a Christian till the day she died."

"Some people are just plain sick." I agreed. "I think they were the ones who...did it here."

"I have half a mind to walk into that church and give them a piece of my mind!" there was a look of determination on her face. "Treating my friend that way, makes me want to find out all of their deep dark thoughts and yell them out to the world."

"Friends?" My voice was soft as I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Well of course silly." She smiled. "What else did you think we were? I've never met someone else who is _different_ before. It's nice to not be alone. We can be each other's support."

"I'd like that." I couldn't help the small smile from gracing my lips. "I'd really like that."

"Well good." Her smile grew into a grin before glancing down at her watch. "Oh shoot, I better go. I promised Bill I would be over at his place soon. He gets a bit, overprotective when I'm late."

"It's alright." I stood, being the first to hug her this time. "Thanks for coming by, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. When Eric called and told me what happened, I came as soon as I could. We're in this thing together, got it Ellie?" She wagged a finger at me. "Now if you need anything, you call me alright?"

"I will, thanks Sookie."

She flashed me one last smile before jetting out of the room. Before I even had a chance to sit back down, Eric was breezing into the room, a frown settled on his face.

"Leaving already?"

"She had to go see Bill." I answered, looking down.

"Bill. It's always about Bill."

I snuck a look over at him. "Are you jealous of Bill, Eric?"

"And why would I be jealous of a vampire who's a fraction of my age and broods around every night." Eric moved past me and sat in his chair.

"Because he has Sookie." I pointed out.

"I only want her gifts, nothing more." He waved a hand. "We'll leave shortly."

I nodded and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I wasn't sure what to do but just stand there. After a moment, a hand slipped around my arm, tugging me closer to his chair. Once I was beside him, he took me by my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. I let out a yelp of surprise and tried to get off of him, but his arm tightened around me, keeping me glued to his lap. I stared at him in shock, watching the blank expression cross over his face as he went through papers on his desk. He didn't look at me the entire time, just tightened his arm every so often so I wouldn't escape. Though the longer I sat there, the more I didn't want to be anywhere else. I felt comfortable with Eric, which made absolutely no sense considering what had happened last night. But I couldn't help how I felt. I felt comfortable, content, and even a hint aroused. All feelings that I knew Eric could feel, but he didn't voice them at all. I eventually laid my head on his shoulder, my eyes dropping closed as I moved against him. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Pam entering the room and speaking some foreign tongue to Eric.

* * *

I woke up from the sound of a car door slamming shut. I groaned as I slowly came to, my head resting on the cool glass window. I cracked my eyes open to realize I was in Eric's car, sitting outside of his house. I reached around and unbuckled myself, though still not yet straightening up. Before I could however, the door was being pulled open. With my weight all on the door, I found myself falling out of the car, and surely would have hit the paved driveway if Eric hadn't caught me.

"You're a clumsy one, aren't you?" Eric smirked down at me.

"That wasn't my fault." I grumbled, sending him a glare as he lifted me out of the car, setting me on my feet.

Eric rolled his eyes as he closed the door and led me up to the front door. I waited as he unlocked the door before motioning me in. I stood in the hallway, watching as Eric locked the door before he turned back around to face me.

"You should go sleep." He suggested, taking a few steps passed me.

"I want to practice." I quickly stopped him.

He turned, raising an eyebrow at me. "I think we should save that for another day."

"No, I want to practice." I shook my head. "I'm never going to get better if I don't."

"I don't think now is the time."

"You bit and almost killed me Eric, I think now is a perfect time." I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Maybe next time I'd be able to defend myself."

"You really think there'd be a next time?" He stepped forward.

"You're a blood thirsty vampire. You even said it yourself that you would drain me if it wasn't for Godric. So yes, I do think there could be a next time. You clearly had a hard enough time controlling yourself." I pointed out.

He seemed stunned for a moment, before that blank expression replaced the look. "Living room. I'll be there shortly."

I nodded and walked past him and into the living room, taking a seat on the couch as I waited for the blonde vampire. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea myself, but there was no better time to start this. Maybe next time when Eric lost control, I could defend myself. Maybe not, but I wanted to know that it could always be an option. It was the only way I could defend myself, and I needed to know that I can do so without hesitation. I didn't want to feel like this weak pathetic girl anymore. I wanted to be strong, to take care of myself. While part of me did trust Eric, did find comfort in him, the other part was still wary of him. He was a vampire; he could lose control at any time. He had almost done so last night. I almost died because he couldn't stop until the last minute. I didn't want to be stuck in that position again. So I needed to practice, I needed to become good at this.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Eric was behind the couch, leaning down over it so his lips were beside my ear. "You're exhausted and drained. You need to rest."

"No, I want to do this." I stood, gazing up at him with a look of determination. "I need to do this Eric."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Stand in the middle of the room."

* * *

**A/N:** hey all! I wanted to give a big thank you to every for reading and reviewing and such! It makes me happy to know that there are a lot of you really enjoying this fic :) keeps me wanting to write and update as fast as I do. I know its a bit depressing, and Ellie is in quite a dark place right about now, but I promise its gonna pick up, probably starting in the next chapter or so. I also wanted to say that this may or may not be the last chapter for about a week. I'm going on Vacation thursday and so we'll see how much writing I can get done between the thousand and one things I have to do. Knowing me though, you'll probably get another chapter or two before I leave lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. The days mixed together; I barely knew what day I was on half of the time. I pushed myself into practicing my powers. Every night after waking up, Eric and I would work on them. At first it was working with the pencils, before moving on to larger objects. First it was a stapler, than it was a phone, and then gradually we worked up to moving furniture. I was able to move smaller objects with little concentration now, it almost becoming second nature. Larger objects, such as a chair, still required relaxing and focusing on the object. I found that I got tired out quickly with furniture, and could only practice every so often. But I didn't mind. I was growing stronger; I could feel it in my bones. Day by day I was growing stronger, more powerful. Eric even commented on it himself, though I could see that part of him was happy that he would be able to use me for his own selfish reasons soon. I didn't care. I just wanted to get better, and I was. I knew Godric was proud, and I couldn't wait to show him.

When we weren't practicing, we were at the club. I continued to sit at the bar or one of the tables and accept drink offers. I wondered why I was attracting so many vampires, but Eric concluded it was because of my blood and scent. He had been able to tell I was different without even being in the same room as me. It must have been strong in such a small vicinity. Eric enjoyed it, more money being poured into his club. At first I was a bit worried that one of the vampires would get out of hand, but the ones that did, were escorted out of the club with a strict order to never return. Eric kept his promise with that thankfully.

Sookie would come over to the bar every so often whenever she was done working a late shift at Merlotte's where she worked. I was ecstatic every time she came over, and always wanted to show her whatever I had been teaching myself. She was supportive when it came to my gift, always there when I needed someone to talk to. We were there for one another. She would come to me when she heard the unwanted thoughts of her customers that upset her, and I would gush to her how much I wished I could move larger objects. It was nice to have someone other than Eric to talk to.

Eric was...well he was different over the course of those few weeks. He wasn't the ruthless vampire I had met, but he wasn't exactly compassionate like Godric was. He was somewhere in the middle, and I was comfortable with that. He lost his temper most days, usually because of me, but he never once bit me. He got a bit rough sometimes, but he never caused me any harm. I could see he was struggling with it. I could see the way he stared at me some days, the hunger in his eyes for my blood. If he was right when he told me that my blood was intoxicating and desirable, then I could understand the struggle. He was so close to the blood he wanted, but yet he couldn't have a drop of it. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost that is.

The first few nights after everything had happened, I had slept in my bed, only to be awoken by nightmares about those men in the motel room. Eric would be there before I could even blink, even if it was still daylight out. Each time he would stay until I fell back asleep. After a few days of it happening, Eric had brought me down to his bedroom in the basement, finding that I slept peacefully when he was near. I was surprised that he trusted me enough to bring me down to his resting place.

I was a bit taken back by it. There was a door that led to stairs leading to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs there was a light locked door with a keypad placed beside it. I had looked away when he punched in the code, not wanting to know in case anything ever happened. When I walked into the room, I was speechless with how normal it looked. There wasn't a coffin in sight, nothing dark and brooding. It looked much like the room I slept in, except it held an office to one side and a living space to the other. His bed was the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. I slept without nightmares every night that I spent down there with him. I voiced that it was because of the comfortable environment, but we both knew that it was because of him, not the bed. He didn't complain about it, not even when I woke him up whenever I had human needs to be taken care of in the bathroom. He took it in stride, and I actually began enjoying sleeping with him.

But just sleeping. Nothing else.

Though I did have a handful of those sexual dreams. Those were always awkward to wake up from, knowing that Eric was lying beside me and could feel what I was feeling. And could probably smell my arousal as well. He never mentioned it however, though there was a glint in his eyes and I knew that he knew exactly what I was dreaming.

Everything was seemingly enough, normal for once. I hardly gave myself a chance to think about the incident in the motel, or my thoughts about death, or even Eric biting me. I kept myself busy, and slowly but surely I began forgetting about it all. They thoughts were at the back of my mind of course, but I was actually becoming happy. Or as happy as I could possibly be in this situation. I began to enjoy spending time here, even know that time was winding down and I would be returning to Dallas shortly. Sookie was the best friend that I never had, and I vowed to keep in contact with her once I left. Eric became...well I wasn't exactly sure what he became, but he was much more than just a babysitter. I actually thought I was going to miss him when I left.

It was a Sunday night, the bar closed as usual, when everything changed. Eric was doing business in his office while I was out on the main floor working on my powers. Pam seemed interested enough to watch silently from the sidelines. It was the first time I had ever seen Pam silent, and felt smug that my abilities could do so. It was the mid of the night, around the time that Eric and I would be leaving, when a loud bang sounded from the main door. I shot Pam a look, who was up and at the door in a flash. She waved at me to stand back, neither of us knowing what could be behind the door. I was relieved however, when I heard Bill's voice. However, that relief was replaced with pure horror when I saw a bleeding Sookie in his arms. I let out a small scream, alerting Eric immediately. He took one look at Sookie before turning towards me and blocking my view.

"Go to my office, there's a number for a doctor in one of my files. Call it. now." He commanded.

I didn't fight him at all and rushed into the office. I was frantic as I searched through all of the files I could find until I found the doctor he was talking about. I dialled the number and begged the woman to come, making sure to use Eric's name multiple times, as well as promising money. She agreed after a moment of hesitance, and promised to be there shortly. I went to hurry back out of the office to let Eric know, but he was in the doorway before I could take a step.

"I heard." He informed. "I want you to stay in here."

"But it's Sookie. I want to be out there for her."

Eric shook his head. "You don't need to see this. She's in a lot of pain right now. It would be better for you to stay here."

"But..."

"I'm not asking you." He gave me a pointed look.

I knew better to argue. As much as I wanted to be there for Sookie, Eric wouldn't let me. I nodded compliantly and went to sit behind his desk. He pointed to one of the chairs across from it, but I ignored him as swung around in the chair so the back was facing him. I could hear him leave moments later, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I tried to keep myself occupied while the doctor arrived and went right to work. Sookie's screams sent shivers down my body. I could just imagine how much pain she was in. I had caught sight of the large gashes on her back before I had come into the office, and I wondered what could have caused such a thing. I tried to wrack my brain for answers, but I was too torn up by the sounds of my friend's screams and cried of pain. I so wanted to take her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I knew better than that. I didn't know if everything was going to be okay, and I didn't have the heart to lie to her. I could only hope that she lived through this.

Pam came into the office at some point, mumbling about another pair of ruined shoes. I took in her appearance and was surprised by the dishevelled look. She always looked so put together, but now there was mud on her shoes and skirt, leaves and dirt covering her hair. She made sure I was to tell Eric about her displeasure before hurrying out of the building more than likely to get herself cleaned off. Eric and Bill came walking into the office a few times when they were ordered away by the doctor. Each time Eric would lift me out of the chain, only to place me back down on his lap. Bill looked so distraught, and I almost went over to give the vampire a hug. But I thought twice about that. Bill didn't look like the affectionate type of person, much like Eric even though he had loosened up lately.

"She'll be okay." I assured Bill, the only thing I could think of doing.

Finally the screams of agony stopped, and Bill was allowed back into the room to feed Sookie her blood. Eric and I remained in the office, me still on his lap, and Eric with a blank look on his face.

"She is going to be okay, right?" I looked at him worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Eric answered, his eyes meeting mine.

"What do you think it was that did it to her?"

"I...I don't know." He replied honestly, and I could see the confusion that was in his eyes. This was a mystery to all of us. "We need to go, it's almost dawn."

"I'm not leaving Sookie." I shook my head. "She'll wake up while you and Bill are asleep and she'll be scared. I want to be here for her."

Eric looked to want to argue, but just sighed and nodded. I was a bit surprised that he gave in that easily, but didn't question it.

"There's spare coffin's in the back, we'll remain there during the day. One hint of something being wrong..."

"And you'll feel it." I nodded. "I know Eric. Nothing is going to happen. The club is locked up pretty tight. It'd take a mastermind to get in here."

"Don't leave. There's still food in the fridge behind the bar. If you leave..."

"I won't leave Eric." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that stupid."

"You're human, of course you are." He grunted.

"Yeah, but see that's the thing." I smirked as I pulled his arm away and hopped off his lap. "I'm not human remember."

I stuck my tongue out at him before walking towards the door and listening closely, trying to figure out if it was safe to go back out.

"He's finished, you can go." Eric answered, standing next to me. "Let Bill know of the arrangements."

I nodded and quickly left the room, wanting to be at Sookie's side. I walked into the main room, Bill shooting me a glance when he heard me. I offered him a smile as I took in Sookie's sleeping form. She wore a red Fangtasia shirt, covering up the gashes that I wondered were healed or not.

"Is she okay now?" I asked.

"She is." Bill nodded.

"Eric says there are spare coffins in the back. I'll stay with Sookie during the day."

Bill looked hesitant for a moment, but with knowing that dawn was approaching, he sighed and began to walk towards the back. I moved over to the chair Bill had been sitting in and sat beside Sookie, staring at my friend worriedly. She had become such a staple in my life that I couldn't imagine not having her around. She was the only other one that knew what I was going through, and I didn't wish to lose her at all. Even when I returned back to Dallas, she would still only be a phone call or a couple hours drive away. I couldn't lose someone that had become so important to me in only a couple of weeks.

* * *

I had kept myself awake the entire day. I ate some of the food that was still left in the fridge behind the bar, a request I had of Eric a week or so ago when I began growing hungry while at the club. I paced to try and keep myself awake, even cleaning up a bit while I did so. I didn't want to risk falling asleep and having Sookie wake up scared. I wanted to be there when she woke up, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. So I did everything in my power not to fall asleep. I was exhausted; my eyes would drop down every few minutes before I snapped back to attention. It was nearing sunset, and I was hoping for Sookie to wake up soon. I was beginning to grow scared that she wasn't alright. I had even listened closely to her breathing to make sure she was still even alive. She was thankfully, but it didn't easy my worry.

Thankfully, an hour or so before sunset, Sookie finally woke up. I heard her groan from where I was perched beside the bar, alerting me to her awakening. I shot to where she laid, and took her hand in mine.

"Ellie?" She blinked a few times. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Sook." I nodded, squeezing her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible, but alive." She attempted to move up.

I helped her turn onto her back and into a sitting position. Her face was pale, her hair tangled with blood covering the ends. She looked horrible, a complete mess. But she was alive. That was all that mattered. I brought her into the bathroom and we both tried to get the blood out of her hair. She was only wearing the long t-shirt, but Sookie didn't seem to mind. I think she was just thankful to be alive than to care what she was wearing. We were on our way back from the bathroom when we heard a strange noise coming from behind one of the other doors. Sookie and I exchanged looks before inching towards the door across from Eric's office. I had hardly noticed it before, not knowing where it led to. We listened closely to try and hear the noise again, and when we heard a cry for help, we both flew into action. I yanked the door open as Sookie went flying down the stairs, with me close behind.

"Oh my god, Lafayette!"

I stopped on the stairs as Sookie ran over to the bruised and battered man that lay in the dark and stingy basement. I looked around with shocked eyes as I took everything in. I never knew Fangtasia had a basement, or that they were storing prisoners down here. If I had known, I would have given Eric an earful. I felt completely sick to my stomach as I saw the blood on the floor, the memories of the motel shooting through me.

"Did you know?" Sookie called to me.

I shook my head wildly, my face paling as my stomach flipped.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." Sookie spoke to the man before hurrying over to me, rushing me out of the basement.

The minute we were out, I ran to the bathroom, throwing up what little I had to eat into the sink. Sookie rubbed my back and held my head back as everything left my body. I could feel tears in my eyes as I tried to push back the memories. Sookie must have understood as she just stood there, whispering words of comfort as she rubbed my back soothingly. After a moment, I composed myself the best that I could, and turned to face her.

"I can't believe Eric." Sookie spoke, anger on her face. "I shouldn't be surprised, but...I just can't believe him!"

"If I knew Sook, I swear I would have said something."

"I know." She squeezed me tight. "After all you've been through, I know you wouldn't have approved. I'll make Eric let Lafayette go. That's just wrong. He can't keep someone locked up like that."

"It's Eric, Sook, he can."

"I know." Her face fell. "But I can try. I'm not letting one of my friends die because of Eric."

I nodded and followed her back out into the club. We sat at a table, impatiently waiting for the vampires to rise. Sookie tapped her nails on the table, her foot swinging like mad. I wringed my hands in my lap, nervous at what was about to transpire.

* * *

**A/N:** and here's another chapter...like I said, knowing me, that last one wouldn't be the last lol. hell, there might even be another chapter out of me today if I can get everything done that needs to get started.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

The moment Bill walked into the room, Sookie was out of her seat. I kept seated and watched their exchange of hugs, smiling slightly at the love that the two had for one another. When Sookie pulled back, the anger replacing the small smile that had crossed her lips, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well at all.

"You're still angry about our fight." Bill cupped her cheek. "None of that matters."

"You're right, it doesn't matter. I'm alive and in one peace." Sookie pursed her lips. "Unlike Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal and left to die!"

"What?" Bill's eyes widened. He glanced behind Sookie to me, and I merely shrugged, not knowing what else to say or do.

"You better not have known anything about this Bill Compton. Because I would never be able to forgive you if you did." She gave him a pointed look.

If it was possible, I was sure Bill's face paled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I believe she's referring to the human in my basement." Eric entered the room, a smirk plastered on his face. He shot me a look before gazing at the couple. I was surprisingly shocked that Eric was actually wearing a coloured shirt. He never wore colour. And I would willingly admit that he looked good in Green. And despite the fact that I was peeved with him for keeping a prisoner in the basement, I couldn't help but think he was drop dead gorgeous. Eric flashed me another look, winking at me before speaking once again. "The human traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood, which as you know, is a grave offence."

"His name is Lafayette and you should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him!"

My mouth dropped open in shock when she slapped Eric across the face. I was sure he was going to snap, attack her even. I was even more shocked to see the blank look on his face.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." His eyes travelled down her body, causing Sookie to blush and for me to cross my arms in annoyance. "And may I add, that colour suits you very well."

"Go to hell." Sookie spat.

Good for her, yell at the asshole.

"Sookie that's enough." Bill tried to reason with her.

"Oh it's not nearly enough." Sookie snapped at him, glaring daggers at Eric. "He tortured him, beat him, and shot him. He kept him down there in his own filth for weeks!"

"Is this true?" Bill seemed surprised as he stared at Eric.

Eric merely shrugged as if this was all just one big inconvenience for him.

"There are others would have done far worse, and you know it."

"You're going to let him go right now." Sookie demanded.

"Sookie, maybe you should calm down." I spoke for the first time, standing up and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to calm down." Sookie shook her head. "You're going to let him go, Eric, or else I'm going to the police."

I knew this wouldn't go well, and immediately stepped away from her. Eric bared his fangs down at her in a threatening manner, his face only inches from hers.

"I do not respond well to threats; Ellie would know a thing or two about that." Eric narrowed his eyes.

I sighed as he stepped back, allowing for Bill to pull Sookie into his arms.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of...arrangement." he stepped aside, nodding to the back hallway. "Shall we?"

Sookie gave him a dark look before pushing past him, Bill right behind her. I went to follow, but was stopped by Eric stepping into my path.

"You aren't required."

"I'm not required?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Stay." He pointed to the seat I had left moments ago.

I crossed my arms. "Nuh uh."

"Stay Elizabeth."

"No."

With one look at his face, I knew he was losing his cool. Between Sookie and me, we had pushed him over the edge, and soon he was really going to snap.

"If you would like to keep your head attached to your body, I would suggest sitting down." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I shot at him, calling his bluff.

He was in my face in a flash, his fangs still on display. "Try me, little girl."

I yelped and jumped back, a look of fear crossing my face. Eric straightened to his full height before sending me a pointed look. I sighed and nodded, gazing down at the ground as he began towards his office. Not knowing what else to do, I sat at the table and let my mind wander to whatever it was that Eric was going to work out with Sookie.

* * *

Time moved painfully slow. I was half asleep with my head lying in my arms on the table when I heard yelling. I snapped straight up and looked around. When I saw I was still alone in the room, I listened closely to figure out what was going on. I could faintly hear Pam talking, or more like threatening. Deciding to try and get a peek, I moved as quietly as I could towards the back hallway. I peeked around the corner and could see Pam in the doorway, facing inwards. I could hear the cry of pain from the man that had been chained in the basement, and wondered if Sookie and Eric had indeed come to some sort of agreement. Part of me was happy of course, not wanting to see the man hurt at all. But another part of me was curious as to what that agreement was.

"Eavesdropping?" Pam was in front of me in a flash, a smirk on her face.

"Can you blame me?" I shot at her.

She merely shrugged, waving her hand as if she didn't care what I did. I took that as a sign and crept down the hallway without being caught.

"Bill will make the arrangements. I'll join you in Dallas as soon as I can." I heard Eric's voice.

"What about Ellie? Does she know that a vampire went missing in Dallas? Maybe she could help."

My face paled as my mouth fell open in shock. A vampire went missing in Dallas? Who could it have been? Isabel? Stan? One of the others I never really got to know? Or what about...no, that was impossible. Eric had said that Godric wasn't due to return to Dallas for another two days. He couldn't possibly be the one missing. I was just getting ahead of myself here. Godric was fine. Eric would have let me known if that wasn't the case.

Wouldn't he?

"Do not speak a word of this to her. Is that understood?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Don't you think she has a right to know?"

"Would you like me to reconsider our agreement, Miss. Stackhouse?" he growled. "Do not forget who was gracious enough to make sure you didn't _die_."

"You're an asshole." Sookie spat. "I won't tell her, but she's going to find out eventually."

I quickly shot into the bathroom as I heard Sookie and Bill leaving, guessing Lafayette was also with them. Once I heard the back door close, I let out a sigh and leaned against one of the sinks. Running a hand through my hair, I thought about what just happened. Eric didn't want me to know about a vampire that went missing in Dallas. That seemed suspicious to me. If it was just any old vampire, then what would it matter? It had to of been someone I cared about. Isabel perhaps? She was only supposed to accompany Godric on the first half of his trip before making her way back to Dallas. Could she be the one missing? Stan I could care less about, so it couldn't have been him. Godric was the only other one, and I refused to believe it was him.

I sighed heavily as I tried to calm my thoughts down. I couldn't think too much into it. This could all be nothing. I had to just trust Eric. I turned around, fixed my hair and noted the dark bags under my eyes, before leaving the bathroom to find Eric. I didn't have to look far as I found him perched to the front of his desk, his eyes glaring down at the ground. He actually looked...sad.

The moment he heard me however, his face grew blank as he looked up to stare at me.

"Everything go okay?" I asked, hoping I sounded like I hadn't just been eavesdropping.

"Yes." He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "Why is your heart beat accelerated?"

Damn heart giving me away!

"I was trying to keep myself awake." I lied.

"That's a lie." He stood so he was towering over me. "The truth Ellie."

What was the point in lying? He was going to see through every single lie until he forced out the truth. The longer I kept it from him, the worst I was going to get it. I might as well come clean now while I could.

"I heard." I bit my lip, gazing down at my feet. "I heard you and Sookie talking."

"What did you hear?" he gritted his teeth.

"That a vampire went missing in Dallas and you want her to go." I refused to meet his eye, knowing the minute that I did, I would regret it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have but I just got curious. I'm sorry."

"Next time I tell you to do something, you will do it." he stepped towards me, forcing my back up against the wall. He grabbed my chin and pulled upwards so I was finally looking him in the eye. "Next time I catch you eavesdropping on my conversations...well you won't be returning to Godric in one piece."

I gulped and did my best to nod. Despite him promising that he wouldn't harm me, I didn't doubt that his anger did most of his thinking for him. One small move and he could kill me in an instant. He may not, and it could be an empty threat, but I knew better to just assume. He knew he could strike fear in me, and he used it to his advantage. It was smart of his part; kept me in line.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly as he let my chin go, turning around and walking towards his desk. "You've been nothing but good to me for the past week or two. I shouldn't have done it."

"Enough." He raised a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

I bit my lip as I stared at him closely. There was something different about the way he was carrying himself, something that was holding him back. I didn't know what, but I had a feeling it had to do about this vampire and Dallas.

"Who is it?" I took a tentative step forward. "Who is it that went missing?"

"I'm not in the mood." He went through the papers on his desk.

"I just...is it Godric? Because you don't want me to know which means it has to be someone I care about. I only care about Isabel and Godric, but you wouldn't be this upset, because I can see you're upset, if it was just Isabel." I ranted, knowing that each word I spoke, I was getting closer to the truth. I saw the way he wouldn't look at me, the way his body tensed as I spoke Godric's name. I knew right then that I had been right, that my fears had come true. "It is Godric, isn't it?"

Eric sighed as he pushed the papers away, leaning back in his chair. He leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling for the longest time. I didn't dare speak as I just watched him. I could tell this was hurting him just as much as it was beginning to hurt me, possibly even more. Godric was Eric's maker. I didn't fully understand their bond, but I knew there was love between the two. They respect one another, they cared for each other. Nothing could break that bond. If Godric had been taken and possibly hurt, it must be killing Eric to know. Part of me wanted to walk right over there and hug him tightly.

"He was supposed to return a couple of days ago."

"You said he wouldn't come back for another two days." I moved over to a chair across from him.

"I lied." He responded, still staring up at the ceiling.

I didn't question why he had lied, I already knew. He didn't want me to know. Not until he knew more, not until he could find Godric. I understood why he did it, why he didn't want Sookie to tell me. He didn't want me involved. He wanted to keep me a safe distance so I didn't get hurt. Well either that or he just didn't want me in the way. Either way, I could understand.

"Do you think he's..." I couldn't say the word, tears popping into my eyes.

"No. I would know." Eric shook his head, finally letting his gaze fall on me. "I would feel it."

"How could a 2000 year old vampire just go missing?"

"I don't know." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He's smart; he's stronger than every other vampire I've ever met. He shouldn't have been able to be taken. Do you think that's what happened?"

"Possibly." Eric nodded. "That's why I'm going to Dallas."

"And why you need Sookie. You want her to sniff around the nest, don't you?" I began to understand. "One of the humans might know something."

"Exactly." Eric ran a hand through his hair, some of the blonde locks coming free from whatever it was keeping them slicked back.

"I want to go."

Eric raised an eyebrow, a frown settling on his face. "No."

"I want to go." I repeated, crossing my arms. "I get that this is your maker, but Godric means a lot to me too."

"You don't understand."

"No I don't understand, and I don't pretend that I do. But I do know how I feel about Godric. If what I feel is a fraction how you do, then I can somewhat understand. I may not be able to help, but I want to be there." I leaned forward. "I would be going back there by the end of the week anyways. You may as well take me there, let me just be there in the background, and get rid of me once Godric is back safe and sound."

Eric narrowed his eyes as he glared at me. I could see that he didn't like that I was talking out of turn, telling him what needs to be done. But I could care less. I wanted to find Godric just as much as he did. If I couldn't help, I at least wanted to be there. Isabel must be a nervous wreck, and Stan was probably going off on everyone. At least if I was there, I could help keep everyone calm. Maybe I couldn't, maybe I would just get in the way, but I needed to be there, for my own sake. I couldn't just sit here in Louisiana and wait for a phone call. I needed to be there, even if it was just to sit in a bedroom and wait. At least if I was in Dallas, I would be that much closer to Godric, provided he was even in Dallas.

"I won't get in the way. I promise Eric, I'll keep to myself. I won't bother you or Sookie or anyone else. I just need to be there. It would be safer for me. You can't just leave me here. Pam won't want to babysit, and Chow barely even knows who I am. It's safer if I'm at least there in Dallas, where I could get myself around should anything happen. I'm just a sitting duck if I'm here alone."

Eric didn't look happy one bit, but I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was right. It would be easier if I just went there.

"If you so much as go against my orders, I'll..." he leaned forward, a threatening tone in his voice.

"You'll rip my head off, I know." I rolled my eyes. "So does this mean I can go?"

"I don't have much choice now do I?" He snapped. "Sookie and Bill will be leaving tomorrow evening, we'll be leaving the next night."

"I'll start packing."

I stood to head towards the door, but Eric stopped me.

"We'll leave for home shortly. I can see that you're exhausted." He peered at me, all anger gone from his face. "If I bring you to Dallas and you get hurt, Godric will never forgive me."

"I won't get hurt." I assured. "You'll be able to find him, won't you?"

"I'll tear apart the city until I do."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

"I don't even want to know what you were doing." I eyed Eric as he joined me on the plane finally.

Pam had brought me to the airport and told me to wait for Eric who had 'business' to attend to elsewhere. So I sat, on the plane alone besides the pilot and steward who I was happy to see was a male. I didn't need a repeat occurrence of the last time we were on a plane. I didn't need the images. Eric smirked at me as he slid into a seat beside me instead of one of the other seats. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and glanced out of the window as we began moving to the runway.

"Did Sookie and Bill get there safe?" I asked, glancing between Eric and the window.

"Safe enough."

"Why does that sound like a complete lie?" I raised an eyebrow.

His smirk grew as he reached a hand around me to buckle my seatbelt. My mind immediately went to the last time he had done so a month ago, remembering how close we had been. My cheeks flamed right up as I kept my stare firmly on the window. I felt his hand linger on my waist, slowly trailing around to my side and moving up my arm. I shuddered at his touch, which seemed to please him as he continued the journey with his hand. He reached my cheek, cupping it as he turned my head towards him. I tried to look anywhere but directly at him, but there wasn't anywhere else to look.

"Hi." I managed to get out, trying to ignore the fact that it was quite possible the lamest thing I had ever said in my life.

"Hello." A coy smile crossed his face. "Don't you look...charming."

I felt uncomfortable in the skirt I had put on. In all honesty, it was the only thing that I still had cleaned that wasn't a seductive dress. I hated skirts almost as much as I hated dresses, but it was better than going naked. So I threw on the white skirt that fell down to just above my knee, a small floral print going around the bottom of it. It had been a purchase by Isabel of course. I wouldn't have chosen such a skirt even if I had a gun to my head.

"You're uncomfortable." He cocked his head to the side. "Don't be, you look very delicious."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but tried to smile anyways. Eric snickered as he laid a kiss to my forehead before sitting back in his seat. My cheeks burned an even darker shade of red as I watched the window as we took off.

"Does anyone know that I'm going besides us, Sookie and Bill?" I questioned after a few moments of silence.

"No. It'd be safer if they don't know until the last minute. Someone told the Fellowship of Sookie and Bill's arrival and tried to kidnap Sookie. It would only happen again if they knew about you."

"Sookie almost got kidnapped!" I exclaimed. "And you didn't see fit to tell me that when I asked!"

"No."

I slapped him on the chest. "Asshole! Is she okay?"

"She's unharmed." Eric shrugged. "That isn't my concern. _You're_ safety however, is my concern."

"Jackass." I muttered.

"I can hear you."

"Good." I stuck my tongue out.

"That's very childish."

"So is your attitude."

Eric rolled his eyes as I hit him in the chest again. He grabbed onto my wrist, not painfully however, and kept his hand firmly wrapped around it. I tried to pull it away as he just held it in his hand, looking quite comfortable with not letting it go. I frowned and tugged and tugged before realizing that it was no use. I sighed before sitting back in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position with my arm now in an awkward position. Somehow I got comfortable enough that I began to grow drowsy. My head lolled to the side, falling onto Eric's large arm as my eyes dropped, sleep immediately overtaking me.

* * *

"Why can't I stay at the house again?" I grumbled as I tugged my suitcase into the room at Hotel Carmilla, an upscale hotel in Dallas that catered to vampires.

"Because no one knows that you're here, and I wish to keep it that way for as long as possible." Eric narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to ask questions the entire time?"

"What do you think?" I put my hands on my hips. "There's only one bed."

Eric gazed over to the lone king sized bed that lay in the room, a living area sitting off to one side. "And? Don't be modest now Ellie, we've slept in the same bed for the past few weeks."

My face burned. He was right of course. But that was back there. Now we were here, in Dallas, in a hotel waiting for Eric to go be a hero and save Godric. Something about that just didn't scream 'sleep together'.

"No reason to be embarrassed." Eric had me pressed up against the now closed hotel room door in a blink of an eye.

I gulped as he laid his hands on either side of my head against the door, trapping me there. I looked up into those striking blue eyes, and my knees just about went weak. Why did I always find myself lost in them? I didn't want to. I wanted to hate him, or hell, maybe even just tolerate him. I didn't want to have sexual dreams about him, or get aroused whenever we were in the same room together. Or if I just merely thought about the blonde Viking. Like I was now.

Oh shit.

"Are you getting excited, Ellie?" He smirked, leaning down so his eyes were level with mine. "I always seem to excite you, don't I?"

"N-no." I shook my head.

"I know that you're lying." He brushed the hair away from my neck as he nuzzled his noise against the tanned skin.

My breath got caught in my throat as his lips moved delicately across my neck, moving up to my earlobe and nipped at it. I yelped softly as his fangs protruded, grazing at the sensitive skin. One hand came down to my waist, pulling me up against him. The hand moved up and down my back before his fingers toyed with the hem of my tank top. His hand began slipping underneath the cloth, his cold fingers causing goose bumps to rise as his hand rose higher and higher. I felt like I was on cloud nine as Eric's tongue flicked out into my ear, a moan emitting from my lips.

"You have no idea what that sound does to me." his voice was husky as he grinded his hips into me.

My eyes grew wide as I felt his own arousal through his pants. I let out a squeak as I placed my hands on his chest, willing him to stop. I pressed and pushed until finally he moved his head up, his forehead now resting against mine.

"There better be a reason for making me stop." He spoke in a low voice.

"We...er...I...shouldn't you be finding Sookie?" I finally found my voice.

He let out a growl, though he knew I was right. I slipped out of his grasps and moved over to the bed with my suitcase.

"You go do business while I...stay here." I looked around the room in an attempt to not have to look at him.

At the sound of the doo slamming shut, I knew Eric had gone. Letting out a heavy sigh, I threw myself on the bed, cursing my brain for making me stop when I had. It felt extremely too much like one of those dreams, and while my brain yelled at me that it wasn't right, the rest of my body was aching to feel his touch all over. I groaned as I threw my arms over my burning face. Why the hell did I have to get turned on by a god damn vampire?

* * *

I was just about ready to call room service, finding no other way to get around my rumbling stomach, when the door to the hotel room burst open. I raised an eyebrow as Eric stormed into the room, a sour look on his face. I inched towards the couch, wanting to give him space. But I happened to be the reason he was in here as he was beside me in a flash, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards the door.

"What are you doing? What happened to staying in the room?" I questioned as he pulled me down the hallway to where Sookie and Bill stood by the elevator. Sookie sent me a sympathetic look and I just shrugged. I was used to Eric's temper by now. "Eric?"

"You're coming with us."

"Where?"

"To the nest." He answered, glaring straight at Sookie.

"Don't look at me like that Eric. She could help." Sookie put her hands on her hips, causing me to almost laugh at the look she was giving me. Eric's hand tightened around my arm however, and I immediately shut my mouth. "She knows them, she knows how they act. I know you don't want her to get hurt, but it'd be better if she was there than hiding her out here."

"Sookie..." Bill wrapped his arm around her, gazing up at Eric's angered face.

"Don't Sookie me." She scolded him.

I bit down on my lip, trying to stifle a laugh. She sent me a small smile before glaring back up at Eric.

"If nothing else, I'm sure she would be happy to see her family again. More than likely they're upset about their Sheriff going missing and Ellie being there might help them all calm down." Sookie reasoned.

I had to admit, she convinced me. I had no problem with going back home. I was dying to see Isabel, question her as to what had happened. And of course comfort the woman. She tried to hide her emotions, but at times they would just boil over.

"Let's just all calm down." I suggested, laying my hand on the one that was gripping my arm. "Can we do that Eric?"

He muttered something under his breath, causing Bill to stiffen. I sent Sookie a confused look but she just shrugged, not knowing what had been said either. The journey down the elevator and over to the nest was an uncomfortable one. No one spoke except Sookie who kept trying to strike up conversation. I sat in the back with the blonde, and squeezed her hand, willing her to just be quiet. Knowing Eric, it would be wise just to remain quiet until he cooled down. Sookie finally understood and gave me an apologetic smile. I assured her everything was alright with a smile of my own before gazing out of the car window. A smile graced my lips as I saw the familiar surroundings. I could barely contain myself as we pulled into the driveway of the home I hadn't seen in a month. I just about jumped out the moment the car was put into park. The others gave me odd looks, but I ignored them. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the Dallas air, and smiled even wider. This was most definitely home, there was no doubt about it.

"Keep what you say to a minimum." Eric spoke to both Sookie and I in a low voice. "I do not want Ellie's powers to be spoken of. We don't know who could be giving out information. Not even to Isabel."

I snapped my mouth shut but nodded, knowing in the end that he was right. We had no idea who the traitor could be, but it was important to not say a word that could get one of us hurt in the future. With that, Eric led the way up the pathway to the front door. I bounced on the balls of my feet, earning a glare from Eric. I just ignored him as I continued my antics. The door was soon thrown open to reveal my honorary mother. I grinned when her eyes met mine, not giving anyone else a glance.

"Elizabeth!" her eyes widened. "I could smell you a mile away. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come." I pushed past Eric, who grumbled, to hug the woman. "I know, dangerous and all, but its Godric. I want to be here for support."

I felt the cold arms wrap around me in a motherly way. I sighed in content, feeling more relaxed and happy than I had in a very long time. There was just something about this woman, vampire or not, that made everything seem okay.

"You shouldn't have come." She pulled back, though there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "But I am relieved to see you are unharmed."

"Doubting my word, Isabel?" Eric crossed his arms.

"Of course." She shot at him before gazing at the others. "You must be the human Eric spoke about, the telepath."

"Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie smiled. "And this is Bill."

Isabel nodded in acknowledgement before motioning us all into the house. She pulled us into the empty living room and I wondered for a moment where the rest of the nest was.

"Stan will join us shortly." Isabel informed. "The others I've asked to leave us alone for the time being until we need to question anyone."

"Surprise surprise, Stan is late." I rolled my eyes. "Will he ever learn?"

"Hold your tongue, little lady." The arrogant southern drawl came floating into the living room.

I snorted as I turned to glare at the cowboy hat wearing vampire. "Hello Stan."

"Hello sugar." He eyed me up and down. "Don't you look tasty tonight."

Eric growled as he stepped in front of me, baring his fangs at Stan. I shot Sookie a surprised look, who looked equally surprised.

"Back off Sheriff, this isn't your territory." Stan pulled off his cowboy hat, laying it on the fireplace mantel. He turned to Isabel, giving her a look of disgust. "Should have told me Eric was bringing fucking humans."

"Now wait just a minute." Sookie stepped forward, hands on her hips. She may be small, but hell, she had one heck of a bite.

"Respect her." Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you." Sookie sent him a smile.

"I couldn't tell you Stan, you've been off on your own for days." Isabel shot Stan a dark look.

"Now that is definitely not a surprise." I snickered.

"Be quiet." Eric turned to me, pulling me over to the couch and sitting me down. He began pacing in front of me, and I hissed at him to stop. He glared before moving around the couch and started pacing where I couldn't see him. I rolled my eyes and sat back, having a clear idea that this was going to be more amusing than anything. Oh how I missed home.

"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the fellowship of the sun?" Eric asked.

Sookie and I shared a gasp. I turned and stared at Eric with wide eyes. The fellowship could have done this? I mean it made complete sense. With what they had done to me, and almost did to Sookie, it was no surprise that they would kidnap Godric. God they were probably torturing him right this minute. I shuddered at the mere thought. I didn't want to think of Godric in such a way. He was a strong vampire; he could have taken any one of them. So how could he have been taken?

"Yes." Stand replied with ease just as Isabel responded with a "No."

"They're the one ones with the organization and man power. Logical choice." Stan shrugged his shoulders lazily.

Isabel shook her head. "But their amateurs, it just doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. 2000 years old."

"He's strong." I added, Isabel sending a small smile my way.

"Old doesn't make you smart."

"Neither does acting like an arrogant cowboy." I sneered. Stan was really getting on my nerves. Are we sure he didn't have anything to do with this? He never did like Godric and following his orders. I had a half a mind to accuse him right now. He didn't seem to care at all; he just wanted a blood bath.

"There's no proof." Isabel spoke, ignoring my comment. Though Stan's fangs were out and on display. I merely rolled my eyes. He didn't scare me one bit.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it." Sookie offered. "That's my job."

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down." Stan growled, his frustration growing. "Full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are." He smirked. "Leave no trace."

Isabel clicked her tongue, a sign that I had picked up on when she was deeply annoyed and irritated. "Hm, a vampire hating church annulated, wonder who did it; fucking brilliant."

I couldn't help it, I let out a laugh. Sookie shook her head in my direction; Eric even gripped on my shoulder tightly to get me to stop. What, I couldn't find something funny? Bill spoke about something about the king of Texas...wait, king? I blinked, trying to hold in another round of laughter. Eric sensed this and slapped me over the top of my head.

"Ow." I muttered, glaring at him over my shoulder as I rubbed the spot.

"The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made." Stan snarled.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel narrowed her eyes

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric shouted over the two. I wasn't his biggest fan after that hit to the head, but I did mentally clap him on the back for that one. I loved Isabel, but all of this fighting wasn't helping anything at all. We needed to make a plan instead of throwing insults and pointing fingers. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns!"

I had to literally hold a hand to my mouth at that comment, trying to keep myself from letting out laughter I was holding in.

"We invited you as a courtesy, Eric. This is not your territory, you have no voice here." Isabel stepped forward.

"Could I say something?" I threw my hand up in the air as if I was in school.

All eyes were on me, and I began shifting on the couch. Before Eric could open his mouth to say the inevitable 'no', I took that moment to say what I was thinking.

"We need a plan. None of this bickering is going to do anything. Godric is missing, we have possible suspects; let's get down to figuring out how to find him. Am I the only one here concerned with finding Godric in this century? Sure you all can live that long, but the person you need to find Godric, is standing right there," I pointed to Sookie, who was grasping Bill's hand tightly. "And last time I checked she was human. So if y'all could shut up for two seconds so we could figure out a plan, that would be fantastic."

I let out a breath as I leaned back on the couch, gazing down at my lap as everyone continued to stare at me. I was beginning to regret it when Eric's hand reached my neck, caressing it softly. The corners of my lips turned upwards as I leaned into his touch.

"I have a plan." Stan argued

"It's not a plan, it's a movie." Isabel snapped.

"It's not a move, it's a war."

"Oh for the love of Pete!" I stood, shaking my head as I moved around the couch and grabbed Eric's hand.

"Idiots." Eric narrowed his eyes as I began leading him out of the room.

I could tell that Eric was going to explode if the arguing didn't stop. And as the bickering just continued and continued, it would be easier if Eric just left to cool down. He didn't say a word as I led him to the stairs, climbing them one by one until we reached the second level. I didn't waste a second as I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the familiar door. I let out a small sigh before pushing it open, taking a step into the bedroom I hadn't seen in so long.

"They're all idiots." Eric growled as I walked over and flopped down onto my bed.

"They're worried idiots. Well, Isabel is anyways. I don't think Stan is completely innocent." I voiced my opinion.

"We will never find Godric at this rate." Eric sighed, the anger disappearing and being replaced by the sadness I knew he was fighting with.

I sat up as Eric walked over to the end of the bed, sitting down on it. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he put his head in his hands. It was the first set of emotions I had seen from the vampire, and I had to admit, I didn't like it. It broke my heart to see the man this sad. I scooted down the bed until I was beside him, and did something that surprised both of us.

I hugged him.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this is gonna be the last one until I get back from Vaca. as soon as I get back, I'll throw on the True Blood episode I'll miss, and then get right back into right. hope you've all enjoyed the story up until now :) I've definitely loved writing it!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Eric stiffened as I wrapped my arms around him, instinctively pulling away. But I latched my arms to him, laying my head on his shoulder and didn't let him push me away. Yes, he was a big bad vampire, but he was still a person. Just because his heart didn't beat, it didn't mean that he didn't have one. He could still feel. His bond with Godric was stronger than anything else in this world. He loved his maker as much as he would love a father, brother, or a child. It was a love that didn't at all make any sense, but it just was. I didn't understand it, but I did respect it. I wanted Eric to know that he wasn't alone, that it was okay to feel like this.

"He'll be okay Eric. We'll find him." I whispered softly. "I promise."

"You don't know that." I was surprised at how vulnerable he sounded.

"No, I don't. But I'm very determined to get my way. So it'll happen." I tightened my arms around him. "We should probably go back down there."

"We'd have better luck coming up with a plan on our own." He muttered.

"Probably, but then they would all get very pissy. And I love Isabel, I really do, she's like the mother I've never had. But you don't want to see her pissed off. It's not very pretty." My nose scrunched up as I remembered the few times I had witnessed her temper.

"I'm older."

"Older but you're a man. Never underestimate a woman's anger. Believe me." I chuckled. "We just need to get Stan to shut up, and things would go smoothly."

"Or kill him."

"That works too. I don't like him very much."

Eric turned his head towards me, his eyes boring into mine. "He liked you a little too much."

"Godric knew the moment he left, Stan would either try to get in my pants or kill me. Or both. One of the reasons he left me with you." I admitted.

A smirk slowly found its way onto the gorgeous vampire's face. "And which one of those do you wish I would do?"

"Neither." I jumped up off of the bed. "We should really..."

"Godric never warned you what I could do?" He had me pinned against the wall before I could even open my mouth. "Maybe he shouldn't have left you with me. I could do either."

"I'd prefer if you didn't." I squeaked out.

"We both know you'd like one of those." He lowered his head down, his lips on my earlobe. "I can already feel your arousal. Amazing how you get aroused with a house full of people when we're trying to find Godric."

"I-I'm not aroused." My response was weak, knowing full well that I was aroused by his words alone. I needed to get at least five feet of distance between us pronto. "Eric we should..."

"In a minute." He inhaled my scent before humming against my neck. "Hm...you smell so sweet. I wonder if they can smell just how different you really are."

"I-I hope not?"

"Never be ashamed of who you are. You are quite the special girl." He kissed my neck right below my ear. "Godric should have claimed you as his."

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. It was such the wrong time, but it just happened. The mere thought of Godric and I in that way was just disgustingly funny. Eric grunted at my laughing, pulling back to glare down at me.

"I'm sorry...that's just...hilarious!" my laughing growing louder. "Me and Godric. Ha!"

"You are not normal." He growled, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"Course I'm not, I smell weird remember." I replied cheekily in between my laughs. "Me and Godric, what a joke!"

Well that certainly got Eric moving. He stomped on out of the room, muttering under his breath. I just smirked and continued to laugh as I slowly followed after him. It was good to know that even in the most serious of times I could still find a way to laugh my ass off. What a reassurance of my sanity.

* * *

By the time I reached the living room, my laughter had died down and I once again became serious. I saw Eric by the door, a look of annoyance already back on his face as he glared at the other two vampires that were _still_ arguing with each other. I rolled my eyes as I passed Eric to sit back down on the couch. I gave his arm a soft squeeze before sitting, watching the spectacle in front of me. Sookie sighed when she saw me, exchanging a frustrated look. Bill even looked like he had had enough, and I could usually never read what he was feeling.

"We'll take them all at once." Stan decided.

Isabel looked like she wanted to hit Stan. By all means, she should go right ahead and do so. I don't think anyone would care at all.

"Of course, so the federal government can send us back into the middle ages!"

"Things were better then." Stan replied stubbornly.

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave!"

I would have laughed if it hadn't been for Eric throwing a glass vase across the room. I jumped, holding my racing heart as I stared at him with wide eyes. Apparently taking him upstairs hadn't helped him at all.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you two stand there arguing like children!" He growled, his body tense, his hands clenched at his side.

I reached over, running a hand over his in an attempt to calm him down. His one hand loosened, letting me grasp it with mine. He squeezed it tightly, and I knew I wouldn't be getting my hand back anytime soon. Not that I cared. It felt incredibly nice to have his hand in mine, like our hands were made for one another. I shook the thought out of my head; that was just insane. I should not be thinking those sorts of thoughts. Not now, and definitely not ever. I ignored the look Sookie was sending me as Bill finally took a step forward to speak.

"Don't you care that there is a traitor in your nest?"

"No." Stan scoffed.

"Impossible." Isabel's eyes widened.

"Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport." Sookie informed.

"Oh, don't forget attempted rape and murder over here." I swung my arm into the air.

Isabel sent me a look of horror, and I realized she hadn't known what had happened. I figured Godric had told her, but I suppose not. I gave her an apologetic smile before turning to Eric who was moving closer to my side, glaring at the two vampires.

"Explain." He ordered.

The two proceeded to point fingers, once again, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Look, if y'all argue anymore, I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming." I made a mental note to hug the hell out of that girl once we were done here. "So this is what we're going to do. I'll infiltrate the fellowship of the sun."

"Absolutely not." Bill turned to her, shaking his head from side to side.

"Let her speak." Eric eyed Sookie curiously.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who I am or that I'm even here. I'll pretend to want to join the church and see what I can find out." Sookie explained.

"No. During the day, none of us can help you."

"It'll only take a little while. Really Bill, it's simple." Sookie assured him.

"I could help." I voiced. "Sookie can find Godric, and I can help get him out using my..."

I never had a chance to finish when a hand was slapped over my mouth, ceasing me from talking. I glared up at Eric, who gave me a pointed look in return.

"This is a waste of time. We could just drink them all. I want no part in this."Stan grabbed his cowboy hat before storming out of the room. A moment later, we heard a door slam, and good riddance, the vampire was gone.

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved." Isabel sighed. "But Ellie is to have no part in it."

"I agree." Eric ignored my attempts to bite at his hand. "It if leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decisions made."

Sookie nodded in content while Bill looked appalled.

"A few words." It sounded much more like a demand than anything.

Eric raised an eyebrow but nodded. The moment his hand was off of my mouth, I glared at him and opened my mouth.

"I could help!"

"No." Eric and Sookie both said in unison.

"But I could!"

"Just sit and be quiet." Eric ordered before following Bill out of the room.

"Jackass." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"He seems to be enjoying ordering you about." Isabel was beside me on the couch in a flash. "But he is right, Ellie. It would be more dangerous for you to be involved. They know who you are."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Isabel." I could feel tears in my eyes. "It's Godric. I want to help. I know I promised Eric I would just sit here and be quiet if I came, but I just can't! I want to help!"

"Godric wouldn't want you to be in harm's way." Isabel wrapped an arm around me.

"Well then he shouldn't have sent me to Louisiana then, because I've been in harm's way."

"Do tell me what happened." She lifted my chin.

"I-I can't Isabel." I shook my head. "I'll just start balling my eyes out and I think Eric has seen enough of that out of me."

"You should never be ashamed to show your emotions." She pulled me in for a tight embrace.

"You all do."

"We're vampires, we've been around for centuries. Most of us can't remember what it's like to have emotions or feelings." She admitted. "There are a few of us, like Godric, who finds compassion. But many, like Stan and even Eric, emotions are not natural to them."

"You're people to. Just because you don't need to breathe doesn't mean you're not allowed to have feelings." I pointed out, sniffing as I pulled away. I rubbed my eyes hurriedly, ridding any possible tears.

"People yes, but we're still monsters." Isabel smiled sadly. "I must go make sure Stan doesn't cause a war, if you'll excuse me."

I nodded as she stood and walked out of the rooms. I listened until the click of her heels faded before sighing and laying my head on the back of the couch.

"Are you alright Ellie?" Sookie sat beside me, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I could help Sookie." I spoke softly.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"But I could! I've been practicing; you've seen what I can do." I insisted, staring her dead in the eye. "I'm good at this Sook. Maybe not the best, but I'm good. Even if you find Godric, how are you going to get him out? He's got to be hurt, how else could they be keeping him there? I could help."

"Absolutely not." Eric entered the room. "You are not risking your life. Godric would not want it."

"Godric probably also wouldn't like that you almost killed me." I shot at him.

Eric's jaw locked as he narrowed his eyes at me. I glared just as darkly, not backing down from the blonde vampire.

"How about we just head over to the hotel?" Sookie suggested, looking between Eric and I nervously. "This isn't the time to be fighting. We should concentrate on finding Godric."

"Whatever." I stood, sending Eric one last glare before storming out of the room.

I walked through the familiar hallways as I heard the three continue to talk in the living room. Rolling my eyes, I made it to the front door and left. I wrapped my arms around myself as the cool night air hit my bare arms. Summer was slowly coming to an end much to my displeasure. I gazed up into the starless sky, the clouds blocking out the moon. I could smell rain was coming, and snorted at the irony of it all. It was going to rain when all I felt like doing was curling up to cry. Godric was missing, and possibly in danger if we didn't find him soon. We didn't have a complete plan to get him back, though Sookie did volunteer to find out if Godric was at the church. But if they would just let me go, it would be quicker than waiting until the sun set for the vampires to get to him. And knowing the Dallas vampires like I did, there would be bloodshed. Even Eric would have half a mind to tear them all apart for taking his maker. I would at least be able to help get Godric out of there. My telekinesis powers were growing stronger every day, and I knew that as long as I concentrated, I would be able to move anything within distance. Larger objects were a bit difficult, but I was sure that my desire to help Godric would overcome any weakness. I couldn't just sit back and watch everything come crumbling down around me. Godric was the light at the end of my tunnel. I wasn't about to let him die. I don't know what I would possibly do without him.

"I don't see why the Sheriff has so much interest in you."

I groaned at the southern drawl. I was hoping Stan had left the property, but it seems he was just biding his time until he could pop up and be as annoying as ever.

"That's something you can take up with Godric when he returns." I glared as he took a step out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.

"If he returns."

I narrowed my eyes. "You better not have had anything to do with this, Stan. Because if you did, you know just how much trouble you'd get in."

"And what would you know about that?" He was in front of me in a flash, a bit too close for comfort.

I stepped back, only to have him take another step forward. "Well unlike you, I listen. Maybe you should try it sometime. After the centuries you've been alive, you'd think you would grow a brain."

I knew I shouldn't have spoken, insulted the loaded gun, but I just couldn't help it. Stan just always rubbed me the wrong way, bringing out the worst in me. I absolutely despised him and couldn't understand why Godric trusted him so dearly. Isabel was obvious, she was loyal and listened to everything that came out of Godric's mouth without judgement. Stan on the other hand, was arrogant and didn't care about anyone but himself. He reminded me of Eric in a way, except the blonde Viking was much better looking and less terrifying. There was a look in Stan's eye that shot fear through me. The only reason he hadn't killed me in the past had been because of Godric. I knew that if something happened and Godric was killed, Stan wouldn't hesitate to kill me the moment he saw me. Eric could only do so much to protect me.

"You should watch your mouth, little girl." He snarled, pushing me up against the wall beside the door, his hand gripping at my throat. "I've wanted to taste your blood since day one."

"You're a sorry excuse for a man."

That only caused for the hand to tighten, cutting off my airway. I gasped out for hair, using my hands to pull on his. That only caused him to slap me round the face, a moan of pain emitting from my lips as my head shot to the side. There was going to be a bruise there in the morning.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He yanked my head to the side.

His fangs dove down to my neck, and would have pierced right through my skin if it hadn't been for a hand flying out of nowhere, grasping Stan's neck. My eyes grew wide as I watched Eric yank Stan off of me as if he were merely a piece of lint. I gasped in air as I rubbed my sore neck, watching as Eric slammed Eric down into the porch, breaking right through the wooden planks.

"Touch her again, and I'm going to enjoy killing you." Eric threatened, his fangs out as he squeezed Stan's neck. "I'm older than you are, and I won't hesitate to rip you apart limb by limb. Is that understood?"

My heart was racing as I inched away from the two. I nearly jumped when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, but calmed when I saw it was only Sookie. We watched as Stan stumbled over his words, nodding his head wildly. Eric growled one last time before letting Stan go, standing up to his full height. He brushed off the remnants of the wooden porch before walking towards us. He held out a hand towards me, and I didn't even think as I took it. He pulled me to his side as he led the way to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me and I didn't object as I slid in. Seconds passed and he was in the driver's seat while Sookie and Bill got into the back. Eric's fingers found mine, intertwining with each other as he revved the car up and left the driveway without a word.

* * *

**A/N:** and I'm back! I had quite easily the best 5 days of my life! I met Carl Edwards, one of my favorite nascar drivers, got an authentic Nascar tire signed by him, saw a bunch of hotties, found and got an apartment for the fall, shopped till I dropped, almost stalked some more hotties, saw two races, got burnt to a crisp by the sun, and ended it off by watching the latest True Blood episode last night...yeah, best 5 days ever! I'm back with a TON of inspiration...there will be at least one other chapter coming today, if not two...i've been withdrawn from writing for 5 days, so i'll probably be a maniac for the next little bit lol.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

I watched Eric closely as he paced in front of me. I yawned as I fought to keep my eyes open. He had paced since we returned to the hotel room, well into daylight now. It was useful that the hotel had special windows, keeping the sunlight from penetrating through, but still allowing for a view of the city. I was exhausted, just wanting to fall asleep. But I knew if I tried to do so without Eric there beside me, I would have those nightmares all over again. So all I could do was wait until his body ordered him to sleep, which I hoped was sooner rather than later.

"Eric? Can you continue pacing another time?" I yawned again. "I'm exhausted and you clearly have to rest. You can do this again when we wake up."

He stopped to shoot me a look. I could see the anger in his eyes, and I wondered if it had to do with me. I fidgeted from where I sat on the bed, my back leaning against the headboard. Soon I felt the bed shift and knew he was beside me. He reached across me, his cold arm touching my waist as he turned off the lamp beside the bed, the room now completely black. I had to squint to see him, and even that was quite hard. I felt his hands on my waist, tugging me down on the bed with ease as he lifted the bed sheets over my body. I was glad that we were in complete darkness, hiding my red face. I curled up on my side, shifting over in the bed so I was met with Eric's now naked chest. I inhaled, taking in his sweet smelling cologne before closing my eyes and smiling. I felt his arm slip around my waist, keeping me up against him. Despite everything that was doing on, I felt completely content just laying there in his arms. I felt safe, comforted, and oddly enough, happy.

"If he touches you again..." Eric's voice was barely above a whisper, making me strain to hear him. "I'll kill him."

"I don't doubt." My hand, with a mind of its own, rested on top of his toned chest. "But shut up, I need sleep."

Eric snickered as he pulled me even closer, laying his chin on the top of my head. I gladly allowed myself to drift off to sleep, knowing nothing in the world could harm me as long as I was here, with this 1000 year old Viking.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my own stomach. I was deeply embarrassed by the sounds my stomach could make when I was hungry. I peeked an eye open, hoping Eric wasn't in the bed beside me. Thankfully, my wish came true as Eric was nowhere in sight. I listened, and heard the shower going. Sighing in relief, I sat up and rubbed my stomach. I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten last night, being whisked off to the nest before I could grab a bite. It was obvious now that I needed to eat, and soon.

I pushed back the bed sheets and pulled myself out of bed. I padded across the room and was surprised to find that laying on the coffee table in the small living area, was an array of food. I gazed back towards the bathroom door, wondering if he had done this. But I didn't care. I happily sat on the couch and grabbed a piece of toast, sighing in content. I ate whatever I saw in front of me, sure that I was looking like an absolute pig. Who did I have to impress though? Eric drank blood from humans, there was no possible judgement allowed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I jumped at the voice, glaring at the blonde vampire that was practically naked and dripping wet. My mouth dropped open, and part of me wished that the towel wrapped around his waist would drop open as well. I didn't even care that I was acting completely obvious; I just couldn't stop staring at him. He looked absolutely tempting. I wanted to go over there and just jump him. There wasn't an inch of that perfect body that wasn't pleasing to the eye, and I knew that below that towel was something extremely pleasing as well.

"Like what you see?" He smirked, winking at me.

I seemed to get knocked back into reality at his words, quickly shaking my head no. I forced myself to look away, though continued to stare out the corner of my eye as he turned around, dropping the towel to the floor. The fork that had been poking into a pile of eggs now crashed down to the floor as I eyed that scrumptious ass of his. I heard him snicker as he slowly, almost teasingly, dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Typical vampire, were they just scared of colour?

"I'll be going downstairs for a bit." Eric turned, combing his hair back with his fingers. "Keep out of trouble. If that's even possible for you."

"I take that as an insult."

"It was meant as one." His smirk widened. "I would say don't leave, but we both know that you don't follow orders well."

"You're finally catching on." I watched him close the distance to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at me, a frown settled on his face.

"I do suggest that you take my advice and stay. If the fellowship of the sun finds out that you're here..."

"I'll be doomed, I get it." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a complete idiot, Eric."

He raised an eyebrow at me, as if it say 'are you sure about that'. I stuck my tongue out at him as I continued to eat my breakfast feast. Though, I wondered how any of this made sense. It was night time, so really I should be eating dinner instead of breakfast. But I guess with internal clocks the way that they were around vampires, meals were switched around. I sent Eric a small wave as he left the room, leaving me to my own devices. I sat back, savouring a piece of bacon as I gazed around the room. I thought about flipping the TV on, but knew I would just find some hateful debate against vampires, and I didn't wish to see that right now.

"So bored." I groaned. I wasn't supposed to be bored. I should have been out there, doing something to help. But instead, I was just sitting here, trying to keep myself occupied.

I was thrilled when a knock sounded at the door. I jumped off of the couch and raced to the door, throwing it open with more enthusiasm than was probably needed. I grinned when I saw Sookie, yanking her by the arm into the room. She seemed a bit taken back by the action, but laughed it off and joined me on the couch.

"You have no idea how bored I was becoming." I sighed, curling up on the couch and turning towards her. "So what's up?"

"Isabel came over with...Hugo, I think his name was."

"Ah, yes, Hugo." I nodded. "What did they want?"

"Hugo offered to go to the fellowship with me so I wouldn't be going alone." She explained. "And it would make it all that much more believable."

"I could still go."

"You know it's too dangerous." Sookie pointed out with a sympathetic pat to my hand.

"But I could disguise myself! No one would have to know it's me." I insisted.

"Eric will never allow it. And neither will I." Sookie shook her head.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Sookie!" I jumped up, beginning to pace in front of her. "I'm going stir crazy and it's only been a night! He's everything to me, Sook. Godric...he's like my brother. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I don't love him in the same way you love Bill, but imagine Bill was the one to go missing. Wouldn't you want to go to any lengths to save him?"

Sookie looked away, and I knew I hit a soft spot.

"I'm good at this Sookie. I've practiced my powers. I'm not a master at them, but I'm pretty damn good! If you and Hugo find Godric, what are you going to do? You won't be able to get him out on your own."

"Wait until sunset when the others can help."

"And by then it could be too late!" I threw up my arms. "Godric could be dying this very second for all we know! He needs our help, he needs my help. I could get him out of there. I could take care of any threats. You'll be able to hear them, and I can use my gift to take them out. I can do it Sookie, I can!"

Her hands began fidgeting in her lap as she snuck a glance over to me. I sat beside her, taking her hands in mine and looking deeply into her eyes.

"If this was Bill Sookie, what would you do? You wouldn't care about the risks, would you? You wouldn't care that you could get hurt, would you? You would do whatever you could to help him. I'm asking you to let me do the same for Godric. I need to do this. I need to help the one person who has helped me through so much. Please Sookie."

I could see tears in her eyes as she suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. I held her just as tightly, knowing that I had been able to convince her.

"The others aren't going to like this."

I grinned as I pulled back. "Well, they're just going to have to deal. Thank you Sook."

"If it was me, and Bill was the one missing, I wouldn't hesitate to throw myself into danger to make sure he was safe." She admitted, wiping away a stray tear. "Just promise me not to do anything stupid."

"I promise."

Sookie sighed as she stared at me closely. "Now how exactly are we going to make you look less like you?"

I cocked my head o the side, tapping my chin thoughtfully. My eyes brightened as I thought of a brilliant idea. Sookie seemed to be reading my mind, not that it was possible for her to read my mind at all of course.

"Hair dye!"

* * *

"The hotel really does accommodate huh?" I joked as I ran the towel through my damp hair. "Do you think it worked?"

"It should. You're hair already has some red in it, so it should look as natural as hair dye can." Sookie gazed down at the packaging of the hair dye. "It should be good now."

"How angry do you think Eric is going to be?" I bit my lip as I moved over to where Sookie sat on the couch with a hair dryer.

"Livid." She answered truthfully, beginning to dry my hair as I sat in front of her. "But he'll forgive you. You have him wrapped around your finger."

I snorted. "That's funny Sook."

"It's true Ellie. You might piss him off, but gosh, he's all over you every other time. Haven't you noticed?"

"He's just being nice because of Godric." I shook my head.

"That doesn't explain the way that you can instantly calm him down. He looked like he wanted to kill Isabel and Stan back there, but you managed to keep him calm." Sookie paused, letting her words sink in. I frowned at them. The whole idea of it was just...well insane! "And he treats you...as an equal."

"While he's yelling at me?"

"Which isn't a lot anymore." She pointed out. "You two have really bonded over the past two weeks. He cares about you, whether either of you want to realize that."

"He doesn't." I refused to believe her.

She squeezed a shoulder as she pulled a brush through my drying hair. "He does. He's different with you than he even is with me. He's...tender almost. Sure he's an ass a lot of the time. But then there's the times that you get to him, and you can see the change in him. Didn't you see how angry he was with me last night for wanting you to go? He didn't want you to get hurt. He does care about you. Godric or not, I think your slowly beginning to tame the beast."

"Impossible."

"Possible."

I was silent as she continued to dry my hair, styling it into a slightly different style than usual. My hair was a dark red that surprisingly suited me. It didn't look as fake as I thought it would, as Sookie had said, it blended with the red-brown hair I had to begin with. Yet it was a big enough change that done up correctly, the fellowship may just not recognize me. Which I was going for.

I tried not to think about what Sookie had just told me. I thought it was complete crap, thinking the smell of the hair dye got to her. It was just not possible that Eric could act...well tamed. And I couldn't have been the one to do so. She didn't spend every waking how with the ass, she didn't know how he was. Eric and I...that just wasn't going to happen. No matter how gorgeous he was, and how much I wished to have him ravish me, it just wouldn't happen. Ever. I wasn't the type of girl he went for. He was just being decent because of Godric. That was all. Everything else was just not true. Not at all.

"Alright, all done!"

I let a hand run through my soft hair, biting my lip as I turned to gaze out Sookie, silently asking her how it looked.

"You look beautiful." Sookie grinned. "A little makeup, and I'll throw you into one of my dresses, and you'll be a whole new person!"

"You think?"

"Definitely." A wicked look crossed her face. "Eric will love it."

"Ugh, enough Sookie. Not even possible." I groaned, shoving her playfully.

Sookie laughed as she rounded up her things. I stood to help her when the door began slowly opening. I froze to the spot, shooting Sookie a fearful look. She patted my shoulder, mouthing to me that it would be alright. I doubted that. All of a sudden I was starting to believe that this was a very very bad idea. Eric was going to freak out, and not in a good way.

"What did you do to your hair?" Was the first thing out of Eric's mouth once he entered the room.

"Doesn't she look stunning?" Sookie turned me around so I was facing him.

I sheepishly look down at the ground, unable to meet his scrutinizing gaze.

"It's different." I could hear the boredom in his voice. He didn't even care. I wanted to shout that at Sookie, but instead just sent her an 'I told you so' look. "Where did this sudden whim to dye your hair come from?"

"Well..." Sookie glanced at me quickly. "We decided that Ellie should go tomorrow."

You could hear a pin drop, that's how silent the room became. I shifted nervously on the spot, feeling the anger radiating off of the vampire.

"Would you kindly leave us alone, Miss. Stackhouse?" Eric's voice was calm, though I could hear the anger underneath it.

Sookie looked between us, wondering if it was safe to leave.

"I said out, Sookie." Eric's voice rose.

Sookie squeezed my arm encouragingly before shooting out of the room. I was left alone with the beast, and unlike Sookie seemed to believe, there was absolutely no way that I could tame him.

"What was our deal?"

"What?" I bit my bottom lip so hard that I could begin to feel the skin break, causing a small drop of blood to drop.

"What was it that we decided on when I allowed you to come?" He stood, his expression completely blank. Though it was the way he was holding himself that told me he was livid. His entire body was tensed, his hands clenched into fists so tightly that I could see the stain of blood on his fingernails.

"T-that I would stay here and not do anything." My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. I almost wished that it would, than I wouldn't have to be alive to witness this. Then again, he may decide just to kill me now for going against his word.

"And now, after I so kindly allowed you to come despite my better judgement, you decide to go behind my back and make your own decisions." His hands tightened, a few drops of blood falling to the carpet.

"Well I..." I couldn't think of what to say. There wasn't anything that was going to make this sound better. I was technically going behind his back, going against what we agreed upon. But I wasn't going to change my mind. I needed to help Godric, even if that angered Eric. Once we got Godric back, I wouldn't have to see Eric anyways. I just had to make sure I survived the night.

That might be the difficult part.

* * *

**A/N:** So I actually had the last one and this chapter written last night and just had to edit them, so here we are! we're getting closer and closer to the inevitable part...I've seen some people write in their reviews of what Godric will do, if he will be suicidal in this fic or not...I can't exactly say right now, but I will say that it will be extremely good, but believable to both this story and the show. you all won't be disappointed I promise!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

The first thing that was thrown was the elegant glass vase that sat on the coffee table. I jumped as I dodged it with only inches to spare. It crashed against the wall behind me, causing me to yelp out in surprise. And then he grabbed a plate that was left on the table and threw it. I ducked this time, tripping over my own two feet and falling backwards down onto the couch. I gripped the leather couch tightly as his hand hovered over another item. The look in his eye was murderous, and I would easily admit that at that moment, I was scared for my life. I had gone behind his back, gone against his word, and he was livid. He was angrier than I had ever seen him. I'm sure if he could get away with it, he would kill me this instant, and part of me was sure that he would do just that.

"Eric, I'm sorry." I tried to reason with him, my knuckles going white as I gripped the couch cushion tightly. "I just want to help. I know I can get hurt, but I could help!"

"Quiet!" he roared, shutting me up in an instant. He was before me in a flash, his hand tightly around my neck and he pushed me into the back of the couch. I winced as his hand tightened around my throat, making it hard to breathe. "I swore to Godric I would protect you. As much as I didn't want to, I did as my maker asked. But then you go behind my back and make up that idiotic mind of yours. I've killed people for such things."

My heart was thumping against my chest so hard that I was sure I could even hear it. I tried to swallow the lump that was rising in my throat, but I couldn't. I couldn't even breathe. My eyes were widening and I began to panic. I grabbed at his wrist, trying to tug his hand away, pleading with him to stop. But he didn't, he just continued to tighten his hand, drawing more and more oxygen out of my body. I could begin to see black dots invading my vision, and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before I fell unconscious, and possibly died.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I gasped out, my voice raspy. "P-please...don't...k-kill...me."

"I should. I should kill you right now; get you out of my hair once and for all." He sneered, his fangs out as pulled my head to the side, his hand still wrapped tightly around my throat.

I squirmed as his fangs sat on my pulsing vein, threatening to dive right in and suck out my soul. I couldn't do anything but silently plea for him to spare my life. He had to of felt my fear, my fright, my desire to not want to die. I never thought that after what had happened a couple weeks ago, that I would find my desire to live once again. But I had somewhere along the way and now I didn't want it to slip between my fingers. I wanted to live; Eric had helped me want to live. But now suddenly, he was going to be the one to take my life from me without even a single drop of sweat.

My vision was blurry now as my pounding chest began to slow. I blinked rapidly to keep conscious, but it was just no use. Darkness was consuming me, and I could only pray to god that it wouldn't be the last time I was awake.

* * *

_There were screams of pain. _

_There was so much blood._

_My blood._

_My screams._

_My pain._

_I was in complete darkness. I couldn't see anything but the man - the monster - that stood before my bleeding form, my blood dripping down from his mouth. His fangs were out, glistening with my blood staining the razor sharp white teeth. Everything in my body told me to run, to get far away. But I couldn't move. I could barely keep myself standing. The blood was pouring out of me from not only my neck, but multiple lacerations on my body. I was dying. I could feel my soul being taken from my body, pulling out of me inch by inch. My powers were gone; my ability to breathe was fading just as fast. My heart was the only working organ in my body, and it was beating irregularly. It was only a matter of time before I met my demise at the hand of this creature._

_I had never seen him before. I had never seen such cruelty in a set of eyes before in my short life. I was scared. I didn't want to die this way. I didn't want this unknown monster to take my life from me. It wasn't supposed to end this way. There were so many times that I wished for death, but I had learned to want to live. My powers gave me a strength I never knew existed. It pushed me to do things I didn't think were possible, and now all I wanted was to live. I wanted to live for Godric, for Sookie, and hell, even Eric. I wanted to fight with that blonde Viking one last time. I wanted to comfort Sookie about her troubles with her gift, and I wanted to give Godric a reason to live. I still had so much more that I needed to do, and it was being stripped away from me by this vampire, by this cruel monster that wanted nothing more than to drain every ounce of blood from my body._

"_Yes, you're going to make an excellent replacement for the one that was taken from me." the vampire sneered with a cruel smirk crossing his blood covered face._

_I let out an ear piercing scream as his fangs once again dove into my neck, my life force being sucked out of my body at an alarming rate._

I sat up startled at the sound of screaming. It took me a moment to realize that it was me that was screaming bloody murder. My heart was racing at such a speed that I was surprised I wasn't have a heart attack. I laid a clammy hand on my beating heart as I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down. I gazed around at where I was and came to the realization that I was still in the hotel room, Eric laying in the bed beside me. Despite the fear that he drove through me earlier, causing me to fall unconscious by his actions, I felt nothing but comfort to have his arm wrapped in a death lock around my waist. I sighed and laid back down, shooting the clock beside the bed a look and saw that it was only a few hours past dawn, still plenty of time before I would have to sneak out of the room to meet with Sookie. We both knew Eric would explode, and we made sure to make a plan of attack for when he went overboard. I just never expected him to do what he had.

But what he had done compared to what occurred in my dream, there was just no comparison. I wracked my brain to try and figure out if I could recognize the vampire that was causing me a painful death. But I just couldn't tell who it was. I had never seen him before in my life. I shuddered at the mere thought of it, subconsciously moving into Eric's touch. His arm tightened around me, as if he knew I was distressed which I was sure he did. There was something comfortable and relieving about lying in his arms. He could have killed me last night. He could have bit me, drained me much like the vampire in my dream. But he hadn't. He caused me to fall unconscious, but it could have been much worse. He was angry, and I knew better than to cause his temper to flare. I knew something like this would happen, and I went against my better judgement for my fear of Godric's possible condition.

"Calm down. Your heart beat is loud enough to wake a vampire." Eric's voice caused me to just about jump out of my skin.

He kept a tight hold on me so I couldn't move away, which I didn't object to at all.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Your distress woke me up." He answered, his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face. He looked so...beautiful was the only word to express it. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to run a hand through those messy blonde locks, to feel his cold skin underneath my fingers. But I had to control myself. Eric was a ticking time bomb, I knew that. It was obvious with what had happened only hours ago.

"Sorry." I bit my lip as I let my gaze rest on the arm across my waist.

"You had a nightmare." He mused. "The same as the others?"

"Different." I answered. "Extremely different."

"Tell me." he prodded.

"No." I shook my head, my body shaking at the slight thought of the dream. Everything felt so real, so lifelike. It felt like that vampire was here, sucking on my blood at this very moment. A whimper left my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut to try and clear my head.

"You're safe." He murmured, lowering his head down to my ear. "You have no reason to be afraid."

"Except of you." My voice wavered. I hadn't meant it of course, I felt safer in his presence than most, even if he could snap me like a twig in only seconds.

Eric's eyes flew open, and I was surprised to see that there was no anger in his blue orbs. Or there could have been, but I hadn't been able to see it. The room was almost pitch black. I inched to the side, wishing to get out of his grasp, but he only pulled me up against his chest, his arm tightening around me.

"You know not to anger me." he nuzzled his nose into my neck, causing me to shudder. "I'm not very nice when I'm angry."

"I want to help Godric." I voiced softly.

"It's too dangerous."

"You need me Eric." I insisted.

"I don't want to speak about this." His voice raised, his stare hardening.

"You're going to need to sleep at some point, what's stopping me from..."

Eric's eyes narrowed as he had me pinned to the bed in a flash. I gulped as he held my hands above my head, clenching onto my wrists tightly as he hovered over me. His fangs were out, and for a brief moment, I remembered the blood stained fangs in my dream.

"You will not leave this hotel room. Is that understood?" He growled dangerously low.

"I can help." I tried to get out of his grasp. "My powers are growing Eric; you've seen what I can do. I can help them get Godric out of there!"

"No."

"But..."

"I said no!"

I yelped at his hands tightened over my wrists, bruising them quickly.

"You are going to cooperate before I have to take drastic measures." There was pure anger in his eyes as he ordered me.

"Take drastic measures then. I want to help Godric. I will help him." I shot at him defiantly, though I knew it wasn't a good idea. Maybe the dream was a warning for what could happen, only at the hands of Eric instead of the unknown vampire.

He lowered his head down until he was only inches away from my neck. I squirmed and struggled, trying to get away from the vampire. I whimpered when his fangs met with my neck, pricking the skin ever so slightly. His tongue flicked out, licking up the tiny drop of blood. I pulled from side to side, which only caused his fangs to push harder into my neck. I cried out in pain as he began sucking on the larger wounds, the blood flowing much more freely.

"Eric..." I pleaded, squeezing my eyes shut as he slowly drank up the blood, as if torturing me with the slow and painful action. "Godric wouldn't want you to hurt me."

A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as his teeth dove deeper into my neck. This time I let out a loud scream of pain, not caring who could hear me. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I felt him slowly sucking out the blood that kept me alive.

"Please Eric." I whimpered. "I don't want to die."

That was all that needed to be said as Eric lifted up, the blood dripping down from his mouth and onto me.

"That was all I wanted to hear Elizabeth." He lowered his head back down, but instead of using his fangs, used his tongue to lap up the remaining blood. I winced as the flick of his tongue stung the fang wounds, but was relieved that I wouldn't be facing death. Not today anyways. "Because death is all that will meet you if you leave this hotel room."

"You don't know that." I mumbled, sniffing as I tried to get the tears to stop.

"I do." He released my other wrist, bringing a finger up to his fang and pricking it. I stared with wide eyes as the blood dripped down his finger as he brought it to the wounds on my neck and rubbed the blood across them. I bit my lip as the pain slowly subsided until the wounds completely disappeared. "Those people want to kill you. They won't hesitate to do so like I am."

"You don't seem like you're hesitating." There was fear laced in my voice.

"I've been hesitating since the day I had to take charge of you." He rolled himself off of me.

"You haven't done a very good job." I let a hand rub at my neck, surprised that it didn't hurt at all.

"Of course I have, or else you would be breathing right now." He stared up at the ceiling. "This nightmare, what was it about?"

And we were back to this. "Forget about it. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Tell me Elizabeth." He was a bit more forceful with the demand this time.

"Ellie." I corrected.

"I will call you whatever I please, whenever I wish to." He moved his head to the side, glaring at me. "Now tell me about this dream, Elizabeth."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared up at the ceiling. "There was a vampire draining me of my blood slowly and painfully."

There was bitterness in my tone, and I was secretly hoping he would feel guilty at what he had just done.

"By who?"

I should have said him, but I knew better than to lie to him. "I don't know. I've never seen them before."

"What did he look like?"

"What does it matter?" I snapped. "I'm a telekinetic, not a psychic, it doesn't matter what I dreamt."

I went to roll over so my back was facing him, but Eric stopped me.

"Do not doubt your abilities, Ellie." His voice was softer than it had just been. He was on his side in a blink of an eye, his hand moving up to cup my cheek as he stared down at me. "You have incredible powers that you do not yet know about."

"Well I don't want it." I grumbled stubbornly. "What's the point of them if I can't use them to save someone I care about?"

"Because that someone would not want you to get hurt." He sounded agitated.

"Then why the hell did he send me to be in your care!" I jumped off of the bed, my heart racing as my anger grew to its peak. "Because all I've had since knowing you is unbearable pain!"

I was breathing hard as I glared down at him, my emotions running wild.

"If you were more obedient..." Eric rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a dog!" I threw my arms up. "I'm a human being."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to grab onto the shoe that was on the floor and toss it at the vampire.

"Don't you even bring that into this Eric Northman! I'm not some pet you can order around!"

"You're a nice little human pet, nothing more. Remember that."

"I'm not a god damn pet!" I shrieked. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do _you_ anymore!"

"You haven't been doing me." he smirked, raising off of the bed to stand across from me. "But if you'd like..."

"Fuck! Be serious for one fucking minute!" I grabbed another shoe to throw at him. "I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual." That stupid arrogant smirk was still plastered on his face as he walked around the bed, reaching me on the other side. "Get back into bed, Ellie."

"No. I'm going to help Godric." I shook my head. "You don't own me, you can't stop me."

"Oh I can't, can I?" He crossed his arms. "I'd beg to differ."

"I'd like to see you try." I crossed my arms, challenging him.

What I wasn't expecting, was for him to race out of the room with his super speed, leaving me completely frazzled. I glared at the hotel room door that was slightly ajar, contemplating just going down to Sookie's room while I had the chance. But before I could even formulate doing such a thing, Eric was back in the room, holding what I could clearly see to be rope.

"Why do you have rope?" I raised an eyebrow.

Eric just smirked as he walked towards me slowly, rope in one hand as he grasped my arm with his other. My eyes suddenly grew wide as I began to understand.

"Fuck no! Let go of me!" I yelled, hitting him as he roughly pulled me over to a chair. "Let me fucking go Eric! You can't just keep me in here forever!"

"I can certainly try." Eric's smirk widened, his fangs back out for the full effect.

"I hate you!" I went to kick him, but I was shoved down onto the chair before I could.

I went to get back up, but Eric raced around me before I move an inch. I felt my back being pushed up flat against the back of the chair, the rope keeping me flush against it. I had to close my eyes to keep from getting dizzy from the amount of times Eric raced around me before finally stopping. I glared up at him as I struggled to get myself free. I couldn't believe the asshole. He tied me to a god damn chair!

"Let me go Eric, right this minute!"

"I can't do that Ellie." He shook his head, taking a step back to admire his handiwork.

"Eric!"

"I promised my maker I would keep you safe, and as annoying as you are, dear human, you are valuable. I will not let you walk into that church and risk your life so stupidly."

"I hate you Eric Northman, I will never forgive you for this." I continued to struggle as I shot him the darkest look possible. "I could just fly over something that could get me out of this you know."

"Well then I'll just have to make sure you don't." He sat on the couch beside the chair, his blue eyes on me.

"You need to sleep." I shot at him, noticing the small trickle of blood from his ear. "You're already bleeding."

"I'm old, I'll survive." He leaned back against the couch, still watching me closely. "Now, how about you close that lovely mouth of yours and give it a rest."

"I will not!" I screamed as loud as I could. "When Godric hears about this..."

Eric merely rolled his eyes as I went off on a rant, as if he didn't care at all. The minute I got out of this predicament, I was going to find a stake and kill this asshole.

He tied me to a chair for heaven's sake!

* * *

**A/N: **well, that Eric Northman means business! safe to say she won't be meeting Sookie and Hugo that morning to go to the church. I just wanted to give a big thank you to all of the reviewers. You have no idea how big of a smile goes on my face everytime I read your comments. They make my day and make me want to write that much harder. You're all the reason why I'm writing this, and already have a sequel planned out for this...so as long as your dedicated readers, I'm a dedicated writer :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

"I hate you."

"If you repeat that one more time, I'm going to have to shut you up." Eric growled, the smirk long gone from his face.

I shot him a smug look, happy that I was driving him insane. "Well you could always just let me go and then I wouldn't be annoying you."

"Not a chance." He leaned forward on the couch to grab the bloodied towel that was lying on the coffee table. He wiped it under his nose, cleaning up the blood that was still pouring out. I had never really seen a vampire have the 'bleeds'. Isabel once told me about them, but I never expected to see a vampire with them. Generally they were smart and rested when they were supposed to. But not Eric of course, he was almost as stubborn as I was. Almost, I still would like to think I took the top prize for that one.

"Eric...if I tell you I promise to not leave, would you untie me?" I asked hopefully, but having no intention to follow through with the promise.

"You seem to forget that I know when you're lying." He shot me a glare.

"What if I said I had to go to the bathroom?"

"Tough luck."

Okay that wasn't what I was looking for. I shifted in my seat, actually having to use the bathroom. Stupid human moment.

"Okay, I swear that last question wasn't a lie. I really do have to go to the bathroom." I pouted. "If you don't let me go, then you're just going to have to deal with a girl who pissed in her pants and smells up the room."

Eric pulled a face, and I could tell that idea didn't suit him at all. With a grunt, he stood and untied me in a swift move. I thought about trying to escape, but his hand grasped around my arm before I could even truly think about it. I rolled my eyes as he pulled me towards the bathroom, pushing me in and closed the door. Well at least I got a moment alone. I sighed as I gazed around the bathroom, frowning when I realized there was no hope of escaping. Hours had already passed and Sookie and Hugo had to of gotten to the church, so there really wasn't much point of trying to escape. It was just the fact that I was spending far too much time in Eric's presence, and I didn't like knowing that I was causing him to bleed and not rest. If he just let me go, it would make it easier on all of us.

"Hurry it up in there!" Eric slammed his fist into the door.

"Jackass." I muttered, knowing full well he could hear me.

I walked over to the toilet and relieved myself before thinking of a plan. Sookie and Hugo would be back here before dawn realistically and then the vampires would get into rescue mode if Godric was there. Which means I really had no shot of getting out of here and helping at all. Not unless Eric suddenly fell asleep, which I just didn't see happening unfortunately.

"Elizabeth!"

"Oh for the love of Pete!" I turned the sink tap off and stormed to the door, ripping it open. "Can you not let me have a minute of peace?"

"No." He smirked down at me, grabbing my arm to pull me back over to the chair.

"Ugh, I promise Eric I won't leave!" I squealed, not wanting to be tied back down to a chair. It had to be the most uncomfortable thing in the world.

"I don't believe that."

"Barricade the door for all I care! Just please Eric!" I put on my best begging voice, hating myself that I had to plead with this arrogant vampire. "You need to sleep; I'm dead tired but can't even think about sleeping in that chair. I swear on the life of...someone that I won't escape."

He rolled his eyes as he stopped before the chair, gazing at it and then back at me.

"Pretty please? There's no point of me escaping to go help. They're already there and I have no idea where the church is, and even if I did, they'll be back soon and then all of you will go off to rescue Godric. See, no point. Please please please don't tie me to the chair."

I put on my best puppy dog look, my eyes wide with a hint of tears. If he didn't believe this, than there really was no hope on my part.

"If you so much as think about leaving..." He gripped my arm tightly.

"I'll give you every right to bite me." I knew that was dangerous territory to step into, but I didn't care. I would risk it when it came to that.

He gritted his teeth but turned and began pulling me over to the bed. I sighed in relief as he just about threw me onto the bed. But I didn't care. I crawled up to a pillow and hugged it tightly, closing my eyes as I relished in the comfort. Eric was ranting in whatever language he always spoke as he laid on the bed beside me, wrapping an arm around me and yanking me to his side. I yelped, but didn't say a word as his hold tightened. He was probably making sure I didn't leave while he was asleep.

"Night Eric."

"Shut it, Ellie." He grumbled tiredly.

I stifled a chuckle as I let my own eyes close. I knew I wouldn't sleep, but it made the whole act more believable. I wasn't sure how long it would take Eric to fall asleep, but after a few moments there was absolutely no movement. I looked over my shoulder at the vampire, and was spooked when I saw just how dead to the world he was. There was no sound of breathing, no rising of the chest. He truly was dead when he was asleep, and needless to say, it freaked me out. I shuddered as I looked back away, biding my time until I felt comfortable with escaping. Pointless or not, I was going to get to that church and help in some sort of way. I needed to for my own peace of mind.

* * *

I learned a valuable lesson.

Never lie in bed with a gorgeous blonde Viking vampire, curled up in his arms, while you're planning an escape. It never works out properly. Especially when I somehow managed to fall asleep. Not even minutes after Eric had fallen asleep was I yawning and drifting off to sleep myself. I was an idiot if I thought I would be able to function while lying in a comfortable bed with Eric Northman. I had only been unconscious a few hours the previous night and hadn't properly slept leading up until now because of my worry. And now here it was, the sun setting in the distance, and I was just waking up and ruining all chances of escaping.

I peeked over to Eric, wondering if he was awake. He wasn't. He had been so tired from staying up well past dawn that he was still completely dead to the world. I poked him a few times but he didn't move at all. I tugged on his arm and was easily able to pull it off, the grip now loosened from earlier. I grinned as I realized that I was getting a stroke of luck. I pulled myself off of the bed as quietly as I could and made sure to keep my emotions at bay. If any strong emotion could set him off, than I had to be as neutral as possible until I at least got out of here.

I went to my suitcase and searched through it until I found a suitable outfit for going to the church. Not that anyone should be around since it was nearing night time. But I still didn't want to look too out of place. I quickly pulled everything on, running a hand through my hair but decided to worry about that later. I grabbed Eric's car keys that were left on the coffee table and shot Eric one last glance as I made my way to the door. There was still no movement, surprising me. I would have thought he would at least been able to hear me. But he hadn't. Too strange in my opinion, but who was I to complain?

I snuck quietly to the door, gripping the handle and turning it slowly. I pulled open the door, but before I could step out, I let out a small scream when I saw there was someone on the other side of the door. I jumped back, grabbing my chest as I stared at Isabel in surprise.

"Isabel?" My eyes grew wide. "What are you doing here, it's barely past sunset."

"Sookie and Hugo have not returned." Isabel explained, a blank expression on her face. But it was the sound of her tone that I knew she was trying to keep her emotions controlled. I knew she was a complete wreck deep down inside. She loved Hugo deeply and wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had been the one to send him into a death trap.

"What? They should be back by now surely." I inhaled deeply to try and calm down.

"Yes, they should have been back."

I screamed again, jumping into the air as my heart raced once again. Why did these vampires have to give me heart attacks?

"Why are you dressed up? And with my car keys?"

I gulped as I turned to Eric, who had his arms crossed over his broad chest, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Sleepwalking?" I bit my bottom lip, knowing he knew that was a lie.

"Elizabeth." He growled, taking a step forward.

"This isn't the time." Isabel interjected. "Sookie and Hugo aren't back, which I can only conclude to be that they were found out."

"Should have let me go. This wouldn't have happened." I mumbled.

"What was that Elizabeth?" Eric had me by the throat in an instant.

"Eric!" Isabel snapped.

"I told you what I would do if you even thought about escaping, you ungrateful brat!" there was a click and Eric's fangs snapped out.

"Retract your fangs Eric." Isabel ordered.

"You have no power over me." Eric shot her a glare as he tightened his hand around my throat, causing me to struggle helplessly.

"This isn't your territory. If Godric found out..."

"Well Godric isn't here is he!" Eric roared. "And that's your fault! You're all incompetent. Even your humans!"

"Do not blame Hugo for their disappearance! Your blonde could have been responsible!" Isabel replied darkly.

"You're an idiot." Eric narrowed his eyes. "How the hell did Godric get kidnapped in the first place? If you were doing your job..."

"Do not question my abilities. You have no voice here." Isabel argued.

"I have a voice everywhere. I'm older than you, stronger, smarter."

"And yet you can't even control a little girl!"

"She was never my concern. I shouldn't have had to deal with her." Eric snapped.

"Take that up with your maker."

"I'd love to, but it seems he's missing because you're all..."

"SHUT UP!"

Both heads snapped towards me. I had to blink rapidly to keep myself conscious as I tugged on Eric's hand. It was loosened to just barely let me get out one screech, though causing me to lose energy quickly. Eric growled but tossed me onto the ground. I groaned as I fell to my hands and knees, crawling over to the couch to pull me up into a sitting position.

"You are both the idiots. Godric is missing and now so is Sookie and Hugo, and you'd rather be arguing instead of doing anything!" I rubbed my neck softly, my voice hoarse as I yelled at them. "Yes, I was going to go there if Isabel hadn't been on the other side of that door, but at least I was trying to do something! Everyone thinks yelling at each other is going to help. Newsflash, it's not doing a damn thing!"

I had to take a moment to catch my breath, but once I had, Eric looked about ready to murder me.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Eric, but Godric means the world to me and I can't just sit back and watch this happen. Neither of you have come up with a brilliant plan, so right about now, sending me in there sounds as good as anything."

"I love you like a daughter Ellie, but there is nothing you could do." Isabel brushed me off.

"There is." I argued. "I could help. You know I'm special Isabel, that's why you've always been so protective. You may not know what I am, but hell; I don't know what I am half of the time! I can help. I can do this."

"No." Eric shook his head.

"Oh, it's alright for you to bite me and cause me harm, but it's not alright for me to go and risk my life to actually SAVE someone? Yeah that makes sense." I rolled my eyes as I slowly rose to my feet. "If any of the vampires go in there, it's going to be a blood bath. Stan won't hesitate to kill them all, and right now, you two are too emotional involved that you would do the same."

"And what makes us believe that you could handle this." Eric crossed his arm.

"Because I can do this."

I let every possible thought, every possible emotion, leave me as I concentrated solely on Eric. I had only practiced this once before, and that had been on Chow on an involuntary basis. But I had only been able to move him a foot, and he hardly even acknowledged it except to give me the darkest look I had ever seen. But I hadn't been as focused as I was now. With my strong desire to find Godric, to save him, everything seemed possible. Nothing seemed too difficult and I was determined in any way possible to find the vampire that had made my life better than it had ever been. So I relaxed my body and mind, and concentrated on the blonde vampire. He was giving me a bored expression, but I ignored it. I stared hard at his chest, staring at every crevice of his body. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, a smile crossing my lips as I felt a surge of energy shoot through me, from my toes up to my fingers. I let it overcome me as I opened my eyes again, my hands shooting out in front of me.

And in the quickest second, Eric was slammed into the wall across the room, the wall shaking with pieces crumbling onto the dazed Viking. I smiled triumphantly as Isabel stood near me with a look of pure shock on her face. Eric shook his head a few times, pushing away the wall remnants before looking up at me. I smirked widely, putting my hands on my hips. I could feel a trickle of blood from my nose, but I ignored it. I focused on just staying on my own two feet as I felt my energy diminishing quicker than it ever had before.

"I can do this."

"You're an idiot." Eric stood and was before me in a flash. He must have known I was quickly growing weak as he had his arms wrapped around me just as I was collapsing. Isabel gasped as I moaned, allowing for Eric to carry me to the bed. "You can do this huh? You barely lasted a minute."

"You're old and heavy." I defended, looking up at him with a look of determination. "You're a strong vampire, they're all wimpy humans. I can do this Eric. At least let me try. I'm stronger and more powerful than I was a month ago. Please Eric."

"No." Isabel spoke for him. "I always knew you were different Elizabeth, and yes, I protected you for that reason. But you're like a daughter to me. You mean a lot to Godric. If you got hurt, I don't know what it would do to him."

"And if he died, I don't know what it would do to me. I've already thought about death myself, but because of these powers," I shot Eric a look. "I don't want to die. But without Godric, I really don't have much of a point of living."

"Are you trying to guilt us?" Eric glared.

"No. I'm just speaking the truth." I pushed myself up onto my feet, though my legs shakily collapsed underneath me. Eric caught me with ease and held me to his chest. "I can do this Eric. I can go in there during the day tomorrow, find them all, and get them out."

"And if you get caught? Because you will. They'll recognize you."

"Well then I give you all permission to run in there and kill them all." I gazed up at him. "Trust me Eric. I know you don't like me, but I'm the best chance you've got. Even if you all went in there, this would only cause more problems in the future. If I can get them out, then they'll just want to kill me some more, nothing new. It's easier to protect me than to protect all vampires."

I could tell that I was slowly getting to him. He refused to look me in the eye, and I smiled knowing that he was slowly being convinced.

"It's too dangerous." Isabel shook her head.

"She's right." Eric sighed. "It's the only way."

"We can..."

"You're too blinded by your love for your human that you'll kill them all." Eric snapped. "Stan won't hesitate to kill every single living being in there, and I...at this point, I would do the same."

"But Eric, it's too..."

"She's the only way." He picked me off of the ground, laying me back on the bed. "Tomorrow afternoon she'll leave. The closest to sunset the better."

"Thank you Eric." I grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it.

He looked down at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Just don't get yourself killed."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

"Can we stop fussing over me already?" I clicked my tongue as Isabel fixed my braided hair for the sixth time. "I look fine."

"I'm nervous." Isabel admitted.

"I'm the one who's going to the church, and you're the one nervous?" I raised an eyebrow, throwing her a look over my shoulder. "I'll be fine Isabel. You saw what I could do."

"I also saw what happened right afterwards."

"Alright, so I lose energy quickly. But Eric is old and strong." I pointed out. "It's going to take more energy to do it to a vampire than a human.."

"Do not underestimate them, Ellie. While they may be merely humans, they have means of keeping Godric there."

I sighed. "I know Isabel, but I can handle it. So please, leave the braid alone, it looks absolutely fine. My hair is going to fall out if you try and do it anymore."

Isabel chuckled slightly as she took a step back, allowing me to gaze at myself in the mirror. I looked innocent. Innocent and different. My hair was pulled off to one shoulder in a long braid that reminded me of when I was a little girl. Isabel had gotten a sundress for me to wear to the church, something I huffed about for at least an hour until Eric came in and yelled at me to shut up or else he was going to snap my neck. I pouted for another hour until I just gave in. It was a mixture of yellow and oranges, with a hint of pink every so often. Despite the fact that I hated it, I did have to admit that I looked fairly good. Innocent and angelic like, but good. I looked different enough for them to believe that I was just some ordinary person.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ellie? You can still get out of it." Isabel laid her hands on my shoulder, looking at me through the mirror.

"I'm sure Isabel. I need to do this for Godric. I can't let him die." I spoke softly, grasping one of her hands and squeezing. "I'll make sure Hugo is safe too. I know how much you love him."

"I do." She smiled sadly. "I can only hope that he is still alive."

"They wouldn't just kill two humans." I shook my head.

"Look what they did to you." She reminded.

I quickly looked away at the thought. Isabel squeezed my shoulders one last time before motioning me out of the bathroom that we had been in for the past couple of hours. I kept my gaze on my feet as we walked into the main room where Eric sat talking to who I presumed to be Pam on the phone. When he heard us enter, he ended the call and I could feel his eyes on me. I fidgeted on the spot, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable. I heard him stand up and walk over, Isabel moving away as Eric moved around me. I couldn't look up at him, unable to meet his scrutinizing glance. I wondered what he thought. Did he think I looked ugly? Too unbelievable? Did he like it? Would he much rather me in that dress for Fangtasia? I shouldn't have even cared about what he thought, but I couldn't help it. Just because he was an ass that could kill me, and probably would at some point, it didn't mean that he still wasn't gorgeous and I wasn't attracted to him. Maybe it was our blood bond, or just that he was drop dead gorgeous, but I wanted nothing more than for him to think that I looked nice. I wasn't even asking for amazing, just nice.

"You look..." I bit my lip, waiting for him to insult me. "Believable enough."

"She looks beautiful." Isabel offered, making me smile.

"It doesn't matter." Eric snapped. "It just matters how you're going to behave. That mouth of yours will get you into trouble."

"Oh you're a jackass." I gritted my teeth as my head snapped up, my eyes finally meeting his. "Can you not be civil for two seconds?"

"Not when it has to do with the safety of my maker and...The human he's interested in."

"Glad I mean that little to you." I narrowed my eyes.

"You mean even less to me than that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, are you going to behave and be a nice obedient _dog_ for once?"

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to slap him, kick him in the balls, and possibly just rip them right off.

"I'm not a dog."

He smirked as he took a step closer, forcing me to stare up at him unless I wanted to stare at his nicely sculpted chest. Which I didn't have any complaints with to be honest.

"You are a _dog_." He snickered. "So behave like one or else you're going to blow your cover and get yourself killed."

"You don't know everything Eric."

"I know more than you do." He bent down so he was looking directly into my green eyes. "You have to make yourself believable to them. Do you even know what that entails?"

"Hating vampires? Yeah, I get it. I'll just have to think of you and I'll have enough hateful things to say." I shot at him.

His smirk merely grew. "Good. Because if not, I'm going to have to run in and save the day, _again_. And I'm getting tired of doing that."

"I never asked you to."

"Yes you did. I do remember you calling for me through our bond that night." He straightened, a smug look on his face.

My face paled.

"Eric, not now." Isabel stopped him. "It's almost dawn; I need to return to the nest."

"What time do you want me to leave?" I refused to look at Eric any longer and let my eyes rest on Isabel.

"Mid afternoon." She answered. "There will be a car downstairs waiting for you. The front desk will have the keys. Don't bring anything with you that could identify you at all. You will get a disposable cell phone with the keys. If you need one of us, call."

"Not that we can do much in the sunlight." Eric snorted.

Isabel shot him a glare before pulling me into a hug. "Be careful Ellie. Don't do anything stupid, please. I don't want to lose you as much as Godric doesn't want to lose you. I never had a daughter; you're the closest I've gotten to having one. Please be careful."

"I will Isabel." I hugged her tightly. "You're the closest I have to a mother too, Isabel. I'll get them out, I promise. I won't do anything stupid."

She laid a soft kiss on my forehead before parting. She gave me one last long look before she left the hotel room. I gulped as I watched the door close, leaving Eric and I alone.

"I'll stay up until you leave." Eric informed, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"No, go rest." I shook my head, turning towards him. "I don't want to see you bleeding like you were yesterday."

"Do you care, Ellie?" He smirked, gazing me up and down.

"No. But Godric does." I wrapped my arms around myself, not liking the way he was looking at me. "I like you just as much as you like me."

"I don't think that's true." He was before me in a flash.

My heart began beating faster as he backed me up into a wall, his hands on either side of my head to trap me there.

"I know what you dream, Elizabeth." He lowered his head down to whisper in my ear. "I know just how satisfied I make you in those dreams. Your arousal is enough to wake me up."

I squirmed up against the wall. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're uncomfortable, that says everything I need to know." His nipped at my earlobe. "I excited you, don't I, Ellie?"

"No."

"I do. I'm doing so right now, aren't I?" he accused.

"No." I shook my head, not willing to admit it out loud, even though I was slowly beginning to grow aroused at this very moment. What in the world was wrong with my head? I needed to go to a doctor and get myself checked out.

"You're lying." His lips moved down my bare neck. "You're extremely _aroused_."

"I-I..."

"No use hiding it, Ellie." His hands moved to my hips, forcing them forward. "I'm not hiding it."

My eyes were as wide as saucers as I realized what I was feeling beneath the jeans of his pants. I went to pull myself away, but he just grinded his hips against mine, pushing them back against the wall, but made sure to keep himself flush against me. My breath was caught in my throat as I closed my eyes tightly. My face had to be red as anything as he pressed even harder into me, the cloth of our clothes the only barrier between his arousal and mine.

"You want it, don't you?" his husky voice asked as he lightly began sucking on the base of my neck, thankfully without his fangs out. "Say it."

"I-I don't." I somehow managed to gasp out, but knew I couldn't say much more. It was a complete lie. I wanted nothing more than for him to just take me right now.

"Hm, I think someone is holding back." He grinded against me once again, causing me to moan. "Yes, someone is definitely holding back. What do you want Ellie?"

I felt one of his hands move to the hem of the dress, his hand rising up my bare thigh. I nearly jumped at the cold touch, but he kept me pressed to the wall so I couldn't move even an inch. His hand grew higher and higher, now resting on my panties, his fingers moving in a certain rhythm that made me want to scream out in ecstasy.

"Say it."

I couldn't say it. I couldn't even breathe as my back arched with a mind of its own. The back of my head rested on the wall as my body moved into his touch, silently begging for him to continue. I wanted to scream at myself to stop, but my brain was temporarily detached from the rest of my body at the moment. All I could think about was how good this felt, the way that his arousal felt as it pressed against me, the way that his fingers felt as they pushed back the fabric of my panties. He was the only man I had ever been this close to physically and emotionally ever in my life. I was 22 and a virgin in every way when Eric walked into my life. He took my virgin blood, and at the moment, I would care less if he took every other virgin part of me.

"Say it. You know you want to."

I let out a moan in response, not able to do anything else. That seemed to be all he needed as he pushed his fingers into me. Another moan emitted out of my mouth as my body began tingling with pleasure. It felt like I was flying, like the only thing holding me to the ground right now was Eric. I couldn't think straight, and only wanted him to continue. It was the only thing I cared about.

And then he just suddenly stopped. My eyes popped open as he sped towards the door, leaving before I could even blink. My mouth dropped open as I just stared at the open door in shock. What the hell! I could hear hushed speaking in the hallway, but I felt too embarrassed and upset to care. I fixed my dress, making sure everything was in its proper place as I fingered the ends of my haired. I leaned against the wall, banging the back of my head as I thought about what could have happened. I groaned, but didn't deny to myself that I wanted it. I wanted him. I wanted him to take me right then and there, to ravish me.

"Change of plans." Eric strode back into the room as if nothing ever happened. He looked calm, cool and collected. Meanwhile, I was a complete wreck. Fantastic.

"W-What?" I snuck a look at the tall vampire.

"They're in the basement of the church. The church is having a lock in tonight, so you'll have to go this morning to not raise suspicion." Eric informed as he walked over and sat on the bed, his eyes still on me. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...right, go this morning. Gotcha." I was distracted. Extremely distracted. But how could I not be when I was so close to getting exactly what I wanted? Damn world working against me!

"Good. Now run along. I need to sleep." He waved at me to leave.

"What happened to staying awake until I left?" I crossed my arms subconsciously.

"I want to be rested up in case I have to save the day." He shot me a pointed look. "Out."

"You're friggin PMSing I swear, you bipolar ass." I grumbled as I stomped out of the room. "Godric couldn't turn a nice one, could he?"

* * *

It was mid morning when I left for the church. Like Isabel had said, there was a set of car keys and a cell phone waiting for me at the front desk. The moment the phone was turned on, there was a set of directions to get me to the church. It was on the outskirts of the city, and with the traffic of Dallas, it took a good bit to get to the hell hole that was the fellowship of the sun. I felt anxious the entire trip. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as my knees bobbed up and down. While I had been dying to do something to help, and I was confident in my powers, I couldn't help the nerves that were beginning to surface. What if I used too much of my power and I grew weak like I had with Eric? What if they were all dead and I got there too late?

"Stop thinking." I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

I needed to stop thinking and just drive. Thinking was my worst enemy. I would just over think everything and blow my cover. I could do this; I just needed to follow the plan. I was new to Dallas and found out from my neighbour that this was a perfect church to join, so I was here on this beautiful afternoon to check it out. I could do that, couldn't I? I was never a good actress, but this was to save the lives of three people that I knew and cared about. I could do this. And even if I couldn't, well I was going to damn well give it my best shot. At least if something goes wrong, Eric would know and be here the minute the sun went down.

Right?

I arrived at the church with the sun blazing overhead. How ironic. I parked the car in the nearly empty parking lot and slid out. I fixed the dress and grabbed my small clutch bag and turned towards the church. Huge would be an understatement. I was never a religious one; I hardly believed God even existed. The only times I had been in churches was for death. There was no celebration for me when it came to God and churches. I wanted to jump back into the car and drive until I couldn't see another church. But I knew I couldn't do that. Somewhere in there was Godric, the person who saved me from death and turned my life around. And then there was Sookie; she was like a sister to me, the best friend I never had. She understood me maybe even better than Godric did. And I needed to save Hugo for Isabel. She deserved happiness, and Hugo gave her that.

"I can do this. Just keep cool Ellie." I encouraged myself.

"Well hello there! You must be new; I haven't seen you around before!"

I jumped. Like literally jumped into the air. I twisted around to face the typical Dallas housewife; big blonde hair that probably used so much hair spray that global warming was their fault, and an even bigger fake toothy grin plastered on her face. She looked like a golden marshmallow. I wanted to puke just looking at her. She reminded me of everything I hated about the south, about the people I used to go to school with. She was perky alright, a skip in her walk as she bounded towards me. She grabbed my hand and shook it wildly, her smile growing even wider if that was even humanly possible. That had to of been hurting her face. How could someone smile that big? It was just not natural.

"Hi!" I replied as cheerful as I could possibly get. There was no point in trying to be sombre around this woman, might as well match her with perkiness. "I just moved to Dallas and my neighbour gushed about this church! I just had to come check it out!"

"Well you came to the right place." She nodded, not one strand of hair moving out of place. How much hair product did this woman use? "My name is Sarah Newlin, my husband Steve is the Reverend."

I thought this woman looked familiar, like I had seen her somewhere. And I had. She was always on TV with her hateful husband. I wonder if she had any idea that it was her husband and church that had sent men to rape and murder me? I wonder if she would be this cheerful if she found that little piece of information out.

"I thought I recognized you. You look just adorable in person." I plastered on the fakest smile.

"Well you're just a cute little thing, aren't you? Why don't I show you around and then you can meet Steve! He just loves new members of the church!"

All I could do was smile and let her whisk me away into the church. For the first time in months I prayed to god. I prayed to whoever god was that I wouldn't have to kill myself for being in this woman's presence.

God give me strength!

* * *

**A/N:** and we're at the church! this is gonna be interesting...what will she do, will she be able to get them out? oh, and all will be revealed why Eric suddenly just gave in and allowed for her to go to the church. I couldn't resist having a hot Eric moment...felt like we haven't had one of those in a bit hehe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

Sarah Newlin showed me every inch of the church with that plastic smile of hers. I wanted to roll my eyes at everything she was saying, but instead kept my eyes glued to everything. I searched everywhere for a way down to this supposed basement that Sookie and them were in. I barely had enough time to catch my breath before she was pulling me down more and more hallways. She was certainly friendly, I would give her that. She was nice in her own...southern woman sort of way. How she got mixed up with a psycho like Steve was beyond me. She seemed like she deserved a whole lot more than a murderous asshole. I almost felt pity for her. She was probably dragged into all of this and just had to put on that cheerful smile every day. I wanted to shake her and yell at her to come to her senses. But of course, that would be one of those stupid things that I promised I wouldn't do.

"And now here we are." She stood before two large wooden doors. "Now brace yourself, some people just fall right off their feet whenever they step in here."

I could risk spitting out what I was really thinking and instead just smiled some more. My face was hurting from all of the smiling. I couldn't wait to be around Eric again so all I was doing was scowling. I was more equipped for that. I did have to admit however, that the church was rather amazing. Despite the fact that it was a vampire hating church and they had tried to rape and kill me of course. But the church itself was beautiful with the carvings and stained glass. I was in awe as I followed Sarah to the middle of the church, staring every which way. I wasn't used to being in such a place, and it took my breath away.

"I'm just going to run and get Steve. I'll be back in a jiffy." She gave my arm a squeeze before skipping back out of the church to find her human.

The moment she left, the smile left my face and I refocused. Basement, I needed to find the basement. I wasn't sure how much time I had until Sarah and Steve came back, and I didn't want to waste a minute of it. If anyone was going to recognize me, it would be Steve Newlin. Sarah, the poor woman, probably didn't know a thing about me, but Steve, I was sure Steve was behind all of my attacks. I would have to find this basement before Steve came across me.

I shot through the pews to every door I could find. I ripped each one open, gazing through with look of disappointment as I didn't find the basement on the other side of any of the doors. I guess I would have to sneak around the hallways until I found it. If only Sookie was able to read my mind. Then at least I could send her a message to make some sort of sound or something so it would be easier to find her. Though maybe if I...

I stood still and closed my eyes, concentrating on what I needed to do. If Sookie couldn't read my mind, and I couldn't get glamoured because my mind was too strong, then what if I just weakened my mind for just a second. If I could move objects with my mind, than I could surely remove the walls and let Sookie into my thoughts. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but I had to at least try. I didn't have anything to lose, and just a hell of a lot to gain.

"_Sookie...I don't know if you can hear this, but it's me, Ellie. I'm in the church. Eric said you were locked in the basement and I'm here to try and get you out. If you could make some sort of noise to let me know where, I'd appreciate it. I really hope you can hear this."_

I opened my eyes and just listened, hoping it had worked. I walked slowly around the room, my ears straining to hear any sound of struggle. But I heard nothing. It was a long shot of course; one that I was hoping would work however. Now I would have to find them the old fashion way. I glanced around the church, gazing towards the door as if expecting them to blow open at any moment. But as I heard absolutely no noise except for my own racing heart and accelerated breathing, I was as safe as could be. I wasn't just going to sit around and wait for Steve Newlin to come around and recognize me of course. That itself would be a very stupid thing to do. I knew where I had to search for the others; I just had to find them. So I dashed out one of the doors I had opened before and quietly snuck down a hallway. As it was still fairly early in the day, there was hardly anyone about in the church. Whenever I did hear someone growing close, I would throw myself into another empty room or pretend I was worshiping something or other. No one questioned me at all, which I was glad about. At least these innocent people were clueless as to what was going on around them.

Though, I don't think that was comforting in any way.

It took longer than I was hoping for to find something that would lead me to the basement. I figured Steve and Sarah would notice that I was no longer where I had been left, and would come looking for me. I didn't have much time, which only made my nerves grow stronger. I needed to find them, and quickly. Think Ellie, where would the basement...

My head snapped to the side when I heard the faintest sound of someone yelling. Well that was helpful. I slowly moved down the hallway, the yelling growing louder and louder with every step. I smiled as I realized it had to of been Sookie, and that she had been able to hear me. I shot a quick look around me before ripping open the door that the yelling was coming behind. I didn't even bother to shut the door as I raced down the stairs, throwing open another door before coming face to face with Sookie and Hugo.

"Oh thank god!" I bounded over to them. "Are you two okay?"

"He's the traitor." Was the first thing out of Sookie's mouth, shooting Hugo the darkest look possible.

My eyes grew wide as I shot the rocking Hugo a surprised look. "But you love Isabel! How could you Hugo! I almost got raped and murdered in Louisiana because of you!"

Hugo couldn't meet my eyes and continued to rock back and forth, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Oh I'm sure Godric would just love to tear you to piece." I muttered darkly before turning my attention back to Sookie. "Are you okay Sook? I'll get you out of here."

"It's too dangerous Ellie, you shouldn't even be here." Sookie shook her head. "You need to get out of here now. They're planning on burning Godric at dawn!"

My face paled considerably. "Is he here?"

"I tried calling to him but he hasn't shown up." Sookie sighed. "You need to get out Ellie. Get Eric and Bill. You're going to get hurt."

"I made it this far. I'll be fine." I assured her. "I'm just going to scope the place out, okay? I'll find the key to this door and I'll get you out of here. We can look for Godric once we do. I'll be right back, okay Sook?"

"Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

My heart stopped. Sookie and I exchanged a look of horror as I slowly turned around to meet Steve Newlin and a large ogre of a man. I wanted to tear that smug look off of Steve's face. He was the reason I had suffered this past month. He had been the cause of all the pain. I wanted to make him feel everything that I was forced to. He was the reason I was almost raped and murdered. I wish God would just smite him right now. Or better yet, I'd rather if Eric just magically showed up and tore every limb from this man's body, slowly and painfully.

"You don't think you could come waltzing in here and get away with it, did you Miss. Cole?" Steve stepped forward, wearing the tackiest white suit I had ever seen. "I've been searching for you. Seems my men never got what they were looking for. Actually, they never came back at all."

"You're a sick psycho." I went against my better judgement and spat a wad of spit in the arrogant man's face.

A look of disgust crossed his face as he wiped the spit on the sleeve of his white suit jacket.

"You're soul isn't even salvageable. We'll just have to sacrifice you along with Godric at dawn. You're the whore of Satan." He sneered. "Gabe, why don't you throw her in with the others."

My eyes grew wide as I attempted to shoot past them in an attempt to escape. This was exactly what Eric knew was going to happen. He knew they would recognize me, he knew that I would get caught and he would have to run in and save the day. I should have just listened to him and let the vampires deal with the church. But I just had to be the stubborn girl that I was, and get myself into another deadly position. Fantastic. I didn't even like fire and I was going to be burned to death! Not my ideal way to go. I'd take the creepy vampire in my dream any day.

My foot touched the stairs, and for a brief moment I thought I would actually be able to get away. But then a large arm grabbed me from around my middle and yanked me back into the basement. I groaned as I was tossed to the ground, my head smashing into a metal shelving unit. I felt it break through the skin, blood beginning to pool at the wound as a foot came out and kicked me hard in the ribs. I yelped out in pain as the foot kicked and kicked until a sickening crack sounded in the room. Sookie was pleading for it to stop, pleading for my life. I curled up into the smallest ball that I could as I endeared the painful kicks to every inch of my body. I whimpered as the hits just kept coming, until suddenly, they just stopped.

"Hurry it up Gabe; we have a bonfire to prepare for!"

I felt sick to my stomach as a hand pulled me up to my feet by my hair. I couldn't keep myself up as I was tossed into the same room as Sookie and the traitor, Hugo. The moment my body hit the cold dirty floor, I curled up into a tight ball once again and pleaded for it all to stop. I seemed to have gotten my wish as I fell unconscious almost immediately.

* * *

"Gabe! Gabe they know. You don't need to keep me down here any longer!"

"Oh will you shut up, Hugo!"

"Come on guys, they know. You can let me go. Anyone?"

"You're nothing to them Hugo. You betrayed the woman you loved for no reason. You're just another fangbanger to them."

"No, that's a lie."

I groaned as Hugo continued to shout, banging on the cage wall. My head pounded painfully as his voice continued to rise. It felt like nails on a chalkboard, the sound tearing right through me. Every breath made my ribs ache, my entire body shaking with pain. I felt like hell. I felt like death. And there was no vampire to come along to heal me. I was alone in this basement with only Sookie and a traitor I wanted nothing more to just shut up. I tried not to alert anyone that I was awake, but as Hugo continued to shout his cries for his release, I couldn't stop myself from shouting at him myself.

"Shut up you traitorous asshole!" I gritted through my teeth, trying to bite back the cry of pain.

"Ellie? Are you awake?" there was a hand brushing my head out of my face. I winced as her fingers met with my head wound, making her hand snap back. "Oh I'm so sorry. How can they call themselves Christians when they act like this? God wouldn't want this."

I only grunted in response as I let my eyes slowly open. I stared up at the dimly lit ceiling and realized that Sookie must have pushed me onto my back while I was unconscious. I wondered how long I had been out for. Was it night yet? Was Eric even aware that I was in pain? Did he care? And what about Godric? If he was here, than where had he been when I was getting beaten? Had he not cared and just watched it all? Or was he being kept elsewhere? There were just so many questions roaming my mind that it ached to think at all.

"Sook?" I voice softly, my voice hoarse. I winched as even the slightest talking hurt.

"I'm right here Ellie." She grabbed my hand, squeezing it softly. "What do you need?"

"Can you help me sit up?"

"Are you sure? You're ribs have to be broken. It'll hurt." She sounded worried.

"Please."

She sighed but slid her arm underneath my shoulders. "Alright. On three okay?"

I nodded my head ever so slightly and used every single ounce of strength to cooperate. I bit down hard on my bottom lip as together, Sookie and I were able to get me up enough to be leaning my back against the metal shelving unit. I didn't hide my cry of pain this time, tears littering my face as I looked around. I had no possible energy to try and figure out a way out of this. The only hope I had was for Eric or Bill to run in here to save the day. But with no certainty of time, that could be hours from now.

"Gabe! Steve! Come on, you can let me out now!" Hugo began banging on the cage again.

"Give it a rest Hugo." I shot him the darkest look I could possibly muster. "They don't give a rat's ass about you. I can't wait until the vampires get a hold of you."

A look of panic crossed his face and I felt glad. He had been the one to snitch to the fellowship that I was in Louisiana. He had been the reason those men found me and almost raped and killed me. If it hadn't been for him, I could have had a less painful visit to Shreveport.

"You're still bleeding." Sookie lifted some of my hair to inspect the gash on the side of my head. "Badly too. You're losing a lot of blood."

"Probably why I'm feeling light headed." I nodded. "Everything hurts Sook."

"I know. We'll get you out of here, I promise."

"I shouldn't have been so careless." A tear slipped down my cheek. "I could have gotten us out of this. I could have saved Godric. Now I'm just useless."

"Hey now, don't beat yourself up about this Ellie. You were brave for coming here. No one will say any differently." She assured me, squeezing my hand again. "We'll get out of this, I swear we will. It's almost sunset. Bill and Eric will be here in no time."

"I hope your right." I laid my head on the shelf behind my head, my eyes closing as I let the pain wash over me. Sookie was right when she said I was losing a lot of blood. I could feel it still oozing out of the wound. The more and more blood that I lost, the less conscious I was. I had only just awoken and I was already feeling ready to let the darkness consume me. At least there I couldn't feel pain. There I couldn't feel like a useless little girl who couldn't do anything right.

"Ellie? Ellie you need to stay awake." Sookie tried to shake me.

"Tired." I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"You need to stay awake Ellie. Come on, wake up, please!" she sounded frantic. "Ellie!"

I let myself drift off, my mind wandering as I slowly began to lose consciousness. It was easier this way. Maybe I would just die and not have to worry about facing Eric.

"Ellie, please Ellie. Come on, talk to me. Ellie stay awake!"

I just couldn't. I couldn't open my eyes, they were too heavy. I welcomed the darkness. It felt like a pool that I was slowly dipping into. The pain would soon be gone. I could find peace, even for just a little while.

"Ellie!" she was crying now, I could hear the tears in her voice.

Part of me wanted to force open my eyes, to stay awake for her. I could sense just how scared she was, worried that I might not wake back up. But the other part of me just wanted to get rid of the pain. I'd be fine; I just needed to rest my eyes for an hour or so. I needed to get away for the pain, just for a little bit. There was nothing wrong with that. I'd be perfectly fine.

"Ellie! Please stay awake!" She was shaking me by the shoulders now in a desperate act. "Godric? Godric can you hear me? If you're here, please...Ellie needs you."

There was no point of calling Godric. Either he was harmed in such a way that he couldn't find us, or he just didn't care. I didn't like either option, but knew it had to be one or the other. Surely Godric would have swept in to help me if he was unharmed.

It felt like I was in limbo. I was stuck between being conscious and unconscious. I could hear Sookie's desperation, her calls of help to the invisible Godric, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't move an inch, and I was thankful for that. The pain was hardly even there, I felt completely at peace. Just a little bit more and I would be completely wrapped up in darkness, not able to feel any pain whatsoever. I waited patiently as I slowly moved towards relief, trying desperately to ignore Sookie's cries.

I heard her yelp in surprise before there was rustling on the ground. Maybe she had finally given up. But there was an eerie feel of familiarity in the air. I heard footsteps and then a loud crash, as if someone had thrown the door off of the cage. A small part of me wanted to know what was going on. Was it Steve Newlin, the other guy, or maybe it was night time and it was Bill or Eric. However, those light footsteps just felt so familiar, like I could place them anywhere. I fought with myself to stay as conscious as possible, just until I could figure out what was going on around my broken form.

"A-Are you Godric?" Sookie's voice wavered

"I am."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

Sookie stared at the vampire standing before them. She took in his appearance, and if she hadn't known that he was an old, powerful vampire, she would have guessed he was only a boy. But as she stared into the blue green eyes that would not leave the broken form of her friend, she could see that he was haunted. Her eyes roamed over his body, searching for any cuts or bruises, anything to scream that he was harmed. But he looked perfectly healthy. It looked like he was more of a visitor than a prisoner. She figured it was because he could heal quickly, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head, screaming at her that that wasn't the case.

"You should not have come." Godric spoke, his eyes flickering over to the blonde for a brief moment before resting his gaze back on the unconscious girl.

"Eric and the others...they were worried." Sookie scrambled to her feet, realizing that Godric wasn't that much taller than she was.

"He should have known better."

Sookie wasn't sure how to respond, and instead wrapped her arms around herself as she glanced down at Ellie's body. Her bottom lip trembled when she saw the state her friend was in. The gash on her head was still flowing blood, a sickening blood red colour staining her dress. There were bruises littering her arms and legs where Gabe had kicked her, and knew that Ellie's ribs had to be broken. They were the main target of the vicious attack by the large man.

"She won't wake back up." Sookie removed her gaze from her friend, unable to look at her anymore in fear that she would break down. "I think she might be..."

"She's losing too much blood." Godric took a step forward, his eyes roaming over every inch of Ellie's body.

Sookie watched Godric closely, watching the pained expression that crossed his face. He appeared to be trying to control his emotions, a gift of a vampire, but it was obvious to Sookie that Godric cared greatly for Ellie. How could he not? Ellie was a lively, outgoing and amazing girl. Sookie was drawn to her the moment they met. They didn't have similar gifts, but they both understood one another, they knew what the other was going through. Sookie saw Ellie to be a younger sister, and was terrified that this might be the last time she saw her good friend. They had only known one another for such a short time, but Sookie felt like Ellie had been there all along. She didn't want to watch her die, especially not at the hands of the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Is there anything we can do?" her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill.

Godric merely nodded as he was beside Ellie's form in a flash. He adjusted her so that her back was resting against his chest, her head lolling to the side. Sookie bit her lip as she watched Godric caress her cheek, whispering into the girl's ear so softly that Sookie couldn't hear what was being said. She yelped and jumped when Godric bit into his own wrist, placing it up against Ellie's mouth. He softly pried open her mouth and the blood began dripping down her throat.

"Drink, my child. You're safe now." He kissed the top of her head affectionately as the blood flowed into her mouth.

Sookie prayed to god that the vampire blood would work. She didn't know what she would do if she would have to walk up to Eric and tell him that Ellie died. She knew that Eric cared, even if he didn't always show it. She saw just how close he and Ellie had gotten over the last couple of weeks. There was fighting, there were tempers that flared, but she could see the way he stared at her when she wasn't looking. He cared about her, in a way she was sure confused him, but he cared. Maybe not as much as he cared about Godric, but there was a place in that non-beating heart that was reserved especially for Ellie. Sookie wasn't sure what Eric would do if he found out she didn't make it. She didn't want to know, or witness what he could do. He would surely rip apart every single member of this church. And that would just be the start of it.

A soft moan brought Sookie out of her thoughts. Her gaze snapped to Ellie whose eyes were now fluttering open. She had her small hands wrapped around Godric's wrist, pulling the bleeding wound closer. She would normally find such a scene disgusting, but she was too happy to see Ellie's brilliant green eyes to care. She was just thankful that Ellie would be alright.

"You shouldn't have come Elizabeth." Godric spoke softly to the girl, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as he pulled his wrist away. "You were near death."

"Nothing new there." She mumbled, her eyes closing again as she leaned against Godric.

He sighed as he held her close to him, as if she were a fragile little girl. Sookie couldn't help but smile at the two. They had a relationship that was unique to vampires and humans. Even Bill and her had a rocky relationship. But these two, it was like they were equals, as if they had known one another longer than just six months. Ellie referred to Godric as her brother, and she could see now that Godric cared for her in such a way.

Suddenly, there was a crash on the floor above them, screams sounding quickly afterwards. Sookie's heart skipped, hoping that it was the love of her life that was barging into the church.

"Bill!"

"No." Godric shook his head, a small smile on his face as his eyes closed in content. "I'm here my child, down here."

Not even a complete second passed before the door was being thrown open and Eric was standing in the basement. He only had eyes for Godric, barely giving her or Ellie a glance as he stared down at Godric with wide eyes. Sookie had never seen Eric in such a way. There were so many emotions crossing his face, a first for the vampire that prided himself on his stoic nature. He quickly kneeled before Godric, showing his respect for the much older vampire. Godric still held Ellie in an embrace as her eyes flew back open. Sookie could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the blonde Viking. She was scared of Eric's reaction to her being captured. She could care less that she almost died; she was more worried that Eric would be angry with her. Sookie almost wanted to laugh at how much the younger girl had fallen for the vampire.

"Godric." Eric bowed his head.

"You're a fool for sending humans after me." Godric's voice was calm, though there was a flicker of agitation in his eyes. "For sending Ellie to rescue me. I asked you to keep her safe, out of harm's way."

"I had no other choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you. I could care less about the girl. You're my only priority Godric. It was a sacrifice that had to be made."

Sookie felt sick to her stomach at Eric's comments. She thought he would sweep in and actually show that he had a heart. But instead, he belittled her. He made her seem like she was worthless, that he didn't care about her at all. But Sookie knew that was a lie. Eric cared about Ellie; he was just too stubborn to admit it. She gazed at Ellie's expression, and wanted to cry for her friend. There were tears in Ellie's eyes as she quickly looked away from Eric, who had shot her a disgusted glare. She almost wanted to stomp on over there and slap Eric until he found some common sense. But he was a vampire, a ruthless uncaring one at that. He didn't know the meaning of common sense.

"I'm aware of what they have planned. I would sacrifice myself to keep Elizabeth breathing. I asked you to do the same." Godric shook his head in disappointment. "The other human betrayed you."

"Hugo." Sookie spoke up, looking around only to notice that he had left after Godric had broken open the door. "He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us."

Eric didn't seem to be listening to anything either of them was saying, his eyes solely on the younger appearing vampire. "How long has it been since you've fed?" His eyes flickered to the blood on Godric's wrist, and then to the blood on Ellie's mouth. His eyes narrowed as he shot Ellie a glare. "You shouldn't have wasted your blood."

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric snapped. "I don't ask much of you, my child, but I do ask that you respect Elizabeth."

Eric growled in response, but never had a chance to speak as an alarm rang through the building.

"Take the humans." Godric stood, Ellie being lifted up into a standing position beside him. She wobbled on her feet, her hands clutching onto him. "Go on."

"I am not leaving your sight until you're safe." Eric shook his head.

"I can take care of myself." Godric grasped Ellie's hands, squeezing them before pulling her away. He kissed her forehead softly before speaking directly to her. "No more brave stunts, Elizabeth. You are not completely healed."

"W-What about you?" She asked fearfully.

"I will see you soon." He assured, turning back to Eric. "Eric, you must take them and go."

"We have to go Eric." Sookie stepped forward, her hands shaking as could hear the thoughts of the fellowship members on the floor above. The thoughts were strong enough to knock her off her feet. "We really need to go."

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Go."

Eric looked reluctant, but after a moment, he stood to his full height towering over Godric. Despite the height difference, he didn't argue and instead motioned Sookie towards the door. He frowned as Godric nudged Ellie towards Eric, the injured girl stumbling slightly. Eric gritted his teeth as he swept Ellie up off of her feet, much to both of their disapproval.

Godric let his hand trail down Ellie's arm. "You will be safe. Now go."

* * *

I wanted nothing more than to be in Godric's arms again. I felt safe and comforted. But instead, I was put into Eric's care once again, and I felt anything but safe and comforted. I could feel the anger radiating off of the vampire, and I knew I was the cause of it. His words stung. I knew he never really cared; I was an idiot if I believed what Sookie had said. He just wanted a way to rescue his maker, and didn't have a care in the world if I got hurt, or killed, doing so. That's why he had suddenly agreed to let me go. He knew there was no other way and just let me go in here blindly. He didn't care that I almost died, that I was almost beaten to death yet again. He just cared about Godric's safety, and that killed me.

"Incompetent." He muttered as he walked up the stairs, Sookie close behind him. Once we were on the main floor, just outside of the door to the basement, Eric roughly set me on the ground.

I saw Sookie glaring at him as she wrapped an arm around me, steadying me before I could crash to the ground. I mouthed a thank you to her as Eric gazed around the corner, watching as the members of the church were rushed into another room. I could hear Steve Newlin's voice over the speakers and I wanted to be sick. He sounded so happy that a vampire was in his church. I wonder if he even cared that all of their lives could be taken in a blink of an eye.

"I could have you out in seconds."

"There's kids out there." Sookie reminded him.

"None of those humans would think twice about hurting us."

I glared at the back of his head. He judged every single human, just as the humans in the church judged him. How did he expect humans to not pull these sorts of stunts if he didn't give them some sort of credit?

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"He would actually have to be a thoughtful person to do that." I muttered, knowing full well that Eric could hear me.

Eric glared darkly at me before his eyes rested on Sookie. "His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgement. He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out." Eric turned back around.

"Shocking, actually following orders for once." I had my arms crossed as I glared down at the ground.

"Ellie." Sookie nudged me.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you." Eric snapped back around, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me against the wall roughly. "I'm in no mood for that mouth of yours."

"I'm in no mood for your attitude." I struggled against him. "I risked my life to try and save Godric and you don't even care."

"I don't. You're incompetent and worthless. Why would I care about such a useless creature?"

It felt like knives were ripping through me. I never knew just how painful his words could possibly be. I shouldn't have cared. I shouldn't have thought that maybe, just maybe, he did actually care like Sookie said he did. I was naive to think like that. He had thrown me into the fire not because he trusted I could do it, but because he just wanted his maker back. He only cared about himself and Godric. Everything else just didn't register to him. I was an idiot to believe anything less.

"Eric!" Sookie snapped. "She's been through enough. Let's just concentrate on getting out."

Eric gritted his teeth, his fangs clicking out in a threatening manner. I held my breath as I stared up at him through the tears I prayed wouldn't fall. Sookie put her hands on Eric's arm, trying to pull him away. But it was like moving concrete. Eventually he did move, but not after a tight squeeze to my shoulders that would surely leave bruises. He shot Sookie a glare before looking back around the corner. I rubbed at my eyes while he still had his back to me, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. Not that he hadn't already seen me cried plenty over this path month anyways. He had seen me at my most lowest, and that was pretty much the entire time I was there. I hated that I showed such weakness to the vampire. Godric was different, he was compassionate. But Eric just didn't give a crap, and would use anything he could against me.

"Eric, stop!" Sookie called to stop him in a hushed tone.

I removed my hands to see Eric moving around the corner. He stopped to gaze back at her, his eyes flashing onto me for a brief moment before he turned back around.

"Trust me."

Sookie and I shared a look as Eric walked out into the open, over to the 3 men locking the main doors to the church. Sookie watched apprehensively as my mind wandered. Part of me wanted to run back down into the basement and stay with Godric. I wouldn't be hurt or scared when I was with him. The same couldn't be said about the Viking who was close to blowing our cover.

"Stake!" Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs, breaking me out of my thoughts.

My eyes were wide as I joined Sookie staring around the corner. We didn't bother staying hidden as Eric took care of the civilians, knocking them down before grabbing one by the neck and pushing them up against the wall.

"You don't have to kill him!" Sookie ran out to beside him, leaving me to lean against the wall, my legs still not cooperating.

I watched in surprise as Eric growled at the boy barely a couple years older than me before letting him go. He made his way to the locked door, ripping away the lock before opening it slightly. Sookie was by his side, while I was still over by our previous hiding spot. Glad someone realized I was still over here. Oh no, that's alright, you all escape while I stay here. Actually, I would have rather that. Godric would leave at some point, and then he'd find me and bring me to safety.

He was going to leave, wasn't he?

"Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it through." The boy spoke.

I barely paid attention as I gazed towards the basement doors. Where was Godric? He said he could take care of himself, so where was he? Was he going to come up at all? Was there another way out he knew about? He couldn't just stay down there; the moment we left they'll try and kill him again. He surely wouldn't want that, so where the hell was he? I was just about to slowly move towards the door when a hand was grasped around my arm and roughly pulled me around the corner. I stared longingly at the basement door before glaring up at Eric.

"We need another way out." Eric looked down at Sookie.

"Through the sanctuary." Sookie began towards the familiar doors that Sarah Newlin had led me through that morning.

Eric pushed through the doors, pulling me along behind him. I made a sound of displeasure, but he ignored it as Sookie kept up to speed on the other side of him.

"Where's the exit?"

"Back that way." Sookie pointed to the back corner where I remember opening a door that led out to a pathway to the parking lot. It would be the perfect escape route.

That is, if we could have gotten to it.

"There are several exits actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

We stopped frozen as Steve Newlin appeared before us.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually had writers block for this story...and then I read the fourth book in the True Blood series...and holy crapness there was a lot of Eric! needless to say, I got inspiration rather quickly. and I have to say, if the fourth season of the show is anything like the book at all...there's gonna be lots of hot and amazing Eric moments :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

I was pretty certain at this point that if something could go wrong, it was going to happen. We couldn't have just been able to walk right out of here without a fight. Oh no, that would have been too easy. I wasn't one for luck lately. I've had horrible luck my entire life. My parents died when I was only five, I was a burden on my brother (even if he always assured me that I wasn't). He ended up dying when I was barely an adult, I almost died multiple times at the hands of these Christian freaks that god would be ashamed of, and don't forget my long unfortunate month with Eric. I deserved a small stroke of good luck at some point. Why the hell couldn't I have it now?

The hand on my arm that belonged to Eric's tightened. This however, wasn't due to his anger towards me. Or else I was pretty damn sure it wasn't. At least he was glaring up at Steve and not at me. My heart skipped a few beats as the doors around us were thrown open to reveal the members of the congregation, all of them holding a weapon of some kind. I shot Sookie a fearful look, one she returned. I gulped and let my hand travel up to Eric's, an act my brain had no part it. My hand lay on top of his, clinging to his hand as if I was clinging for my life.

Well who knows, maybe that was the case.

"Let us leave! Save yourselves, no one as to die!" Sookie tried to reason with them all.

"The war has begun you evil whores of Satan." Steve spat.

I frowned, narrowing my eyes and shooting Steve the darkest look I could possibly do at the moment. For the record, I had only had dreams of sleeping with the vampire currently beside me. And just because we had a...moment before I had come here, it didn't mean I was a god damn whore. Someone needed to hit Steve, extremely hard and possibly in the balls. I volunteer for the job.

"You vampires cast the first stone when you killed my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us."

I didn't like ultimatums. Could I just leave instead? Despite the fact that Godric had given me a good amount of blood, my body had been so badly beaten that I still had a long way to go until I was completely healed. My limbs ached, my head, while the gash was now closed, still pounded painfully. I could use a nice bed right now, and to sleep for about a week. That seemed far more appealing right now than having to deal with if I was going to die or not.

"We are prepared for Armageddon."

Steve Newlin was a complete nutcase. Does he not realize that if Eric snapped, he could kill him in a second flat? I was surprised he wasn't. I knew Godric ordered it, but knowing Eric, I thought he would have just ignored it and done so anyways. But he wasn't. He was just standing there between Sookie and me as if nothing was even happening.

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a Sheriff; he's bound to send for help!" Sookie desperately tried to get through to the crazy Reverend.

"I'm not concerned with Godric." Steve snickered. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration."

My heart sank. I knew exactly what he meant.

"And we've got one right here."

You could have cut the tension with a knife. I couldn't breathe as Eric's hand left my arm. I caught it quickly, wrapping both of my hands around his large one. I may have hated him right now for his attitude and his lack of caring, but I truly didn't want anything to happen to him. Not like this anyways. Maybe if I was the one to stake the asshole, then it'd be fine. But I didn't want him to be tortured, and I knew that would be the case. While I shouldn't have cared for the blonde Viking, I couldn't help it. This vampire was thrown into my life against my wishes, and I was forced to live by his side for the past month. Somewhere along the way, I had fallen for him. I didn't want him to just go up in flames. I couldn't let him die.

Eric moved his gaze down to meet mine. There was a flicker of an unreadable emotion in his eyes as he brought his other hand over and slowly removed my gripping hands with little effort. I let out a small whimper as I shook my head wildly.

"No." I spoke so softly no one other than Eric could possibly hear me.

"I'll be fine." He spoke just as softly as he leaned down to lay a soft kiss on my forehead.

I wanted to cry at the sudden change in the vampire. It was a complete 180 from only minutes ago when he was roughly pushing me into a wall and insulting me. A tear trickled down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe it away as Eric turned and walked the short distance to where Steve stood. I went to go after him, not giving up on saving at least one vampire today, but I was stopped by arms grabbing onto me. I struggled against the two men that now stood on either side, holding me back tightly. Another tear slipped down my cheek as Steve spoke once again, a smug smirk on his face.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

* * *

The sounds of Eric's cries of pain were enough to break my heart. Not even half an hour ago I hated this vampire, hated how he just threw me aside whenever he felt like it. But now, I feared for his life. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want to watch him burn with my very eyes. I couldn't. Tears were spilling out of my eyes as I watched the silver chains dig into Eric's skin, burning his flesh immediately. I wanted to run up there and rip the chains off of him. I even tried to do so. But the two men held me in place, and with my weakened state, there wasn't much I could do. I tried concentrating, tried to use my powers in some way to lift the chains off of Eric. However, with a pounding head, an aching body, and all of the chaos around us, I couldn't even get the chains to wiggle. I was physically and mentally exhausted that if it weren't for the two holding me up, I surely would have collapsed on the ground.

"I..." Eric began to speak, his voice strained and hoarse as if every word would hurt him. In fact, it appeared that way as every time his chest rose, the chains dug more into him. I winced for the vampire as if I could feel the pain myself. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom...and the girls' as well."

Here I was, hating him before we got ourselves into this situation, and now he was offering himself up for not only his maker's freedom, but mine and Sookie's as well. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe he wasn't a completely heartless asshole after all. There was hope for him. I could only hope that he would be alive long enough to maybe try and change his bastard ways.

"That's noble of you, but they're both traitors to their race; the human race." Steve shot Sookie and I look of disgusts. His gaze remained on me for a moment longer, and I could see the hate in his eyes. I glared right back at him, making sure he knew just how much I hated him as well.

"Especially Miss. Cole. She hardly deserves mercy for her sins." A cruel smirk crossed his face as he bent down to Eric's level. "Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together."

My eyes grew wide as I began struggling against the two men with all of the strength I had left.

"You're sick!" I yelled. "God wouldn't want you to kill innocent people!"

"Innocent? You are by no means the innocent ones here." Steve snarled as he moved towards me. "You deserve to burn in hell just like your vampire friend. You've disgraced our lord for the last time!"

"How can you people listen to this?" Sookie looked out at the crowd of people, hoping someone would agree with her.

"It's no use Sookie." I gritted my teeth, holding back my desire to spit in his face like I had earlier. "They're all brainwashed by this psycho."

Steve looked ready to strike me right across the face when suddenly there was a crash just outside the church doors. Heads turned towards it, including mine and Sookie's. There was a look of hope on her face as the doors smashed open to reveal none other than Bill Compton. Thank Jesus!

"Sookie!"

Unfortunately my thanking Jesus didn't last long as the psycho Reverend pulled out a gun, pointing it at Sookie and I. Fantastic. One death threat to another.

"One more step vampire and the girls die." Steve threatened.

"If you shoot them, everyone here will die. Let them go now!"

I was a bit surprised that Bill actually realized that there were two innocent women in trouble, and not just Sookie. Bill just gained a lot of brownie points with me right now.

"Honestly, what do these vampires see in you two?" Steve rolled his eyes. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't! He's done nothing to you!" Sookie fought against the men holding her back.

"Sookie I will be fine." Bill assured her.

Yeah, just like Eric was going to be fine with the friggin silver burning his flesh! Vampires needed a reality check. Just because they could live forever didn't mean that they couldn't die. They weren't invincible!

By some miracle however, with the commotion of Bill coming in and the possibility of having two vampires to burn at dawn, the men slackened their hold on me. It was just enough for me to shimmy out of their hold, kicking them in the shins with the last bit of strength I could muster. With Steve distracted for the moment, I went to shoot up the stone steps to where Eric laid. I almost reached him when Steve noticed my actions and grabbed me by the arm and pushed me down onto the steps roughly. I moaned as my body met with the stone just below where Eric was crying out in pain. I was so close, oh so close. If only I could reached out and pull on the silver. But I just couldn't. My entire body was aching.

"NEWLIN!" a new voice shouted, distracting everyone once again. We all watched as a blonde man, who looked oddly like the picture of Sookie's brother she had shown me once, shot Steve with what I figured to be a paintball gun. If it were any other time, I would have laughed. However, this was just no laughing matter. "Let them go fuckwad!"

As another shot was fired, I somehow managed to pull myself up to my feet; just enough to lean against the small platform Eric was on. His eyes were closed, his expression contorted into pain.

"Eric..." I cupped his cheek with my hand, my heart aching at the sight of him.

"Ellie!" Sookie shouted from behind me.

I took that as a sign to hurry up. I grabbed onto the silver and pulled the chains off as quickly as I could. I was sickened by the sight of the wounds, but didn't stop until I was able to toss the silver off to the side. Eric was up in a flash, on his feet and grasping Steve by the neck. I jumped, my mouth gaping open as Eric shoved Steve to the stone steps in only a blink of an eye.

"Eric, do not kill him!" Sookie ordered, remembering Godric's plea to not shed a drop of blood.

I personally was all for Eric going against Godric's orders just this once.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" the man who I could only assume to be Sookie's brother, Jason, yelled at Eric. I was glad someone agreed with me.

"Do it, he deserves to die." I spat, leaning against where Eric had just laid as my legs began to wobble.

"Go ahead, murder us. Murder us before god. We are willing to die!" Steve preached.

As if on cue, there was a rumble in the church. I looked towards the doors hesitantly, my eyes growing as wide as saucers as they were once again thrown open to reveal Stan and the other Dallas vampires I had seen around the nest.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far." Stan sneered, his southern accent ringing.

I don't believe I've ever been this happy before to see Stan in my life. First time for everything.

"You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come kill us." Stan smirked. "We'll kill you first...same way we did your father."

"Oh god no." Sookie held onto Bill tightly.

And I was back to hating the cowboy. Did we really have to rub that it _now_?

"Murderer!" Steve shouted before yelping in pain as Eric tightened his grasp on his neck.

"Destroy them. All of them."

I watched helplessly as the vampires sped around the church, grabbing humans and threatening to bite them all. I was close enough to Eric as he switched the hand he was squeezing Steve's neck with, yanking me to his side quickly as the vampires sped all around us. I was thankful of Eric's sudden need of protection, not sure if Stan would try and kill me right here with all of the chaos erupting.

"Enough!"

I knew that voice anywhere. Everyone froze where they were, all eyes darting to the ledge that the organ pipes were located. I let out a heavy sigh of relief to see Godric there. Not only was he stopping what could have been a disaster, but he had left the basement. I had been scared that he wouldn't, that he had a death wish. But there he was, looking as healthy as could be; alive. Eric let go of Steve, after a moment of hesitation, and instead wrapped an arm around my waist. I gladly allowed for him to pull me closer to him, needing the large man to lean against. I could feel my strength diminishing quickly after helping Eric. I would definitely need days in bed after this.

"You came for me I assume." Godric's eyes ran over the vampires before stopping on Stan who looked more than happy to bite into the human in his clutches. I held onto Eric tightly as I watched what was happening around us. "Underling."

"Yes Sheriff." Stan sounded agitated to be stopped.

"These people have not harmed me." Godric informed. "You see, we can coexist."

Eric stiffened next to me, though his arm stayed around me tightly.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when it is not called for. Help me set an example." There was an air of authority around Godric, even here in this church. "If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." Steve moved up onto his knees in front of Eric and I. I looked up into the eyes of Eric, and saw the anger mixed with hunger. He would like nothing more than to drain this sick psycho of his life. The only thing was stopping him was his maker, though even then I could see the struggle. "Kill me; do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus." Score 1 for 2000 year old vampire! "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sarcasm in Godric's voice. I jumped when he was suddenly before us, pulling Steve up to his feet by the back of his neck. Godric's eyes caught mine for a brief moment, and I gave him a tiny smile.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He gazed around at the civilians that looked scared out of their mind. No one stepped forward, no one raised their hand. They were just scared innocent people who were dragged into this mess. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

There were noises of annoyance by the vampires, the loudest being from Stan. I shot the cowboy a glare before turning my attention back to Godric.

"People, go home. It's over now."

The people, not knowing what else to do, listened to Godric and slowly began filing out the way that they came in.

"Oh thank god." Sookie dove her head into Bill's chest.

I smiled as Bill held her tightly, whispering to the woman he loved. I was a bit surprised when Eric's arm tightened even more around my waist, causing me to look up at him. I was happy to see that the wounds by the chains had already begun healing, almost all of them gone now.

"Please, don't leave me."

"Oh shut up, you asshole." I snapped at him.

Eric snorted, putting a proud smile on my face. Godric seemed to ignore my comment as he threw Steve down onto the ground as if he were dirt. Well I suppose in a way he was.

"I dare say, my faith in human kind is stronger than yours." There was disgust in his voice, and I didn't blame him one bit. "Come."

Godric slowly moved past Steve, who glared at all of us with hate. Godric stopped beside Eric and me, laying a hand on my shoulder before continuing his way down the aisle. I watched out the corner of my eye as Stan stopped Godric, defiance on his face.

"Sir...after what these humans have done to you..."

"I said come." Godric barely gave him a glance before moving past him. Just because Godric looked like a teenager, it didn't mean he didn't hold power. "Eric?"

Eric went to lead me after Godric, but I laid a hand on his chest to stop him. He gave me a look of confusion, but I just smirked up at him before down at Steve. With one swift kick, one that I shouldn't have done with my weakened state, I got him nice and good in between the legs.

"That's for trying to get me raped and killed, you psycho! I hope Satan tortures your soul down there in hell when you get there." I gave him another kick to the groin before letting Eric practically drag me away. Though there was a large smirk on the Vikings face, approving of my actions.

I stumbled over my own feet as we walked behind Godric, causing Eric to roll his eye and lift me up into his arms before I could say a word. I yelped in surprise, my arms quickly winding around his neck tightly.

"You're a useless and weak human." His eyes flickered to me as we left the church, meeting Godric as he stood waiting outside in the cool air.

"Yeah well, you're an asshole and a stubborn vampire." I laid my head on his shoulder, my eyelids dropping shut on their own after a long and exhausting day. "We both have things to work on."

He snickered before he tightened his hold on me. "Hold on."

I squealed as he suddenly pushed off from the ground and beginning to fly into the air. I tightened my arms around Eric as I dug my head into the crook of his neck. There was a relieved smile on my face however, as I allowed myself to drift off, knowing that there may just be a little bit of hope for this blonde vampire after all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

"Home sweet home." I mused as Eric walked us over the threshold of the Dallas nest.

I was still in his arms as we followed after Godric, who had the tiniest smile on his face as he gazed back at us every so often. I smiled contently as I kept my head on his shoulder. I woke up from the shortest nap of life by the sounds of Eric's rather loud landing. I groaned and slapped his shoulder, and by the laugh that emitted from the vampire, he had done so on purpose. Ass.

"Yes, it is nice being home, isn't it?" Godric agreed, turning to face us. "It was rather stupid to come after me, Elizabeth."

"He did it." I pointed lazily at the blonde vampire.

"It was your idea." He rolled his eyes.

"You untied me from the chair. That was just asking for trouble." I reminded him.

"You tied her to a chair?" Godric raised an eyebrow, though there was a look of amusement on his face.

"Yes he did!" I answered for Eric. "Why did you have to be the maker of such an asshole vampire?"

"I just saved your life in there, and that's how you treat me?" Eric smirked.

"I recall saving your life actually." I wagged my finger at him.

His smirk widened as he loosened his hold on me, pretending to drop me. My eyes widened as I apologized quickly, holding onto him as tightly as possible.

"We will talk more about this at a later time." Godric grew serious. "You still have many injuries that need to be taken care of. I shall give you more of my blood."

"No." Eric shook his head. "You have not eaten in days, perhaps weeks. I'll give her blood."

"You were harmed as well, my child."

"I've healed. I'm old, I can endear a lot." Eric assured his maker. "I'll heal her."

I looked between the two before resting my gaze on Eric. I was a bit surprised. He seemed appalled that Godric had healed me earlier, and now all of a sudden, he was all for it. This man had more mood changes than a pregnant woman!

"As you wish." Godric nodded. "I would suggest her bedroom. I can sense there will be guests arriving shortly."

Eric nodded as he began his way towards the stairs. I shot Godric a look over his shoulder, noting the sad look that suddenly appeared on his face. Once Eric made it up to the second floor, reaching my bedroom, I voiced my concern to the blonde.

"Is Godric going to be okay? He looks so sad." I bit my bottom lip as Eric closed the door behind us and set me on the bed.

Eric paused, glancing towards the door before back at me.

"I've known my maker for a very long time. I have never seen him like this." Eric admitted, looking just as worried as I felt. "I'll speak with him later."

"I hope he'll be alright. I really do care for him. He's the only family I have left."

"Do you know how foolish you sound? Calling Godric your family." Eric shook his head as he sat down on the bed beside me. "He's a 2000 year old vampire."

"He's been the only family I've had in the past six months. He's the only one who's given a damn about me. Vampire or not, I love him like a brother. I don't want to lose him." I stared down at my hands. "You don't have to give me your blood. I just need a few days of rest and I'll be fine."

"I told Godric that I would." He shifted on the bed until his back hit the headboard. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and with a small yelp from me, moved me until I was directly in front of him with my back against his chest.

My cheeks grew red, and I was glad I was facing away from him. Even after all that we've been through today, he could still get me all hot and bothered.

"You get excited at the oddest things." He murmured before I heard a loud crunch. I winced as the now bloodied wrist came around to my mouth, waiting for me to suck on his blood. I hesitated for a moment, causing him to tug on my frayed braid in annoyance. I sighed but used my hands to guide his wrist to my mouth. I slowly put my mouth around the wound, not completely sure I wanted an even deeper blood bond with the vampire. But either I was going to do this on my own accord, or he was going to force his blood on me. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

A disgruntled sound came from the vampire as I hungrily drank his sweet tasting blood. My eyes closed as the liquid slid down my throat. It felt like silk to my sore throat. I nearly jumped when an unexpected cool hand met with my thigh. I tried to squirm away from the hand that was toying with the end of my dress, but he slapped my thigh softly, as if telling me to stop. I could do nothing but just sit there and drink his blood as his fingers pushed the bottom of my dress up. With my hair drawn over one shoulder, it left my neck exposed. Eric took advantage of this as he began assaulting my neck with his lips. I let out a moan, almost choking on the blood as I did so. Eric shifted behind me, and I could feel something stirring against me. My eyes flew open as I realized what it was. Once again I squirmed again, but that just caused Eric to grunt.

"Stop." His voice was low as he growled into my ear.

I didn't know what else to do but to just sit still as his hand found my panties, and with one swift movement, he had them ripped off of me. If it wasn't for the wrist that was still against my lips, I would have said something. My body was extremely thankful that my brain didn't have any power at the moment. It was enjoying his fingers suddenly pushing up into me too much to want it to stop. I had totally forgotten about the bloodied wrist and was moaning continuously. His arm eventually moved to around me waist, pulling me up against him even closer. My eyes closed as I leaned my head back against his broad chest. I felt like I was on friggin cloud 9. I never realized how such a simple thing could feel so damn good. I never wanted this to end. I had never felt like this before in my life. It felt like everything else in the world was obsolete. Nothing mattered but those fingers that were rocking my body full of pleasure. At the moment, we hadn't just escaped from our possible deaths, I hadn't just almost died multiple times today, and this vampire wasn't a PMSing asshole. No, right now, none of that even existed. It was just the two of us, enjoying this moment to the fullest.

My toes curled as another loud moan escaped my lips. His pace was quickening, nearly sending me over the edge. I faintly heard his fangs protrude, grazing the skin of my neck. I barely even felt when they slid into the pulsing vein, slowly sucking at the base of my neck. There was no brain currently in my head as I leaned my head to the side, giving him even more access. It didn't hurt like it normally did when he bit me, and instead, actually heightened the pleasure.

"Say it." he removed his fangs long enough to say the two simple words before diving them back into my neck.

I moaned as my entire body began tensing, feeling like I was floating in the air.

"Eric...oh fuck!"

Waves of pleasure crashed down around me. Eric's fingers continued their assault, having me ride the climax for as long as possible. I had absolutely no control of my body as the strange new emotions shot through me at super speed. It felt like I was having an out of body experience. It was absolutely fantastic. I had never felt this amazing before in my life, and I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately it eventually did. Eric's fingers slowed before stopping and removing themselves from me. I let out a sigh of content as I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the closeness with the vampire. I never could have imagined what my first ever orgasm would feel like. I had dreamt it a dozen times since knowing Eric, but experiencing it was nothing like I had dreamt it. Part of me wanted to beg for him to take my virginity right then and there. But my brain was slowly making a return, and I knew it wasn't the appropriate time. Especially since there sounded to be a good amount of people downstairs now. My face flushed as I realized that they all, or at least the vampires, would have been able to hear my moans of pleasure. I was thoroughly embarrassed, but I didn't regret it at all. Despite feeling a bit exhausted, my body no longer ached. My head had stopped pounding, and I could probably go for a round two if Eric hadn't loosened his hold on my waist.

I was brought back to reality by the light licking of my neck as Eric tried to clean up what blood that he could. Though I knew I was a complete mess, from head to toe. There was blood caked to my body, and god knows what else after the long day in the basement. I was ready to just hop into the shower. Whenever I could remove myself from Eric that is.

"You need to clean up." He murmured in my ear, nipping at it softly.

His hand smoothed my dress back down into his place, moving his fingers up to his lips. I let out a satisfied noise as I finally opened my eyes, having to blink to realize everything that had happened.

"You taste exceptional."

"Good to know." I sounded out of breath. It was then that I realized that my heart was racing as my breathing sounded like I had just run a marathon.

"You need a shower." He kissed the back of my neck before removing his arms. "And we need to clean your sheets."

I gazed down onto the bed sheets and flushed a deeper shade of red when I realized that it would not only be the blood that would be staining the silk sheets.

"I'll ask one of the humans to..."

"No!" I snapped up, pulling myself off the bed and staring at him with wide eyes. He looked amused at my sudden reaction, a smug look on his face. "There's clean sheets on the top shelf in the closet. You can handle that, can't you?"

He gracefully stood without any effort, using his full height to tower over me. I bit my lip as I struggled to look at anything but up at him. A hand cupped my cheek, his thumb caressing the skin softly.

"Go shower." He removed his hand and nudged me towards the attached bathroom.

This was one of those times that I was happy that Godric saw it to be appropriate to have my own private space. I wouldn't have any clue how to explain my state to anyone I could have walked upon in the hall. Now that would have been embarrassing.

* * *

I let out a long sigh as I stepped out of the shower I had stayed in for at least half an hour. I never knew how much blood I had dried onto my body until I watched the blood getting washed down the drain. I shuddered at the thought, and instead settled on the thoughts of what had occurred with Eric. There was a smile on my face as I dried myself off and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel before entering my room once again. Part of me was hoping Eric would still be there, ready to rip the towel from my body. But as I stepped into the room, I was only greeted with new sheets on the bed, and a blonde sitting on them with a grin on her face. My cheeks grew pink as I quickly looked away from her. I wasn't sure if my mind had returned to its strong nature to keep her from hearing my thoughts, but from one look at Sookie, I had a feeling that she knew exactly what had happened whether she could hear my thoughts or not.

"Eric sent me up here to help you find something to wear." Sookie stood, her grin never faltering.

"Sookie, can you hear my thoughts?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, you're mental shields are back up." She shook her head.

"So that look on your face is just a coincidence?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed lightly as she walked over and pulled me in for an embrace. "You should have seen Bill's face when he was trying to explain to me why you and Eric were taking so long."

"Oh my god!" I cried out in embarrassment. I had a feeling they all would have heard, but to actually know that they had, I would never live this down. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Oh don't worry. After everything, you're allowed a little...fun." she winked.

"We didn't...you know." I waved my hand in the air, hoping she would get the idea. "We just...well he..."

"No need to explain." She held her hands up. "You're like a sister to me and he's...well he's Eric. I'd rather not know the details."

I groaned hiding my face in my hands. She laughed again as she patted my arm and walked over to my closet.

"Eric said something about a green dress." She sorted through the vast amount of clothes that were hanging in my closet. I had never had so many clothes in my life before coming to live here half a year ago. Godric made it his personal mission to make sure I was happy and well taken care of while I lived here.

"I think I know the one." I slowly drew my hands down, though my face was still a deep shade of red. "It was what I was wearing the first time Eric and I were properly introduced."

I still remember that night clearly. It had been the night that had started all of this drama.

"This it?" She fished out the familiar green dress that matched my eyes.

I nodded as I walked over, my fingers running over the dress. "That's it."

"Well come on, put it on and I'll do your hair."

I almost laughed at how familiar this sounded to the first time I had worn this dress. I obliged and quickly slipped into the dress. It hugged my body just as perfectly as it did when I had worn it a month ago. Sookie helped decide on a perfect pair of heels that I was a bit wary of before sitting me down on the bed and began working on my still damp hair. She twisted and pulled until she pulled up my still dark red hair half up, clasping the locks with a silver and green clip. I admired her work in the mirror, brushing the bangs out of my eyes as I smiled.

"You're going to knock Eric dead." Sookie grinned from beside me.

"You think?" I asked softly.

"Of course." She nodded before linking an arm through mine. "Now come on, Eric is probably all antsy waiting to see you."

I blushed as I allowed her to pull me out of the room, leading the way down the hallway and to the stairs. My face flushed red as I saw Eric chatting with another vampire at the bottom of the stairs, looking as if he was indeed waiting on us. The moment we began down the stairs, he turned towards us, and dare I say, he actually looked speechless!

"Well don't you clean up well." He smirked as his eyes roamed over my body.

You would think considering what had just happened not even an hour ago, I wouldn't be embarrassed by such a look. But I was. I was deathly embarrassed. Thankfully Sookie and the other vampire went off in their own directions, leaving Eric and I completely alone. I bit my bottom lip as I carefully made it down the rest of the stairs. I stumbled on the last step, which only worsened my embarrassment as Eric caught me around the waist and lowered me onto the main floor with ease.

"You're quite the clutz." His hands lingered on my waist.

"Only around arrogant vampires." I muttered.

"Arrogant but gorgeous." He corrected, full of himself. Well I suppose he was right to be honest. "Godric wanted to speak with you."

"Where is he?" I gazed around, too afraid to look up at him.

"Follow the long line." He nodded down the hallway leading into the living room.

I followed his gaze and was amazed to see just how many people were here to welcome Godric back. I was used to see a lot of vampires around the nest, but never this many all at once.

"Come." He slid an arm around my waist before leading me down the hallway.

I was wishing now that Sookie had kept my hair the complete way down so I would have hair to hide my face as the vampires and humans all turned to stare at Eric and me as we approached. We entered the living room and I caught sight of Sookie standing with Bill and who Sookie had confirmed to be her brother Jason. She shot me a small wave and smile, winking slightly as Eric walked us over to where Godric sat at the end of the long line, a bored expression on his face. From the short amount of time knowing the vampire, I knew just how much he despised being the center of attention, even if he was the sheriff. He and I had that in common. I hated all of the eyes that were on me at the moment.

"Elizabeth." Godric stood, ignoring the vampires that were waiting to greet him. After a glare from Eric, the line began to diminish until there was only the three of us left. I chuckled as I took Godric's outstretched hand and hugged him tightly. It was the first true hug we had had for a month. It felt absolutely right to be in his arms. I felt instantly comforted and safe, like nothing in the world could hurt me. It was what I loved about Godric. "I'm glad to see you alright."

"I feel like I haven't just gone through multiple possible deaths." I joked, pulling back to look up at the 2000 year old vampire. "But how are you? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm not harmed."He assured, but I could see a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"You nearly died today and you are more worried about my well being." He smiled sadly. "You truly amaze me Elizabeth."

"I've told you a thousand times that I don't want to lose you Godric. I don't know what I would do if I did." I told him honestly.

"You would do just fine. You have many people that care for you." His eyes moved up to his progeny, causing me to blush.

"I don't." I looked down at my feet.

"The Stackhouse girl, you and her have bonded. I can tell." He nodded across the room. "She's not completely human from what I understand."

"She's a telepath." I nodded. "It's nice to have someone sort of like me."

"I'm sure it is. You need those that understand you, who can help you through these hard times." He cupped my cheek, laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I just need you Godric." I shrugged, looking back up at him. "You're my family. I can't lose you."

He didn't respond, and instead just continued to smile sadly at me. There was a tug on my heart, like deep down inside I knew there was a hidden meaning beneath everything he was saying. But I didn't question him. He had gone through a great ordeal, he deserved to rest and relax. So I kissed him on the cheek before going off in the direction of Sookie. I was stopped however her own brother.

"You're Sookie's friend, right?" there was a smile on his worn face. I was a bit taken back by how good looking he was. I suppose it ran in the genes of that family.

"Jason Stackhouse, I presume." I held out my hand. "That was brilliant back there with the paint gun."

"Ah, thanks." He scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. "I shouldn't have let the psycho brainwash me to begin with."

"Well in the end, you chose to do the right thing. That's something." I smiled brightly at him as we shook hands. "Sookie is really proud to have you as a brother. She loves you a lot."

"I love her too." He shot a look over to his sister, who I noticed was now giving Eric the death glare as he spoke with her and Bill. "She's all I have."

"Take care of her. Brother's are an important thing to us girls." I laid a hand on his arm before heading off towards where Eric was smiling down at Sookie in that uncomfortable way. "Eric, are you causing trouble?"

"Of course not." He put an arm around me, yanking me closer. "We were only having a nice conversation."

Bill gritted his teeth, looking ready to attack Eric, while Sookie just shook her head and gave me a small smile. I pried Eric's arm off of me as I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to one side.

"What was that all about?"

"Apparently Eric kidnapped Bill." She shot a glare over my shoulder to the still smirking vampire.

"That really doesn't surprise me." I rolled my eyes. "That sounds like something Eric would do."

Sookie crossed her arms, a sour look crossing her face. "Maybe he needs to spend more time around Godric. He seems much nicer."

"He's had 1000 years to be around Godric, and he still hasn't rubbed off on him." I glanced over to Godric, who had a small smile on his face. I had a feeling he was hearing everything we were saying. "Eric is childish and immature. Not even Godric can help that."

"Apparently not." Sookie sighed. "So, Eric at least looked like he appreciated the dress."

"Let's not talk about Eric anymore." I fidgeted uncomfortably. "I talked with your brother. He's really nice."

"A bit of an idiot, but yeah, he's great." She smiled fondly at the mention of her brother. "What was your brother like?"

"Like Godric really. That's why I feel so close to him. Though he was a jock like your brother." I smiled myself as I remembered my brother. "He was everything to me. I wish he was here. He'd just love the whole idea of vampires living among us."

"Really?" Sookie sounded surprised.

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "He and Godric would get a long great. And of course he would want to stake Eric every five minutes. But so do I sometimes."

She laughed. "He does give that air off, doesn't he?"

"He might be downright gorgeous, but he's beyond agitating."

We laughed together as we shot Eric twin looks. He sent us glared back before retreating over to Godric who looked amused at everything. I couldn't help but grin. Everything seemed fairly back to normal.

Oh if only I knew what was about to happen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One:**

Sookie and I were still chatting away when Isabel walked into the room, dragging a bloodied and beaten Hugo behind her. My first instinct was to tackle the traitor to the ground and pound him until no one could recognize his face. But when I looked into the saddened face of Isabel, I was stopped short. She truly did love Hugo; I had witnessed that first hand. And he just threw away their love for nothing. It broke my heart to see Isabel in such a state. I wanted to walk over there and wrap her in a tight hug like the many times she had done for me.

"Here is the one that betrayed us." Isabel's voice wavered as she pushed Hugo down onto the ground before Godric's chair.

"Hugo." Godric remembered easily. "He is your human, is he not?"

Isabel looked both ashamed and heartbroken to admit it. "Yes he is."

"Do you love him?" Godric questioned, looking between the two.

A tear slipped down Isabel's cheek. "I...I thought I did."

Godric watched Isabel closely, and I could see the emotion in his eyes. He felt for her. "It appears you love him still."

Isabel bit back a sob. "I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff; do with him as you please."

I was expecting Godric to rip his head off right here in front of everyone. I, along with everyone else in the room, was surprised when that wasn't the case.

"You are free to go."

"What?" Stan snapped, stepping forward.

"The human is free to go." Godric spoke directly to Stan before his eyes travelled down to Hugo, whose eyes were wide. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty." Stan made sure to have his opinion known.

"This is my verdict." Godric's authority was clear. "Eric."

Eric moved around Bill, who he appeared to have been in a heated discussion with only moments before.

"Escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed." Godric asked of his child.

"Yes Godric." Eric nodded obediently.

"Thank you." Isabel sounded grateful as she bowed before Godric. "Thank you sheriff."

I wasn't sure what to make of it as Eric escorted them out of the house. Part of me was glad that Godric hadn't been ruthless, personally not able to take anymore dismembered bodies. But the other part of me felt like there was no justice for what Hugo had done. If it hadn't of been for him, I wouldn't have almost been raped and murdered by the fellowship multiple times. For that alone I would think Hugo would have been punished. Throw in the fact that he betrayed all of us somehow, and he deserved to have been tortured, or at least have something horrible happen to him. It was terrible to think that way, but after everything I've been through, I could care less.

"You should have punished him." I slid over to Godric, standing by his chair. "First time I will ever agree with Stan on something."

Godric looked up at me, an unreadable expression on his face. "I am tired of bloodshed. I have lived too many centuries and through so much. I don't wish to create more havoc."

"Godric, he was the one who told the fellowship where I was. He's the reason I almost got raped and murdered." I tried to reason, my voice rising slightly. I wasn't exactly angry with Godric, just annoyed in general. Hugo had been the reason of my misery, and no one was going to do a damn thing about it. Even the courts would have prosecuted him better than Godric had.

"You're angry." He mused.

"Of course I'm angry Godric!" I threw my hands up, not caring that I was attracting attention. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been miserable with suicidal thoughts for nearly a month!"

Godric blinked before standing in a flash. I gulped, not sure what he would do. He wasn't used to having someone raise their voice at them. I think the only one who had enough guts to do so was Eric, and he was his progeny. I had never done so before. I had never yelled at Godric in such a way, and I was sure that it was probably not a good idea. But I was only human. I couldn't control my emotions like he could. I was a complete wreck half of the time, and it was all because of the human Godric had just let go so easily.

"Elizabeth, calm down." His voice was even and calm, which only caused me to me more annoyed.

"Don't you care Godric?" I crossed my arms. "Don't you care that he was the one who betrayed us, and almost had me killed multiple times? I was almost raped Godric! Raped! Does that mean nothing to you?"

The entire room was silent as I breathed heavily. My heart rate accelerated as I stared up at Godric, who still had a blank expression on his face.

"Of course I care, Elizabeth."

"Then why aren't you doing anything? You didn't do anything at the church, and then you just let Hugo go. Where's my justice, Godric? When do I finally get to feel safe?" Tears popped into my eyes.

"I believe you should go up to your room now, Elizabeth." Eric's voice spoke before Godric could.

For once in my life, I followed Eric's wishes. I rubbed at my eyes before I brushed past him and out of the room. I hurried up the stairs and knocked past whoever was in my way until I was safely in my room with the door closed. I crashed down onto my bed, my face being pushed into a pillow as I just cried. There were so many emotions that I had bottled up from the past 24 hours that were boiling over. I was feeling everything and I just wanted it to go away. I didn't want to feel anymore. I just wanted this past month to be a complete dream and to wake up with everything going back to normal.

But I knew that wouldn't happen. It couldn't. I was forced to live through this. And no one seemed to give a crap about it.

* * *

It was barely an hour later when I stood in my bathroom, trying wash away the remnants of my tears. I didn't want to go back downstairs, but Sookie insisted that I show my face again. She had been on the other side of my closed door for a half an hour, knocking and sending me words of encouragement. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to back downstairs, to see Godric after I had just yelled at him, accused him for not caring. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, and most of all, I truly did feel angry.

"You like to make scenes."

I jumped at the unexpected voice. I shot Eric a glare through the mirror as he stood behind me. I couldn't read his expression and I was glad. I went to turn and walk back into my room, but he stood in my path.

"Eric, move."

"You disrespected my maker." He crossed his arms, taking up the entire doorway.

"I'm human; I'm allowed to get upset."

"He's done everything for you, and you dare accuse him of not caring." He narrowed his eyes.

"He just let Hugo go." I spoke softly. "He didn't do anything."

"He had compassion for the human race, and you're upset?"

"He had compassion for the man who told those sick people where I was. They almost raped me Eric!"

I brushed away the tear that slipped down my cheek, not wanting him to see me as weak.

"That was not Godric's fault."

"No, it wasn't Godric's fault. It was the crazy church's fault. But Godric had a chance to do something about it, and he didn't." I wrapped my arms around myself. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Unfortunately I do." He took a step forward. "You owe Godric an apology."

"He owes me one." I shook my head stubbornly.

Eric growled as he grabbed me by the shoulders, pushing me up against the wall.

"Don't think for a moment that I won't kill you." His fangs were out with a single click, making my eyes go wide. "You're going to go down there like a good little girl and apologize. Or else I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Probably not my smartest idea. He grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. I yelled and screamed, kicking and pounding at him to let me go. He used his super speed to make it down into the living room in record time. Everyone froze as they watched us with curious stares. I yelped as Eric suddenly just dropped me onto the ground in front of where Godric sat. He yanked me up to my knees by my hair, kneeling down beside me as he pulled my hair back.

"Apologize." His voice was dangerously low.

"Eric." Godric was standing.

"Apologize now." Eric pulled my hair harder, making me wince. "I said apologize!"

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked out, tears running down my cheeks. "Let me go!'

"Eric, let her go!" Godric's voice boomed. "Elizabeth has done no harm."

Eric ignored Godric as he kept a firm hold on my hair. "I want you to leave. Now."

"Eric." Sookie called to the vampire this time. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Leave." He growled into my ear.

He gave one last tug on my hair before standing up. I didn't waste a second as I scrambled to my feet and ran from the room. I heard Godric's and Sookie's calls from behind me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I followed Eric's orders to a T and shot from the house. I didn't stop until I was at the bottom of the driveway, my lungs on fire. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself, the cool breeze going right through me. I didn't dare go back in there, or even turn around. They were probably all talking about me, mocking my weakness. I couldn't take it anymore. If Eric wanted me to leave, than I would do it.

What I wasn't expecting however, was a group of young men jumping out of a dark van across the street. I barely had any time to question them when a sudden explosion sounded in the house behind me. I shrieked as the sheer force of it caused me to stumble forwards. And then I felt something pierce my chest. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the one man with a gun pointing straight at my chest. Another bullet was shot into my chest, and this time I was knocked off my feet. I collapsed to the ground; my eyes as wide as saucers as my mouth gaped open in shock. Blood spilled out of the bullet wounds as the pain erupted in my body. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream for help. I couldn't even cry out in pain. I was frozen as I heard the screaming from inside of the house. Moments later I could feel my consciousness slipping from me. My eyes snapped closed before I could even fight it, darkness consuming me.

* * *

"Godric?" Isabel called out, her dark eyes scanning the rubble.

"I'm here." Godric emerged from a corner, hardly looking harmed. His eyes roamed over his lieutenant for any fatal wounds, but saw none. "The others?"

Isabel nodded as she hurried around the room, checking the lives of the others. Godric did so as well from where he stood. He accounted for the lives that he held dear to him. Eric was lying on top of the Stackhouse girl after protecting her from the explosion. He could only spot Stan's cowboy hat lying lonely on the ground, and he was surprised to find that he hardly even cared about the life of his other second in command. The one he did truly care about, he wasn't sure where she could have been. After Eric had ordered Elizabeth out of his house, he had been distraught. He wanted to seek the girl out, to assure her that he wasn't angry. But he had hardly made a move towards the door before the male from the fellowship entered with the bomb. She couldn't have gotten far, just outside of the house when the explosion went off. She could have gotten caught in the crossfire, she could have been injured. But he would have felt it. His blood was in her body, they had a bond just as she and Eric had.

He closed his eyes as he stood in the middle of the chaos and rubble. He let his mind wander to the bond he shared with the human girl he cared so much for. His eyes snapped back open when he felt her. She was in pain. He had never experienced feeling such a pain before in his life.

"Godric, Stan is gone." Isabel spoke sadly.

"Elizabeth." Godric barely even heard the woman. "She's in pain. She's hurt."

"Where is she?"

Godric shook his head before gazing towards the exit of the room. She had exited the front door, and that was exactly where Godric began searching. The front door was broken down, making an easy exit as he left the large house. He began down the driveway, his eyes scanning the entire area. When his eyes finally fell onto the fallen girl bleeding to death, he felt his non-beating heart break. He raced over to her, lifting her up into his arms before finding his way back into the house quickly. He found a hallway that was emptied and he laid her down, careful not to disturb her injuries. He stared down at the bullet wounds in her chest, the blood seeping out too quickly. He could hear her heartbeat slowing and knew he had only a short amount of time before he could heal her.

"Oh my god." Isabel's panicked voice broke his thoughts. "Is she..."

"barely." Godric spoke, ripping his wrist open and putting the blood to her mouth. He lifted her back up against chest as he fed her his blood, having to force her mouth open. "My child, I need you."

Eric was there without hesitation. "You rang?"

His eyes widened when he sat the girl in his arms.

"I need you to continue." Godric looked up at his progeny. "It appears she takes to you."

"No."

"Eric, I am not asking. I can tell that you truly do not hate this girl. You hold feelings towards her. She is dying, so unless you would like to be burying her in the ground, I would suggest doing as I say."

Eric appeared torn as he stared between his maker and the girl that had taken him on a rollercoaster the past month. He fought with himself to just let her die. His life would be much easier without the pain in his life. But he just couldn't force himself to walk away. He growled to himself as he knelt down beside his maker, ripping his own wrist open and holding it out. Godric removed his wrist but kept his arms around the girl as he guided Eric's wrist to her mouth. Her heartbeat was still too slow, and Godric was fearful that she had lost too much blood.

"What if she...will you turn her?" Isabel asked frightfully.

"I do not know." Godric spoke honestly, staring down at the dying girl in his arms. "That is a last resort."

"Come on, you pain in the ass, wake the hell up." Eric grunted, having to bite back into his wrist as it began to heal over. "Work damnit!"

Godric closed his eyes as he prayed to a god that he wasn't sure even recognized vampires as beings on this planet. But it was the only thing the young appearing vampire could do. He had not cared for such a person other than his child. But this girl had wormed her way into his heart, and he wanted nothing more than for her to remain alive. He didn't wish this curse upon her. He didn't want her to feel the same pain he had for the past few centuries. He wanted nothing more than for his life to end, and he didn't wish for her to feel the same. He wanted her to breathe, to have a beating heart, to be able to enjoy the sun. He had put her into graver situations than she had been in. This was his fault. He promised her no harm would ever come to her and he failed her. He had failed her in every single way.

"That's it Ellie, come on." Eric was caressing her cheek affectionately as her heartbeat began to grow stronger and louder. "Don't die on me; you're useless when you're dead."

They were all surprised when they heard the tiniest voice speak.

"Ass."

Eric felt an emotion he could only describe to be relief. He pulled his wrist away, prepared to bite into it once again when Ellie began coughing up blood. With a simple sniff into the air he knew most of the blood wasn't his or Godric's; it was her own.

"Shh, calm down." Eric's voice was soft as he held her head within his hands. "Breathe. Don't you damn well die on me Ellie."

He bit into his wrist again, forcing it against her lips while Godric ran his hand through her hair in a comforting manner. Ellie struggled against the wrist, trying to pull away from it as she coughed up more blood.

"Damnit." Eric grunted.

"We need to check the wounds." Godric spoke, glancing up at Isabel. "I want everyone out of the house and sent to Hotel Carmilla. No one is to disturb us here."

Isabel nodded and hurried out of the hallway. Eric didn't waste a moment as he ripped the front of her dress. He yanked it off of her body as his hands flew to her chest, searching for the bullet wounds. But they were gone. The bullets had been pushed out and where now clanging to the ground. But it was obvious that Ellie had already sustained internal damage, enough to cause him and Godric worry.

"I don't want her to be turned." Godric gave his child a pointed look.

Eric could only nod as he bit into his wrist and once again began pushing it against Ellie's mouth.

"You need to drink Ellie. You need to. You're going to die if you don't." He told her bluntly. "You're driving me insane with these damn emotions. I need you to stay alive so I can teach you to stop being an emotional wreck, understood?"

She whimpered and nodded as she did her best to try and drink his blood. Occasionally she would cough up more blood, but drank all that she could while staying conscious.

"That will be enough for now." Godric laid a hand on Eric's shoulder as he felt Ellie begin to drift unconscious. "She'll remain alive throughout the day at least. Dawn is approaching soon, we must go."

Eric nodded but he didn't take his eyes off of the dark haired woman slumping forward. Godric, feeling the desire from his child, removed his arms from the girl's body and allowed for Eric to wrap his own arms around her small frame. She was lifted, almost naked, into Eric's arms as he strode quickly out of the house, Godric following quickly on his heels.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

I had never wished for death as much as I was praying for it now.

My chest felt like it was on fire, my lungs as if they were being stabbed a hundred times over. My limbs wouldn't work, and neither did my mouth. The only thing I could move were my eyes as they fluttered open. I had wished I had died. I wanted to. I didn't want to experience this pain. This was too unbearable. I couldn't live through this. I wanted it to just end, right now, end my suffering.

But even as much as I willed it, it didn't happen. The amount of times I closed my eyes tightly, wishing to never open them again, it didn't seem to work. Every time I opened my eyes to see the dim light staring down at me, I was distraught. I wanted to cry. I wanted to sob louder than I had ever sobbed before. But once again, I couldn't. I felt so cold, like my body was stuck in a tub of ice. I shivered, but that only caused more pain. The only thing that was warm was my chest, and it felt brutally warm as if it were burning. Was this what it felt like to have a long, slow, painful death? I didn't wish this on anyone, not even my worst enemies. I couldn't handle it. I wasn't strong, I wasn't brave, I just wanted to take the easy way out and have it all be over.

The tiniest whimper emitted from my lips, the only sound that I could manage. Even with how with low and soft it was, it awoke the body to my right. I was startled to see the blue green eyes staring down at me with grief and worry. I was pained to see that look in his eyes. It hurt to stare at him, to see what I have caused. I wanted to close my eyes, but they felt like they were glued open. I just couldn't look away.

"Am I alive?" My voice seemed to suddenly be working now.

"Barely, but yes you are alive Elizabeth." His cool hand met my cold cheek, his hand snapping back quickly. His eyes were wide as he slowly laid his hand back on my cheek, keeping it there for a moment. "You're cold."

"I'm so cold Godric."

He didn't know what to do. I could see it in his eyes that he was at a lost. He couldn't try and keep me warm; he was a vampire, he was as cold as ice. I was already covered by the bed sheets, but they weren't helping at all. I just felt so damn cold. Maybe I was dead. Maybe this was death. Maybe everyone had lied when they said that you went to heaven when you died. Maybe Steve Newlin had been right, and I went to hell to burn for eternity.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I should have protected you better." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I won't let you die."

"Please...please let me die." I whimpered, begging with him. "I want to die."

My plea surprised him. His eyes widened even further as he stared down at me.

"I will not. I would never forgive myself if I let you die." Godric shook his head. "You are the only reason worth living, Elizabeth. If you were to die, I would stand up on the roof of this hotel at dawn and meet the sun."

"No..." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Even my tears felt cold. How could I be this cold and not be dead? "Godric please, let me go. I'm so cold. It hurts. It hurts so much."

"You need more blood." He sounded determined. "Eric."

There was a loud rumble on the other side of me, and if I could have been able to move, I would have jumped in surprise. Eric was awake in only a matter of seconds, his blue eyes watching his maker before staring down at me.

"Ellie..." his voice was usually soft. "You shouldn't have run off like that, you stupid girl."

"You told me to leave." I gasped out as my chest tightened. "Pain. So much pain."

"She needs blood, Eric." Godric stared at his progeny fearfully. "You have a deeper bond with her, it must be yours."

Eric didn't hesitate at all as he bit into his wrist. I kept my mouth firmly closed as it came to rest just above my lips. I didn't want this. I just wanted to meet the true death. I wanted to die. I didn't want to endear this pain any longer. I didn't want to live through this. Why couldn't they just let me die? It wasn't fair. I didn't want this. I didn't want this at all.

"You must drink, Ellie." Eric lifted my head up. "You will not die, do you understand?"

I found enough strength to shake my head. I wanted to die, why couldn't they just understand that.

"She wishes to die, my child." Godric spoke sadly.

"No." Eric snapped, his eyes narrowing. "I won't allow it."

"Please..." I murmured.

Eric took that opportunity to force his wrist against my lips, blood dropping down my throat. I tried to struggle, but Godric held me still. I whimpered as the blood pooled up in my throat, and I could do nothing but swallow. There were tears streaming down my face, mixing with the flood staining my mouth. Eric had to bite into his wrist time and time again as he healed, each time forcing me to drink. Though the pain was slowly disappearing, I still wanted to die. I didn't want to suffer anymore. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be safe. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I had been feeling miserable most of my life, especially this past month, and I was tired of it. I wanted it all to stop.

"Her heart beat is returning to normal." Godric's voice sounded pleased. "She'll be alright."

"Physically." Eric finally brought his wrist away. His hands cupped my cheeks, his eyes peering into mine as if searching for something. "Emotionally...she won't fare as well."

"I'm right here." I pushed his hands away, the tears still streaming down my cheeks. "I hate you. I hate both of you."

"Elizabeth, we couldn't let you die." Godric tried to reason with me.

"But I wanted to!" I cried out. "I wanted to die Godric! Who are you to make that choice for me?"

"He's the person that cares for you." Eric spoke, grasping my chin and forcing me to look up at him. "And unfortunately, so am I."

"You don't care." I shook my head. "You just want my powers. That's it. Why couldn't you just let me die? I wanted to die damnit!"

"This is my fault." Godric ran a hand down his face. "I should have protected her better."

"You couldn't have done a better job, Godric." Eric shook his head. "You did what you could. As did I. We had no idea that the fellowship would go to these extremes."

"I should have known."

"You're only a vampire, Godric, not a seer."

Godric sighed as he gazed down at me. I looked away, not able to look at either of them. I hid my face in my hands as I cried. Able to move now with little pain, I pulled my knees up to my chest, curling up into the smallest ball possible.

"I am truly sorry for the pain and grief I have put upon you, Elizabeth." I felt Godric's cool lips on my forehead. "Eric, I must go speak with Isabel."

"We have a meeting tonight." Eric reminded him.

"I know, I shall meet you there." Godric laid a hand on my knee. "You brought life back into my life Elizabeth, but I fear because of me, yours has almost been taken. I will make amends."

I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything as I just lied there and cried.

* * *

I had fallen asleep while crying, my physical pain vanishing wit every sob. But the emotional pain, it grew with every intake of breath. I didn't want wake up. I wished I could just die in my sleep, to never have to wake up again. But my wishes seemed to never come true anymore, and I was shaken awake only hours later.

"Come on now, Ellie." Eric's voice was soft as he spoke in my ear. "No more tears."

I hadn't realized I had been crying in my sleep until I felt his hand brush away the fresh set of tears. I tried to pull away, squeezing my eyes shut as I attempted to roll over. But he wouldn't let me move an inch as he tightened the arm that was around my waist, pulling me up against his bare chest. I sniffed and whimpered, just wanting to get away from this vampire. I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted everything to end. Was that so much to ask? It could have been so easy for them to just let me die. They could have helped further it along. But they didn't. They had to torture me by keeping me alive. I hated this Viking beside me. I hated Godric.

"We couldn't let you die." Eric could feel my anger I was sure. He could feel my desire to die. So why couldn't he just let it happen? I didn't mean a damn thing to him. He had made that known to me on many occasions.

"Yes you could have." My voice cracked.

"No, we couldn't." He kissed my forehead, much to my displeasure. "You mean too much to lose."

"I don't care about my powers." I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. "They're useless."

"They're not. You've only had a month to learn what you could about your gift. There is still so much left for you to discover."

"I don't want them. I just want to die." My eyes finally opened, my tears blurring my vision. "I want to die, Eric. Let me die. Kill me. Please."

His expression hardened. "I won't."

"Please Eric." I begged him. "You could kill me right now. You've wanted to do it before. Please, do it now."

He was off of the bed in a flash. I sat up, wincing slightly as my body ached. I wasn't completely healed, just to the point that my body could heal itself after a few days of rest.

"Please Eric. Please do this for me. You won't have to deal with me anymore. Please just kill me." I pleaded, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"You don't understand, do you?" he sounded angry, his fangs clicking out as his eyes glared down at me. "I don't want you to die."

"Yes you do."

"I don't." He growled. "You are not going to die."

"But I want to. Please Eric."

He had me by the shoulders, pushing me into the headboard before I could utter another word. He hovered over me, his eyes boring into mine. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"You're tired. You want to sleep." He spoke in a low murmur.

I tried to fight it. I knew what he was doing. I was trying to put my shields back up, but it was too late. He had penetrated into my mind, barged into my thoughts and took complete control. I felt myself becoming drowsy against my will.

"I won't let you die." Were the last words I heard before I found myself drifting off to sleep once again.

* * *

Nan Flanagan sat between the two couches, her eyes roaming the room in slits.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" She glared at the vampires in the room, barely giving the blonde human a second glance. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric defended from where he sat on the opposite end of the room.

"Oh really, because anyone who's known Stan in the past 200 years knows he enjoys slaughtering humans." Nan snorted. "And you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue?"

"How were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel took offence to the accusation.

"Not my problem." Nan's eyes flickered to the vampire closest to her, Godric. "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled, glaring holes through the vampire of authority.

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan snapped. "Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?"

Godric stared at his hands before moving his gaze to the woman beside him. "They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself."

"Why?" Nan seemed taken back.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" she rose an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Godric hardly even blinked, causing Eric to stare sadly at his maker.

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant." Godric shook his head. "Only a rumour. I'll take full responsibility.

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch." Eric narrowed his eyes at Nan, wanting nothing more than to rip her throat out.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster, and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Nan sent him a dark look before gazing at the Dallas sheriff. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Eric clenched his fists together as Isabel shook her head wildly. Godric however, looked calm as anything as he nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Of course." Godric gazed to the woman on his other side. "Isabel should take over; she had no part of this."

"Godric, fight back." Isabel pleaded.

"She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric argued.

"Do you want to lose your area, Viking?" Nan threatened.

"Oh you don't have that kind of power." Eric challenged.

"Hey, I'm on TV; try me."

"I'm to blame." Isabel spoke up. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel." Godric stopped her. "I remove myself from all position of authority."

"Works for me." Nan shrugged.

Sookie, who had only been watching silently, couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer. Bill tried to pull her back to his side, but she pulled out of his arms and looked straight at Nan.

"Ms. Flanagan, Godric rescued not only me, but Ellie, from that basement. She would have died if it weren't for him. We all probably would have been killed."

"That's nice, moving on..."

Sookie didn't stop however. "And then he rescued humans in that church and a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred...a million times worse. The fellowship tried to kidnap me, and tried to murder and rape Ellie more than once. You should be thanking Godric."

"For getting kidnapped?" Nan snorted. "For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgement? I think not. I could care less about you or some other idiotic human that got in the way..."

Eric wasn't able to control himself any longer. He stood and tried to lunge at the reporter. Isabel and Bill stood to hold him back, though both knew they were weak compared to his strength. It was Godric however, that was able to stop his child from doing anything he would regret.

"Eric." Godric shot his progeny a look, willing him to sit down. "It doesn't matter."

Eric wanted to plead with Godric to do something, anything. If not for his own position, than to defend the girl that they had just spent the last couple of hours saving.

"Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail."

* * *

**A/N: **So it's getting to the part that we all want to know what will happen to Godric. I wanted this chapter to go longer, but decided it would be best to stop here before the big parts start. Poor Ellie huh? She's miserable and just wants to die, meanwhile thats all Godric wants too. sadness :( I do have to say that this fic is coming to an end, just for you all to be prepared. I do have a sequel to this story planned, and it will probably come out just a little bit after I have this story finished. that will of course depend on how moving into my apartment and the start of classes go. But with True Blood season ending soon, writing about it will be the only True Blood for awhile, so you can expect the sequel to be written at a good pace.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

Sookie watched helplessly as Godric explained about the bombing. She could see the defeat in his sad eyes, and wanted to say something, do something that would help. She was worried that he would do something drastic. It was obvious that he didn't care if he met the sun when he allowed for the fellowship to take him. He didn't care about his life. But what about Ellie? She had been watching from down the hallway when Godric and Eric brought Ellie back to the hotel, the poor girl looking lifeless. When she questioned Eric on Ellie's well being, he only said that she was alive. Could Godric be this defeated because of her? Did he feel guilty? Did he feel responsible? If only Ellie knew what was going through Godric's mind, if only she knew herself. This would be the only time she wished she could hear the thoughts of vampires.

"What a fucking fiasco." Nan shook her head with a sigh. "You're lucky I don't bring this up with the magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon." Godric looked up from his lap. "First I have something to say."

Sookie shot Eric a look, silently asking what was wrong with his maker. Eric caught her eye for only a moment before gazing at Godric sadly.

"I am sorry. I apologize for all of the harm I've caused." Godric paused as his eyes stopped on every individual in the room before falling on Eric. "For the lost ones, both human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear."

Nan raised an eyebrow. "Take it easy, it's just a few signatures."

She clapped him on the back before standing and making her way out of the hotel room. The others stood and watched as Godric moved towards the exit, only to be stopped by Eric.

"No." Eric shook his head, using his height to tower over his maker.

"Look into my heart." Godric stared up at him.

"You have to listen to me." Eric sounded desperate. "What about Elizabeth?"

"There's nothing to say. I'm doing this for her."

"Godric, no." Eric shook his head.

Godric sighed as he stared into the eyes of his child. "On the roof."

Sookie was speechless as she watched Godric leave. She knew what that meant without knowing the thoughts of the vampires around her.

Godric was going to meet the sun.

* * *

I was curled up in the middle of the bed, wide awake as I stared at the wall. I didn't want to leave this position. I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life, and hopefully just rot. I didn't want to eat, even though my stomach was growling hungrily. I didn't want to drink, despite how sore my throat was. I just wanted to be alone and to hate those that kept me alive.

I don't know how long I laid there for. Hours, days even, could have passed and I wouldn't have known. Nothing seemed to be able to pull me out of the state I was in. I couldn't feel anything. My eyes were so out of focused that I couldn't see a damn thing. My mind was dull with no thoughts. I was just there. Barely there, but I was there. I wished I could just vanish into thin air. It would be best for everyone if I just disappeared, died on the spot. If I could have willed it to happen, I would have.

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all.

"Elizabeth?" the clear Spanish accent came from the other side of the hotel room door.

I didn't respond to Isabel, hoping she would quickly leave.

"Elizabeth it's Godric." Her voice sounded panicked. "He's going to the roof."

She paused, as if waiting for some sort of reaction from me. Well she wasn't going to get one.

"It's almost dawn. He's going to meet the sun."

* * *

Sookie stood out of the way as she watched Eric stand before his maker, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Though there was a look of determination left on his face. He wouldn't lose Godric without a fight, even if it was with his maker.

"2000 years is enough." Godric spoke with his back to his child, not able to take the emotions in those usually cold blue eyes. Though he could feel the pain he was in. Their bond, to this day, was stronger than ever. They had been closer than a normal Maker and child should have been. They were friends, they were brothers, and many times, Godric acted like a father to Eric. He knew his departure from this world would hurt him the most.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity." Eric tried desperately to get Godric to reconsider.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric sighed as he turned towards his progeny.

"But we are here!" Eric argued.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric shook his head sadly.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival..." Eric paused. "Or death."

"I told a lie." Godric frowned. "As it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric stepped forward, trying to intimidate Godric.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric sounded like a lost little boy.

"What about Elizabeth? What about her?" Eric reminded his maker of the girl that laid in bed only a floor below them. "This will devastate her."

"You will take care of her."

"No." Eric shook his head. "No, that's your job. I promised you a month. After that she was supposed to return to your care. She needs you Godric."

"She needs you as well. You can teach her in ways that I cannot. You can protect her better than I could." Godric stared off into the distance where the sun was slowly rising.

"She doesn't want me. She wants you." Eric was sure if his heart was beating, that it would be racing at this very minute. He changed to the language he and Godric had spoken together for the last 1000 years. _"Godric, don't do it."_

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us." _Godric spoke lovingly to his child.

"_Please. Please." _Eric begged as he fell to his knees, his head bowed as the tears of blood threatened to escape. _"Please. Godric."_

Eric had never cried, never pleaded. Not to Godric, and not to another living soul. Godric knew his decision would break his progeny. He knew that Eric would never be the same. But he needed to do this. He was doing no one any good by staying here. He had lost his lust to stay on this earth many centuries ago. But he had stayed for everyone else. The day he had found Ellie, was the night he had decided he would meet the sun. He was searching for the right place for dawn when he had smelt her blood. When he saw her, stared into those startling green eyes, he knew he could not leave; not yet anyways. She had brought happiness back into his life. She had made it worth remaining, even just a little while longer. He had protected her, and promised her safety, but he wasn't able to keep to his promise. The fellowship had tried to kill her multiple times, had tried to do the unthinkable and rape her. He hated himself for letting her fall into such a position. He couldn't blame Eric for not being able to protecting her, he did not feel the same towards the girl that Godric did. She was merely just another human girl to Eric. But she was much more to him.

But he had failed her. Because of him, she was thrown into harm's way. He would never forgive himself. She had almost met the true death many times while knowing him. He took full responsibility. Seeing her with those silver bullets that were meant for them, it just proved his point that he was no good for the girl. He shouldn't be a part of her life. She wished to die because of him. He couldn't do such a thing, he couldn't let her die. But he could help her by dying himself. Without him, she wouldn't have to worry about her safety, about her well being. She could lead a normal, happy life without him. She would be heartbroken of course, much like his child, but he hoped the two would bond from this. He hoped that they could be brought together by his death. They needed one another, for guidance, and for love. He wanted nothing else than for those two to be happy.

"Godric please." Eric cried, a red tear escaping each eye.

"Father...brother...son." Godric laid his hand on Eric's shoulder, squeezing in a comforting manner. "Let me go Eric."

Eric closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to collect himself. He gazed up at his maker after a minute, a stubborn look on his face.

"I won't let you die alone."

"Yes you will." Godric almost smiled at the determination of his child. "As your maker...I command you."

Eric had no choice but to rise to his feet. Godric's hand fell to his side as he gazed into the eyes of his progeny one last time. "Protect her, Eric. Treat her like you would treat your own child. I ask this of you as my last wish. She will be scared and in need of guidance. Guide her Eric. Show her the love that I know you are capable of."

Eric could no longer stare into Godric's eyes, the pain too unbearable. "I will."

"Goodbye Eric."

* * *

Something snapped in me as Isabel spoke those words. My body cracked and ached as I suddenly jumped off of the bed. I winced at the slight pain before shooting to the door, ripping it open to look up at the woman that was like a mother to me.

"What?"

"He wishes to meet the sun." There were red tear streaks down her cheeks.

"No." My heart stopped, my entire body shaking.

I pushed past her and shot towards the end of the hallway. I hated him. I hated him for keeping me alive. I hated him for making me suffer. And now he was going to go meet his own death? I wouldn't allow it. How could he be so cruel and force me to live here, with all of this pain, while he got to escape? No. If I was to stay here, to live here, he would too. How was I supposed to continue life without him? He would be the only one who could possibly make me wish to live again. But that couldn't happen if he just disappeared. If I was going to be forced to stay alive, than I needed him. I needed his help with my powers. I didn't understand them. They were still so new, so fresh that I was scared of them. I needed his guidance. I needed him to wrap his arms around me and promise me that everything was going to be alright. I needed him to keep Eric in line when he got too angry. I needed him to remind me why life was so precious. I needed him, just needed him. He couldn't just leave, not when he was making me stay here.

Eric was coming through the door leading to the room when I reached the end of the hallway. His eyes caught mine, and my heart ached at what I saw. There was blood streaming down his face as he openly cried. He didn't hide the pain he was feeling. He didn't try to make some excuse for it. He was in pain, he was hurt.

"Go. Hurry." He pleaded.

I nodded and rushed passed him. I knocked the door open and climbed up the stairs as fast as I could. My legs just wouldn't go fast enough. I could see the sky lightening at ever passing second. It wouldn't be long now. I couldn't let this happen. I wanted to die. Godric wasn't the one who was supposed to. He couldn't. He stole my chance to die, and now I was going to take his. If he couldn't let me die, than damnit, I couldn't let him die either!

I stopped short when I saw Sookie beside him, staring at him with tears spilling down her cheeks. She was trying to plead with Godric to stay, for my sake. She even used Eric's name. But Godric refused. The sun was just rising now. The dark sky was almost completely gone as Sookie began to back away from the vampire. I could see the sun. I could see the smoke rising off of Godric's body. I couldn't let this happen. No. No he couldn't die.

"Godric no!" I shouted at him, tears in my eyes as I ran to the vampire.

He knew I was there, but he didn't move. He removed his cloth shirt and let the rays of the sun begin to consume him. I could see the burns beginning to show on his body, and I did the only thing I could think of; I jumped in front of him, hugging myself to his body with my arms wrapped around his neck. I used my body as a shield to his body, knowing full well that if he burnt to a crisp, I would as well.

"Elizabeth, you must leave." He took a step back into the shadows that were starting to vanish. "I will not allow you to get hurt.

"No Godric." I shook my head wildly. I didn't remove my arms, but I did lean back to stare up at him. "You can't do this Godric. You don't get to die. You wouldn't let me die Godric; I can't let you die either."

"Why would you be so cruel?" he asked, pain in his eyes.

"Because you were so cruel!" I cried out. "I wanted to die Godric, I do want to die! If you're going to meet the sun, then you're going to have to burn me too Godric. I won't allow you to escape the pain without me."

"Oh Elizabeth. I am no good for you. I'm the reason you've gone through so much pain." The shadow was nearly gone now, Godric's skin smoking at a rapid rate. I could feel his body beginning to heat up, and I winced as the heat met my body. "I need to do this. I must leave. You will be safer without me."

"No I won't! Don't be an idiot Godric; you're the one who's protected me the most!" I wanted to shake him, to slap him. Why was he doing this? "Godric, you can't. Please. If you're going to make me live, then I'm going to need you. I need you Godric. Please don't leave me,"

"Eric will protect you. He will guide you." Godric assured.

"I don't care about Eric. I care about you!" the tears were unstoppable for the both of us. "Godric I love you. Don't let me lose another member of my family. I can't take it. I can't. I need you. You have no idea how much I need you."

The burning was growing with every passing second. I could feel my own skin burning as I kept myself latched against him.

"Please Godric." I stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Please. Don't do this. I need you. Please Godric."

"I'm sorry, child." He couldn't look me in the eyes, and instead gazed out to the rising sun over my shoulder. "It's time, Elizabeth. Please, leave before you get hurt."

"If you die Godric," I resorted to lowest thing I could think of, the only thing that may just work. "If you die, I'm going to go downstairs, find a willing vampire, and let him drain me. Or hell, I'll go to the fellowship. Or maybe I'll just do it myself. But if you die, Godric, then I guess I'll be seeing you up in heaven real soon because I'm not going to be alive for much longer."

Godric stared down at me with a look of horror. I was completely serious however. I refused to remain living if Godric died. If he was going to make me stay alive, then I needed him. I needed him more than I needed oxygen to breathe. Didn't he know that?

"Please Godric. We can find happiness together." I begged. "We can help each other. But god, please please please go inside. I need you Godric, I..."

I was stopped when a sudden gust of wind caused me to stumble backwards, Godric disappearing from before me. My mouth dropped, my eyes widening. I wasn't sure if he had just burst into flamed so quickly that I had not seen it, or if he had followed my pleas.

"He went inside." Sookie ran over, embracing me tightly. "He went inside. You did it."

I didn't waste any time. I shot to the stairs, taking them two at a time as I pushed open the door. I felt like there was a new reason to keep living just by the vampire that was standing there in the hallway. There were burns on his chest and arms that were already beginning to heal. His arms remained open as I ran into them. I hugged him tightly, scared that if I let him go he would go back up to that room and burn.

"I will do better, Elizabeth. I will protect you, keep you safe. I promise you."

"I don't care about any of that Godric." I looked up at him, my tears streaming even harder down my face. "I just need you Godric. Even for a little while longer. I need you."

I could see Eric over Godric's shoulder. There was a look of happiness on his face as he saw his maker still alive. He mouthed a thank you to me and I smiled back at him before wrapping my arms tightly around Godric's form.

"I need you as well, child." Godric whispered in my ear. "We'll search for happiness together Elizabeth; we will both find what we are looking for."

* * *

**A/N:** there you go, Godric stays alive! I couldn't possible kill him. I was so sad to see him die in the series that I had to right that wrong lol. so this is the third last chapter, sad to say. I already have the next chapter written, but it will be posted tomorrow, and the last chapter most likely the day after that...or later tomorrow, whichever.


	34. Chapter 34

_What if I stay forever?  
What if there's no goodbye?  
Frozen for a moment here in time,  
Yeah,  
If you tell me the sky is falling,  
Or say that the stars collide,  
The only thing that matters in my life,  
Is you and I tonight_

_- _You and I Tonight by Faber Drive

P.S. there's some adult content in here...just a little warning.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

"I must go sign the papers and speak to Isabel." Godric pulled back after what felt like hours. He wiped away the tears from my cheeks, a small smile on his face.

"You need to rest." I protested.

"I'm old; I don't require as much sleep." He assured. "I will see you shortly, I promise."

I sighed but nodded. He kissed my forehead, careful not to get the bloodied tears that were stained on his cheeks on me. Not that I cared. I was just happy he was alive. I needed him. I needed him to go on. I was going to be forced to live here on this earth for a while longer. I needed Godric if that was going to be the case. I needed him to be by my side.

"Go with Eric and rest." Godric squeezed my shoulder. "I can feel that you're not completely healed. You need to rest."

I nodded and kissed his cheek, not caring about the blood. I had had enough of his and Eric's blood to care. Godric smiled brightly at me as he turned and began down the hall. Sookie was at my side when Godric stopped beside Eric. Eric fell to his knees, his long arms wrapping around Godric's middle. It was such a shocking sight to see. Sookie and I exchanged glances before watching the exchange between maker and child.

"I will remain for a little while longer, my child." Godric promised, laying an affectionate kiss on the top of his head. "Rest now. Watch over Ellie."

"I will." Eric spoke, staring up at Godric adoringly. His arms fell to his side as he returned to his full height. There was no doubt that he loved Godric. I couldn't imagine what Eric would be like if Godric had died. I knew how I would have coped, and could only think that Eric would have been feeling much worse.

Godric patted his shoulder before continuing on his way down the hallway before reaching a suite door. He slipped inside the room after a knock, leaving the three of us alone. Sookie quickly dismissed herself and hurried down to her own room. I didn't know what to do as I stood before Eric. I could feel his eyes on me, boring into me. I stared down at my feet, unable to meet his gaze. He was before me in a flash however, slipping a finger under my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"Thank you." His words were genuine. "Thank you for giving him a reason to remain alive."

"I couldn't let him die and make me suffer here." I answered truthfully. "I love him too, Eric. I can't lose him."

Eric nodded as his hand cupped my cheek, holding it there for a moment. My brain wasn't working as I threw my arms around him in an embrace. He tensed as my arms tightened around him, and I could sense he was uncomfortable. I was just about to pull away in embarrassment when his arms circled around me just as tightly, holding me to him. I sighed in content as I laid my head on his chest, my eyes closing.

"Come." He lifted me up so my feet were off of the ground. I knew what he was about to do, and I held onto him tightly.

There was a gust of wind as he sped us to our hotel room. He entered with ease before closing the door. I felt my back hit flush against it once it was locked into place, his lips crashing down onto mine before I even had time to register what was happening.

It was the first time he had kissed me. Even in the dreams, he had never done so. His lips had travelled all over my body in those dreams, but they had never reached my lips. They had ached for so long without the feel of his cool lips. I wondered many times what it would feel like to have him kissing me, and it was almost as good as that orgasm he had brought me to the previous night. My lips felt on fire as he pressed against me, his lips only leaving mine for brief milliseconds to allow me to breathe. I hungrily grabbed the back of his blonde locks, pulling him even closer. I didn't feel like that innocent girl from 24 hours ago. I wasn't naive, I knew what this was. I wanted him. I needed him. There was nothing else, no one else, that I needed right now but this large Viking.

"I...want...you." I breathed in between the kisses, his lips trailing down to my neck.

The simple words were enough for him to understand. His hand moved up to the bottom of the t-shirt I wore, not even bothering to pull it over my head as he ripped it off of me. There was no bra covering my breasts, and that's exactly where his hands dove first. I let out a moan as his hand kneaded my breasts, tweaking my nipples. I threw my head back, my eyes closed as his continued to assault my neck, lightly grazing his fangs across the skin. But he didn't bite. I knew he was saving that until later.

My one hand drew through his silky blonde hair while the other travelled down his chest to the bottom of his black sweater. I tugged it up, and he thankfully pulled it off before I could even realize he had done so. Both of my hands now explored the pale sculpted chest, my fingers dancing over his muscles with an unknown expertise. His mouth moved down to one of my breasts, sucking on the nipple.

"Oh god." I moaned loudly, not caring that anyone outside of the room could hear us. I didn't care that at any time Godric could return, or Sookie could come to the door. I just didn't care. I needed this. I needed him, all of him. Every single part of him. "Eric!"

He had one arm around my waist as he hoisted me up, my legs wrapping around his middle as his lips met mine once again. He walked us at human speed to the bed before setting me softly down on the sheets. I immediately drew my hands to his pants, struggling with the top button. He snickered as he kissed me full on the lips before pulling away and slowly began pulling his pants and briefs down. I moved up onto my elbows to stare at him with wide eyes. Or really, I was staring at his arousal. I was a virgin, one big virgin that had never seen anything so huge before in my life. For a moment I wondered if it would even fit, but after a minute, I didn't care. I stared hungrily, moving my gaze up to his face. Our eyes locked, and I could see the hunger and lust in his eyes as he stared down at me. His hands reached out to the top of my loose shorts and tugged, ripping them off of me. I was naked on the bed except for the white cotton panties. He made quick work of those too so I was completely naked before him. I thought I would feel embarrassed with my body, not being the usual girl a man of his nature would fall for. But the look he was giving me, it made me feel like the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world.

"Tell me what you want." He was straddling me in a blink of an eye. His hands were roaming all over my body as they travelled lower and lower. I squeaked when his fingers stopped, suddenly pushing into me. "What do you want?"

"I..." My hands gripped at the bed sheets, my back arching. "Want..." My hips rocked to the rhythm of his fingers. "You."

"Where? Where do you want me?" he asked huskily in my ear as his fingers quickened.

"Oh god." I was clenching the bed sheets so tightly I was sure my nails were digging right through them. "I want you...I need you...oh god Eric!"

He brought me to a quick orgasm, my body shaking as his fingers continued to keep their consistent speed, not stopping at all. I was riding the orgasm, the waves crashing down as my entire body tensed.

"Tell me where you want me."

"Inside." I gasped out. "Inside of me. Now!"

He didn't waste a moment as he removed his hands and held his arousal to my opening. I didn't even bother telling him I was a virgin. We had a bond that I was sure told him everything he needed to know. And I didn't even care at the moment. He could go slow, rough, and I just wouldn't care. I just wanted him; I wanted this more than anything. I was riding a high that I didn't even think was possible.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, a hand brushed hair off of my sweaty face.

"Yes." My chest was rising violently fast. "Eric..."

He kissed me the moment he pushed into me. He was slow, and while his fingers had helped for the intrusion, I hadn't been expecting just how big he was. My body rocked with both pain and pleasure as he slowly moved farther and farther inside, breaking through my hymen. It was fitting that he was my first. He was the first vampire to ever bite me, to ever make me fall for a vampire. He was the one who had caused me so much misery, and yet, so much happiness at the same time. And now he was the man I was losing my virginity to. I couldn't have asked for a better first.

I was surprised at how slow he moved, as if trying not to hurt me. After a few moments of the pain subsiding, and turning into intense pleasure, I begged him for more; I begged him to go harder.

"Are you sure?" his blue eyes stared down into mine.

I could only nod, my breathing so rapid that I couldn't speak. He obliged to my request and drew completely out of me before pushing straight back in. I screamed out, not in pain, but in complete pleasure. At that moment in time, I didn't wish to die. I didn't wish to end it all. At that very moment, I felt hope. I felt happy. I felt like there was a light at the tunnel. As Eric Northman and I made love, I was the happiest I had ever been, and I never wanted that to end.

* * *

I sighed in content as my eyes began to open. I had no sense of time as I woke up. It could have been only an hour since Eric and I had collapsed into each other's arms, or it could have been days later. I could care less as I moved further into the embrace Eric's arms kept me in. We were both still naked, allowing for my bare skin to move against his. I felt electric shocks, the same electric shocks that I hadn't felt in days. It seemed to have just vanished when we came to Dallas, and then suddenly, it had returned. I didn't understand if it was just a coincidence, or if it had to do with how 'special' I was. But it was an enjoyable feeling. The shock wasn't painful, the exact opposite actually. It felt pleasurable to be touching him, the shocks only bringing us closer.

"You're awake."

I blinked and gazed up to the blonde Viking that was staring down at me. I smiled as I moved to kiss him on the lips, my eyes closed as I did so. Eric's hands moved along my naked body, his one hand falling on my bottom, squeezing it as we kissed. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled away, staring him in the eye.

"You're lucky you're incredibly great in bed, or else I would slap you for that." I giggled, snuggling up against his bare chest.

"And you're lucky there's something intoxicating about you, or else I would have ordered you from my bed already." He tried to sound like the usual arrogant vampire that he was, but failed horrible.

I rolled my eyes as one of my hands moved up to my neck, just one of the places he had bitten me. The other was on my thigh during our second round. I wasn't sure how many times we had made love, but it was enough to exhaust me. I gazed over to the clock on the bedside table, and was surprised to find it was well past sunset.

"We should get out of bed." I mused, though made no attempt to leave. I quite enjoyed the feel of his arms.

"Hm." He hummed against my skin as he nuzzled my neck, kissing me right below my ear. "There's no reason to get up."

"Godric."

"He's fine. He's alive." He murmured, his kisses becoming more persistent.

I smiled widely as I tangled a hand in his hair, keeping him locked to my neck. I felt his fangs graze the skin, but I didn't stop him as he pierced the sharp teeth into my vein. I moaned in pleasure as one of his hands found my left breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He sucked slowly, making sure not to cause me any pain as he drank the blood that was apparently so intoxicating to him. I would have done this with him all night. I would have gladly stayed in that bed, letting myself hit peaks of pleasure for the next couple of hours. But of course, not all plans worked out. A knock at the door pulled me out of my trance. Eric growled as he pulled away, glaring darkly at the door.

"What?" he snapped.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Godric's voice came through the door.

I groaned as I heard the amusement in his voice. Great, he probably knew and heard, not to mention felt, what we were doing over and over again. That wasn't embarrassing or anything.

"Told you we should get out of bed." I pecked him on the lips before pulling myself out of his arms.

I slipped from the bed as I trotted into the bathroom, closing the door behind me with a click. I listened as Eric cursed in another language before walking to the door and opening it. Why did I have a feeling that he had no shame in doing that naked? I tried to figure out what he and Godric were saying, but it was impossible when they spoke in whatever language that it was. I would have to ask them about that later. But for now, after the activities of the past 48 hours, I needed a nice long shower.

I stood underneath the stream of water for what felt like very. I admit, part of me was hoping Eric would wander in and we'd have wild passionate sex right here in the shower. But he didn't. I made a mental note to tell Godric he just ruined the moment. Or maybe not. That itself would be embarrassing.

"You're going to turn into a wrinkled prune soon." Eric's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I smiled as I shut off the water, pushing away the elegant glass door that separated Eric and I.

"Hi." I gazed up at the tall vampire.

"Hello." He smirked down at me, his fangs retracted. "You were hoping for a repeat."

"No I wasn't" I averted my eyes, my cheeks growing pink.

Eric snickered as he clasped a finger under my chin and ducked to kiss my lips quickly. "No need to hide it, Ellie. I would have enjoyed a repeat if Godric hadn't shown up."

"Stupid Godric, always showing up at the wrong moments." I mumbled.

I heard chuckled outside of the room, and I realized that he was still there, listening to everything that was being said.

"Still love you though, Godric!" I called out to him.

"I love you as well, Elizabeth." His voice was smooth.

I rolled my eyes as I went to move past Eric, though he caught me around the waist and pulled me back.

"Not yet." His lips found mine.

I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer. We would have stayed like that for hours, or at least get into the mood to have a repeat performance, if it hadn't been for Godric coughing loudly. Eric growled as he pulled away with a struggle.

"Makers can be such a nuisance sometimes." I teased, pecking his cheek before untangling ourselves. "Did you at least bring me clothes so I wouldn't have to go out there naked?"

Eric smirked as if the idea would have been a fantastic one. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest before he pointed to the sink counter, which had clothes were folded up on.

"Thanks."

He swatted my ass as I walked over to my clothes. I stuck my tongue out at him as he moved into the shower, steam rising out of it. I chuckled as he kept the door wide open, smirking at me every so often. He was a man whore, I swear. Always thinking about sex. Not that I minded of course. I approved greatly. Once I was dressed in a sundress that I was pretty sure I never knew I owned, and Eric only picked because he wanted quick access, I made my way out into the main hotel room. I smiled brightly at Godric, happier than ever to see him. He as well looked happier than he had been. I never realized he had looked miserable until I truly saw him happy.

"Hi Godric." I greeted him shyly.

"Elizabeth." He stood from the bed, pulling me in for a tight embrace. "I haven't seen a smile on your face in so long. I've missed it. One of the most beautiful things in the world."

My face flushed at the compliment. "It's nice to see you happy to. Which brings me to the question; what put a smile on your face?"

"It pleases me to have my child and closest friend finding comfort in one another." He kissed my forehead. "The happiness you two share consumes me. It's hard not to smile at such a thing."

"Did you hear us?" I asked, part of me hoping that he hadn't. Thought I knew it was impossible. We were rather loud. And Godric had a bond with both of us. If he could feel our happiness, than he could have felt...well other things.

"I know all, Elizabeth." He tapped my nose before taking a step back. "Do put some clothes on, Eric. We have much to discuss."

My head whipped around to stare at the still naked, and now dripping wet, Eric Northman. Maybe being a live wouldn't be a terrible thing after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the next chapter is the last...i can't believe it! I just finished that chapter, and felt so sad typing out the last sentence. I completely loved writing this, and I'm overjoyed at the amount of people that actually read this. and the reviewers! I can't think you enough! You all gave me the inspiration and drive to write this. If it weren't for you...well i probably still would have written this, it just wouldn't have been with so much excitement. but you totally made it worth it. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter, and I promise you that the sequel will be up before I move next week. so keep a look out for it! thanks again to everyone :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

"I have a spare room if you ever need a place to stay." Sookie offered as we hugged tightly. She and Bill were due to take off to Bon Temps in only an hour. I wasn't sure exactly when I would see Sookie, still not aware of the plans Godric and Eric were currently working out. I of course was whisked out of the room by an emotional Sookie wanting to say goodbye. After all we've been through, I gladly soaked up the last few moments we had together. For all I knew, we may never see each other again. We'd of course write, talk on the phone, but it just wasn't the same. She was like a sister to me, we understood each other in ways that no one else could. Not even Bill or Godric could truly understand us. And I wouldn't even begin to think that Eric had any idea what was going through my head. He may have been able to know what I was feeling, but my head was just a mess half of the time.

"You could come live with me if you and Godric don't..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence. "You could work at Merlotte's with me."

"I'll keep it in mind" I smiled at her. "If nothing else, I promise I'll visit. I never got a chance to see your house or Merlotte's."

"You better." She wagged a finger at me. "Do you have any idea at all where you'll be going?"

"No idea." I shook my head. "Could be staying here for all I know. Though I think Godric would like to get out of this city for awhile. Can't hold vampires down to one spot too long. Especially after everything that's happened."

"So you think you and Godric will be sticking together then?"

"I hope so. I really need him right now. And I think he needs me too. We're both trying to find something." I ran a hand through my hair. "As for Eric...I have no idea."

"I'm sure he'll try and get you to go back to Shreveport." Sookie grinned.

"I doubt it." I rolled my eyes. "He'll be happy to get rid of me."

"After last night...I don't think so." She chuckled.

I groaned. "You heard?"

"We're in the room next door; it's a bit hard not to listen in. Bill was dead to the world of course." She laughed. "You and Eric seemed to have a good time this morning."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah I guess."

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" She questioned. "I haven't seen you smile in awhile, and you haven't stopped smiling since I dragged you out of that room."

I shrugged. "I don't know. He does I guess. But...I mean its Eric. I'd be an idiot if I thought too much into it."

It was true. While he did make me happy, and I hadn't smiled this much in ages, I knew it would only be temporary. He would be off to Shreveport in the next coming days, go back to being the arrogant Viking that he was and run Fangtasia. He'd be enjoying himself with whatever new dancer that was hired and he'd be back to him old self. I wouldn't be a thought in the vampire's mind. I knew that. Nothing that had happened this morning would change that. I didn't know where my future would lead me, but I was almost certain it wouldn't be with him.

No matter how much I wished it to.

"Well whatever may happen, we'll keep in touch." She hugged me one last time when she spied Bill at the end of the hallway, looking down at his watch impatiently. "I better go."

"Have a good flight. I'll call you in a day or so." I returned the embrace. "I'm grateful I met you Sookie Stackhouse."

"You have no idea how great it is to have met you." Sookie nodded as she took a step back. "It's nice not to feel so alone."

I felt tears popping in my eyes and I could only nod my head as she hurried down the hall to meet Bill. I waved as they slipped into the elevator, feeling a twinge of pain in my heart. I wondered if we would actually ever be able to see each other again.

"Oh get a hold of yourself, Ellie." I muttered to myself, blinking rapidly to rid myself of the tears. I would truly miss Sookie if I never got to see her again. She was someone who I could talk to freely without worries of judgement.

"Yes, please get a hold of yourself." The all too familiar cocky voice spoke from behind me.

I sighed as I slowly turned around, staring up into Eric's blue eyes. "Shut up."

He smirked as he turned and led the way back to our room. I gazed over my shoulder to where Sookie had once been standing and frowned before following after him. He held the door open, nudging me inside before entering himself and closing the door. I walked over to the empty couch across from where Godric sat in a chair and plopped down onto it.

"You're upset." Godric mused as he sipped his bottle of blood.

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"She's just an emotional little girl." Eric rolled his eyes, sitting beside me.

I shot him a glare as I inched away from him. He was already returning to his arrogant and cocky personality.

"Eric." Godric sent him a pointed look before turning his attention onto me. "Is everything alright, Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine Godric." I repeated. "So...what are the plans?"

"Eric will be returning to Shreveport tomorrow evening." Godric sat back in his chair.

"Figured as much." I blinked, waiting for Godric to explain what would happen to us. "So what about us? Unless you don't want me around or whatever."

I bit my bottom lip hard, hoping to god Godric wouldn't just suddenly decide that he didn't want me around. I don't know how I would even try and attempt to live without him. Sure I could go to Bon Temps and probably live a half decent life, but it just wouldn't be the same. I needed Godric, and I hoped that he needed me just as much. We had saved each other's lives, even if were against the other's wishes. I didn't want to just suddenly part. I don't think I could take that.

"I don't ever wish to rid of you." Godric was beside me in a flash, feeling the emotions that were surging through me. He tucked a piece of my hair behind an ear before cupping my cheek. "Don't even think such a thing. You're the reason I'm sitting in this room alive. You mean a great lot to me Elizabeth."

Well now I just wanted to cry all over again. "Good, because I really need you Godric."

"And I need you." He laid a kiss on my forehead, his lips cold on my skin. "As for the two of us, I don't wish to spend much longer here in Dallas. I believe I've lived here long enough."

"Thank the lord. There are far too many bad memories here." I sighed in relief. "So where to then?"

"Eric was kind enough to offer his nest." Godric gazed over my shoulder to the, I'm sure smirking, blonde Viking. "And I do wish to spend time with my child, especially since this visit was for...unfortunate reasons."

Like trying to rescue you from a psycho church.

"So you're going to be living with Eric then?" I wondered where I fell into this. Eric surely wouldn't want me around; he had been counting down the days until he would be rid of me.

"We both shall be." Godric's eyes twinkled.

"We? But..." I twisted to stare up at Eric with wide eyes. "You couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"You also hated me." He smirked, one of his hands reaching up to caress the side of my neck with his thumb. "But I do believe that changed this morning."

My face flushed. "But..."

"Would you like me to rescind my offer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I shook my head. "It's just...well it's you."

"You shouldn't insult the person who just offered you a place to live."

"You have a temper, a bad one at that. You go off on people whenever you don't get your way. You have an ulterior motive for everything that you say and do. And this," I pointed between us. "Was just probably one of them."

Eric laughed. He actually laughed. There was no mocking, no cruel little insult. He just laughed. I stared at him before gazing at Godric questioningly. Godric simply looked amused at his child, which didn't help my state of confusion.

"You're a silly little fool, Elizabeth." Eric shook his head, the smirk returning to his lips.

"I am not." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You are." He cupped both of my cheeks, cradling my head in his hands. "Why would I offer you a place to live if I just thought you were some worthless little human?"

"You've said so yourself." I reminded him.

"I did. But that was before you managed to keep my maker alive." He replied honestly. "You're not as worthless now."

"You just want to exploit my powers." I accused.

"Of course I do." He snickered. "However, it helps that you're rather intoxicating to be around."

"So I'm vampire crack then." I rolled my eyes. "Lovely."

He sniggered. "Essentially, yes."

"Awesome. So you want me around for your drug habit. You might need to go to rehab for that."

Eric rolled his eyes as he removed his gaze from me and onto his maker. They seemed to have a silent conversation before Godric stood and quietly left the room. I raised an eyebrow and was about to question where Godric had gone, when Eric's lips silenced any thought of talking. He manoeuvred me so I was lying on the couch, his long form hovering over me. I moaned as his tongue brushed across my lips, silently pleading for access. I obliged, our tongues dancing together as his hands roamed down my body, not leaving an inch untouched. I was immediately aroused, and I could feel that Eric was as well. But he pulled himself away before we could go any farther, much to my disappointment. He smirked down at me as he held himself above me by his hands on either side of my head on the couch. I gazed up at him shyly, at a complete loss for words.

"You're an idiot, Ellie." He shook his head. "If I just wanted you for your blood I would have had you long ago."

"So then why do you suddenly want me around then?" I asked softly. "You hated me. You hated Godric forcing you to watch over me. You hated having to deal with me. So what changed?"

"I almost lost you." He gritted his teeth as he suddenly sat up, looking away just as quickly.

"I'm just a stupid human. Why should it matter?"

"Because you're not just a stupid human." He grunted.

"Right, because I'm 'special." I snorted, pushing myself up so I was sitting beside him. "I will gladly give my powers up just for you to give me a straight answer." I trailed a hand down his arm, though snapped it away quickly when the electric shock sparked between us. "What the hell is that!"

Eric gazed down at his arm before up into my eyes. "You're powers are growing every day."

"What powers?" I threw my hands up. "Can't it be enough to move things with my mind? I don't even have that figured out yet. I can't handle anything else. What am I, Eric?"

"I don't know." He looked away again.

"Is that an 'I don't know' because you actually don' know. Or are you just trying to play mind games with me. Because I am so tired of your mind games." I pushed myself off of the couch. "I love Godric, and I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with him. But if this is how you're going to act, then I can't go back to Shreveport. Maybe I'll go to Bon Temps so Godric and I can still be together, but I can't do this. I'm not in the right frame of mind to deal with your minds games and some stupid powers I don't even understand."

He was before me in a flash, causing me to yelp in surprise and take a step back. Of course, I just had to trip over the edge of the rub and stumble backwards. Eric caught me around the waist with ease, pulling me up against his chest. I muttered curses as I tried to pull away from him, but he just kept his hold around me.

"That will break Godric."

"Yeah well, I can't mentally take you." I shot back. "Just be straight with me for just once, Eric."

His hands found my shoulders and pushed me a good foot away from him. I stared up at him, expecting him to snap some usual insult at me.

"Just give me a reason why I should go back to Shreveport with you. I don't need some promise; I just need a tiny little reason. Anything." I pleaded with him.

Something changed in his eyes. They looked almost possessive. My eyes grew wide when a click sounded and his fangs were on full display. My heart skipped as I tried to take a step back. He had me pushed up against the closest wall before I could blink, his hand in my hair yanking my head painfully to the side. He lowered his head until his fangs were just above my pulsing vein, just waiting to sink into my neck.

"You want a reason?" he growled, yanking on my hair even harder and making me wince. "You want a god damn reason?"

I could only squeak in response, there was nothing else I could do. I was in such a vulnerable spot. He could kill me right here. He could drain my blood, snap my neck, or whatever else he wished to do. I should have been afraid. My brain should have been yelling at me to scream, to kick, to do something to get away from this vampire. But it didn't. For once in my life, my brain was just silent. My heart however, was pounding in my chest. I didn't know what to think. But for some strange reason, I didn't fear him like I should have. I didn't want to run away, I didn't want to scream for help. For some crazy reason, I actually trusted him. I trusted everything about him, even if he did have his fangs poised and ready to attack. He had been there when I was at my lowest, while I still was. He had saved my life more times than I could count, and while he rubbed it into my face every chance he could, he had never openly regretted doing so. He had let me just cry when I needed to, held me when I had my painful nightmares, and made love to me as if he truly did care. There was nothing about him right now that scared me. Those razor sharp fangs should have, but they didn't. I completely trusted Eric Northman with my life.

"Give me a reason, Eric."

His teeth pierced my skin, causing me to wince in pain. But I didn't do anything but just stand there, letting him drink my life force. He wasn't doing so hungrily, he wasn't doing so aggressively. He was acting like he was trying to make a point; like he was marking me.

"You're mine." He growled, lifting up from my neck, blood dripping from his mouth; my blood.

I didn't have a moment to react as his lips came crashing down onto mine.


End file.
